Hard Times: The School Years
by Naomi-Jayne
Summary: The events leading up to James and Lily's love, Regulus' betrayal and Sirius' personality all relate back to one person. Marlene McKinnon.
1. Making Scenes

**Chapter 1: Making Scenes  
**

Sirius skidded into the compartment, nearly knocking over a small first year with a kitten. "Marlene's on the train." He exclaimed flattening down his hair and checking himself out in the window.

"Funny, that considering that this a train bound for Hogwarts and Marlene goes to Hogwarts." Remus said without looking up from his book.

"You know what I mean, Marlene hardly ever gets the train, and why are you reading, we've got at least a year and a half before our final exams." Remus just shrugged. "Anyway she's heading for the Prefect carriage with Lily."

"Give it up Padfoot. Marlene made it clear last year she wanted nothing to do with you." James said giving his friend a sympathetic pat on the back.

Remus sighed and closed his book. "I better go show face I'll be right back. Don't do anything rash whilst I'm away." He glared meaningfully at James and Sirius,

"I'll look after them." Peter piped up from the corner which made them all laugh.

Once Remus had left Sirius brought out his wand and summoned a package covered in newspaper from the overhead luggage rails.

"I'm sure my mother would have lent you some wrapping paper." James said and he watched Sirius carefully unwrap the present.

"I would have brought wrapping paper but I wanted her to think of me when she opens it."

James raised an eyebrow. "Is that why the article you are using is of your cousins marriage to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Ah crap. Maybe if I use paper from Remus book?" Sirius scrambled around the compartment looking something for more suitable to wrap his present in. He passed the newspaper to Peter. "Here Wormtail burn this will ya?"

Peter nodded and promptly destroyed the newspaper clipping.

Sirius sat down, "Do you think someone on the train will have wrapping paper. I can't give it to her not wrapped."

"Can't give what to who not wrapped?" Remus asked returning from the Prefect compartment and closing the door.

"I'm guessing it's Marlene's birthday present although he hasn't actually told us." James said.

Sirius nodded. "Everyone forgets because it's the day we start school, it's why she never usually gets the train. She seventeen today, so It's a big birthday as well. Do you guys want to sign the card?" He asked pushing a small piece of card over the table. It was home made in the centre of the card it had a huge lion decorated in Red and Gold. Inside it read 'Happy Birthday Marlene, may your heart always be brave. Lots of love Sirius.'

"That's really cheesy." James sighed but signed it all the same.

"You wrote lots of love." Remus stated as he signed it before passing it onto Peter.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Sirius asked when Peter gave him back the card.

"Depends what the present is." James said staring pointedly at the box on the table.

Sirius opened the box and turned it to let the three boys look inside.

"Holy Shit!" James exclaimed.

Peter and Remus just whistled.

* * *

"You look exhausted." Lily commented as she met Marlene outside the Prefect compartment.

Her friend nodded, her short brown hair falling over eyes. Stifling another yawn she motioned down the train to where their compartment was. "Dad got me some Intensive Apparation lessons this morning. I had to take a two hour extreme lesson then take my test afterwards."

Lily stared at her, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Yeah it's usually used for Aurors in training who didn't pass at Hogwarts. Anyway the lesson started at 7, this morning, I then had my exam at 9 I passed then had to make my own way to Kings Cross because both parents had to work."

"So you have a license?"

Marlene nodded and opened the door to their compartment,

"Hey look who it is the rumours are true. The girl who is too high and mighty to take the train has taken the train!"

Marlene and Lily smiled. "Morning Mary." Lily said sitting next to the blonde haired Glaswegian.

"I was in town." Marlene smiled squishing up next to them.

"In other words parents were working and couldn't accompany her to the school gates." A light brunette stated in an Irish accent.

"Rebecca I'm seventeen I don't need mummy and daddy to hold my hand." Marlene said smiling.

"Of course! Happy Birthday!" The last member of the group exclaimed.

"Thanks Alice. Nah the reason why I'm on the train and not making the 20 minute drive is because of my birthday present."

* * *

Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table and place the parcel – now neatly wrapped in tin foil on the bench beside him.

"Where did you find the tinfoil?" James asked him moving the parcel slightly so he could sit down.

"Some first year's mum had wrapped the poor kids sandwiches in them I traded the sandwiches and the tinfoil for a pumpkin pasty."

James shook his head in despair and glanced up the table to where Lily and her friends were sitting.

"Thinking of trying again mate?" Sirius asked when he saw where his friends attention lay.

James shrugged, "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, you just need to stop showing off and being an arrogant jerk around her."

"Cheers mate." James remarked sarcastically

Sirius smiled and waved Remus and Peter over who were lagging behind.

"So when do you plan to give Marlene her birthday present?" Remus whispered at Professor McGonagal led the first years up the length of the hall.

Sirius just shrugged.

* * *

The sorting had finished and Headmaster Professor Dumbledore had stood up to say a few words. "There is not much to say at this moment in time." He bowed his head with a twinkle in his eye, and the tables filled with food.

The hall was soon filled with laughter and talking as the students helped themselves to the magnificent spread that had appeared in front of them. Marlene and Lily were so busy getting to know the firsts years that they didn't see him until he coughed.

"Yes? Oh What do you want Snape?" Lily's tone dramatically changed when she saw who it was.

"I want to..." Severus Snape started but was interrupted.

"Leave us alone?" Marlene could see Lily didn't want to talk to her former friend.

Severus glowered at her before throwing an envelope at her. "Happy Birthday." He muttered before returning to his table where his friends Avery and Mulciber were waiting for him.

Marlene scowled at him then flipped open the envelope. She pulled out the cheep card with a kitten on it holding balloons and opened to read the message in side.

Shaking with anger Marlene stood up and shouted at Snape. "Is this meant to be a threat?" The whole hall stopped eating to watch.

Lily stood up and placed a calm hand on her friends shoulder. "Marl, your making a scene, take a deep breath and come and sit down please." She begged slowly pushing her towards the table again. Looking up at the teachers table she saw that Professor McGonagal was ready to intervene.

Marlene listened to her friends reason, and slowly sat down. She started counting to ten breathing slowly in between clenched teeth. She handed Lily the card.

"'Happy Birthday McKinnon. Tell Lily I'm sorry. The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.' The last enemy...." Lily repeated the last bit confused.

"It's the motto of Vol..." She started a little too loudly and scared the first years around them. Lowering her voice she finished. "...demorts follows. It's why they're called Death Eaters."

"I'm sure it doesn't just mean that and that's just a rumour, everyone's scared about this war and make things up on the spot I think you just jumped to conclusion. Just drop it, if it worries you that much you can show it to McGonagal tomorrow."

Marlene nodded but she was still upset about the comment.

Lily knew one way to cheer her friend up. "I tell you Marl." She said nonchalantly, "you were so close to breaking Potters and Blacks record."

"Which one?"

"The one where McGonagal takes points of you before term even starts."

Marlene couldn't help it she laughed.

* * *

After the normal announcements Dumbledore got more serious. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you to be careful. Dangerous times are among us, nobody is allowed out of Hogwarts alone. All students with permission slips to Hogsmead must visit in groups of two of more. These are just security measures. Whilst there is no doubt in my mind that you will all be safe here at Hogwarts it is foolish to assume you will be safe in Hogsmead. Take heed of our warnings if you have any questions our Head Boy, Frank Longbottom of Gryffindor and head girl Dorcas Meadowes of Ravenclaw will be willing to answer any questions you may have as do our prefects. Now." Dumbledore smiled, "A change to the routine, instead of closing the feast with the Hogwarts song why don't you all join me in wishing Marlene McKinnon a Happy Birthday for it is not everyday one celebrates their 17th birthday."

Marlene turned bright red as Dumbledore led the whole school in a chorus of Happy Birthday.

Sirius took this as the perfect opportunity to give Marlene her gift. He stood up ignoring the whistles of his peers walked to where Marlene was laughing off her embarrassment.

The singing stopped just as Sirius tapped Marlene on the shoulder. "What's up Black?" She asked giving him an untrustworthy look.

"Happy Birthday Marlene. I bought you gift and erm... sorry about the tinfoil, with me moving house I got distracted and erm..." Sirius faltered and just handed over the tinfoil package.

"Sirius Black is at a loss for words." Lily noted.

Marlene grimace. "Sirius you're making a scene." But she took the parcel all the same. "But thank you as they say it's the thought that counts." Marlene spotted the envelope first and pulled the home-made card out to read it. Glancing down the Gryffindor table she spotted James, Remus and Peter. "Thanks guys." She said before turning to the package.

It seemed that the whole school was waiting to see what was inside.

Feeling embarrassed Marlene opened the package cautiously as if it was going to explode. Throwing the tinfoil on the table she looked suspiciously up at Sirius before opening the box.

Lily and Marlene gasped as they saw a diamond necklace glittering on the velvet cushion. "Oh my god Sirius it's gorgeous!" Marlene stood up and hugged Sirius pressing her lips against his.

* * *

A/N: I know there are SB/MM stories out there as I found out today when looking for RW/SM fics. But this story has been in the works for ages and now that I'm home with all seven books in front of me and my sisters insanity to help keep mine. I've finally written this first chapter. This is the third draft of this particular story line. First one was in first year in Lily point of view, the second was in Marlene's point of view but I like this one the best. I hope to continue this story throughout the wars and hopefully add a spin that other stories don't have. I did debate leaving the story as a cliff-hanger when Marlene opened her gift as my sister (now called Curious Black (inside joke) was so curious she accidental forget to put her fish back in the tank after cleaning it. (Just to clarify no fish were harmed in the making of this long Authors Note). I better stop writing before my ramblings become longer than the chapter. I have tried to make the story as true to the books as possible but if you see any continuity issues then please ignore it :) As with all fanfics please Read and Review and remember to take with a pinch of salt. Keep you mind open to possibilities.

Mischief Managed

NaomiJayne.

P.S None of the characters mentioned in this Story (Apart from Rebecca) are mine and all have at one point been mentioned in a HP Book. Therefore are property of JK Rowling.


	2. Spur of the Moment

**Chapter 2: Spur of the Moment.**

"Marl..." Lily broke off shaking her head. She tried to start again but couldn't find the words to say. She was completely astounded by what had happened. "You kissed him." It was the understatement of the year,

"I know and I don't know what came over me. It was completely on a whim. Spur of the moment."

Lily nodded sympathetically. "I didn't know you liked him."

"I don't... well I had a little bit of a crush on him in first year but that soon went away when he started picking on Snape and hurting you."

"Aw hunny." Lily sat down on the bed next to Marlene and pulled her friend into a hug. "I appreciate you for tolerating Severus, but our friendship is over. If you want to to start being friends with Sirius then I don't mind tolerating his friends."

Marlene grinned slyly; "Does that include double dating with Potter?"

Lily hit her with a pillow. "Don't push it." She threatened before the two friends collapsed in fits of giggles.

* * *

Sirius was having a hard time escaping from the catcalls and wolf whistles he was getting. It was Thursday the day after the incident. He needed to talk to Marlene, but he didn't know what to say. He had been and still was completely shocked by her reaction. He had expected a huge scene, a fight even physical aggression. The kiss had only lasted 2 seconds he had broken it off completely shocked and embarrassed. Fortunately Professor Dumbledore although shocked at what happened had dismissed the school and sent them to bed.

Sirius had gone the long way to Transfiguration he had ditched breakfast and arrived at class just as McGonagal turned up so nobody had the opportunity to mock him about last night. Normally he would have just laughed it off. He was confused about how he was feeling and why he was feeling this way.

"Maybe your becoming more mature." James said as Sirius slid into the chair next to him, ignoring Professor McGonagal's gaze.

Sirius shrugged and looked around the room for Marlene, Lily was at the table but the chair next to her was completely empty.

McGonagal took the register and started her sixth year speech about become more studious and bottling down with studying because their final exams were closing in fast.

"Final exams? We're only in sixth year at least another year of pranks I think." James whispered.

Sirius smiled still watching the door for when Marlene entered. It wasn't like Marlene to be late. A thought struck him. "Marl did take N.E.W.T Transfiguration didn't she?"

James nodded; "She's running some random errand for McGonagal."

That would explain why she wasn't in her seat. Sirius sighed he'd catch her another time.

* * *

"Yo Moony, you heading for the library?" James asked jogging up beside his friend and clapping his hand on his shoulder. A small nod confirmed his question. "I'll escort you." James jokingly linked

arms with his friend and skipped towards the Library.

"You're happy." Remus remarked as he managed to extract himself from the prancing stag animagus.

"What you going to do? Deduct house points because I foolishly skipped with a prefect?" James laughed and spun around.

"Watch it Potter." A voice from the door of the library exclaimed as James' bag hit the passer by on the head.

"Oh sorry Snivellus, didn't see you there. You're like a chameleon, your greasy hair allows you to bend in with the grease on the armour. I'm sure there's a muggle chip shop opening in Hogsmeade if you ever need more money..." James left his taunt at that and laughed as he waked into the Library.

Remus (with his selective prefect hearing) followed after smiling inwardly.

"How's my bouquet of Lilies today?" James asked sliding into a seat opposite Lily. He'll tell Sirius about his run in with Snape in Muggle Studies; he'll also mention his new idea for a prank involving a greasy fry-up.

Lily groaned inwardly; "Potter I have to go. I have Ancient Runes. Marls gone to get our books."

"But flower." James protested. "It's the start of a new term and I haven't popped the question yet."

Lily looked at him stunned; "Lets hope for your sake; you don't."

James got down on one knee."Oh silly-Lily; you are silly. With Sirius and Marlene's impending courtship ours is sure to be close behind. After all she's your best friend and Sirius is my best friend..."

"I promised I tolerate you; I think I upheld that promise by being in the same room as you."

James rose his eyebrows at the implications of that statement, but Lily just rolled her eyes and waltzed out the Library swinging her bag over shoulder and nearly whacking poor Remus in the face.

Remus shook his head; "I should know by now that you only come to the Library to make a scene."

James got up and linked arms with Remus again causing him to turn beet red and to glance to see if anyone saw. "My dear Moony the day for scenes was yesterday today is all about taking chances and spur of the moments."

Once again Remus extracted himself and dragged James to the Library door, "Asking Lily Evans was spur of the moment? Even though you do it at least a thousand times a term?"

"No proposing to her was spur of the moment; I even got down on one knee. Isn't that how Muggles do it?"

"They also produce a ring and have been dating for over a year. Now come on we'll be late for Creatures, don't want Kettleburn to attack us with Flobberworms again."

* * *

"You're ignoring Sirius Black." Lily whispered once Professor Futhorc's back was turned.

"And I'm ignoring that question." Marlene whispered back furiously scribbling down the Runes that were appearing on the blackboard. "Anyway Mary MacDonald said James Potter proposed to you in the Library."

"Touché." Lily went back to her runes smiling inwardly. James Potter's proposal was interesting to say the least. If he weren't so arrogant and adamant about the fact that Lily was his girl, if he just took a step back and smelt the roses (or lilies as it were). She might actually say yes to a date with him. She'd come a long way to comparing him to a giant squid at the end of last year.

* * *

Sirius was waiting just inside the Gryffindor Common room; he had not seen Marlene at tea or in Muggle Studies. (Although James had told him that she dropped the latter last year.) He had been rehearsing what he was going to say all through Muggle Studies and had nearly recited it when Professor Blogs asked him a question about aeroplanes. He knew exactly what he was going to say he just need to catch Marlene to say it.

He heard hers and Lily's voice as the portrait opened. He heard them say bye to their Hufflepuff friend. He then heard them discussing the Arithmancy homework Professor Chaldean had given them.

"It's the first day; surely there's an unwritten rule that says no homework on the first day."

"Slughorn gave us homework as well."

Marlene dismissed that with a wave of her hand. "I did that in class. Wrote it on a bit of parchment and handed it in."

Lily laughed her friend was brilliant when it came to theory potions but ask her to brew something and she's probably end up blowing it up.

Sirius stepped forward tapping Marlene lightly on the arm. "Can I have a word?"

Marlene shrugged; "Sure but make it quick as your idiotic best friend called a Quidditch practise." She rolled her eyes, "It's the first day back, we haven't even got a full team. I think me and James are going to be the only ones practising."

Lily smiled; "Here I'll put you bag upstairs and grab your stuff for you." She had spotted James waving furiously at her from the sofas and wanted to ignore him.

"Cheers hun." Marlene smiled and handed her stuff over before turning to the black haired teen. "S'up?"

"Well I'm just going to go out on a limb and say this. I warn you however it's going to sound utterly cheesy and quiet pathetic..." He trailed off Marlene had put a finger on his lips.

"And on the spur of the moment I'm going to say: next Hogsmead weekend and we'll give it a shot." She kissed him on the cheek and bounded upstairs to help Lily get her Quidditch stuff together.

* * *

A/N: Just a small note on the Professors I've added. Muggle Studies – Professor Joe Blogs (Joe Blogs is the British equivalent to John Doe.) Arithmancy – Professor Chaldean (Chaldean is a method of Arithmancy) and Ancient Runes – Professor Futhorc (Futhorc is an Anglo-Saxon variant of the subject.) I've also changed the summary of the fic, because it sounded better. Please R&R. Same rules apply as last chapter.

Disclaimer: Nae mine, never was and unfortunately never will be.


	3. Heart to Heart

**Chapter 3: Heart to Heart**

September and October passed without a hitch an soon the Quidditch season was upon them. When James realised he only had one chaser and a seeker to work with he set right about scouting around for extra members and setting a date for trials. There were a couple of decent flyers in second year that looked able enough to multi task whilst in mid-air, there was also Sirius. Sirius had been pining for a spot on the Quidditch team since second year; there was only three spots available then; two chasers and a seeker. James had a slight inkling however that this years obsession with the Gryffindor Quidditch team had something to do with it's Seeker. In fact James took a page out of Sirius' book and tried scouting Lily.

He caught her after potions the Friday before try-outs; "Hey princess, I'm looking for Chasers for the Quidditch team, would you like to try out?"

Lily scoffed; "If brooms and people were meant to fly; they'd have wings."

James smiled his cheeky grin smile; "How about a cheerleader?" That comment however earned him a whack over the head with a heavy potions book and being left to walk to Defence alone.

"You shouldn't taunt her." A voice said.

James turned and saw Marlene running to catch up with him. Her hair still had bits of potion in it from where her cauldron exploded. "What do you suggest I do?" He asked, linking arms and practically dragging her up to the third floor.

"Stop being an arrogant prat for one." She said finally escaping James and walking on her own,

"You know you're the third person to tell me that." James said thoughtfully. "OK I'll bite, any suggestions. What made you say yes to Sirius?"

Marlene re - shouldered her bag and magicked any remaining potion away from her hair. "The fact that in five whole years at Hogwarts he has never once asked me out on a date. He has watched me – albeit creepily, from afar and let his affections known in a more subtler way." Her eyes narrowed and she saw James attempted to transfigure some quills into a bouquet of lilies.

James sheepishly stuffed the lilies - that still had sharp points and a feathery texture into his bag and looked at the necklace Marlene was fiddling with. "So I should buy her a lavishing gift?"

Marlene rolled her eyes; "How about this; for the whole year be nice to her; if you see her in the hallway, say hello to her; none of this 'Lilykins' or 'Flower' just plain Lily. Go to the Library and study; instead of going down on one knee and making a complete fool of yourself. Also don't ask her out for a whole year."

James wore a grin that if stretched from ear to ear. "Playing hard to get. Being someone I'm not. I like."

"No, you're not being someone your not, feel free to play pranks and get into trouble as much as you want, god knows we need entertaining when all the Professors are paranoid that ol' Voldie's going to pop up at any minute." She ignored James raised eyebrows at her name calling of a powerful dark wizard. "And not being arrogant around Lily is the true you. I could go into a whole psycho-analytical report about your behaviour and attention seeking..."

James shifted uncomfortable and sighed in relief as he spotted the classroom and a worried Professor Livingston.

"Come on McKinnon, Potter no time for heart to hearts." He ushered them inside.

"Sorry Professors I blew up my potion again, Potter was helping me clean up."

"Very well, hurry up and take your seats, wands and books out." He turned back to the rest of the class. "Unfortunately we can't get a real life Dementor, and the board of governors and the ministry has declined my request for a trip to Azkaban saying it would scar you all." He scoffed.

Marlene and James hurried to their seats. Marlene sliding into her seat next to Lily heard James whisper as he went past: "We call him Moldie Voldie."

Marlene had to cough loudly to hide her giggles.

* * *

"Lily, I've apologised so many times, what more can I do to make it up to you?" Severus begged to be forgiven.

"Look Severus, I'm just not ready to forgive you; what you said really hurt..." Lily trailed off not wanting to speak about it any more.

"I said I was sorry!" Severus exclaimed his anger rising. "I didn't mean to!"

"We've had this conversation before Snape it didn't work then and it won't work now!" Lily turned on her heel and hurried outside.

Severus sighed; This was one heart to heart that didn't go as planned.

* * *

"You know James isn't that bad." Remus told Lily on their rounds one Friday evening at the end of October.

"Did he pay you to say that?" Lily rolled her eyes.

Remus just smiled, but faded when he remembered why he had started the conversation; "About tomorrow...." He trailed off tomorrow was the start of the full moon, and for obvious reasons he couldn't do his rounds.

"That's fine." Lily dismissed it with a wave of her had.

Remus relaxed. "You've been hanging around Marlene and her none of her business philosophy."

Lily smiled, "It's a good philosophy. Where as with Potter it's all business is his business."

Remus sighed. "If you gave him a chance."

Lily spun round, "Why is everyone so adamant to get me and Potter together!" She almost shouted before turning and sweeping up the stairs.

* * *

"I've actually got some errands to run. I forgot to pack some stuff and left it at home. You're welcome to join me whilst I get them, then we can go where you want. Zonko's or something." Marlene met Sirius at the entrance hall where he was telling Filch their names for the list.

Sirius looked surprised; He had known Marlene lived closed to Hogwarts but he never guessed she live in Hogsmeade.

Marlene smiled as they set off into the cool crisp October air. "Congratulations of making the team." She said; an attempted stab at starting a conversation.

"Thanks." Sirius didn't feel uncomfortable he was just nervous. He'd never dated properly before and he didn't know how to act. He hoped nobody saw him make a fool of himself. He also had to get back to Hogwarts before dark. Which was a feat in its self when the days were drawing to a close much earlier than normal. He voiced his last concern.

"No problem." Marlene smiled, as they came to the end of the main street, past Dervish and Banges and headed up to the mountains where a few cottages were dotted around.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked. Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Brush of a statement that would have normal people question relentlessly."

Marlene shrugged. "It's really none of my business. When you have an Uncle who works in the Department of Mysteries, you learn to appreciate that other people business aren't meant to be your problem. Here." They had reached a cottage with a large garden. Different tress lined the path up to the front door. "Come on then, I won't be long. I'm sure Elenea has got a pot of tea on. She always seems to know when I'm arriving."

Sure enough as soon as Marlene opened the door, a small bobbing house-elf appeared and curtsied to her mistress.

"Miss Marlene." She squeaked. Bowing furiously.

Marlene laughed. "This is Sirius Black." Elenea squeaked once more and started bowing. "Do I smell scotch pancakes?"

Elenea straightened up. "Yes miss. Come sit down. The kettle has just boiled as well." The house-elf disappeared and they could hear her pottering around in the Kitchen.

"So much more friendlier and happy then Kreacher." Sirius muttered as Marlene led him into a large spacious living room.

The house was deceptive on the outside it looked like a little cottage but the inside was a completely different matter. The living room was indeed spacious. There was a muggle TV and record player- which Sirius recognised from his Muggle Studies text book, in the corner with large armchairs and sofas gathered around, there was a half finished game of chess on the coffee table, the black side was winning but who ever was playing had left in a hurry. On the other side of the room was a dining table and chairs although only two places were set it could fit at least fifteen people round it. A large chandelier hung over head the crystals catching the sun and splaying off ray of light creating multicoloured rainbows on the wall. The was a large set of French windows that opened up onto the breathtaking highland views that Hogsmeade was built on. There looked to be a patio and a small path that led to a conservatory, but Sirius couldn't see as it was hidden behind a piece of the house that looked as though it could have been the kitchen. This room alone was so light and spacious Sirius couldn't stop looking around. James' house was like this only it was bigger and it actually looked like it did on the outside. His house well... he didn't live their any more so it really didn't matter.

He glanced at Marlene who was pouring tea on an another coffee table in the centre of the room. This one was a bit bigger and had three sofas around it all pointing towards a fireplace. She motioned for him to sit down and gestured to the plate of small thick drop scones and biscuits. He sat down and helped himself to a biscuit whilst Marlene excused herself and hurried upstairs. He glanced at the giant fireplace and the pictures that surrounded him. He ignored the whisper of the pictures as they discussed the unknown guest. There were three big crests hung up on the wall above the fire place. The one in the middle he knew was the wizarding one. It had a picture of a rising sun as a back drop in the middle was a wand split in two. The sparks coming out of the wand were yellow, red and gold and blended in with the rising sun. The motto: _a-muigh cobhair_ was woven underneath. He had to admit it was more pleasing then the Black one, but he was confused by what it meant.

"Without Assistance." Marlene said coming back into the room a small handbag over her shoulder. "The broken wand denotes that McKinnons can preform and control wandless magic beyond that of the uncontrollable bursts that mark us as wizards."

Sirius nodded in understanding, he grabbed another biscuit and stood up. "The others?"

"They're muggle ones. The one that has similar colours as Hogwarts (Green, Blue, Yellow and White) is the MacKinnon clan coat of arms. And the Tartans on the other side are also theirs. I don't really know much about them other than it's got something to do with Scottish muggle history." She linked arms with him and headed out into the hall again. "That's us off Elenea." She called into the house once they were at the front door.

Sirius glanced at the paintings lining the stairs they were muttering about him as well. The feeling made him slightly paranoid.

"And you can stop your muttering. Yes he's a Black and he's my guest. So you can quit muttering behind our backs and if you mention this to mother I will burn your portraits and throw you in the shrieking shack." Marlene exclaimed pointing her wand at her ancestors.

Sirius couldn't help smiling at Marlene's threats and followed her out the house. "You have a lovely house." He commented as they started back towards Hogsmeade, he could still see students milling about and knew it wasn't that late, they had only been half an hour tops.

"Thanks, been in our family for ages. Mum hates big towns she won't even go into Inverness without someone with her. We used to live on the Islands but they are very under-represented when it comes to wizarding families and my parents found it hard to get to work. So when my dad's parents gave him the house we moved in." Sirius nodded. "Where do you want to go?" She asked once they walked into the centre of Hogsmeade again.

"What about Madam Puddifoot's?" Sirius suggested as he saw Peter and James head into the Three Broomsticks.

Marlene nodded. "Sounds good."

A/N: Finished this one a little quicker than expected. _a-muigh cobhair _is actually Scottish Gaelic. And although I actually come from the Highlands of Scotland I don't know enough about the language to understand its rules. If it means something completely different then I do apologise. I also apologise if characters are acting a bit OOC (out of character) and it has occurred to me this is borderline AU. Although I am trying to stay between the books as much as I possibly can.


	4. Leap of Faith

**Chapter 4: Leap of Faith**

"Potter, Troy, Potter with a nice swerve away from a Bludger hit by Bagman. Potter is still in possession of the ball... I mean Quaffle. He's heading down to the Ravenclaw goals now, passes it to Troy who passes it to Radcliffe. A nice pass back to Potter. He shoots he scores it's six-nil to Gryffindor. I mean 60 points to Gryffindor."

It was a gorgeous November day for the first Quidditch match of the season. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, although the temperature had plummet below zero over night and there was frost on the pitch and stands.

James flew by Marlene, "They've got a Muggleborn commentating."

"Nowt wrong with that." Marlene said rubbing her hands together. "He just keeps getting confused with Football. Look James I know you said hold of to give us a good lead in the standings but I'm bloody freezing."

James shrugged, "Up to you then, we are sixty up." He caught sight of the Quaffle coming his direction "See you in a bit."

"Potter, bad throw there to Radcliffe, now Ravenclaw's got the Quaffle with Meyer, Funke, Meyer again, A good save by the Gryffindor Keeper and Potters got it again. Passes it to Troy.... Ouch that has to hurt."

Marlene whipped round and descended quickly on her broom to avoid being hit by a rouge beaters bat. Apparently Ludo Bagman one of the Ravenclaw Beaters had swung back hitting Eoin Troy and causing his bat to fly out of his hands. She saw a glint of gold out the corner of her vision, she also saw a flash of blue robes heading in the opposite direction. Seeing the diversion techniques of the Ravenclaw Seeker: Gilderoy Lockhart, she ignored him and sped off in the direction she saw the glint of gold.

"Troy has just scored again folks that's six goals out of seven, he's on fire today. Eoin Troy was a very good find for the Gryffindor Captain and what's this both Seekers have sped off in different directions. Is this some sort of distraction technique or has one of them actually spotted the snitch?"

Marlene had spotted the Snitch: it was fluttering around the base of the Gryffindor goal post. A quick look over her shoulder told her that Lockhart had noticed what she was doing and was now staring at her. His face awash with confusion. He thought she was doing the same as him. Looking ahead again. Marlene reached out to grab the snitch but it moved out the way giving Marlene a little less than a couple of seconds to avoid hitting the goal posts. Deciding against potentially ruining her broom by sharply pulling up, Marlene jumped off her broom, fingers snatching at the snitch. Hitting the ground with a soft thump she proudly held the snitch up to show the crowd.

"That's it Marlene McKinnon had got the squitch... I mean Snitch. Gryffindor win with 220 goals to nil what a match! Gryffindor certainly have a good team this year considering almost all of them except McKinnon and Potter are new to the team.

* * *

"You got to admit Potter, 220 points isn't bad for a game that lasted barely and hour and a half." Marlene said smiling as the first Quidditch celebration took place.

Potter nodded and clapped Troy on the back. "Well done you keep that up and you could play for England."

Troy smiled blushing. "I could play for Ireland. You mean." His Irish accent making everyone laugh at James' mistake.

"What happened with Bagman?" Sirius asked. "Poor Marlene nearly got taken out by the beater bat instead of the Bludger."

Troy shrugged, "I think he meant to smash the bludger but as he swung the bat it caught on my arm and flew out of his."

Sirius laughed, "No harm done. And even Marlene's broom survived her leap of faith."

Marlene rolled her eyes and went and sat down next to Lily who was trying to concentrate on her Ancient Rune translations.

"You're not going to get that done tonight Lils. Attack it with me tomorrow."

Lily sighed and shut her books. "I'm trying to look busy so Potter won't come over. It's been a month and a half."

Marlene raised her eyebrows. "You're counting?"

"You know what I mean. If he passes me in the hallway it's: 'hi Lily how are you?' or "Lily have you finished with that book on ancient Charms?' He actually studies in the Library! It's driving me crazy." She slammed a book down on the table so hard that someone's plate of food fell on the floor.

Marlene casually waved her wand and the food flew back onto the plate. "Five second rule." She said to who ever saw the food on the floor and turned back to Lily.

"It's like someone actually listened when I said I wanted a less arrogant Potter."

Marlene looked at her friend surprised. "Huh?"

Lily blushed; "Erm never mind you go back to your party; my parent's have said you can come to mine for Christmas so I need to write back and thank them."

"Cool, thanks; I'll let my parents know they can work." Marlene gushed. She was looking forward to Christmas at the Evans'.

The party lasted well into the night and would've gone on longer if the two fifth year prefects didn't stop it by threatening to go and get McGonagal. The crowd went to their respective dormitories and soon only the four Marauders were left.

James and Sirius both raised their wands and the mess disappeared, flopping down on the sofa next to the other two they both put their feet on the coffee table and sighed.

Remus smiled at the double act. "Last month was the 30th, so keep you're diaries free for the 19th. Next Friday."

Sirius punched the air. "Yeah! Remember that small clearing we found in forest? Fancy exploring that a bit more?" Everyone nodded.

James turned to Peter; "You all right Wormtail, you've been very quiet this past month."

Peter looked up startled. "I have? Oh... erm... lalalalala." He sang tunelessly, his mind had obviously been wandering.

"What were you thinking about?" Remus was concerned, Peter was always listening to their conversations, butting in and giving him opinion in his small squeak of a voice.

Peter looked round, they were still the only four in the common room. "Defence." He whispered.

His friends understood immediately: out of all the Gryffindors in their year Peter was the only one who was unable to produce a Patronus.

James put a remeasuring hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry Wormtail. It is advance magic, there were some in the other houses that couldn't do it."

"Majority of which are in Slytherin." Peter muttered sinking lower into his seat.

"Old Snivellus produced one." Sirius pipped up earning him a glare from James.

"Not helping mate." James turned back to Peter. "We'll help you. Just like we did with becoming Animagus. Hopefully it won't take us three years again, but if it crops up in the NEWT exam hopefully you'll be able to produce something. If it's anything like ours it'll be a rat."

"What makes you say that?" Peter said, sitting up and eyeing James with interest.

"Patronus' are said to reflect the personality of the caster, just like our Animagus forms. My Patronus was a Stag, Sirius' was a big dog like thing, Remus' looked like a cloud...."

"That's because mine wasn't corporeal, didn't you hear Professor Livingston. Performing it in an empty room is one thing but up against a Dementor or Lethifold is another. So even James in his big antlered glory might not be able to produce one when needed."

"So if on the off chance you do accidentally walk into a Dementor make sure you have chocolate." Sirius grinned and James rolled his eyes.

"Lots of people can't do it Pete, it is a highly advanced spell and Professor Livingston said that only the theory would come up in the exam." Remus said giving James and Sirius a glare to stop them contradicting him.

Peter looked happier; "He did I must of missed that." He smiled.

James – still confused about Remus statement stood up; "Then it's settled we will help you overcome your fear of the Patronus charm. We will even be your happy memory."

"There's a scary thought. If I had you as my happy memory I'd run towards the Dementor with my arms open, welcoming the kiss." Sirius laughed at James reaction.

"Thanks guys." Peter sniffed, his friends always made him feel better. He had a lot on his mind and a lot of thinking to do. Regulus Black and Barty Crouch wanted an answer before the end of term.

"Aw don't start crying Petey the school's only big enough for one Snivellus."

His worries forgotten, Peter laughed.

* * *

"Oh no." Lily moaned hiding behind her Ancient Runes book.

Marlene looked over and was surprised to see all four Marauders enter the Library armed with books and parchment.

Fortunately James didn't see the girls as he started looking in the charms section of the Library. Sirius did however and wandered over.

"Hey girls, Lily, Marl." Lily nodded still hiding behind her book.

Sirius looked at Marlene confused.

"She's hiding from Potter."

"Oh. I think he's gone off you Lily. No offence." He added when Lily looked a bit taken aback. "Anyway Marlene, I came over to ask if you wanted to meet me in the Common Room tonight after dinner?" Marlene nodded shyly and Sirius grinned. "Great so I'll see you then." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek before bounding off to join the others who all had their noses in books.

"He's like a ten year old with his first crush." Lily said standing up and making it obvious she didn't want to be in the library any longer than necessary now James had appeared.

Marlene sighed and started packing her books away. "Do you think I'm taking a huge leap just being with him?"

"Yes." Lily didn't even consider the question. "A huge leap of faith."

"It's like diving head first into a big cauldron of melted chocolate."

"Sweet and sickly?" Lily asked as they walked out of the library.

Marlene laughed, "Something like that."

At that point their seventh year friend Alice Tearson came running up to them. "Have you guys studied Amortentia yet?"

Lily nodded, "Why?"

"Well according to Slughorn it's going to be in the NEWT exam, but I missed that lesson because I was ill. Only no-one can find their notes. Even Frank is worrying."

"We can give you our notes on it." Lily said reassuringly.

Alice visibly relaxed and walked with them. She hadn't really spoken to them since the train journey. "Is it true you and Black are actually dating?" She asked Marlene to break the silence,

Marlene smiled, "I could ask the same about you and Frank Longbottom."

Alice blushed, "You always deflect personal questions with more questions, turning the focus of the conversation away from you."

Marlene shrugged, "Everyone has different quirks."

Lily smothered a laugh, she was used to Marlene's 'quirks'. "What does Amortentia smell like for you guys?" She asked changing the subject, but regretting it soon after.

Alice blushed even harder. "Frank's house, mint toothpaste and wood."

"Marl?" Lily turned on her friend

Marl was intrigued. "You first."

"So much for my business." Lily muttered which caused Marlene to smile sweetly at her. "OK erm... the library... erm a sort of woodland smell and the polish we use to shine our badges."

Marlene and Alice shared a look.

"Your turn." Alice and Lily said rounding on Marlene.

Marlene held up her hands in defeat. "OK... OK.... erm...Motorbikes...."

"How can you smell a Motorbike? And what is a Motorbike?" Alice asked interrupting.

"It's sort of an oily smell, and it's a form of muggle transport, like a cross between a car and a bicycle." Marlene said, she didn't pay that much attention in Muggle Studies.

"I'll ask Frank later." Alice mused motioning for Marlene to continue.

"There was also a cool damp smell, like caves and the smell of wet dog."

Alice and Lily glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

* * *

A/N: I know the Amortentia thing is getting old which is probably why I added it in lol. Please Please Please Review. Even if it's one word I don't mind. I've had a few Alerts but no reviews. Next one should be up soon.... (she says) I had a bit of writers block couldn't think why Peter was quiet, then it came to me as I was watching a Stag and a Doe eat my neighbours plants. So I have Prongs and Faline to thank for curing my writers block. (Poor creatures we still have snow and they probably can't find food.)


	5. Seeing Stars

**Chapter 5: Seeing Stars**

Marlene didn't see Sirius at dinner and he wasn't in the common room either. Unsure on whether or not she was being stood up, she got out her Charms homework and tried a few basic spells non verbally. Being in sixth year meant that everyone suddenly went silent. You could tell the sixth years from any other year because they all developed a nasty habit of muttering under their breath.

She had decided to start with first year spells and work her way up, she also had decided to do it in threes. First by saying it verbally, then muttering under her breath and finally saying the spell in her head. It worked, after half an hour she could levitate a feather, open doors, create light and even transfigure her quill into a rose.

By the time she was on sixth year spells - which included jinx's and shield's, it was nearer ten o'clock and Sirius still hadn't turned up. Mary and Lily had joined her and all three of them were throwing silent jinxes at each other.

Mary (who wasn't taking NEWT Defence) excused herself at eleven and left Lily and Marlene working on their non verbal Patronus'.

Lily had managed to produce a beautiful silver doe, when the portrait door opened and four tired but happy teenagers clambered through.

James looked at the silver doe in awe. "Was that non verbally?" He breathed as Marlene summoned an eagle.

Sirius rushed forward. "Marlene I'm so sorry, give me two seconds and I'll be with you. That's if you still want to..." He broke off.

Marlene nodded, "It's fine. I've waited five hours another 2 seconds won't hurt."

Sirius grinned from ear to ear and rushed off in the direction of the boys dorms. He turned back: "James can I?"

James nodded, "In my trunk."

"Cheers mate." He said before he ran up the stairs.

Peter flopped down on the sofa. "I can't even produce a non corporeal Patronus let alone do it non verbally."

Lily looked down at him sympathetically, "I'm sure everyone will help."

Peter shook his head. "Maybe I should just drop Defence. McGonagal's right I barely scraped in 'A' in the exam. It's lucky Livingston takes students with an 'A' pass.

James patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't give up just yet, come on we have a free period first thing, we'll have an early start and get cracking."

Peter said nothing just nodded his head and went upstairs.

"You have a free period first thing on a Monday?"

James grinned. "Then Herbology and after the break there's Charms, Transfiguration and Defence before lunch. Then good old Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies to make Mondays a great start to the week."

"I have Arithmancy first thing but both Peter and I have last thing free, so once you guys have finished Muggle Studies you can join us in the Library." Remus said stretching and standing up. He could tell the full moon was a few days away he was getting more tired and paler.

James noticed how pale his friend was. "I think I'll turn in as well, we spent all day in the library. See you guys in Herbology."

Marlene and Lily nodded and watched the two boys head up to their dorm.

Lily gathered her books together. "Have a nice night." She said stifling a yawn, It was after all almost midnight. "Come in quietly." She added with a grin before heading in the direction of the girls dormitories.

Marlene had just finished packing up her books when Sirius came down the stairs with what looked like a silvery cloak. "James has leant me his Invisibility Cloak. I've arranged a picnic on top of the astronomy tower."

* * *

"Wow it's a really clear night. You can see so many stars." Marlene exclaimed as they arrived at the top of the astronomy tower.

Sirius steered her over to a blanket and a picnic basket. He placed the Invisibility Cloak on the floor next to him just in case they needed it in a hurry. He set plates out and brought out glasses and a couple bottles of Butterbeer. He also produced a cigarette lighter and lit two candles.

"Leave your wand at home?" Marlene asked teasingly.

Sirius finished lighting the candles and handed her a Butterbeer. "To be perfectly honest everything I'm doing – apart from standing you up which I apologise again for, is courtesy of my cousin."

"Narcissa?"

Sirius grimaced. "Nah, Andromeada, have you met her? Married a Muggle-born which is why she's my favourite. They have a darling little girl called Nymphadora who is three, I think."

Marlene smiled, "Sweet."

"She's a little brat, she's a metamorphmagus, she's always changing her appearance and driving her parents up the wall."

"A future Marauder."

"That's what I said. Until Andromeada threatened to hex me if I even mentioned the word prank in front of her little angel."

Marlene laughed. She was enjoying herself, a picnic under the stars was a lovely surprise, if not a bit cheesy. 'Come to think of it, it's his cheesiness that makes him so lovable. He tries so hard.' Marlene thought as she took a Cauldron Cake from the plate in the middle.

* * *

The November dawn woke him up. Sitting up and stretching Sirius had a hard time remembering where he was. With his memories also came the dull ache of sleeping on a cold stone floor. Marlene was still sleeping. He had given her the blanket after she had fallen asleep. They had just been talking about random stuff, about school and home. Sirius still couldn't believe he had told her the real reason for why he left home.

Standing up he walked off some of the stiffness and started packing up. 'She looks so peaceful.' He thought before he gently shook her. "Marl, it's about quarter to eight."

Surprisingly she woke easily and didn't panic about how late it was.

He slipped an arm round her waist and covered them in the Cloak - the picnic basket and blanket had been shrunk and stuffed in his pocket, and together they made their way down the stairs fully aware that breakfast had started and that both students and teachers would be milling about.

Sirius yawned, "You're all right you can go back to bed until second period." Marlene pointed out.

"We're helping Peter conjure Patronus'"

"Yeah James said something about that last night." Marlene whispered as they moved out the way of Professor McGonagal.

They made the rest of the journey in silence as it got harder to dodge students whilst under the cloak.

Finally arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady they stopped. "You go first, if she asks just say you forgot your book or something."

Marlene nodded and was about to slip under the cloak when she turned and kissed him. It wasn't like the kiss before, 'the accidental kiss', this kiss was deeper and more passionate. Sirius slipped an arm round her back and pulled her closer deepening the kiss even more. Marlene let out a soft moan before breaking it off. "Thank you." She panted before slipping under the clock and walking purposely towards the portrait.

* * *

After parting with Sirius outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, she had made her way upstairs and jumped in the shower. The dormitory was empty, Lily, Rebecca and Mary were all having breakfast. She changed quickly and grabbed her bag and wand before rushing out and down the stairs.

"Ah nice of you to join us Miss McKinnon, Miss Evans had informed me you had slept in." Marlene arrived in Arithmancy only five minutes late. She sheepishly apologised and handed Professor Chaldean her homework. Stomach growling she went and sat at her table ignoring Lily and Remus' glances.

_What happened where did you go?_ Lily's neat handwriting appeared on the corner of her parchment. Erasing it with her wand she shook her head. _Later_ she sent back.

Both Marlene and Sirius got told off in Herbology, Marlene for yawning and walking into a bucket of Bubotuber pus and Sirius for arriving late and slipping on said Bubotuber pus. By the time they had clean up (fortunately nobody was hurt) break was over and they both had to leg it over to charms.

"Ah sit down, sit down. Professor Sprout told me you were cleaning up a spillage. In fact Miss McKinnon seen as you are standing up, can you demonstrate a non verbal summoning charm." Professor Flitwick squeaked as both Marlene and Sirius skidded into class.

Sighing, Marlene flicked her wand and summoned a paperweight off his desk catching it deftly like it was a snitch. To make up for the fact she was late to class she also banished the paperweight back to the table and her school bag to her chair next to Lily.

Professor Flitwick toppled off his stack off books. "Well done Miss McKinnon, ten points to Gryffindor, I wonder.... I have heard stories and was wondering if they are true."

Marlene bent down to help Flitwick get up. "I'd rather not sure as it might jeopardise my position on the Quidditch team."

Flitwick brushed down his robes and clambered back onto the stack of books. "Of course, another time perhaps, that my dear is very noble of you."

Marlene smiled and hurried to her seat. A quick look around the room told her that the rest of the students in the class had no idea about the small conversation that just took place.

* * *

Lily didn't get a chance to talk to Marlene all through Charms and James couldn't ask Sirius because Professor Flitwick had set them the challenge of not talking throughout the whole lesson, any talking and he would take points off.

Transfiguration was no better and Professor McGonagal nearly took points off from Marlene who yawned every five minutes.

"Miss McKinnon, if you can't be bothered to stay awake then I can't be bothered to teach you." Professor McGonagal crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry Professor I am listening. Look." And to demonstrate she silently transfigured her hand into a bear paw.

"I see, well kindly refrain from sleeping in, yes I've heard from all your previous Professors how clumsy you get when tired. This is not like you Miss McKinnon. And I don't know why you are grinning Mr Black, free periods are not to be used for extra lie ins."

Sirius wiped the smile off his face as McGonagal turned his gaze on to him. "I won't take any points of this time due to your excellent transfiguration but be warned. Sixth year is not a year to be slacking." She addressed to the class as a whole. "Now continue."

Knowing better then to whisper to Marlene when McGonagal was in a fowl mood. Lily kept quiet.

Defence went a little better. Although Marlene and now Sirius were both yawning their heads off, they - and also James, Remus and Lily, all managed to produce a Corporeal Non Verbal Patronus which caused Professor Livingston to award them 10 points a piece which James and Sirius enjoyed bragging about whenever a Slytherin walked passed their table.

Lunchtime finally arrived and Lily practically dragged Marlene down to the great hall and started piling up her plate. "Your stomach has been growling all day." She said pointing.

Marlene just yawned. Pushing her plate away she put her head in her arms and closed her eyes. "I just want to sleep."

"What did you guys do last night?" Lily wondered aloud sitting down next to her and piling her own plate with food.

"Talk." Came Marlene's voice from under her arms.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I saw that and all we did was talk honest. Now can you stop pecking at my arm, I have about an hour in which I can get some shut eye."

"Pecking?" Lily looked around and saw the Owl pecking at Marlene to get her attention. "You've got mail."

"Tell it come back, preferably when normal Owls arrive. At breakfast."

Lily caught a flash of red tied to the Owls leg. "It's a red letter."

Marlene shot up. "Huh? Oh shit." She exclaimed. Extracting the letter from the Owl she jumped up from the table and rushed for the entrance hall. She didn't get very far however as Snape, Regulas Black and a couple more Slytherins were blocking the way. She got up and tried to get passed them but the red letter exploded and a loud voice filled the hall.

"**Dinnae you think of running away quine.**" The voice that filled hall was a woman's voice. Angry and Scottish. "**And dinnae even think aboot casting a Silencing Charm on me**." Marlene hid her wand behind her back. She hated the fact that her Mother was always one step ahead. "**I've just heard from a very respectable source that you're dating a Black. This is completely unacceptable.**" A few students laughed as the Scottish woman's choice of words. Marlene had to admit her mother could be very poshly spoken when she wanted to be. "**I'm sending this as a Howler because I want you to know that your father and I are very disappointed in you. Next Hogsmead weekend you get your behind home and we'll have a wee chat**." Marlene didn't like the sound of this 'wee chat'. "**And if you want to go to Lily Evans' house for Christmas then you better stop seeing this Loun. I hope for your sake this is just a stupid school girl crush. I don't want to hear any more stories aboot midnight picnics on top of the astronomy tower.**" Marlene moaned there was nothing to shout about. She'd probably get another letter from her father tonight apologising for the way her mother over reacted, and was just being overprotective, She rubbed her temples she had forgotten how loud her mother could be.

"Did your mother call me loony?" Sirius asked pulling her into a hug.

Marlene turned around to face him and placed her head on his chest. "Where my mum comes from the say loon for boy and quine for girl." She explained breathing in his scent. She frowned a little, it was perfectly normal, no sign of a motorbike or a wet dog smell.

There was a cough from behind them and Marlene whirled round embarrassed. Professor McGonagal was motioning for Marlene to follow her. McGongal's eyes narrow and her lips were set in a grim line. Marlene groaned. "I'm already seeing stars from the Howler I don't need another telling off."

Sirius smiled and kissed her gently on the head. "I'll see you later." he whispered. Before going to sit at the Gryffindor table next to an extremely worried Lily.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to my first reviewers (jessluvsharry and xSuperNovax) I had forgotten what that warm fuzzy reviewing feeling felt like. I was panicking just now I looked at my page count and it was reaching five, and all my others had been five and I had so much more to write about. I have a plan of all my chapters (It lives next to my Hogwarts Time Table which took me two hours last night after I got back from drama) So I've had to split this chapter into two. Which means I have planned up to at least chapter 10 and at the moment I'm writing like Jaffa Cakes and Pringles, (Once I pop I just can't stop :D) Chapter six maybe be up sooner than you think but got Drama again tonight and got it all day tomorrow (it's production week), so it all depends.

But for now Mischief Managed (oh and please Review :D thanks).

P.S Loun can also mean rascal, trickster and worthless person, which is what Sirius is in Mrs McKinnon's eyes as anyone who dates her daughter is condemned to be worthless lol.


	6. Wee Chats

**Chapter 6: Wee Chats**

"Have a biscuit." Professor McGonagall handed a tartan tin to Marlene.

"I haven't had lunch yet."

"And from what I hear you haven't had breakfast either." McGonagall tried again with the biscuits.

Marlene took one and muttered something about 'charmed with a cheering charm or laced with a calming draught.'

McGonagall just smiled and sat at her desk. "Pull up a chair, my classroom was the closest." Marlene took a chair from one of the desks and brought it so she was sitting opposite the smiling Professor. "I couldn't help overhearing your Howler."

"I think the whole of Scotland heard my Howler."

"Yes I remember your mother, she was five years ahead of me in school. She had good lungs then as well if I recall." Marlene smiled. "Yes well anyway I couldn't help overhearing that your are in a steady relationship with Mr Black of Gryffindor. Or is that Mr Black of Slytherin?"

"Gryffindor and I wouldn't call it a steady relationship more like a few dates here and there I mean he could be seeing loads of girls, deciding which one to.... date.... fully." Marlene rambled going red with embarrassment.

McGonagall eyed her necklace and nodded. "Yes, I see. And the reason you slept in this morning was because you were star gazing?"

Marlene took the double meaning of that question. She had listened enough in Astronomy to know that Sirius was the dog star. "Dog Star..." she murmured half to herself. She just realised what the smell of wet dog could mean when she smelled Amortentia. She looked up at McGonagall and turned even redder. "It wasn't star gazing in that sense. We talked and accidental fell asleep up there."

"I see." McGonagall said again, passing over the tin of biscuits. "So the main question is: Are you going to let this relationship get in the way of your studies. Each one of your teachers so far today have come to me with a small complaint. Whether it's lateness, clumsiness or yawning throughout the lesson. I know I don't need to remind you that your are in sixth year Miss McKinnon and looking back at last years career options your expressed an interest in joining your Father in the Auror office, and I'm sure I don't have to remind you that with out necessary precautions...."

Marlene suddenly got the gist of what McGonagall was trying to tell her. "Please Professor, I'm probably going to get this talk from my mother."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "However if talking to your mother is awkward then my door is always open, also Madam Pomfrey is happy to help if you ever need - to quote your mother: 'a wee chat.'"

"I'll bare that in mind. However my mother is a Healer it shouldn't be too bad. Also student's usually go to friends for advice in that department. No offence Professor."

"Non taken, but if student's go to friends for advice then we have the ultimate problem of peer pressure."

Marlene smiled, "Don't worry Professor the only smoking I'll be doing is blowing up my potions."

Professor McGonagall let out a small laugh. "My dear child, you've been spending too much time with Mr Potter and Mr Black."

There was a knock at the door and a small red haired boy peeped his head round. "Erm Professor the bell has rung."

Professor McGonagall placed the tin of biscuits in her desk and motioned for the line of student to enter. She pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and started writing.

Marlene was suddenly surrounded by first years, some of which were taller than her. Silently cursing her height she gave the red haired boy his chair. "You're not a Weasley are you?" The boy shook his head, scared at being addressed by a sixth year. "Didn't think so." She turned back to McGonagall.

"Take this to Professor Futhorc, it'll explain why you are late. Also if you could be in my office for 5pm on Friday."

"What for?" she exclaimed loudly making the first years in the front row jump in surprise.

"For detention Miss McKinnon, I cannot let these complaints from your teachers go unnoticed."

Marlene groaned inwardly; "I have Quidditch practise." she said suddenly.

"I think you might find that Mr Potter has cancelled it due to a prior engagement. Now go on I have a class to teach."

"Yes Professor." She took the letter that McGonagall had placed on her desk and walked out the door.

She has just closed the door behind her when she bumped into a student – causing his books to fall. "Sorry." She exclaimed bending down to pick up his books. "Heavy reading for a fifth year." She commented handing back the books on the Dark Arts.

"How do you know I'm a fifth year." He demanded, he hadn't really noticed who he had bumped into.

"You're Regulus Black." It was a statement not a question.

"Oh and you're my brothers girl." He said it like an insult.

Marlene ignored the jibe. "Well see you. I didn't know fifth years had free periods and McGonagall's teaching a class in there." She pointed to the closed door she had recently come out of and started off down the corridor.

"I'm sorry." He said running to catch up with her.

"Why are you apologising?" Marlene asked detouring slightly as she remembered she left her bag in the great hall.

"Because if you and my brother do get together. It might make my mother rethink about disowning him. She really likes your brother, Martyn and he's always speaking highly about you...."

Marlene stiffened. "What are you talking about, I don't have a brother!" She exclaimed running off to her next class forgetting her bag was still in the Great Hall.

* * *

Lily had thoughtfully brought Marlene's bag with her to Ancient Runes and as soon as the bell rang signalling the end of class she also brought out a plate of food.

Marlene grinned at the sight of food. "Thank Merlin for that!" She exclaimed between bites and walking back to the common room. "Lily you're a life saver."

Upon reaching the common room, Marlene headed straight upstairs, she knew the look Lily had on and wanted somewhere quiet where they could talk. They had at least forty-five minutes before their room-mates came back from Divination.

"Well?" Lily asked once Marlene had finished her plate of food.

Marlene spent the whole of their free period telling Lily where her and Sirius went last night, why she was late for class this morning. What the Howler was about and what Professor McGonagal wanted. She left out the bit about Regulus Black. "And now I'm really really tired." She finished rather lamely.

Lily just sat there, taking in all her friend had said. "Next Hogsmead weekend is 27th. Do you want some morale support?"

"I was actually thinking of taking Sirius..." She was interrupted by an owl at the window. "My parents have no sense in the fact that owl's are nocturnal birds."

"Is that a Ministry owl?" Lily asked slightly wary.

"Yeah my father is Head of the Auror Office. Don't worry it isn't bad news. It's a beige envelope, means it's personal. You start panicking when you get a black envelope."

Lily nodded, unfortunately Black Ministry Envelopes were a regular occurrence during a war. The ministry used them to convey their condolences when family members became casualties of war.

"Yep it's Father. Here listen to this. '_Dearest Marlene, I am writing to warn you that your mother has found out that you are dating a member of the Black family. This is to warn you of the Howler that is coming your way. (If it has beaten this letter then I apologise and I hope your ears aren't ringing to much and that you are not embarrassed by the scene she caused.) While it is true we are disappointed, there is nothing we can do. Your mother is just over-reacting and being over protective. Here at the office we have come to believe that several members of the Black family are loyal followers of Lord Voldemort, therefore when your mother heard about you new 'friend' she got a bit paranoid. Therefore it is our best interest that when you come and visit next Hogsmede weekend you bring Mr Black and introduce him properly._

_Father._

_P.S If your mother threatened to stop you going to Lily's then don't listen to her."_

"Your father is very understanding." Lily commented once Marlene had finished the letter.

Marlene just smiled.

* * *

"How do I look?" Sirius asked for the thousandth time that day.

"Padfoot old friend, anyone would think you're nervous about meeting Marlene's Parents." James said using his nickname forgetting Lily and Marlene were present.

"Prongs, I'm terrified."

Marlene laughed. James, Remus, Peter and Lily were walking with them to the village and they had all arranged to meet up in the Three Broomsticks afterwards. Lily wasn't happy with spending the day with James but if she wanted to find out what happened with Marlene's Parents she'd need to be tolerant of him.

Marlene took one of Sirius' hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled and slipped an arm round her waist as they continued up the mountain to Marlene's house.

* * *

"Martyn?" Marlene stopped suddenly as a tall figure Apparated into view between two trees.

"You don't want to go in there, heated discussion about the fact that you're seventeen and old enough to date who you like." The figure said as Marlene and Sirius came up the frosty path.

"What are you doing here?" Marlene asked moving closer to Sirius, she was slightly wary of the brother she pretended was non-existent.

Martyn sighed; "Can I not visit my family?"

Marlene shrugged; The memory of Regulas Black and what he said came back to her.

"How's Albania?" She asked conversationally. "Oh this is Sirius Black." She added as Sirius shifted uncomfortably beside her.

"Oh I know." Martyn's tone was slightly unnerving but Marlene didn't have time to dwell on it as the front door opened.

"What are you all doing out here? Come on in Elenea's made some soup." Sirius looked up at the owner of the voice. He was a tall man, with thin grey hair and brown eyes that looked tired and worried. This he reasoned was Michael McKinnon head of the Auror Department. He had a kindly voice and even smiled at Sirius and shook his hand as they entered the house. "Thank you for coming Sirius."

Sirius put on his best formal voice and returned Marlene's fathers handshake. "Thank you for having me Mr McKinnon."

Michael McKinnon nodded before hugging his daughter and turning to the other member of the small party. "You should have warned us you were coming Martyn, your Mother will be please to see you."

"Thank you Father." Martyn nodded curtly and walked into the living room to say a brief hello to his Mother.

* * *

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. Marlene's mother hadn't taken her eyes of him since he had entered the room. Marlene was patiently telling her parents about their relationship, going bright red when her mother asked _that _question. Pretending he hadn't heard that question he turned to Michael who had just asked him a question about his future plans.

"I hope to join the Order." He said truthfully he and James had been thinking about this since their careers advice last year.

Mrs McKinnon looked at him surprised. "That's bold."

Sirius nodded, "As I mentioned before I hate my family's beliefs and want to do everything I can to fight against them. I started in 3rd year by taking Muggle Studies."

To his surprise Mrs McKinnon burst out laughing.

"Jo?" Michael looked at his wife worried. Marlene looked hopeful.

"You've got guts boy, that's for sure. Now I know from experience that my daughter is as stubborn as an eagle in winter and that trying to dissuade you two from seeing each other will only result in her going behind our backs. Therefore I am - at this moment in time, going to give you my blessings. But I'll tell you this: if my daughter comes home crying, heartbroken or pregnant before she's 21 you'll have a lot more than Lord Voldemort to worry about."

Sirius nodded, he understood loud and clear, this woman was competing with his mother for most scariest witch in Britain. She had such a split personality it was hard to know what mood you're going to get her in, one minute she's laughing and happy next she's on to you like a ton of bricks.

Marlene was grinning from ear to ear. "Come on." She whispered. "Let's go now before she changes her mind."

After a few goodbyes, hugs and the promise of bringing Lily next time she visited, Marlene and Sirius finally got out the house and set off down the mountain.

Sirius grasped her hand, glad that the torment was over. "Put it this way least you don't have to meet my parents."

And despite the fact she had a lot on her mind, Marlene laughed.

* * *

A/N: I am aware that this chapter isn't as good, although I am impressed I managed to fit it on five pages again. (It may be six now that I've made changes in editing lol) Next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R

Update: 26/3/10: Changed McGonagall's line about her becoming a teacher and Marlene's mother being head-girl (I hadn't done the maths) and changed it to being at school together.


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions**

Christmas was approaching fast bringing shorter days and snowfall with it. Lily and Marlene had finished packing and were enjoying their last few hours of being able to use magic at will. For even though Marlene was of age, using magic at Lily's house could result in Lily being reprimanded and possible expelled. The four Marauders were huddled in a corner pouring over a bit of parchment no doubt planning one last prank before the Christmas holidays.

At nine o'clock Lily got up and joined Remus who had left his friends and was waiting for Lily so they could start their rounds. Peter and James got up soon after packing away the piece of parchment.

"Sirius mate don't be long, if we want this to work we got to be up early, that way by the time it happens we'll be on the train." James said as he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Sirius nodded and went and sat beside Marlene on the sofa. He placed an arm round her and pulled her close. Her head resting on his chest he softly kissed the top of her head. "I have a confession to make." He whispered loud enough only for her ears.

She looked up at him. "Go on." She prompted when he didn't say anything for a while.

"I think I...." Sirius knew what he needed to say he had memorised but when it finally came to say it, he couldn't do it. He swallowed. "I'm going to miss you." He finished, that wasn't what he was going to say and Marlene knew it.

"Oh." She said trying to keep the disappointment of her face. "It's only for two weeks. You going back to James'?"

He nodded mentally kicking himself for not saying what he wanted to say. "Charlus is taking us flat shopping. I'm seventeen now and my Uncle Alphard left me some money. As much as I love Charlus and Dorea Potter, I can't slum at theirs for too long."

"That's nice of your uncle." Marlene said glad the conversation was moving away from Sirius' confession.

"Yeah poor soul got blasted off the family tree as well." Sirius rolled his eyes.

They sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence, is a was a silence that stated they were happy enough not to say anything.

Marlene snuggled closer into him, curling her legs under her she brought her head up and lightly kissed him on the cheek,

Sirius smiled and turned his head slightly so that her lips brushed against his. Returning the kiss he shifted and gently pushed Marlene down onto the sofa. He lightly pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to miss not being able to do this for two whole weeks." He said before kissing her lightly on the nose and then on her lips.

Marlene didn't say anything and deepened the kiss.

Sirius took her bottom lip and sucked on it pulling his puppy dog look.

It worked Marlene giggled and gently pushed Sirius away. "What?"

"You're meant to say I'll miss this to." Sirius pouted.

"How could I when you were distracting me with kisses."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "You mean like this?" Sirius took her lip again and began gently sucking on it like before.

Marlene closed her eyes, let out a small moan and ran her fingers through his hair. Tilting her head back she opened her eyes to see an amused look on a certain redheads face.

Sirius looked up. "Lily, Remus. Hello." He said calmly.

Marlene blushed red and sat up gently pushing Sirius. "Good rounds?"

Lily nodded still smiling. "I'm heading up." She said grabbing the book she left on the table.

Marlene extracted herself from Sirius and gave him one last kiss. "Same. I'll see you in the morning." She said smiling as he pulled his puppy dog eyes again.

Sirius watched them both leave and turned to Remus who was smirking on the armchair beside the fire.

"You could've warned us!" He exclaimed.

"And ruin the show?" Remus replied in mock horror, dancing out the way and running up the stairs as Sirius tried and failed to hit him.

* * *

The holidays flew by. Christmas had been and gone and everyone was busy getting ready to welcome the new year. Lily was in the kitchen washing up and Marlene was helping by drying and putting away. Mr and Mrs Evans had braved the cold and the crowds and had nipped to the local supermarket to buy everything they needed for New Years dinner tomorrow. Lily's sister Petunia and her new fiancé (for he had proposed on Christmas day) were sitting in the living room.

Marlene and Lily were having a mini bubble fight blowing bubbles into each other when the door bell rang. Lily heard Petunia get up and answer it so she went back to the washing.

"Think if I give your sister some money she'll buy me a bottle of wine to give to your parents?" Marlene asked placing the pan she had just dried on the shelf.

"I highly doubt it. She'll probably just ask why you can't just magic a bottle." She shook her head in dismay, she really wished her sister would accept magic. "Anyway my parents were delighted with their shortbread you don't need to buy them anything else."

Marlene looked as though she was going to argue when Petunia pocked her head round looking petrified. "That boy from Spinner's End is asking for you."

Marlene and Lily shared a look. "Tell him I'm in here."

A few seconds later Severus Snape walked in and walked over to Lily putting a finger to his lips. "Lily I'm hear to apologise. You wouldn't listen to me at school so I'm here to do it on your home ground surrounded by..." He paused. "Muggles."

Marlene raised her eyebrows, but because this had nothing to do with her, didn't say anything. She placed the tea-towel on the table and went to leave.

Severus turned around at the sound of someone moving, his eyes narrowed. "McKinnon. What are you doing here?"

Lily spoke up, "She's here as my guest. Severus we've had this conversation before. It's not going to work."

Severus whirled back around frustrated. "Damn you Evans can't you see I'm confessing!"

Lily looked shocked her eyes wide, Marlene just stared at the sixteen year old Slytherin. The silence was broken by a rather portly man coming into the kitchen to raid the biscuit tin.

"Freaks who marry Freaks, breed Freaks." He muttered as he pushed passed the angry wizard.

"Vernon." Petunia hissed from the door. She had been listening into the conversation from the hallway. She had seen what Vernon hadn't.

Snape had raised his wand at Vernon, raging that he had been interrupted.

Marlene gasped. "Dudley get out." Vernon glared at her.

"It's Dursley you freak."

Marlene just shrugged him off. "You dare Snape. You use magic here Lily gets the blame, you use magic on a muggle and you won't see Lily at Hogwarts ever again!"

The words seemed to sink into Severus because he lowered his wand and glared at Marlene.

Vernon saw the wand and knew enough about his future sister-in law that when someone pointed a stick at him he was to get out of there as fast as his fat legs would carry him.

Severus growled in defeat. This hadn't gone as planned. Waving his wand threateningly at Marlene, Severus stormed out. Petunia and Vernon scuttled out of his way and shut themselves in living room.

Lily sat down at the kitchen table. "He knows I don't feel like that towards him." She shook her head in dispair and stood up. "Come on let's finish the dishes and before you ask: I'm okay and thank you.

* * *

"I have a confession to make." Lily said once they were both ready for bed. It was four o'clock in the morning, they had welcomed in the new year with style. Mr Evans had brought some fireworks and had set them off in the back garden, Marlene had them taught them the Scottish version of Auld Lang Syne and Mrs Evans had insisted on chucking Vernon out of the house before midnight with some whiskey so he could be the first footer.

Marlene let out a small laugh. "Is that on everyone's things to do before 1977? First Sirius, then Severus. I'm afraid you're too late however it's already 1977...." she was interrupted by a well aimed pillow.

"I'm confessing that you might be right. I think I may like James Potter more than I'd like to think." For once Marlene was speechless. "Ever since he's stopped annoying me and has become more mature, well this Christmas had made me realise that I miss his arrogant ways." Lily had been pondering on this for almost the whole holiday. They had shared a compartment with them, she had also spent the day in Hogsmeade (back when Sirius and Marlene were visiting her parents) with him, he was still arrogant but he wasn't showing off around her. That fateful Hogsmeade day she had imagined him to put his arm around her and drag her to Madam Pudifoot's instead the four of them got a table at the Three Broomsticks and she and James had a lovely conversation about the upcoming Charms essay and it's similarities with the previous weeks Transfiguration homework. Despite the company Lily had enjoyed that day.

"You don't realise you need something until you lose it." Marlene said wisely which earned her another pillow. "For that you can sleep without pillows tonight."

Lily laughed.

* * *

The next day everyone was busy. Lily and Marlene were packing for their train journey the next day, Mr and Mrs Evans were making dinner. Petunia was helping her parents and Vernon just sat in front on the T.V. It was a fairly peaceful day until New Years Dinner. Vernon had been intrigued by the mysterious teenager yesterday.

"So is that Snape boy your boyfriend?" He asked his mouth full of mash potato.

Lily ignored him but Mrs Evans looked at her daughter bewildered. "Was Severus here dear?"

Lily nodded, "Remember I told you we had a falling out? Well he tried to apologise again."

"What was it he called you? A Mud-Bath?" Mr Evans asked. He wasn't sure about this Snape boy. While at first he was happy that Lily had someone she could talk to about magic he'd had a lot of problem in the past with people who lived close to river.

Marlene snorted into her drink, she'd have to tell Sirius that one later.

Lily smiled as well. "Mud-blood."

"Well it doesn't seem that offensive."

Marlene spoke up, "It's our equivalent of calling someone common and impure. It's a derogatory term and means that people like Severus think muggleborns are beneath them and aren't worthy."

"Kind of like you are to us then." Vernon said with a sharp laugh.

Lily glared at him. "What do you mean by that Dursley?" Her voice rising.

"Well you freaks, are beneath us you aren't doing anything to help the world. Where were you in the first world war? In the second? What about now with all these mysterious deaths? Eh?" Vernon was getting very red in the face.

Lily stood up, "We're doing a lot more now then you'll ever know." She half but screamed.

Mr Evans stood up and put a reassuring hand on his youngest daughters shoulder.

"Vernon dear maybe it's best if you go into the living room and cool off." Mrs Evans said trying stop the fighting.

"Come on Petunia lets go for a walk." And to Petunia's surprise as well as everyone at the table Vernon got up and stormed out the house leaving his plate of food behind. Petunia followed after him grabbing their coats from the cloakroom.

Lily was practically seething with anger. Marlene had noticed the Evans' crystal collection looking a likely target for some uncontrolled magic so she took matters in to own hands.

"Come on Lily." She said gently leading her away from the table. Lily's parents – who had seen Lily angry before and knew what happened, were grateful Marlene was trying to calm her daughter.

* * *

A/N: It's taken me ages to find the perfect place to end this chapter. (That and I'm finally able to play my Christmas present and taking my Sims on World Adventures is very exciting :D) I did have another paragraph (well line) but deleted it as it could be added on to Chapter 8 which I hope will be exciting *crosses fingers* I have tried to establish more LilyXJamesness but nothing major is going to happen till seventh year :D. Please R&R I'm just gonna watch the snow fall it's like Hogsmeade up here big freeze mark 2 :D


	8. Strength and Will Power

**Chapter 8: Strength and Will Power.**

Lily was worried it was nearing 10 o'clock at night and her sister – and Vernon, hadn't returned home. She wished she hadn't lost her temper with Vernon and she didn't want to leave for Hogwarts on bad terms with Petunia. She got up and looked out the window. It was snowing again. Snow that didn't stick and when it did, it made all the roads slushy because people still insisted on driving in it. She tried to read up on her transfiguration notes for the mini test they had on Monday. Marlene was on her bed playing clock patience with a muggle pack of cards.

Lily looked at her watch again. 10.06. She stood up suddenly dropping her book and grabbing her wand. "I'm going to find them. The wizarding world is at war and even muggles aren't safe.

Marlene looked at the flurry of snow then back at her friend and nodded.

Grabbing her jacket and hiding her wand up her sleeve Lily briskly walked down the stairs and poked her head round the living room door. "We're going to look for them. It's dark and dangerous out there."

Mr Evans nodded, "Be careful if you are not back by midnight I'll phone the police. I know who's on duty tonight." Mr Evans was a policeman. A Chief Inspector. And although he had the night off he had phone numbers and was on call in case anything serious happened.

Mrs Evans looked worried but nodded all the same.

* * *

They had looked everywhere even down Spinner's End and along the banks of the river but they couldn't find them. Lily was about to turn around and head home when they heard a high pitch scream. Sharing a glance with her friend. Lily pulled out her wand and ran off in the direction of the scream. A quick look behind, told her that Marlene had followed suit.

Knowing that only Wizards would be stupid enough to attack someone one as big as Vernon, Lily ran through her database of spells and had one ready for when they found them.

They rounded a corner onto a back alley and hoped they had headed in the right direction. They had. At the end of the alley huddled in the corner against the wall were Petunia and Vernon their faces awash with fear. Three figures with clocks and hoods were walking towards them.

Lily stopped the spell she had ready, it disappeared as she struggled with what to do. She hadn't realised they're would be three of them. A faint pop beside her told her that Marlene had Disapparated.

She Apparated right in front of the three Death Eaters. Holding out her wand she waved it and yelled _'Protego'_ before the hooded figures could react.

Lily knew that wasn't going to hold them for long. Especially when Death Eaters had a tendency to use the Unforgivable Curses. She had to create a diversion.

Gripping her wand and adopting a duelling pose she flicked her wrist. _"Stupefy." _Surprisingly it hit one of the figures who fell forward. The other two looked around and spotted Lily.

One of them bent down and whispered what only could've been "_Rennervate," _for the fallen Death Eater stood up and all three off them turned on Lily.

Lily stood her ground. She saw Marlene cast a spell on Petunia and Vernon and levitated them down a different alley. They were asleep and safe at the moment. Lily turned her focus on the three approaching Death Eaters and sent a more powerful non-verbal spell their way. The Stunning Spell had been to get their attention now it was time to unleash some anger.

Dancing around blocking jinxes and throwing more in return wasn't as easy as it was in Duel Club. Not only were her opponents angry and unsympathetic, they were also throwing Unforgivable Curses her way.

Hoping the Ministry would have traced the under-age magic and sent help Lily held them off as best she could. She had just dodged a jet of orange light when Marlene popped back in. Sending a few of her own jinx's into the fray.

"Ministry on their way." She panted pulling Lily behind a skip.

Lily nodded and gritted her teeth. Her arm was bleeding badly and her nose was badly bruised.

"_Confringo." _It was the first Verbal Spell Lily had heard. They were trying to lure them out.

Sure enough the skip they were hiding behind exploded sending both girls and their wands flying.

Lily hit the ground and Marlene landed a few paces away. Looking over at her Lily saw her raise her hand towards her wand.

"_Accio."_ She croaked. She caught it before spinning round and yelling. _"Sectumsempra!"_

Lily knew that was Snape's curse and gathered Marlene must off read it in his Advance Potions Making book.

The Death Eater the curse was aimed for staggered back, a long gash had appeared on his face and several more on his arms. It wasn't fatal.

Another Death Eater pointed his wand at Lily. "_Imperio."_

The most curious sensation passed over her. It was like nothing Lily had ever felt before, like she was floating. All her worries about her sister and Vernon, school and the Death Eaters floated away.

"**Get your wand and point it at your friend. She has been told to do the same. You are going to Duel each other**."

Lily walked towards her wand and picked it up. She was dimly aware of Marlene standing up however Marlene didn't point her wand at Lily. Marlene's wand was pointing at the Death Eater that was controlling her.

_Marlene's fighting it. _A voice came through it was weak but somehow Lily knew it was herself. _Maybe I can fight it, it can't be that hard. What did it say in that text book? Strength and Will Power?_

"**Good now walk towards me and point your wand at your friend. Use that duelling stance you used on us**."

The voice didn't come back and Lily walked towards Marlene her wand raised.

"Lily fight it!" Marlene's voice sounded distant, she also sounded in pain.

_Listen to her._ The voice was back.

"**Start by casting the Cruciactus curse**." It was the Death Eater controlling her that was the only voice that was clear enough to listen to.

"Lily please." Marlene begged, her wand was lying away from the group.

"Shut up!" The other Death Eaters voice was distant too, he had been helping his fallen comrade who had been blasted by Marlene's Sectumsempra when she had broken free of her Imperious. "_Crucio." _Marlene's screams pierced the air.

_Fight it, don't give in she's your friend. _Lily raised her wand. She knew what she was doing was wrong she wanted to stop to turn around and point her wand elsewhere. But she couldn't do it. _But you are fighting it, you're hesitating, _The voice was stronger this time more resolute.

"Maybe she needs some leverage." The distant Death Eater voice came again. His wand was still on Marlene still torturing her.

"Very well. _Crucio."_

Suddenly Lily's buyout state was replaced by an excruciating pain that made her collapse on the ground. She heard screaming and it took her a few seconds to realise it was her screaming.

Marlene was beside her, her body limp, they were still torturing her, but she wasn't reacting. Marlene wasn't moving.

Lily searched her heart and body for one last bit of strength, willing herself to get up and fight once more. The pain came again, she just wanted to die. To let it be over with.

The pain stopped and Lily took a sharp intake of breath, tears rolling down her face. The curse hit her again but didn't last for long as there was the distinct _pop_ of someone Apparating.

"Leave them alone. The Dark Lord has seen them." Lily watched through half closed eyes. No strength left in her.

There were more _pops_ and shouts as more people Apparated in. _This is it. _Lily thought as the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Sirius entered the compartment with a sigh. He had looked everywhere.

"They probably flooed to Marlene's. You'll see her at dinner." James said from the table.

"Who's he looking for?" Head Boy Frank Longbottom asked. He had met his fellow Gryffindors on the station and had joined their carriage.

His girlfriend. Alice Tearson looked up from her book. "Marlene probably."

Frank nodded sympathetically. Sirius looked hopeful.

"Alice you're friends with Marlene and Lily have you heard anything?"

Alice shook her head. "Not since we left the station two weeks ago."

Sirius nodded that's when he last saw them.

"Cheer up mate." James said slapping him on the back. "They might have gone home early maybe Lily had a falling out with _Tuney_ and they're now sitting in the common room being bored to death by Peter who is probably blabbing about the Christmas prank."

"Isn't Remus there to keep and eye on him?" Frank frowned he wasn't too keen on the smallest Marauder.

"Nah Remus is ill sent us a letter this morning saying he won't be at dinner." James said very fast. It sounded oddly rehearsed.

Alice sighed, "Poor kid. He's always ill. At least once a month."

James and Sirius shared a warning glance. "We call it RMS." Sirius said making light of the situation.

Frank raised his eyebrows.

James cut in "ReMustral Syndrome."

The four of them cracked up the seriousness of the conversation diverted for now.

"When is the full moon?" Sirius asked once Alice had joined her Hufflepuff friends and Frank had gone to do one last sweep of the train.

They walked towards the carriages and managed to get one to themselves. "Wednesday."

"Good, I'm looking forward to stretching my paws."

James smiled. He hadn't said it but he was as worried as Sirius about Marlene and Lily's non appearance on the train. He hadn't told Sirius that he had read in the Daily Prophet that there was a small Death Eater attack in a muggle town in the north of England. No names were named but he was sure Lily was from the north. However he had known Marlene since childhood and if they had been involved the newspaper article would have been bigger. The McKinnons were a big name in the Wizarding world.

Deep in though, James didn't notice they had passed through the gates and had arrived at the Castle. Sirius brought him out of his musing.

"Lets go see how successful our Kistletoe was." Sirius said waving at someone who was waiting on the steps.

James nodded and looked towards the castle. He saw Peter straight away, he was grinning and bobbing on the spot waving frantically.

"Calm down Pete." James said as they reached him. "What's this about Moony?" He added as the three of them walked into the great hall.

"Oh he got a cold we were having a snowball fight."

James groaned. A cold this close to the full moon meant Remus would be out for days.

"Madam Promfry says he's gotta stay there till Friday. How lucky is that? He usually misses two days instead he gets almost a week off!" Peter exclaimed sitting down at the Gryffindor table and picking up his knife and fork ready for the food to appear. "We're not having a feast are we?"

Sirius shook his head and scanned the table. "Hey Wormy, Marlene isn't back yet is she?"

Peter shook his head disappointed that dinner wasn't ready yet.

Sirius sighed and looked up at the Teacher's table. "Hey guys. Dumbledore looks like he's going to say something."

Peter and James looked up at the Teachers table. Sure enough Dumbledore had stood up and was moving towards his owl podium. "To those of you who have returned: Welcome Back. To everyone here: Happy New Year. I know this is a little bit unorthodox but it is probably the only time everyone's together."

Peter grumbled "I've been here since seven. That's when they normally start dinner. But no we have to wait so Dumbledore can speak to the whole school."

"Shut it Wormtail." James said rather harshly. Peter fell silent his eyes on his plate.

"Over the next few days some of you may realise two of our students are missing." Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes drifted over to the Gryffindor table and up to where Sirius and James were sitting. "Unfortunately they were caught up in a Death Eater attack of two muggles. The students saved the muggles but sustained severe injuries that restrict them returning to Hogwarts at this particular time. Their parents have informed me that they will be returning to Hogwarts but are unable to determine when. When they do return however. I ask that you all refrain from bombarding them with questions and allow them to return to normal Hogwarts life. If they wish to tell you, then they will do so in their own time. I apologise once again for keeping you from your dinner. Classes resume as normal tomorrow morning. Enjoy."

Peter's eyes lit up once he saw they were having steak pie and piled it on his plate. He hadn't realised that James and Sirius were rather pale.

* * *

Professor McGonagal looked at the two sixth year boys sitting across the desk from her, they both looked worried and tired. "I'm sorry but the Headmaster and I cannot allow you to visit Ms. McKinnon and Ms. Evans. They are being looked after and it appears that they are awake and will be returning to Hogwarts before the end of the week. I will however pass on your..." she looked at her desk which was littered with Alyssum and Chrysanthemum. "gifts, however I must ask that you replace the schools quill supply, as much as I admire your transfiguration skills there are another ways to deliver flowers."

James and Sirius looked up sheepishly, they had been up all night and used their free periods and breaks to transfiguration the quills into Marlene and Lily's favourite flowers. They had even got every single person who knew Marlene and Lily to sign a card which was currently buried under the flowers. They bowed their heads.

Professor McGonagal looked at them, worriedness etched into their faces like markings on stone. "They will be fine, and if you decide to hold a welcome home party I might accidentally wear earmuffs that night." She smiled as the two boys shared a look, mischief dancing in their eyes.

Sirius and James both got up. "Thank you Professor." James said as they turned to leave.

"Oh boys." McGonagal had turned back to her desk something purple had caught her eye.

"Is this Aconite flower head for the girls as well?"

"Ah no. Sorry." Sirius darted forward and plucked the purple flower amid the yellows. "Did you know Aconite can also be called monkshood." Sirius added wisely placing the flower in his robe pocket.

"It's also known as wolfsbane. For there is another friend of yours in hospital and the flower is aptly named." McGonagal nodded knowingly. These boys may be mischievous and troublesome, but they were always there for their friends.

James and Sirius bowed their heads in thanks before walking out the office. They'd take Remus his flower (which they created as a joke and were sure it would cheer him up) then they would get a head start on planning the party for the girls. After all Professor McGonagal had practically given them her approval.

* * *

A/N: I was never happy with this chapter and I apologise for it being (gasp) a page longer than normal. I nearly had the boys make 1000 origami crane but decided against it and almost wrote it Japanese. (I am watching Season 2 of Code Blue the current dorama that I've been watching non stop :) hence the mini bowing of their heads to McGonagal.) I also apologise for the way the fight went I changed lily's Imperio so many times. Next chapter will be in Lily's POV again :D and also.... (Emerdale theme) sorry I've seen that "Celebrating 25 years of dramatic endings" for Emerdale too many times now. And I apologise for rambling but I ramble a lot.... maybe I should ramble on my live-journal instead....

Sayounara


	9. Full Recovery

**Chapter 9: Full Recovery**

Lily awoke with a start. She was in a bed that wasn't her own. It was very... Lily struggled to describe her surroundings she was still weak and groggy. She was alive though. She blinked but even that hurt. "It's clean" she muttered before falling out of conscious once more.

* * *

There was someone holding her hand when she next awoke. She was still sore but a little bit better. She managed to move her head a little. The person was someone very familiar. "James?" She whispered not trusting her own voice. What was James Potter doing in the girls dormitories and what was he doing holding her hand?

The figure heard her speak, and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Lily?"

The figure became clearer the more times Lily blinked. It wasn't James Potter at all it was her mother. "Mum."

Mrs Evans was smiling, her daughter was awake. "Eric go get Joanne. Our little Lily is awake."

Lily turned slightly to see her father sitting on a chair at the end of her bed. "Hi daddy." She whispered reverting to her childhood.

Eric Evans was gone for about two minutes when he returned he was followed by a short witch with brown hair tied in a bun. Lily couldn't place where she seen her before.

Gillian Evans saw her daughters confused look. "You remember Joanne don't you dear. Marlene's mother?"

Realisation dawned and Lily nodded slowly giving her best friend's mother a warm smile.

The smile was returned and a bright light was shone in her eyes checking her reactions. "I'm going to ask you a few questions." Her voice was a lot calmer then when she last heard it but Lily could still hear her accent. She nodded. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Lily" Lily replied, "Evans" She added when she remembered that her mother had called her Lily when she first woke up.

"Good. Do you know what year it is?"

"1976. No wait 1977."

Her mother chuckled. Relived her daughter was acting normal.

"How's Petunia?" Lily asked once Joanne had helped her sit up and given her something to drink – which Lily recognised as a Draught of Peace.

Her mother and father shared a look. "They are safe. After being tended to by your doctors they left saying they were packing and leaving for Vernon's. He has a house down in Surrey." Eric said stroking his daughters head.

"Oh." It was all Lily could say. She wasn't worried, but that was the potion talking, she felt calm and as though she had slept for days. "How long have I been..." She couldn't bring herself to say unconscious.

"It's Tuesday. You slept all day yesterday.."

Lily looked up shocked. "We missed the train!" She exclaimed.

Gillian smiled, "The Ministry sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore explaining what has happened. He says he has briefly explained where you are to your classmates, but has told them that when you return they are not to ask questions."

Lily nodded, she couldn't believe she'd been in hospital for nearly two days. She couldn't really remember much from Sunday night, but she was glad Petunia was okay. She wondered where Marlene had taken them. Lily had a sudden thought. Was Marlene okay? A memory of her friend lying on the cold pavement, hurt and bleeding came back to her. "Where's Marlene?" She voiced to whoever was listening

Her parents exchanged another glance and Joanne busied herself with another patient further down the ward.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Eric nodded to the bed next to Lily's where a small brown haired girl was sleeping peacefully.

Lily hadn't noticed Marlene before. She was like - like herself – covered in bandages and cuts from the fight.

Marlene suddenly twitched as if she knew she was being talked about and Lily let out a small gasp. Joanne looked over and saw that her daughter was moving.

"Marli? Hunny?"

Marlene stirred and gazed up at her mother then over at Lily giving her a small, but relived smile.

Joanne smiled back and sat on the edge of Marlene's bed asking her similar questions to Lily's and checking how she was.

Lily suddenly appreciated the privacy Joanne gave her and her parents when she first woke up and wanted to do the same. She tapped her mother on the shoulder. "Any chance I could go for a walk?"

Joanne had heard and looked over nodding in agreement. "That's a good idea, gets the circulation and the muscles working. Will you be okay?"

Lily nodded, "Yes thank you, I'll speak to you later Marl." She added. Her mother helped her out of bed and her father handed her a dressing gown.

* * *

Lily had really needed the walk. Her legs were weak from being in bed for a day, it also gave Marlene and Joanne time to chat. The talk must've gone well because when Lily and her parents came back Marlene was smiling happily and Joanne was back at work whistling songs from a Muggle Musical.

Lily's parents said hello to Marlene then went over to talk to Joanne. Leaving the girls to talk in peace.

Lily gave her friend a quick hug and sat on the end of the bed. She was feeling much better her walk had cleared her head and although she couldn't walk very fast she had mentioned that she felt ready to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"How are you?" She asked but stopped when she saw the flowers. "Who are these from?"

Marlene raised her eyebrows. "Guess."

Lily looked around, on the cabinet between their beds was a card that had been signed by what looked to be everyone in the school. Even the teachers had signed it. Next to the card were six vases. Three were full of Alyssum and the others were full of Chrysanthemums. She smiled, "Least they didn't send us anything embarrassing."She said picking up the card to take a closer look.

"Famous last words." Marlene muttered before grabbing a pillow and placing it over her head.

Lily didn't notice and opened the card. As soon as she opened the card, four voices spoke loudly carrying the words of a poem that sounded like it had been written by a child.

_We at Hogwarts hope you get this card.__  
We spent ages and tried so hard  
to make this present perfect and kind__  
and in all our effort we hope you don't mind._

_You surely showed Gryffindor spirit  
by being brave and full of merit,  
The Eagles and Badgers join our plight  
and hope you don't go towards the light  
(However the Snakes are just pissed  
that the bad guys missed) _

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
say they love you and don't be too long._

The poem ended with the four voices singing in opera voices: "Get Well Soon!!!!!"

Lily quickly shut the card and the singing stopped. She placed it under a vase and turned to Marlene. "You could've warned me that they had charmed it to sing and recite embarrassing poetry."

Marlene smirked; "It is bad isn't it? But very thoughtful, I managed to read some of the messages before the voices looped and everyone is sending their regards and well wishes."

Lily nodded thoughtfully, "I said to my parents that I want to go back soon."

"Yeah I said that too. We've got to go to the ministry before going back to school though. We need to give our statements in."

"Mother said that you're dad is running the investigation?"

"Yes, he and a couple of others were first on the scene after the distress signal was sent out."

"I don't really remember much."

Marlene sighed. "Neither do I, but we'll get there." She added smiling.

* * *

Lily had never been to the Ministry of Magic before and she looked around in awe feeling like she did when she saw Hogwarts for the first time.

After a good nights sleep both her and Marlene had made a full recovery and had been told they could go back to Hogwarts tonight. They were still covered in small scars but they no longer winced in pain every time they made a sudden movement.

Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts Lily had given her statement quickly, she remembered more now than she did yesterday morning, they had spent yesterday evening once their parents had gone home, talking it through and filling in the gaps. She had learnt how Marlene had charmed Vernon and Petunia to sleep and locked them in a phone box with muggle-repelling charms and protection shields on it. She also found out the the distress signal consisted of dialling 999 and saying five magic related words into the phone, where a trained ministry official would pass it on to the correct authorities. It was a fairly new system and was expected to be rolled out to both muggles and wizarding families later that year.

Marlene was giving her statement to a young ministry official and Alastor Moody. A celebrated Auror who had answered the distress call. While she waited for them to finish Lily pulled a book out of her bag and settled down to read, ignoring the curious looks of wizards and witches going about their daily business.

Lily and Marlene had said goodbye to their parents earlier that morning and their trunks had been sent off to Hogwarts earlier that week. They were both flooing to Marlene's late on tonight then walking to Hogwarts in the morning. They had one bag between them a small handbag - that with a bit of magic – had clothes, some books and the get well soon card all neatly folded. Their wands were in their pockets, reluctant to be parted with them.

Marlene didn't take too long but came out looking a bit downhearted.

"What's up?" Lily asked standing up and allowing Moody to walk them to the lift.

"They asked why I couldn't off just taken you and Apparated out of there and avoided this whole mess."

"Side a-long Apparition?"

Marlene nodded; "To be honest the thought never even crossed my mind and I don't think I would've had enough time to concentrate on getting us out of there."

Lily thought back; they had hardly enough time to breathe let alone actually think about what they were doing.

"Still." Marlene continued brighting up as they entered the atrium. "Least they didn't tell you off for using under-age magic."

Lily let out a small laugh. "They had to let it slide really." She handed her visitor badge to the blonde wizard standing at the security desk.

"Very true." Marlene replied also handing in her badge and making her way over to the fireplaces.

* * *

The house was dark and empty, both Marlene's parents were working the late shift and wouldn't be back until midday tomorrow. Elenai the house-elf was also absent having been sent on a errand for Joanne.

They hadn't realised it was so late and by the time they arrived at Marlene's it was nearing nine o'clock. They had spent the whole afternoon at the ministry.

"I hadn't realised how creepy my house is when no-ones here. Even my ancestors are asleep. I think after 3 nights in St Mungo's I think I just want my lovely four poster bed at Hogwarts."

Lily nodded in agreement. She also fancied a nice warm bath that only the bath in the prefects bathroom could give.

"It's not too far and the moon is full, we could probably walk to Hogwarts and be back before curfew."

Lily looked worried, as a prefect she knew that wondering the grounds of Hogwarts at 9 o'clock at night wasn't the best plan, but Marlene was right after three days she just wanted to go back to Hogwarts. "Okay."

Marlene gave her a reassuring smile and led the way into the front hall. Locking the door behind them the girls wrapped their coats around them and gripped their wands tightly.

It had started snowing again and although Marlene was right about the full-moon it kept drifting in and out of cloud banks so the girls reverted to navigating with their wands.

Ignoring the howls coming from the Shrieking Shack the girls walked quickly and reached the gates within fifteen minutes. As a Prefect Lily raised her badge to the gate and whispered the school motto, whilst glaring suspiciously at Marlene.

"There's a passage in one of these bushes my brother used to use it all the time when he was here." she said straightening up and walking through the gate so Lily could lock it behind her. "I had forgotten you knew the password."

Lily sighed and started walking towards the castle she could see the castles light distance and was looking forward to feeling safe at Hogwarts once more.

They walked in silence, eager to get back, the only noises was the wind rustling the trees.

A tree branch snapped.

Marlene stopped and turned towards the forest. "Strange." She said raising her wand to see and taking a step towards the forest. They were near the whomping willow, its branches cracking through the air like a whip being struck on the floor. "I didn't know there were wolves in the forest."

Lily stared at her, "Compared to what, Hippogriffs and Threstrals?"

"Well wolves are a bit muggle don't you think, a bit tame?"

"I'd rather a wolf than an Acromantula."

Marlene turned back and they started towards the castle, she looked up at the moon, "Do you remember question ten in our Defence Theory back in fifth year?"

"I had enough on my plate that day then remembering exam questions." Lily said bitterly.

Marlene remembered that day as well, Snape had never forgiven her for slapping James and saving him from having his underwear displayed to a crowd of students. "I meant the Werewolf question."

Lily stopped and glanced at the moon. "You don't thing there's an actual werewolf do you, you're as bad as..." Who Marlene was as bad as she never found out because at that moment a huge animal burst out of the forest it let out a howl and ran towards the girls.

The two girls just froze, they stared at the huge beast hurtling towards them. Lily couldn't move she could see the thing rushing towards them and could only imagine what it was going to do. She wanted to move out the way just couldn't bring herself to do it. She could see Marlene frozen to the spot as well. Lily grabbed her friends hand and tried to get her brain working. As the beast got closer useless information kept getting stuck in her head; like the differences between wolves and werewolves and for some funny reason James' face.

There was another growl from the forest and a second beast, smaller this time, ran out of the bushes and chased after the first beast easily overtaking it leaping into the air. It's front paws hit Marlene on the chest and pushed her down to the ground, Marlene pulled Lily down with them.

Lying on the snow covered path, Lily could see that the second beast that was now standing over Marlene - protecting her, was a huge scraggly bear-like dog. A third animal came out the forest, and galloped over to where the girls lay. Lily had to gasp it was the most beautiful Stag she had ever seen.

Lowering its head the Stag intercepted the beast before it could hurt the girls and chased it back into the forest. Stopping at the forest boarder it took one last look at Lily almost bowing regally to her before following the beast into the overgrowth.

Lily stood up her knees shaking, all she wanted now was her bed, she'd had enough excitement for one year, and it was only January.

Marlene was on the still on the floor staring at the big dog, her hands were holding its face and she was looking into it's eyes; "Sirius?" She whispered.

The dog whined and pulled out of Marlene's grasp. It looked towards the forest, then up at the castle. It then walked around and nudged Marlene in the direction of the castle away from the stag and the beast.

"I understand." Marlene said softly patting the dog on the head and kissing it lightly on the nose.

Lily looked down at the dog, she had borrowed Mary's Divination book in 3rd year for a bit of light reading and remembered that the dog that had undoubtedly saved their life, looked very much like a Grim. An omen of death. Grabbing Marlene's hand she pulled her friend up and half dragged her towards the castle.

Together they ran up the steps and stood catching their breath before opening the doors.

Suddenly Marlene let out an ear-splitting scream. Lily whirled around. "What? It's not back is it?"

Marlene shook her head. "Stupid, vile peace of vermin, scary, dark lord follows, never trust them." She muttered as she shot a jinx after a tiny animal disappearing into the darkness.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "It was a rat." She stated.

Marlene shuddered and hurried through the front door. "Give me werewolves and death eaters any day. Just not rats."

Marlene shut the main doors and went hurriedly towards the stairs. Lily followed quickly.

"Who screamed?" Came a voice from the grand-staircase. Professor McGonagal went pale when she saw the girls and where they had come from. "What did you see?" She asked quickly gathering them and pulling them away from the door and up to her office.

Marlene shook her head. "A rat, stupid vile creatures." She added under her breath,

Lily nodded confirming that it was a rat and nothing more. They were probably in enough trouble as it were.

"What were doing out there at this time of night. We were under the impression that you weren't back until tomorrow." McGonagal asked gesturing to two armchairs beside a roaring fire and a tartan biscuit tin.

"We didn't feel safe at my house, my parents weren't in and with everything that's happened over the past few days we just wanted to get to Hogwarts as quickly as possible."

Professor McGonagal nodded sympathetically, "I must alert Professor Dumbledore that you are hear, I know you are tired but he'll want to speak with you."

* * *

By the time the girls reached the Gryffindor common room. It was nearing midnight and the place was empty. McGonagal had told the girls to miss their morning classes tomorrow and start back after lunch – for which they were silently grateful. They both felt like they could sleep for days.

Professor Dumbledore had also managed to extract what had happened in the grounds and had sworn them to secrecy.

"It would explain Remus' illness." Marlene had reasoned as they made their way up the stairs to the dormitories.

Lily nodded, her mind wandering back to fourth year when Severus had tried to tell her something, back when they were still friends. "What made you think that Grim was Sirius?"

Marlene shrugged and hesitated before entering their room. "His eyes. When it knocked me down I thought that was the end, but it looked at me with such sadness, like it was worried about me. They way it stood over me protecting me from... Moony." She whispered Remus nickname.

Lily nodded, "It certainly explains those weird nicknames they've been calling themselves. But do they realise how dangerous it is?"

"I don't think it matters though as long as they are together. Come on lets see if we can sneak in and have a nice sleep without Becky and Mary knowing we're back."

Lily nodded, she was looking forward to her four poster bed and a long sleep.

* * *

A/N: Wow 8 pages a new record :D I'm going to keep this brief and advertise if you like my random ramblings check out my live-journal account: nimzy (dot) livejournal (dot) com I hope you enjoyed this chapter I've wanted them to find out about the marauders for ages. Poor Lily looks like she's got James on the brain. Oh well Till next time :D


	10. Guilt

**Chapter 10: Guilt**

Sirius glared at his friends and sighed. "Why me?"

It was Friday evening, Remus had been released from the Hospital wing earlier that afternoon and the four boys had immediately hid themselves in their dorm. They weren't hiding or ignoring anyone they were just discussing and planning what they were going to do about – what they now dubbed as: Vicious Bunnies.

"Because my dear Padfoot, you can use the wonderful powers of persuasion and distraction, to extract the information we need from your supposed girlfriend, whom – I may add – you haven't spoken a word to, since she arrived back almost two nights ago."

Sirius bit his bottom lip. "Can't you use your powers of persuasion and distraction on Evans?"

"And risk having my hair chopped off and being turned into a toad? I value myself way too much to get on the receiving end of Evans' anger. And before you ask:" he added when Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "Peter can't do it because he is still hurt about the rat comments Marlene made and Remus is trying to avoid them as he feels guilty and no matter how many times we try and convince him that it's not his fault he still feels like jumping off the top of the Gryffindor Tower."

Sirius sighed once more and stood up, "We'll get this all sorted Moons don't go jumping off any towers, to quote Evans 'you need wings to fly.'"

Remus smiled. "Thanks." He said locking eyes with his friend. As soon as the others had told him what had happened he had felt awful and just wanted to apologise. James had stopped him, reasoning that the girls might not have realised what had happened and put two and two together. Hence why Sirius was on a mission to see what Lily and Marlene had found out. This hadn't been the first time he hated who he was and James was right he had considered suicide on a few occasions. If it weren't for James, Sirius and Peter he didn't think he would've made it passed first year.

* * *

Sirius found Marlene and Lily in the Library pouring over books on Conjuration and copies of: 'Guide to Advance Transfiguration', he gave a small cough and slid into an empty seat. Lily glowered at him before turning slightly to watch the door. Her hands on her books ready to leave if Potter waltzed through.

"Give me a second to finish this paragraph then can we go somewhere?" Marlene asked without looking up.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably, Lily had taken to glaring at him again. "Sure."

He waited while Marlene finished what she was doing and packed up her stuff. They said bye to Lily before heading out.

There was an awkward silence as they walked. The both decided to break the silence at the same time:

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks for the flowers."

Sirius smiled and stopped walking. He pulled Marlene into a hug. "I was really worried about you." He whispered, "When you weren't on the train I didn't know what to think, and then when Dumbledore said you were in Hospital I felt awful like I should've been there. I'm so sorry. I just feel so guilty for leaving you alone."

Marlene pulled out of the hug and readjusted her bag on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Don't blame yourself when you don't know the full story."

Sirius put his arm around her waist and they continued walking, he remembered what Dumbledore had said and didn't press further.

"Wednesday." Marlene said quietly.

"What about Wednesday? If you're talking about James being angry that you missed the first Quidditch practise of the year then he'll get over it." Sirius diverted from the main incident on that day with ease. He was silently pleased with him self at how quick he was.

"Huh? Oh oops."

Sirius waited for Marlene to elaborate but she just readjusted her bag once more switching it from one shoulder to the other. "Are you okay with that bag?" He asked.

Marlene nodded. "Just got a sore back that's all some random dog jumped me."

"Sorry about that." Sirius said without thinking.

Marlene raised an eyebrow and attempted to hide her grin. "Why would you be apologising?"

Sirius just shrugged, he had fallen into her trap without realising it. The girls knew nothing. This chat was to clear up suspicions, exactly what Sirius was trying to do.

Marlene grinned and turned to face him. "It was you wasn't it? Oh wow, that's amazing even Lily was impressed when I said I thought it was you guys." She gushed.

Sirius was stunned he hadn't expected this reaction, he also wasn't prepared for what came next.

"And Remus? We kind of put two and two together on that one. Bless him, you know that is a very sweet and daring thing you guys have done for him." She gave him a small smile then laughed at his confused face.

"You just said 'Bless him' about the guy that attacked you."

"Och" Marlene said dismissively. "It's not his fault he can't help it. It must be so hard for him. He's really lucky to have such good friends. As for the attack, it's nothing after all that handsome Stag rescued us."

Sirius pouted, "I helped."

Marlene laughed, "You a mangy old mutt? My favourite scarf now smells of wet-dog." She now realised the full intent of her Amortentia fumes.

Sirius sighed, "Sorry about that. Least you've got another scarf, the one I gave you."

Marlene glared at him, "That was the one you gave me."

Sirius stayed silent. And glanced at where they were, without realising they had climbed 3 flights of stairs and had arrived outside the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Cuppa." Sirius replied before Marlene had even thought about it.

"Love one thanks." The fat lady said smiling and swinging open, "Two sugars and no milk."

Sirius and Marlene ignored her and walked into the common room.

"Did you guys take the long way round?" Lily asked as they joined her beside the fire.

Marlene just grinned, "I'm going up to see Remus, you coming?"

Lily nodded slowly, she didn't mind Remus after all he was a prefect and much more responsible than the others, plus ever since third year the three of them had shared Arithmancy. She also strangely enough wanted to see James again.

* * *

Remus was stunned. He hadn't been this stunned since James, Sirius and Peter all accepted him for who he was back in second year. Now these two girls were pushing it aside as if it was just a spot on his nose. They didn't seem to care what he was, they were genuinely worried about him. They didn't give him sympathetic or weary looks either, they had apologised to him then carried on treating him as normal. Even when he tried to apologise to them they accepted it without even batting an eyelid. Lily even hugged him and told him not to worry about it.

He had never thought he could have one friend who knew about his condition let alone five.

Lily had just finished telling the boys what Dumbledore had said when Marlene turned to Sirius.

"Did you get a flat?" She asked and Remus was relieved the conversation was being diverted.

Sirius beamed, "I had completely forgotten, I haven't even told Moony and Wormtail. Yes I got a flat in Soho. It's so muggle and wonderful and the best part is, the owner who sold it to me threw in a motorbike. He said he's moving overseas and couldn't take it with him. It's an old banger but with a lick of paint and some marauder charm I'll have it working in no time." Sirius grinned around the room.

Everyone just stared at him until Remus broke the silence. "What do you know about motorbikes?"

Sirius grin widened, he jumped up and went to his trunk where he pulled out a few muggle magazines on motorbikes and his Muggle Studies text book. "I got these from a newsagent in the

square and there's a whole chapter devoted to cars and motorbikes in my text book."

"Now all we need for you to do is hide in a cave and I'm all set." Marlene said flicking through one of his magazines and removing any pages that had semi naked girls on them.

Lily let out a little laugh and James looked at her.

"Care to elaborate Evans?" He asked trying not to sound as arrogant as he usually did when he spoke to the girl he'd fancied for years.

"Nothing your big antlers could comprehend." Lily said calmly.

Remus choked back a laugh. He remembered when James has first achieved the form of the stag and Sirius had compared his big antlers to his big head and how said antlers couldn't get through the door.

Peter was the next one to change the subject. "Have you guys all put your names down for Apparition lessons?" James, Sirius, Remus and Lily all nodded their heads and Peter looked downcast, then he noticed Marlene hadn't nodded her head. "What about you Marlene?"

"I already have my license." She shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to ripping pages out of Sirius' magazines.

"Oh."

"What's up Wormy, 'fraid you'll lose your tail?" Sirius asked while attempting to rescue his magazines from Marlene who had dodged and jumped behind Remus. She smiled maliciously.

"Well twelve galleons is a lot of money especially when I won't be taking the exam at the end,"

The girls looked confused.

"Poor Peter has a late May birthday, therefore isn't eligible to take the Apparation exam at the end."

Lily nodded sympathetically then frowned as something else came to her. "Peter can you become an Animagus as well?"

Peter nodded, eager to show off. "I'm a rat." He said proudly and a bit louder than normal.

Marlene stopped ripping up magazines and stared at him, "Erm.... you didn't happen to hear..."

Peter glared at her. "I did hear and that jinx you threw at me, nearly killed me."

Despite the fact that it was Peter Pettigrew and the fact that she had never really liked him, Marlene felt guilty. "Sorry." She apologised sincerely, "I hate rats and ever since I was three have been absolutely terrified of them."

"Hence the boggart in third year." James said knowledgeably.

"What you talking about mate, Marl's boggart is of some persons forearm. Everyone teased her for being scared of forearms. The Slytherin's walked around for days and every time she walked passed they all pulled up their sleeves and flashed their arms at her."

Marlene blanched she didn't like the way this conversation was going she tried to bring it back to something else. "So who's up for a game of strip poker."

James and Sirius ignored her and continued discussing the issue of the boggart in third year. Remus had also joined the fray: "Third year was a rat, fourth year was the forearms, I only remember because some stupid seventh year pulled up the sleeve of his left arm and showed everyone his dark mark by accident."

James and Sirius smiled at the memory. "That's right. I was gutted as Malfoy and Narcissa had left the year before and I would have loved to see their reactions." Sirius agreed. Three Slytherins had been expelled that year.

Peter felt left out. "Why forearms though and why the change?" He added hoping he'd asked the right questions to be included.

"That my dear Wormtail is a very good question. What happened in the summer of '74 that frightened our dear Marlene into fearing forearms more than rats?" Five pairs of eyes all turned to the small brown haired girl sitting on Remus bed.

Marlene glanced down at her watch. "God grief is that the time? Don't people have to patrol and such? As for me I have to go.... clean out my trunk or something like that so... yeah." Marlene grinned sheepishly at the five pairs of eyes and rushed out the room.

Four of the pairs of eyes turned to the green pair of eyes.

"Oh no," Said Lily standing up with her hands on her hips. "I may be as curious as you but I am not going to pry into my best friends life."

"Please Lily-kins." James begged before thinking.

Lily glared at him. "You were doing so well Potter." She said anger flashing in her green eyes. "Come on Remus, Marlene is right we have a patrol to do."

James mentally kicked himself as the fiery-red head stormed out the room.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy this one. Marlene's past will be revealed in due course. :)


	11. Belated Apologies

**Chapter 11: Belated Apologises**

Marlene actually cleaned out her trunk, she found that when she need to think about something or if she was upset then tidying helped her clear her mind.

By the time Lily returned Marlene had started cleaning the windows and dusting down everyone's bed posts.

"Angry, depressed or thinking?" Mary asked as she walked into the room behind Lily. She dumped her bag, then went and sat on Marlene's bed; purposely messing up the freshly made sheets.

"Thinking." Marlene said putting her cloth down.

"His name is Hester Bagcroft." Rebecca announced, entering the dormitory with a twirl and a bow.

"6th year Hufflepuff prefect?" Lily queried.

Mary nodded, "He's my favourite for Head-Boy next year. Bex thinks is going to be our very own Remus Lupin. Care to join the sweepstakes?" She added pulling out a small tin and rattling it.

Lily looked amused, "I'm with you, Mary, Hester is very diligent and is a hard worker."

Mary nodded and made a note on the piece of parchment that lined the top of the tin. "That's two Galleons. Winner gets the lot."

Lily nodded and dug out the money from her purse. She handed it over and Mary turned to Marlene.

"Up for a little wager Marl?"

Marlene shrugged and put two Galleons in. "James Potter."

"What?" Three voices came back at her, all strangely high pitched and strangled.

"His Father is a school governor and is highly respected also I don't know if you've noticed but he is a bit more grown up this year. I've known him for as long as I can remember and I'm sure Lily agrees with me that he has changed and maybe if they give him head-boy it will encourage him to be even more responsible. They gave Remus prefect in a hope to knock some sense into the boys."

"Very wisely said." Mary remarked writing James' name on the parchment.

"What about head-girl?" Bex asked taking a look at the names over Mary shoulder.

"I thought we'd agreed there be no point as most of the school think Lily will get it." Mary stole a glance at the blushing red head.

"So what were you thinking so hard about that made you need to clean?" Bex asked pulling out her pyjamas and slipping into them.

"Defence essay." Marlene said the first thing that popped into her head, she knew Mary and Becky didn't take NEWT defence against the dark arts and wouldn't ask her to elaborate. Her only wish was that Lily didn't question her abrupt exit from the boys dormitory in front of their room mates. Her wish was granted however when the talk turned to Apparation lessons, Quidditch matches and upcoming Hogsmeade weekends.

* * *

January soon turned into February. The days were getting slightly longer and a few students had to be treated for sunburn when the sun made rare appearances and reflected off the snow covered grounds.

The topic of Marlene's mysterious boggart seemed to have disapparated into thin air for no-one questioned her and life at Hogwarts was slowly returning to normal.

Apparation lessons were the talk of all the sixth years and Marlene was going to spend the quiet Saturday mornings catching up on homework or a bit of Quidditch practise without the captain breathing down her neck. Ravenclaw was playing Slytherin soon and in March they were having to play either Hufflepuff or Slytherin depending on the outcome of the Ravenclaw match.

The first day of the lessons Marlene wished her friends luck and took her broomstick down to the pitch hoping to get in some flying time before anyone else appeared. It seemed she wasn't the only one to practise that morning.

She exited the changing rooms and was about to mount her broomstick when a lone figure emerged from the opposite changing room. Shielding her eyes from the sun as it broke free of the clouds she though she saw Sirius. Grinning she waved and ran over to him only to realise it wasn't Sirius at all.

_Pretty stupid to think it was Sirius when you know he's in the great hall with everyone else your age. _She thought bitterly as Regulus Black sized her up as if she was a piece of meat in the butchers.

"What you doing out here McKinnon?" Regulus spat kicking a random bit of grass.

"The same thing you are. Have you got your whole team?" She asked cautiously. If Regulus was holding a training session she might stay and take notes.

The Slytherin Captain shook his head. "Just me. Why aren't you with everyone else?"

Marlene rolled her eyes she was beginning to get tired of explaining herself, in a way she wished her father hadn't got her those lessons for her birthday.

Regulus sighed when she didn't answer, but didn't press any further, he didn't really want her to go running back to Sirius and have him come down on him like a ton of bricks. He decided to be friendly. "Want a race?" He asked thinking that a race on broomsticks could still be classed as training and meant that neither of them had to leave the pitch and spend their time in the library.

Marlene agreed and they spent the better half of the day racing up and down the pitch, they even charmed a golf ball to act like a snitch so they could see who could catch it first. It ended in a tie and when darkness began to set in they gave up and Marlene summoned the golf ball and put it with all the other training materials.

They walked slowly back to the castle not really wanting to be found by their class mates that they had spent the day together.

"Thanks for today." Regulus said, surprising Marlene with kindness.

"No problem it's very hard to practise our roles, sometimes it's best with someone else."

Regulus nodded in agreement and stopped before they stepped out into the open courtyard where they would be spotted. "You go first, I'll double back round and go in a different way, I don't think my friends will appreciate me walking in with you and I value my dignity far to much to be yelled at by my brother."

Marlene let out a small laugh. "Thanks." Something had been bothering her for a while, since the last time she had spoken to the fifth year Slytherin. "Sorry about last time." She muttered, fiddling with a loose twig on her Nimbus 1500.

"When you denied all knowledge of your brother?"

Marlene nodded, "I think it sort of startled me that you knew about my brother, then I realised that he had been in your house so it's really not surprising that you knew about him. That and the fact that he was a seeker, captain and head boy, kind of make him rather well known. So anyway, sorry about storming off like that. I completely understood what you meant when you said he's been round at your house, but I think part of me wants to forget you said that and hope that I just jumped to the wrong conclusion." Marlene didn't wait for Regulus to make any returning comment. "Thanks for training with me tonight, I promise not to go easy on you when we next battle it out, however rest assured I won't let you win."

Regulus cracked a smiled and gestured with his hand towards the castle. Marlene nodded her head and jogged into the courtyard carrying her broomstick over her shoulder she took the steps two at a time and disappeared into the warmth of the castle.

Regulus sighed as he watched her go. He could see what his brother saw in the girl. He also saw on the Quidditch pitch why the Dark Lord was so interested in her. In some way he sort of felt sorry for the sixth year.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Sirius exclaimed as Marlene slid into her seat at dinner, her hair still wet from her shower. "We came out of the lesson and you weren't in the library nor the common room, we thought you might have sought permission to nip home but McGonagal denied that as well."

Marlene just shrugged unperturbed by Sirius' worried rambles and helped herself to a serving of vegetable curry. "I did a little bit of Quidditch training, only meant to stay out an hour but before long it started to get dark. I'm starving, I missed lunch."

"Quidditch without us?" James asked in mock horror as he leaned over for the bowl of sour cream.

Marlene grinned, "It was great, there was no annoying big-antlered captain breathing down my neck every time I performed the sloth grip roll wrong."

Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice and James just glared at them. His antlers weren't that big.

Marlene looked up and down the table and was surprised to see Lily sitting next to James, talking animatedly to Remus about next weeks charms essay. She smiled happy that her friend was tolerating James a bit more.

Sirius pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaned forward. "What are you doing for Valentines day?" He whispered tracing a heart on the underside of her wrist.

"Considering as it's a Monday, homework and lessons. However next Saturday I'm spending the day with a gorgeous hunk." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at James and he almost choked on a carrot. Lily slapped him hard on the back before returning to her conversation with Remus. Marlene turned smiling back to a stunned Sirius. "What do you have planned?"

It was Sirius' turn for payback. "You'll see just meet me in the Entrance Hall after my Apparition lesson and we'll have Valentines Day a few days early."

* * *

"Lily your owl is here!" Bex called as Marlene entered the dorm slightly light-headed and out of air.

"Is Marlene there or is she still snogging Sirius in the common-room?" Lily called from the bathroom.

Marlene blushed and walked towards the window to let the owl in. "I'm here." Marlene extracted the letter from the beak of the white snowy owl and watched it fly away before reading the envelope. She snorted when she read the address:

_Miss L Evans_

_Lion Tower_

_Hogwarts_

_Highlands_

_Scotland_

_IV_

Mary looked at the letter in Marlene's hands. "Lion tower?" She quoted.

Lily emerged from the bathroom a toothbrush in her hand. "It'll be Tuney she never remembers which house I'm in only that it's mascot is a lion."

"What about ivy?" Bex asked eager to know why Lily's muggle sister had sent her a letter with stamps on it.

Marlene answered that question. "I V is the start of the postal code for people living in the Inverness area."

Lily shook her head at her sisters antics then ripped open the letter.

_Lily. _

_I suppose I better start by saying: Happy Birthday. It has taken so long to write because Vernon and I are getting settled into our new house. I heard from mother that your seventeenth birthday is a big birthday in your world. I really didn't get you a present other than my belated apology._

_Vernon and I think it's best that we cut all ties with you. Not only for our safety but also for the safety of the family we wish to start. We would therefore appreciate it if you or any or your lot didn't come to our wedding._

_My apology is purely for what happened at the dinner table on New Years Day. Vernon didn't mean to say what he said, but it was you who forced us out into that cold night where so many things happened._

_In more ways than one I hope this letter never reaches you, but if it did then consider this the end._

_Petunia_

"What a Bi..." Lily shoot Mary a vile look as she re-read the letter.

"My birthday was last Sunday." Lily muttered as she sank on to her bed and crumpled the letter up. The incident had probably traumatised them so much that it didn't really faze Lily that she would probably never speak to her sister again. It was just the fact that Petunia wrote to Lily to tell her that shocked her. It would have been okay if they had just drifted apart, but to be told that they were breaking ties, hurt. Lily chucked the letter in the rubbish bin and put on a brave face as she looked at her friends. "I feel very sorry for any offspring of Vernon Dursley."

Marlene who had met the walrus-like man burst out laughing which immediately lightened the mood. Lily dug out a picture of Vernon and Petunia and before throwing it in the bin with the letter passed it around so Mary and Bex could laugh at Vernon's expense as well.

* * *

A/N: I have a confession to make. None of the characters (except Becky and Hester) are mine *evil laugh*


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 12: Trouble in Paradise.**

Nudging the door slightly he checked to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that the common room was empty he bounded across the room and opened the next door with ease. He stared up at the looming flight of stairs. Undecided if his plan was going to work. He tentatively placed one paw on the bottom step. When nothing happened he let out a low bark before bounding up the steps.

He had seven doors to choose from. But she had never spoken which room was hers. If she was looking for his room then she would have no problem as they had decorated their door with their names and "Keep Out" signs in various languages – including Ancient Runes and French.

Logically speaking she would be in the second from the top, the sixth one, but this was Hogwarts and things aren't done logically. He sniffed. She had been wearing perfume yesterday and he could smell a bit of it mixed in with the smell of wet-dog. He let out another quiet bark and padded up the stairs in a way that made him true to his name.

He was following the smell of the scarf. The scarf she wore that day when she found out who he was. For some funny reason she hadn't washed it. Reaching the door right at the top of the stairs, he stood up on his back legs and opened the door with his front paws, dropping down silently as it creaked open. He held his breath, his beady black eyes watching and his ears pricked in case anyone had heard. Nobody stirred so he backed up against the door closing it with his behind.

The girls dormitory was different than the boys. For one thing it didn't smell as bad. Not that he thought their room smelt, just that this one smelt of four different perfumes mingling together like a potions classroom. Only sweeter and not sweaty. The room was laid out differently as well. Unlike the boys room they only had four beds, but where the fifth bed should have been they had four wardrobes instead. He padded over to them and used his teeth to pull one open. It was Mary',s at the bottom was her trunk and hung up were her clothes. He knew it was Mary's because of the Ranger's scarf that was stuffed in a boot.

He nudged the door closed with his nose and went and sat on the carpet in the middle of the room. He would have to tell the boys about the wardrobe idea. He figured the girls must've conjured them or transfigured them but it certainly kept the place tidy. Thanking the moon for being bright he used it to find the bed he wanted. Opening the curtains with his teeth he watch her sleep awhile, before leaping gracefully into the bed, doing a full circle and settling down to sleep. His lips pulled back bearing his teeth, he was smiling.

* * *

Marlene stretched and her arm hit something warm and fluffy, rolling over she opened her eyes and came face to face with a Grim. Letting out a strangled cried she moved away from it and promptly fell out of her bed.

"It's too early to be screaming and falling out of bed." Mary moaned pulling back the curtains of her own bed and peering down at Marlene on the floor.

Marlene jumped up embarrassed and quickly closed her curtains. "I had a dream that I failed my NEWTs." She lied lamely.

Mary nodded a look of disbelief etched on her face. She shrugged, grabbed her wash bag and set off towards the bathroom, muttering about early wake-up calls and that sun hadn't even risen yet.

Marlene sighed and turned towards her bed. Now that she was awake and had a clearer mind she knew exactly who had given her a surprise that morning. She poked her head round her curtains and glared at the dog on the bed.

Sirius Black grinned a doggy grin, his black eyes watching Marlene. He let out a small bark and licked Marlene's face.

She grimaced and used her pillow to wipe away the dogs' saliva. Pushing the Animagus back she pressed a finger to his nose. "You are in so much trouble Black."

Sirius just responded with another lick to her face.

"Gah!" Marlene leapt out of the way of the dog and glanced around. She had an audience.

Bex looked at her her eyes wide with suspicion. "If you got Black in there tell us how he did it so we can sneak our boyfriends up as well."

Sirius took that as his cue to jump down from the bed and strike a pose. He looked around at the four girls a big grin on his face he didn't however get the reaction he was looking for.

Marlene was livid her mind was working overtime to come up with an excuse to explain why there was a dog in her bed. She sat back down on her bed and stared at Sirius, she didn't have time for his games today. Not since Martyn had owled her yesterday. Lily looked amused but hid the fact that she knew who the dog really was. Bex and Mary screamed.

Lily panicked and hushed at the two girls to keep them quiet. Straining hard she listened for any footsteps that indicated the screams had been heard. When nobody burst through the door. Lily turned to the two girls who were staring at the dog as though it was going to bite their head off.

Sirius whined dejected and jumped back onto Marlene's bed, he placed his head on her lap and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"It's a Grim!" Mary stammered running to her bag and pulling out her Divination book. "Marlene think carefully on which side was it waiting for you. Your left or your right?"

Marlene sighed: "It's not a Grim."

Bex looked unconvinced; "How do you know?"

Marlene faltered; "Because... it's my neighbours dog." She grinned sheepishly. "My neighbour Mopsy is this batty old woman who takes in stray dogs.... S...Snuffles is just a mangy stray mutt." She finished. The girls relaxed accepting Marlene's story.

Sirius frowned at Marlene's choice of nickname. His eyes becoming narrow and more menacing. Lily stifled a giggle and headed into the bathroom.

"If you get past the scariness, he's quiet cute." Mary cooed, stroking Sirius on the head.

Marlene rolled her eyes, pushing Sirius onto the floor she grabbed her clothes and returned to her bed, closing the curtains around her.

Mary and Bex exchanged a look. "Why are you changing in your bed?" Mary asked as she removed her pyjamas.

"I don't want the dog to see." Marlene replied. Peering around her curtain she saw Sirius watching her friends change with interest. His tongue hanging out and his lips pulled back into a grin. Sighing she threw her robe over him so he couldn't see. "He's very intelligent." She muttered when Bex and Mary looked at her as though she had lost her marbles.

"He's a dog? Aren't dogs meant to be dumb and idiotic." Mary replied changing quickly all the same.

Sirius growled menacingly from under the robe and Mary jumped back in surprised.

* * *

By lunchtime Marlene still wasn't talking to Sirius. Under the pretence of Snuffles, Marlene had snuck the Animagus out of her dormitory and taking him downstairs, the common room was empty giving Sirius the change to transform back to a human and to receive and ear full from his girlfriend.

He also received a telling off from James – although James found it hard to keep a straight face as he was secretly impressed that their Animagus forms deceived the girls staircase.

"Trouble in Paradise?" James asked as Sirius sank into his seat and pushed his empty plate away.

Sirius groaned and whacked his head on the table, upsetting a jug of water and letting it drip onto the floor.

Remus rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand the water was cleaned up.

"I think you need to apologise." Peter said between bites of his sandwich.

"Don't you think I've tried that." Sirius said exasperated.

"Some Valentine's surprise huh?" Sirius looked up and saw Lily taking a seat next James and helping herself to some sandwiches.

"Lily!" He looked as though he could hug the red head. "You could talk to her."

Lily shook her head. "I'm sure you've had enough people shouting at you today, so you don't really need another lecture about immaturity and responsibility from me, therefore I'm going to say. Your mess. You clean it up."

Sirius sunk lower in his seat and groaned.

"Lily is right." James said much to the surprise of every one around the table including Lily. "Just try speaking to her, however my one advice is letting her cool off. You've heard her mother shout, don't let Marlene's anger get any worse than it is." He shuddered at some unpleasant memory.

Sirius groaned again, he thought the ear bashing he got this morning was bad, he hadn't realised there might be more to come.

* * *

She'd been angry most the day. Her usual calm and carefree demeanour had been replaced with sharp answers and a scowl that made even seventh year Slytherins back away in fear.

As soon as the bell from Defence had rung she has rushed down to the Great Hall grabbed a couple of sandwiches and taken them into the grounds before anyone had realised she had gone. She needed to cool off.

She stood at the edge of the lake, feeding her crusts to the giant squid, thinking. She was angry at Sirius was being so completely irresponsible and immature. She was angry at her self for losing her temper. She was angry at Sirius for being completely blind and acting as though he had done nothing wrong. Then there was her brother, out of the blue asking her if she was all right and apologising for the behaviour of the Death Eaters. The letter – which now lay in the Gryffindor common room fire place – was the main cause of her anger. Sirius had just added to it. Flopping down on the snow covered banks, she started making piles of snow, giving her something to do as she thought.

_If Sirius finally realises what he did wrong, then I might forgive him. _She mused conjuring a feather and sticking it on stop of her snowcastle. _I think it was the fact that he scared me, that's why I'm so angry, he may have thought it would be wonderful for me to wake up and find him in bed next to me, when in actual fact it terrified me. If he can do it what's to say somebody else could do it, someone who isn't a friend. He didn't think of the implications before acting. _She crushed her castle in anger. _He also never thought about how he was going to explain the fact that he's a dog. What he's done is illegal if anyone found out then he, James and Peter would probably be expelled and Remus would have to be forced to leave school because everyone would find out._

The bell rang in the distance and Marlene jumped up. She had been out here for the whole of the lunch break without realising. Still fuming but slightly better she managed to replace her scowl, with a look that said, 'I'm okay but please don't ask any questions.'

* * *

"Ms McKinnon?" Marlene was just about to sit down for dinner, when someone stopped her.

"Yes? Oh you're the Divination Professor." She looked at the elderly lady with some surprise. She was hunched over and had flowing robes that were pitch black and her nose was rather long and beak-like. A black feather had been stuck in the back of her hair giving the impression that she looked like a Raven. Having never taken Divination she was surprised the Professor even knew her name.

"Professor Augury, dear." She said taking Marlene's hand and grasping it like a Grandmother would with her eldest daughter. "I heard from a few of my Students that you have been seeing a Grim." Marlene shot Mary and Bex a look as they tried and failed to hide behind a passing first year. "I would very much like to hear your story and I hope that you will allow me to interpret it."

Marlene rolled her eyes. There was a reason she didn't take Divination. "I'm okay thanks Professor." She carefully took her hand away from Professor Augury and went to sit down.

"My dear child, something as serious as this cannot be overlooked. Surely the fact that a Grim appeared to you on Valentine's Day is a sign that death is around in paradise." Marlene didn't miss that glance Professor Augury made in Sirius direction.

Marlene could feel her anger rising again but before she could retort Professor Augury had grasped her hands again.

"Come and see me after dinner and we'll have a little chat." She nodded dutifully before hobbling up to the teachers table.

Marlene closed her eyes, not wanting to know how many people now knew about her run in with a dog this morning.

Sirius made his second mistake that day. "Marl? Just ignore her. Divination is a whole load of tea leaves and predicting death at every corner. Nobody takes it seriously."

Marlene snapped. Her eyes flew open and she glared at Sirius. "Yes because we're all going to die. James and Lily are going to killed personally by Voldemort, you're going to die at the hand of your cousin and I'm going to be killed by random Death Eaters because I'm not important enough!" Marlene felt the tears coming to her eyes and before anyone could see she was crying, she turned and ran out of the hall.

Sirius made to go after her but Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "No I'll go, I think there is more to this than meets the eye. I don't think this is just about you." She turned to James. "Potter, you've known Marlene a long time, I think it's time you started putting two and two together and telling Sirius what you know about Martyn."

James started at her as she left the hall, the reason why he fancied her becoming clear once more.

* * *

A/N: Augury is a method of Divination which involves studying the flight of birds. Happy Valentine's Day. It wasn't until reading it through with my sister that I noticed that today (Sunday) is V-Day and it's V-Day in the story as well. Not bad timing :D


	13. Martyn

**Chapter 13: Martyn**

_Dear Sister_

_I hope this letter finds you well, I heard from our dear parents that you had a little run in with some dark lord follows. I must apologise for their behaviour and I can assure you, it won't happen again. _

_I have recently taken up a new job within the Ministry, deciding that I have travelled and seen enough. I owe my thanks of a job to our dear uncle, Augustus Rookwood and although it isn't a glorified job, it's rung on the Ministry ladder - albeit the bottom rung.  
_

_However I can't shake the feeling that I am being unappreciated. I have seven NEWTs and nine OWLs however to be deemed as a Watchwizard, spending my days behind the security desk and my nights patrolling the corridors is a task that a mere muggle could perform, however I am not complaining, just happy to help the cause.  
_

_But enough about me, after seeing you with your boyfriend at the house before Christmas, I made it my duty as the over-protective brother I am to find out everything about Sirius Black and to find out if he is suitable. Having spent the Christmas with the Blacks (curtsey of my old school friend Rabastan Lestrange - who's brother in now connected to the Blacks by marriage,) I have deemed Sirius Black unsuitable for my little sister and that you should strike up a friendship – and hopefully more – with his brother Regulus. I know it is hard because of the unfortunate situation of you being in Gryffindor, however Walburga Black has decided to overlook that fact in favour of purity and power._

_I look forward to hearing from you as it has been so long (almost six years this June) since I have left Hogwarts hallowed halls, and almost three years since I came home for the summer, I think I have apologised for that summer, however you must realise that what I did were survival skills that surely saved your life at New Year._

_I would therefore very much appreciate a visit from you on your next Hogsmeade weekend. I know it'll be awhile before you find it in your heart to forgive me however, I would very much like to hear from you and I will be happy if you could accept me as your brother once more._

_Yours in family_

_Martyn McKinnon_

* * *

The letter had long since burned and disappeared from the fireplace, however it's wording was still etched in Marlene's mind. It was the Tuesday after the falling out, she was embarrassed about the scene she caused in the hall over dinner the day before, but having talked it over with Lily she could see how silly she was, before she spoke to the boys however there was one thing she needed to clarify, and for that she needed to speak to Regulus Black.

The chance came that Tuesday morning, they had been given the task of self study for Potions and Marlene had nipped to the library during break to look up some reference books when she saw Regulus over by the restricted section. He was looking around and contemplating whether or not the coast was clear.

She thwarted any plan he had to sneak in undetected my tapping him on the shoulder and dragging him down the charms section before he could disappear.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Marlene muttered as some fifth year Hufflepuffs walked past the spot they had occupied a couple of seconds before,

Regulus looked surprised but didn't say anything, he just gestured at her to continue.

Marlene took a deep breath; "Do you know anything of this arranged 'friendship' my brother and your mother have discussed?"

Regulus nodded, a small smile splayed across his lips. "Interesting turn of events isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say they were interesting just darn right annoying. Second question. Did my brother spend Christmas with you due to his friendship with Rabastan Lestrange?"

Regulus nodded again, unsure of where this questions were going, so he decided to elaborate. "Martyn and Rab have been friends since first year, they were in the same year and same house. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were two years ahead and all four of them got on well together, Martyn even dated Bella for a year before she decided to date Rodolphus. Martyn also dated, Andromeada who was in the same year as them. Your brother certainly gets around my cousins. He was always going on about joining two great families." Marlene sighed; there was a lot more to her brother than she knew.

The school bell rang and Regulus glanced at his watch he hadn't managed to look up the books he wanted. He wanted to do some research before the summer. His 16th summer.

Marlene could sense Regulus' impatience. "One last question. Is my brother a Death Eater?"

A blunt question needed a blunt answer: "Yes."

* * *

She was only a few minutes late for Defence. Regulus had hovered after the devastated blow but Severus had seen them and he scarped not wanting to be questioned by his fellow house-mate at why he was with a Gryffindor.

She took the long way to Defence thinking about what Regulus had just said and why it summed up her brothers attitude in his letter. She just wanted to cry though, her worst fear, had come true. The elder brother she had loved and idolised had turned over to the bad side. Memories of 4th year came back to her, the year she started to doubt her older brother. The year he came back a changed man.

She bowed her head in apology to Professor Livingston as she handed him her Dementor essay and sat down next to Lily.

Lily shot her a worried glance and handed her a tissue from her bag. Marlene hadn't realised she had been crying.

She needed to speak with the boys as well as Lily, but next period was no good, as James and Sirius had Muggle Studies.

Tearing of a piece of her parchment she scribbled a quick note. '_MWPP. LM need to talk. __URGENTLY. Need place to meet.' _When Livingston's back was turned she used magic to throw the parchment onto James' desk.

James raised his eyebrows at the note but understood. He wrote on it and sent it back.

"_Common Room at midnight, Prongs will personally make it his job to clear the area._"

* * *

"I suppose I better start with the boggart." Marlene glanced around at the five teenagers. Lily and James had surprisingly sat together on the sofa, with Sirius on the other side of James. Remus and Peter was sat on the armchairs. All five of them were watching Marlene, waiting for her to launch into her life story.

"Third year and rats, was curtsey of James Potter over there," James looked confused. "I was five and Charlus and Dorea were babysitting me and Martyn – my brother for those of you who don't know – who was twelve and about to start his second year. I was in the living room playing with my dolls when James thought it would be a great idea to play a trick on me. Even as a five year old James loved playing pranks. One of my dolls was behind me and on James' request Martyn had transfigured it into a live rat. I picked it up with out realising and it bit me. That one incident fuelled my fear of rats. After all she was my favourite doll."

James looked around sheepishly, as soon as Marlene had started explaining he remembered, partly because he remembered that Marlene had to spend the night in St Mungo's for observation.

"That was my fear until the summer between 3rd and 4th year. Martyn had left school in 1971. The year we started, he then left with his friends on a trip around the world. He came back for the summer holidays in 1974. He was back for his best friends brothers wedding."

"Bellatrix." Sirius muttered, he remembered that wedding and the hideous robes he had been forced to wear.

Marlene nodded and continued. "One evening before returning to his travels, he decided to teach me – what he called life skills – but what was in actual fact a way to completely overthrow an Imperius Curse. My parents never found out that he had been putting me under the curse and having me overcome it, it took me a week but I can now safely come out of the curse and counter attack as normal." Marlene glanced down at Lily and Lily understood how Marlene had managed to counter-attack the Death Eater that tried to curse her back in January.

The other four just stared at her, Sirius knew what she was going through. He too had been put under the curse at a young age and had been forced to overthrow it.

"You should've told your father." James stated coming to his senses first.

Marlene shook her head. "I was too scared, that's when my fear changed. My one fear was that my brother would become one of them. A Death Eater. If I had let the figure the boggart turned into finish what it was doing then the forearm would have had the Dark Mark etched into it's skin." She held up her hand to stop Remus from saying what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry for boring you with my life story I am just merely explaining why I was so upset yesterday. My brother set me a letter on Sunday, a letter in which he apologises for the actions of the Death Eaters in January, he also tells me about his new job – a job he describes as below him. He also wants me to break up with Sirius and date Regulus. Wait until I'm finished please Sirius." For Sirius had looked at though he was going to speak. "I have no intentions of dating Regulus although I did speak to him today and he confirmed my fears, My brother is a Death Eater. Now I know this explanation has gone on long enough and I am apologising for my behaviour yesterday. Sirius your surprise; although somewhat disturbing and sweet was just in the wrong place and at the wrong time and I am sorry you felt the brunt of my anger. As for what I said yesterday at dinner. I didn't really mean it, I just said the first thing that came into my head because I was annoyed at that bogus teacher for implying that a grim in my bed is a sure sign of death."

Marlene took a deep breath, talking about it had made it feel like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She didn't really like sharing her problems with other people, she felt guilty for making them feel sorry for her, but she felt if she didn't tell someone then she might end up cracking under the pressure and she didn't want that to happen.

James broke the silence. "So to sum up what you've just said, Martyn McKinnon son of the Head of the Auror Department is a Death Eater?"

"Ironic isn't it? Like some random muggle soap opera." Marlene said accepting a hug from Sirius who had risen from the sofa and engulfed Marlene in his arms.

Remus was next: "The figure the boggart turned into was your brother?" Marlene nodded, "He was here during the winter break apparently he asked Dumbledore for a job, preferably Defence Against the Dark Arts but the only position coming up was Muggle Studies as Professor Bloggs is retiring at the end of this school year. I only know because Peter and I were outside having just finished our snowball fight with some first years and I overheard him talking to Professor Slughorn in the Entrance Hall."

Marlene wasn't surprised by this, "My brother got Os in both his OWL and NEWT Defence exams and one of the reasons for his world tour was to gain first hand experience and knowledge of the Dark Arts, he always wanted to teach it. Looking back it's probably the only thing he wanted to do that our parents approved of."

James leant back on the sofa stretching his arms and accidentally placing one on the back of the sofa behind Lily.

Lily didn't notice and looked at her friend. She now understood the little things that had puzzled her before, like the way she threw of the imperious curse, why she got an O in the essay on that curse where Lily, Severus and the rest of the class got Es and As, why she had left during breakfast on Sunday when they had planned to go to the library, why she had been so moody and un-Marlene like on Monday. "Are you going to tell your parents?"

Marlene shook her head. "It would break their hearts, and ruin my dad's career, he says he's retiring soon I just hope Martyn doesn't get found out before." Marlene sighed and shook her head, extracting herself from Sirius she addressed her friends once more. "Guys again I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper at such trivial little things, I hope that what I've told you clears up anything theories you had of me. However now I'm going to bed and as much as I need a hug from you Sirius I would prefer it if you kept to your own dormitory."

Sirius sighed a little but complied, he pulled Marlene into another hug and kissed the top of her head. "You're not alone." He whispered. "And I'm sorry."

Six little words made Marlene reach up to kiss Sirius, her worries forgotten as their lips touched.

* * *

A/N: Warning a long A/N coming up :D. Okay first things first I apologise for the way the chapters have been slightly Angsty and Marlene central but it had to be said, I hope I hinted enough times throughout the first twelve chapters about Martyn but if I surprised you... *does a little dance.* Hopefully now the story will return to more Pranking from Marauders more Quidditch and it will swiftly move to the end of sixth year. Also soon... (well okay not until after seventh year) but I will be asking your opinions on something. My story can go one of two ways and I have planned both ways out, I just would like to know how my lovely readers would feel about which way it went. But that will be a long while off yet. I hope this Chapter (and previous Chapters) haven't been too confusing, I've been trying to put across that Marlene doesn't do too well when under pressure especially when she doesn't talk about what's on her mind. Anyway I'd best leave you to what ever it is you guys do because I'm off to build a Snowman, because yes folks It's snowing again ¬_¬.


	14. Framed

**Chapter 14: Framed**

There was a loud scream and several students looked up from their books as the sound of running and clanking came closer to their Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagal looked up from where she was marking papers and went to the door. She had barely touched the door handle when the door opened and a small blonde first year darted inside her robes ripped and her face tear stained.

"Ms Dulaney. What ever is the matter, I am teaching a class." Professor McGonagal said not sure whether to be worried or angry at the small girl.

Ms Dulaney looked panic-stricken as she looked around the class and saw fifteen sixth years look at her, some with interest, some with sympathy and some just looked bored, She jumped as the sound of clanging came closer. "There's a suit or armour following me." She whispered. "I was going to the bathroom and it just started following me. I dropped my books and ran, I came to your classroom first." She whispered frightened that the suit of armour might hear her,

Professor McGonagal glanced around the room her eyes hovering a bit longer on four boys at the back of the class. "I will be back, I just going to sort this little problem out. Ms Dulaney, if you could come with me."

The first year nodded her head fearfully and followed Professor McGonagal out of the classroom her grey watery eyes darted around the room as if she was afraid to leave the safety of the classroom.

As soon as they left the students started whispering among themselves thankful for the little rest their professors departure had given them.

James looked up from his book and glanced at Sirius next to him. "Poor kid." He whispered.

Sirius nodded and turned round to catch Remus and Peter's eyes.

"You mean it wasn't you?" Remus asked.

James scoffed. "Even though she's a Slytherin, we would never pull a prank on a first year." He glanced over at Lily and Marlene who were working hard not using the unofficial break to talk. "Unless of course it's McKinnon."

"I think McGonagal thinks it was us." Murmured Peter as he took the Professors absence as an opportunity to copy Remus answers onto his own parchment.

"I think a certain prefect thinks it was us as well." Sirius muttered as Lily looked up from her work and locked her piercing green eyes onto the four of them. A looked of disbelief, disapproval and disgust was splayed across her face.

Professor McGonagal came back just then, putting a stop to the hushed conversations around the room. Her usual tidy bun had a stray hair and her glasses looked a bit skew-whiff. "Messrs Black, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin all stay seated the rest of you I want those past-papers in by tomorrow."

The bell rang and there was a scramble of students as they grabbed their books and bags and headed out chatting and ready for their next lessons.

Lily glared at the boys as she walked passed putting her already completed past-paper on McGonagal's desk. Marlene rose carefully from her desk checking her answers once again before adding it to Lily's. Professor McGonagal gave the two girls a small smile.

Marlene glanced over at the boys a sad smile on her face. She linked arms with Lily and they left

"They've finished it and they've got a free period next." Sirius muttered as Professor McGonagal beckoned the four boys closer.

"What can we do you for Professor?" James asked sweetly. "Sirius and I have Muggle Studies next."

Remus grabbed his bag and placed his test paper on the pile with Marlene's and Lily's.

Sirius glared at him; "Traitor" he muttered as McGonagal gave him the smile reserved for students she was impressed with.

"Ms Dulaney is currently in the hospital wing with her friends sipping on a Calming Draught and eating chocolate to calm her down. She is now too scared to walk passed any Suits of Armour in case they start following her again."

"Will she be all right?" Asked Remus sounding concerned.

"She will be fine however I'm sure her older brother may have a few choice words for whoever is responsible." She narrowed her eyes and the four boys looked confused. She actually thought it was them! She sighed, "Unfortunately I have no proof as to who it was, however Professor Flitwick reminded me during morning break that I have yet to punish the masterminds behind the Mistletoe incident at Christmas. Therefore the four of you will be serving detention with Mr Filch on Saturday."

James gasped. "But there's a Quidditch match on!"

"Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff if I am not mistaken and you are in Gryffindor... unless you are moonlighting as a Keeper for Slytherin?"

James looked insulted but kept quiet.

"How did you know that was us?" Sirius asked. "We weren't even at school when whoever it was charmed the mistletoe to kiss anyone who walked underneath it."

James groaned and Professor McGonagal smiled. "Thank you Mr Black. There is now no doubt in my mind who it was."

Sirius knew he had been duped and sat down on the nearest desk disgruntled.

* * *

"James!" Marlene squealed as the boys arrived at lunch still upset about their detention. "Rickett's just said they're dropping out of Saturday's match. Slytherin win by default and we're playing Slytherin in the finals which they have brought forward to this Saturday!"

Marlene was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. James groaned even harder and tugged his Captain's badge off his robes. "Here; you are the unofficial reserve captain. All you need to do is find a Chaser and a Beater and you are all set." He chucked the badge at Marlene not even wincing as it landed in her bowl of soup.

Marlene looked at Sirius a confused look on her face. All traces of her excitement had sunk like the badge.

Sirius patted his girlfriend on the shoulder and summoned the badge. Catching it in a tissue and wiping it clean he spoke quietly so as the passing Slytherin's couldn't hear their predicament.

"McGonagal gave us detention for the Kistletoe incident and most likely for the Suit of Armour even though it wasn't us. Our detention is on Saturday during the match."

Marlene looked outraged. "She cannie do that! And what's Kistletoe?"

"You sounded so much like your Mother then." Sirius smirked and ducked as Marlene tried to hit him. "Before we left for Christmas, we went round charming all the mistletoe in the halls to fall and stick on peoples face as they walked underneath it, giving the impression that the mistletoe was kissing people. Hence the name."

"But that was months ago! It's now the end of March." Marlene stood up. "I'll go speak to Professor McGonagal I only found out about Hufflepuff during free period, it might be that she doesn't know. Maybe she can postpone your punishment. Come on Lily we can catch her before Runes."

Lily looked up shocked she had been following the conversation with mild interest, scowling at James because she thought they had done it and that it was mean to pick on a first year, but had never imagined that she would be involved. "Why me? I don't even understand Quidditch."

"You're a prefect." Marlene said grabbing her friends hand and pinning James badge onto her robes.

Lily sighed and allowed her friend to drag her out of the hall, glaring at James as she passed.

* * *

All six of them had a free period last thing. The boys practically ran from Care of Magical Creatures to the Common Room to wait for the girls to come back from Ancient Runes however they were in for a long wait. Lily and Marlene finally arrived just after the final bell signalling the end of lessons for the day.

Marlene bounded up to them, "Sorry Futhorc gave us homework and we had to nip to the library for something. Anyway we spoke to McGonagal and she hadn't realised about the change of plan for Quidditch she only found out at lunch because Sprout was grumbling about her team giving up. You can't blame them though, Keeper has the mumps, Seeker and a Chaser had a black ministry letter this morning and a Beater is in hospital due to being attacked by a charmed suit of armour. There was no way they could find four replacements in three nights and train them up."

James and Sirius winced, "That's pretty bad." James stated feeling sorry for the Hufflepuff team.

Marlene nodded, "Anyway McGonagal said that she'll change your detention date and allow you to play as long as you apologise to Erica Dulaney and Gregory Cast and come clean about the suits of armour,"

James sank onto the sofa and placed his head in his hands. "Better get scouting for that Chaser and Beater."

Lily sat next to him. "Is it so hard to admit you pulled a prank or are so conceited and arrogant that you..." James placed a finger on her lips and spoke in a whisper. "We can't admit to something we did not do."

Lily's eyes widened and she slowly grasped the hand that was on her lips. "Oh. Then why does McGonagal seem so sure that its you?" She asked still holding on to his hand.

"Because there were witness'" Frank Longbottom said from the bulletin board, where he was pining up the Quidditch announcement and had been listening into the sixth years conversation with some interest. He - like most people believed it was the boys who charmed the armour.

"Who?" Sirius asked stepping forward and attempting to corner the Head Boy.

"Avery and Mulciber." Frank said sidestepping Sirius and heading for the Portrait, "Now if you excuse me I have to go and meet Alice."

"Sweet Merlin." Sirius breathed sinking into an armchair and pulling Marlene down so that she sat on his knee. "We're being framed." He looked over at James and smirked. "Are your hands cold Evans?"

Lily glanced down and gasped. She was still holding onto James' hand. She dropped his hand quickly and stood up. Remus quickly sat in the other armchair and Peter sat at the other end of the sofa so the only place she could sit was next to James. Scowling she sat back down and clasped her hands in her lap.

Marlene looked at Sirius then over to James who was still staring stunned at Lily. "Framed? Why?"

"Someone doesn't want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup for the fifth year running," Remus pointed out.

"Slytherin." Sirius growled. "Regulus,"

"Regulus wouldn't stoop that low. Anyway I heard Professor Flitwick say the armour had been charmed to stalk the first Slytherin that passes it. It just so happened to be first year Erica, who has an older brother who is a Beater."

"Eric Dulaney's sister? That was her?" James asked tearing his gaze away from Lily and looking at Marlene.

Marlene nodded but Peter interjected: "Maybe it was a complete accident that Erica walked passed first after all she said she needed the bathroom, the Slytherin's could have charmed the armour to attack their own house to pin the blame on us. And then charmed another one to attack a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team so that Hufflepuff would back down. With Hufflepuff out of the game and two members of the Gryffindor team in detention they would be a shoe in for the cup."

His friends looked at him as if he had grown to heads. Peter giggled nervously at the attention but Sirius shot up out his chair which cause Marlene to fall on the floor, a scowl on her face as Sirius ignored and stepped over her to hug Peter. "Wormtail I never knew you had it in you!" He exclaimed attempting to lift him up and swirl him but instead just patted him on the back. "All we have to do is clear our names!" He punched the air and looked around the room aware that he was making a scene he glanced down finally realising Marlene was on the floor. "Oops sorry Marl." He went over to help her get up and she rubbed her bottom where she had landed. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and sat on his armchair. "I think a soft seat instead of knobbly knees will do me thanks." She smiled sweetly then glanced at James. "You guys figure out away to clear your name. If you want I can talk to Black."

Sirius scowled at the thought of Marlene talking to his brother. "You can start by finding a spare Chaser and Beater just in case we fail at clearing our names."

Marlene shrugged and looked to the other side of the common room. "Hey Grint, Watson you guys still up for playing on Saturday?" Two fourth years looked over at Marlene and nodded eagerly. "Great we'll hold a training session tomorrow night then if all else fails and the idiots here have detention, you guys are in."

James stared at Marlene and Remus laughed, "She makes a better Captain than you James."

Marlene smiled sweetly at Sirius. "Now that's done I'll go speak to Black see if he can help us. I'm sure he wouldn't want to win the cup by cheating." She looked at the scowl on Sirius face, getting up she lightly kissed it and the scowl was replaced by a soft smile. "I'm doing this as it's my duty as the unofficial reserve captain to speak to other captains and sort out this small mess we are in. Don't worry I have no intention of following your mothers wishes."

Sirius visibly relaxed and returned the kiss. They were broken up by a small cough from the sofa.

"Why don't you just tell Professor McGonagal? She is an avid Quidditch fan after all." Lily said her hands still clasped in front of her.

Peter shook his head and made his second shock comment of the evening. "They can't go to her without proof to back up their claim."

James slapped Peter on the back. "We'll make a man out of yet Wormtail."

Peter just giggled turning red as the six of them got to work on proving the boys innocent.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for messing up Quidditch but I'm hoping nobody notices :D


	15. Grasping at Air

**Chapter 15: Grasping at air. **

"Hey Black!" Marlene called striding over and cornering the younger Black beside the Slytherin table.

He looked up at her, surprised, they hadn't spoken to each other since their meeting in the library last month. Her robes billowed out impressively as she strode passed the tables to get to his. "What can I do for you McKinnon?" He asked as she came closer resisting the urge to be uncharacteristically polite. Out of the corner of his eye his team-mates flinch as they all spotted the badge pinned to her robes. He raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at the badge. "I'm sure Potter won't be happy when he find out you've nicked his badge, he's very possessive, I thought he kept it under spell, lock and key when he wasn't wearing it."

"Potter and Black aren't playing on Saturday as they refuse to come clean and apologise for something they didn't do. I've been named replacement captain in his stead." She looked at the Slytherin table, and gave the Quidditch team a penetrating stare, her dark eyes shining malevolently.

Black shifted his glance and saw his team looking uncomfortable under her gaze, he remembered her brother, Martyn using that gaze once, it certainly shut Bellatrix up.

"Can you make what ever you want quick? I have the pitch booked tonight. Unless you're telling me you're backing out as well." His eyes lost his cool as he thought that they would win the cup by default, yes he was a Slytherin but he didn't want to win by cheating.

She took one final glare at the rival team before dropping her voice. "Maybe it would be best if others didn't hear what I had to say."

Regulus nodded and addressed his team; "As soon as you've finished I want you changed and running laps around the pitch. I'll join you as soon as I'm finished."

Six players all nodded affirmatively. "Yes, Captain."

Marlene couldn't help smirking as she led him into the entrance hall. Regulus had his team whipped whilst James like to have a laugh with his team, it was hard to forget at some times who was captain as they all pitched in ideas when it came to strategical planning.

They turned a corner and Regulus lead the way down into the dungeons. Ducking into a potions classroom he closed the door before turning and waiting for Marlene to explain what she wanted.

"I saw in your eyes that you don't want to win by default again, you may be a Slytherin, but you heart is in Quidditch, if we back out you would feel guilty for winning, therefore I have a proposition." Regulus nodded, she was spot on and wondered if this girl was using Legilimency to find out what she wanted. He shook his head at the thought, she probably didn't even know the meaning of the word. He stared back at her blankly, indicating for her to state her proposition. "We have reason to believe Black and Potter are being framed, at this particular moment Professor McGonagal has given them detention and is so desperate to get to the bottom of the latest prank that she has resulted to blackmail. We have calmly explained to McGonagal the situation we find ourselves in, we just need to prove it. That's where you come in."

"What makes you think it was my team, it could have been the Ravenclaws seeking revenge for their spectacular defeat last November." Regulus was grasping at air, he knew that, however he wanted to protect his team. Marlene raised an eyebrow disbelieving every word he said. "I'll speak to my team." He said resignedly.

Marlene nodded a small smile appeared on her lips. "Thanks, It was Avery and Mulciber who spoke up against James and Sirius."

Regulus looked pensive. "I can't promise you anything though so you better get training." He couldn't help but sneer he had the pitch booked every night until the match.

"Oh that reminds me I spoke to both Slughorn and McGonagal and due to the unfortunate situation we are in, Slughorn has agreed to give us the pitch for the next two nights." She smiled sweetly and Regulus could almost envision a bright white halo slipping down of its perch.

He sighed and looked at his watch. "I must go."

"Of course." She was still smiling and Regulus instead of feeling anger and resentment towards the older student, felt a sudden rush of appreciation. This girl was as sly and cunning as a Slytherin and her talents and efforts were wasted in her current situation. Yet he wanted to protect her as well. He shook his head at the jumble of emotions and left the room.

* * *

It wasn't until Friday during their double potions lesson did James and Sirius find out if they were allowed to play on Saturday. They had just put the finishing touches to their Hiccoughing Solution when Professor McGonagal asked to see them. Barely able to contain their glee they packed up, placed their vials on Slughorn's desk (while discreetly pocketing a few more) and followed Professor McGonagal out into the hall and up the stairs to her office.

"Well boys." She she said when Remus and Peter joined them, "I'm here to apologise for mistrusting you. You have all done well and within the rules to prove your innocence and I take great joy in telling you that you can play tomorrow. Your detention for the mistletoe will now take place after dinner on Monday, Mr Potter you will report to me, Mr Black to Hagrid, Mr Pettigrew with Madam Pomfrey and Mr Lupin yours will be on Wednesday with Mr. Filch." The four boys nodded in understanding, elated that they had tomorrow off. However McGonagal's eyes narrowed. "I just have one thing to say; You'd best win, I have grown accustomed to seeing the cup in my office, I'd hate to lose it now."

James and Sirius grinned and winked at the Transfiguration Professor. "Don't worry Professor, we'll exact our revenge for being framed by thrashing them in a nice fair fight."

* * *

Marlene was less than happy to hand over her newly found power. "Aw I was going to have a bath." She sighed as she handed over the badge to James.

"A badge hasn't stopped you before." Muttered Lily from the table where she was working on her Arithmancy homework.

Marlene blushed and James laughed. Sirius however looked up thoughtfully. "That's an idea. Hey Marlene how about you and I go there once everyone is in bed." He slipped and arm round her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Hem Hem. The Gryffindor Common Room is no place to express public displays of affection." James said disapprovingly in a high pitch voice.

Peter laughed as both Marlene and Sirius pulled away from each other looking embarrassed.

"There's a woman at the ministry that sounds just like that. She's a right toad." Marlene said joining Lily at the table.

"Ah wait don't sit down!" James exclaimed holding out his hand as if it would stop Marlene from sitting.

Marlene paused in a sort of half crouch her bum inches away from the seat of a chair, her arms flapped wildly to keep her from falling over. A couple of first years laughed as she regained her balance and stood back up again.

"Quidditch practise, after all you managed to book the pitch." James shrugged when Marlene gave him a glare that said 'Is that all?'

* * *

The next morning was wet and windy. James groaned it wasn't the perfect weather conditions but it would have to do. After dragging his team out of bed at the crack of dawn (he sent Sirius in dog form to lick Marlene awake), he had them all running laps and doing a complete fifteen minute warm-up before dragging them back to the great-hall and piling their plates with eggs, sausages and toast.

By the time Lily, Remus and Peter came downstairs, bright eyed and bushy tailed – in contrast to the irritated and tired looks from the team – James was hurrying them out of the hall and pushing them all in the direction of the pitch. Marlene shot Lily a terrified look before whispering to Sirius: "Who is he and what has he done with James, he's never been this strict before."

Sirius just shrugged and followed James out of the hall – who had just started up a round of singing.

"_I don't know what you've been told..._

_But we are going for the gold!"_

"A bit enthusiastic, isn't he?" Remus stated as he, Lily and Peter sat down and had a quick breakfast.

Lily was about to retort when a large eagle owl flew down and landed in front of Remus. "Isn't that Potter's?"

Remus nodded and extracted the letter from it's leg. "It's his fathers I think, or one that is used for official business." He stroked the proud bird's beak and fed it a few bacon rinds that were left on a plate. "I'll pass this on." He told the bird in a soothing voice. The bird clicked it's beak affectionately, it obviously knew Remus was one of James' friends and then flew off. Placing the letter in his jacket pocket he stood up.

Peter stopped him from walking away by placing a pudgy hand on his shoulder. "Wait." He said with a mouthful of toast. "Maybe it'll best to give it to him after the match."

Remus looked pensive but nodded in agreement and sat back down again waiting for Peter to finish eating. He turned to the red-haired girl who had been spending a lot more time with them now that she knew their secret. "Would you like to join us? You can hide behind me and Peter if things get too intense."

Lily smiled, she didn't really like Quidditch and only went along to cheer Marlene on. Although she did find herself silently cheering James on when he did something spectacular – like score a goal. She nodded and once Peter had finished eating the three of them – along with everyone else in the hall – made their way across the grounds to the pitch.

* * *

"Why is it whenever we play Quidditch it's either cold, raining or both?"Marlene muttered as she flew a couple of laps to keep warm. About half an hour into the game the rain had eased off and allowed them to keep playing – just as long as the wind didn't blow them off their broom. On the other side of the pitch she could see Regulus scouting for the Snitch, flying one-way then turning the other way – like a swimmer doing lengths of a pool. They were over three hours into the game and the score was evenly tied at 90-90. Although they could see clearly now the rain had gone, the wind was causing problems with the Quaffle as it kept throwing it off-course.

She watched as Slytherin managed to score past the Gryffindor Keeper then followed the Quaffle as Gryffindor immediately scored afterwards keeping the score tied. Turning in the opposite direction she flew around the pitch once more. She heard someone whistle and she was surprised she heard it over the wind. It was low and long then followed by another short higher pitched whistle. It was a sign a Bludger was coming her way, dropping a couple of feet she looked up and saw a green clad flyer hit a Bludger towards the Gryffindor goals. Thankful for the different signals they had come up with Marlene went back to scouting the pitch for the little gold ball.

* * *

Across the other side of the field, Regulus saw Marlene drop a couple of feet. Desperate to end the game he shot off in the direction of where she went only to realise she was dropping to avoid a Bludger and not because she had seen the snitch. Flying in the opposite direction to Marlene, Regulus cursed the wind and desperately resumed his search. He kept trying to keep his mind on the game but every so often the conversation about being fair in a game they all love and _her _face kept interrupting him. He had spoken to his team on Wednesday night after training and although he tried to keep it from sounding to Gryffindor-y he was surprised when Slughorn came up to him on Friday and said that; Avery, Mulciber and Dulaney had come clean regarding the prank they blamed on the Gryffindor's, Slughorn said it was partly guilt from Dulaney about attacking his sister and partly that his speech actually struck a cord.

* * *

An hour later and James could see the crowd was getting restless, they were still excited due to the fact that neither team were pulling in front, they were always tied or ten points ahead and everyone knew the only way to find a clear winner was to catch the snitch. But neither seeker had seen it. There had been a few false alarms, one had been a sweetie wrapper that had blown on the pitch, the other had been James' watch strap. That false alarm had nearly cause a mid air collisions, because James had the Quaffle he had three Chasers heading for him and two Seekers.

He was pretty sure this was the longest Hogwarts match, he had heard of matches that had lasted for five days once, but normal Hogwarts matches only lasted two hours at least. Not four. He almost thought about calling a time out when out of the corner of his eye he saw both seekers shoot towards the ground. He heard the whole stadium hold their breath as everyone watched what the two seekers were doing. Even the Chasers and Beaters had stopped to watch. James hoped it wasn't another false alarm or diversion tactic, a quick scan of the floor and he too spotted the Golden Snitch slaloming in between the Gryffindor goal posts. He watched as Marlene said something to Regulus – who in turn nodded and did a quick turn so he was facing Marlene. James frowned they must be desperate to end the match if they were working together. Remembering he had the Quaffle James sped of in the direction of the Slytherin goal and brought the score to 150-150. The Slytherin Keeper was so engrossed in watching the two seekers speed towards the snitch that he didn't even notice James had scored. James turned back to watch the seekers. They were now both hurtling towards the Snitch and towards each other. He saw the snitch dart straight up and Marlene and Regulus followed it. Both Marlene and Regulus had their hands outstretched grasping at air in an attempt to catch the tiny ball.

He saw Radcliffe with the Quaffle come hurtling towards him; flanked by two Slytherin chasers. Radcliffe chucked him the Quaffle and he deftly caught it before speeding towards the goal posts. He swerved a Bludger and dropped underneath the other Slytherin chaser before attempting to score. Unfortunately the Keeper saw it coming and caught the Quaffle. He whirled his broom around and started to mark the Slytherin who had the Quaffle when a huge roar went up from them crowd. Someone had caught the snitch. He whirled around to see the score board but his view was blocked by Dulaney and Sirius. He heard the commentator read out the scores and strained to hear: "300-150"

"Who won?" He shouted at nobody in particular as he lowered his broom in a desperate attempt to see the scoreboard. He was angry that he hadn't been paying more attention to the Seekers. Everyone was cheering so he couldn't make out which supporters were the loudest. Everyone was happy that the game had ended. Then he saw Marlene's smiling face grinning up at Sirius.

* * *

People were still celebrating the next day at breakfast. Every time James passed someone in the corridor they stopped to congratulate him on such a long and intense game. Even Dumbledore had told him that he had never been kept on the end of his seat for that long before. Finally reaching the Great Hall James slid into a space between Remus and Lily and helped himself to some cereal.

"Congratulations James." Lily said next to him. He blinked and looked at her. She had just called him James.

He returned the smile nodded his thanks.

"What did your father want James?" Marlene asked from across the table. She was sitting in between Sirius and Peter and still had the same grin from yesterday. The grin that told everyone that they had one the cup yet she had no idea how.

James put down his goblet of orange juice and looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked clearly confused he hadn't spoken to his father since Christmas, he was expecting some post and presents for his birthday but that wasn't until Tuesday.

"Lily said last night that you got a letter from your father..." She trailed off as she picked up on Remus' pale face.

"You're looking paler than normal Remus." Sirius commented knowing that the Full Moon was tomorrow.

Remus nodded and pulled a slightly crumpled letter from his jacket pocket. "It arrived before the match yesterday, I didn't have time to give it to you and completely forgot afterwards due to celebrations." He passed the letter to James with an apologetic look.

James took it and noticed his fathers handwriting. He ripped open the envelope and scanned it's contents. His face turning paler with every word.

"What wrong mate?" Sirius asked concerned at his friend's pale face.

"It's my mother." James whispered barely trusting himself to speak. "She's in intensive care. My father says he's contacted Dumbledore and that I should pack and that he'll come and pick me up today at twelve."

Lily glanced at her watch. 11:45.

James quickly stood up upsetting a jug of orange juice. Stuffing the letter in his pocket he ran out of the hall. His friends all watched worried for both their friend and for Mrs Potter.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for this chapter being a little choppy and vague but I think and I hope I covered the main points. I just had so much to write in and I actually struggled with this chapter. I'm like J.K Rowling I hate writing about Quidditch lol. Please review and I hope the next chapter will be up soon.


	16. Acquaintances

**Chapter 16: Acquaintances**

As they walked out into the Entrance Hall they saw Professor Dumbledore talking with someone who looked like an older version of James. He had thin grey hair that seemed to stand up on end exactly like James' did and Hazel eyes that were filled with worry for his wife.

"...a heart-attack is what they're saying. This is her second heart-attack and things aren't looking too good. They're even considering bringing a muggle specialist in to look at her. Frankly I'm not bothered about how they are curing her as long as they are curing her."

Dumbledore nodded sadly, his blue eyes had lost their twinkle as he glanced at the five teenagers by the doors.

Charlus Potter glanced over at where Dumbledore was looking. "Sirius, Marlene." He said walking over to them and giving them both a fatherly hug. He turned to the others and shook their hands in turn. "Peter, Remus it's lovely to see you again and you must be Lily Evans. My son has told me so much about you." He leaned forward and lowered his voice; "Although he tells his mother much more." Lily blushed as Charlus stepped back and a small, sad smile appeared on his face.

Both Marlene and Sirius, being the two of James' friends to know Dorea on a more personal level then the others invited him back into the hall where they could get him a cup of tea. Charlus politely declined the offer for James had just hurtled down the stairs his school bag on his back. The bag was devoid of books and instead contained some clothes including a bright pink pair of boxers that hadn't been packed properly and were hanging out of a side pocket.

He skidded to a halt next to his father and faced his friends. They could tell he had been crying. Marlene pulled him into a friendly, sisterly hug and muttered a few words of encouragement in his ear. Sirius, Peter and Remus all gave him brotherly hugs and Sirius transfigured a couple of quills into a bouquet of roses. James nodded his thanks, glad that he had such great friends. His father put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and they both turned towards the doors.

"Wait." The words were out of her mouth before she even had time to think. She knew she didn't know the family well enough to say anything without embarrassing herself, and although she still thought James was an arrogant toe-rag, no matter how annoying they can be nobody deserved what James was going through. Her steps resounded of the walls as she ran to catch up with them. James turned around and watched the redhead run towards him. Suddenly her arms were around his neck and she was whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry." She said and James wasn't sure if she was crying.

Marlene grinned inwardly at the sight of her best-friend and her childhood friend hugging. She resisted the urge to congratulate the two. She knew this wasn't the beginning. Lily had been tolerating James a lot more since September and Marlene knew now that they had just closed the gap and become acquaintances.

* * *

Lily dried her hair and flopped down on her bed. Marlene was finishing up on her Herbology homework her legs crossed and her tongue stuck out, her short hair was tied in a ponytail that looked more like a stump than anything else. "I hope Mrs Potter is going to be all right."

Marlene marked a page in her text book and smiled at Lily. "Dor's a tough one, she broke her leg once, and although it was healed straight away, the Healers told her to rest it and not do anything strenuous. Next day she was down at the Ministry protesting about Goblin Rebellions." Marlene smiled at the memory. "I have a picture somewhere." She jumped off her bed and ran to her wardrobe where she searched her trunk for what she was looking for. "Here." She brandished an old newspaper clipping and spread it out on Lily's bed. "This was taken when we started Hogwarts."

Lily looked down at the newspaper clipping and read the headline.

"_The Next Generation." _Under the headline was a dated picture of seven adults and four children. Three of the children were in Hogwarts robes and held their wands grinning proudly towards the camera. The caption under the picture read:

"_From left to right. Top Row: Walburga and Orion Black, Michael and Joanne McKinnon, Charlus and Dorea Potter. Middle Row: Regulus Black and Martyn McKinnon. Bottom Row: Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon and James Potter." _The story under the picture was long and rather detailed.

"_Three of the greatest wizarding families arrived at Platform 9¾ today to wave the next generation of witches and wizards off to Hogwarts. Walburga and Orion Black arrived via side-along apparition to wave off their eldest son Sirius Black. Ten year old Regulus Black (who will be starting Hogwarts next year) also came and waved his brother off. Famous Auror and celebrated Healer Michael and Joanne McKinnon arrived via hired ministry cars and also brought their eldest son, Martyn McKinnon (18) who graduated over two months ago and will be starting a tour around the world with his school friends starting in Russia then heading south through Turkey, then over to Greece and Albania. Charlus and Dorea Potter also arrived via ministry car having shared with the McKinnons. All three sets of families have been looking forward to this day for a while as it is very rare that three of the Wizarding Worlds most powerful families all have children attending Hogwarts together. Wouldn't it be astonishing if all three ended up in the same house? "Sirius will be in Slytherin." Walburga Black told this Daily Prophet Reporter. When asked why, her answer was: "Every single child who bares the Black name has been in Slytherin." The McKinnon's weren't at all bothered about Marlene's placement. "Although I was in Gryffindor and my wife was in Ravenclaw. I don't really mind where Marlene gets placed as long as she lives up to the McKinnon name." Marlene – when asked had this to say: "My brother was in Slytherin and I have an Uncle on my mother's side who was in Slytherin, I had a great aunt on my father's side who was in Hufflepuff. The McKinnon's have spread out over Hogwarts and like the Black family we have had a McKinnon as Headmistress, wherever I am placed I hope to live up the McKinnon name." Charlus Potter had this to say; "Where I was in Gryffindor and my wife in Slytherin, there is no doubt in my mind that James will be placed in Gryffindor." James agreed with this statement. It has recently come to this reporters attention that two of the next generation are related. Dorea Potter nee Black is Walburga Black's Aunt."_

Lily looked up from reading she could see the similarities between James and his mother but she could also see some of Sirius' mother in her as well. "I didn't know Sirius and James were related."

Marlene nodded. "Second Cousins or something like that I don't know if you ever get a chance to research the Black Family Tree take a headache potion or something as it's really confusing. I think the Blacks have connections to the Potters, Longbottom, Malfoy, Lestrange, Weasley, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Crouch..." She ticked off each name on her fingers. "There's probably loads more but I can't remember them all. It's the reason why we are dying race. There's not many Pure-Blood Families left that haven't merge with the Blacks."

"Can you add McKinnon to that list?" Mary laughed from her bed, she and Bex had arrived when Lily had been reading the newspaper clipping. Marlene blushed. Mary patted Lily on the shoulder. "You're not corrupting our little Lily-kins with talks of pure-bloodiness?"

Marlene shook her head smiling, "Nah Sirius is just a faze until I settle down with a nice Muggle Boy who had a degree from Oxford or Napier."

Lily smiled but she couldn't help thinking about the complicated politics of Pure-Blood families.

* * *

"_Trust me on this, if you turn around and come towards it we can trap it, then at least one of us will get it, I don't know about you but I'm starting to get really uncomfortable after sitting on this broom all day."  
_

_"Trust Me." _Normally if someone from the rival Quidditch team said "_Trust Me" _Regulus would've laughed and done exactly the opposite but because it was _her_... Regulus sighed and shook his head. He tried to focus back on his Potions. He had his OWLs coming up in a couple of months and he didn't have time to dwell on things that happened in the past. What mattered now was getting through his OWLs and telling his parents of his decision.

The bell rang signalling the end of his potions class and he gathered up his books and bag and followed the rest of the Slytherin's up to their Transfiguration class. _She _was in there talking to Professor McGonagal about something or other.

McGonagal gestured for her next class to take their seats whilst she continued her conversation. Regulus groaned how could he try and concentrate on his life when _she_ kept popping up. He had always found _her_ fascinating and he wasn't sure if he was attracted to _her_ pure-bloodline or _her_ power. He remembered once in the Duel club, he had been in first year and she in second. Unfortunate for her she had been partnered with Lucius Malfoy, a sixth year at the time surprisingly it was a really good fight and Professor Livingston often paired them up just to demonstrate things. He had been fascinated that a second year could hold her own (and defeat a sixth year). He buried his head in his hands in attempt to drown out her voice. He knew what his mother would say if he told her of his feelings. They start drawing up a marriage contract on the spot. He groaned, he'd just be happy with being acquaintances but his parents always have to write things down, more often than not in blood.

"Mr Black kindly refrain from sleeping in my class in nine weeks you will be starting your exams, there is no time for slacking." Regulus looked up _she_ was gone and McGonagal was staring down at him her eyes narrowed, the Hufflepuff's they shared their class with were trying to hold back their laughter.

* * *

Without James, mealtimes and lessons were a fairly morbid affair, no-one could really think straight. Peter, Remus and Sirius still went out on Monday night – James had left his cloak – but they didn't enjoy it as much as they would have, they didn't want to explore anywhere new with one member of their group missing. Even Lily was missing his smile and his practical jokes – even though she didn't admit it aloud.

Tuesday was even worse as it was James' seventeenth birthday the was a huge party planned that night in the Gryffindor common room, only it didn't feel right celebrating in the end every single person in Gryffindor from the youngest 1st year to the oldest 7th year held a two-minute silence praying for James' mother to have a speedy recovery.

The news they had been waiting for arrived during lunch on Friday. It was addressed to them all – including Lily and was delivered by the Owl that delivered the first letter.

"_Sirius, Peter, Remus, Marlene and Lily._

_Thank you for your kind words and wishes and please know that they will always be with us. My mother has always had a weak heart and we knew after the first heart-attack last year that we would need to prepare for the worst. It has happened. My Mother passed away peacefully in her sleep last night, both father and I were there as was Marlene's Mother. Joanne has been a rock both for me and father and we are eternally grateful. I will not be returning to Hogwarts until after the Easter break as there is a lot to do here and I need to help my father with the arrangements. I would like all five of you to be there for her funeral and father will get in touch soon._

_Thank you once again and I know that no matter how sad I am, I always feel you guys there for me._

_James Prongs Potter."_

Marlene cried softly and buried her head in Sirius' arms. Lily sniffed and stared down at her food, she felt awkward for being there and being classed as a friend. Peter pushed his plate away refusing to eat another bite he blinked hard trying not to cry. Remus brought out his wand and with a nod from Sirius who followed suit held it into the air and lighted the tip of it creating a candle. Everyone at the Gryffindor table knew the sign and they all stopped what they were doing, stopped their talking and laughter and joined in the silent salute.

Professor Dumbledore looked down at the lighted wands and knew immediately what had happened, he added his own and felt his colleagues beside him add their own lighted wands.

Soon word had spread around what the Gryffindors were doing and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined them. A few Slytherins added their wands but mostly they just stayed silent in respect.

The whole School gave a silent prayer for James and his family.

* * *

A/N: This one is quiet short but I couldn't think of what else to write that didn't ruin the mood I had just made. (Or hoped I made I mean I cried when I wrote James' letter but then again I cried at the Simpsons Movie) All facts about Dorea Potter and Walburga Black I got off the Black Family Tree and on the Harry Potter Wiki site, It isn't confirmed if Charlus and Dorea Potter are actually James Parents but I just went with it. I've started to add Regulus a bit more because I have plans for him *evil laugh*.


	17. To Soon

**Chapter 17: To Soon**

"I couldn't have wished for better friends." James whispered as they sat in his sitting room. The fireplace illuminated five faces, solemn and tired. It was the Easter holidays and only five days had passed since James had sent the letter.

James ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he remembered the days events. It had been a long tiring day, first with the funeral then with the wake. His friends were going back to school tomorrow having only left for the funeral and he would certainly miss them. He glanced at the newest member of their group. Lily was curled up on the sofa by the fire dozing with a book in her hand. He so wanted to go over and comfort her, ask her to comfort him. His thoughts wandered back to the hug she had given him almost two weeks ago. It wasn't a particularly moving hug it was just different to being hit by her or by being jinxed.

He thought back over all the times he had written to his mother asking for advice on what to do. Her advice was the same as Marlene, Sirius and Remus' to treat her like a human being and not some object of desire. It worked; six months ago Lily wouldn't of even been in the same room as him, now she was always with them. It had partly to do with the fact that Marlene never left Sirius' side and Lily and Marlene were best friends, but Lily had other friends yet she decided to spend her time with them.

James tore his gaze away from the gorgeous red-head as she stirred slightly the book falling from her lap.

* * *

James wouldn't be back until Sunday but the boys were already in thoughts for what they could do. James needed a little pick-me up and they had the perfect idea, they just needed to prepare for it. First thing they did when they landed in Marlene's fire place on Thursday morning was head straight for Zonko's. They thought, that seen as they had permission to be in Hogsmeade that day they might as well use it to their full advantage. They tried to get the girls involved but Lily was determined to start studying for the end of year exams and as much as Marlene would've loved to stay she was falling behind in her practical potion work and needed Lily's help. Not for the first time that year did she wish Lily was still friends with Severus Snape and his lovely potion books.

"Lils can you help me with my antidote?" Marlene asked as they made their way across the lawns and up to the castle. Lily nodded and Marlene grinned, "and my Charms and Herbology? Oh and maybe my Transfiguration and Runes..."

"Do you want me to help you in all your classes?" Lily was smiling she knew how her friend got when it was nearly exam time.

"Can you sit next to me in the exam and whisper me the answers using that muggle invention... a cup on a string?"

Lily cracked up and linked arms with her friend. "Come, we'll go to Library and I'll help you study, we'll do what we did last year, you did pretty well in your OWLs."

Marlene smiled, "says the girl with ten Os." Marlene hadn't done too bad with her OWLs, enough to make her parents happy at any rate. Her lowest was an A (for History of Magic and Astronomy) she then got 4 Es (for Potions, Herbology, Charms and Muggle Studies) and the rest (Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Defence Against the Dark Arts) were Os. "I'm dreading next year though."

"That's why if we start now, it'll be easy we won't be cramming it at the end."

"I hate end of year exams." Marlene muttered but let Lily drag her to the Library all the same.

* * *

Within half an hour of being back at Hogwarts, James had, had enough he couldn't walk anywhere without people coming up to him and saying how sorry they were and giving him sympathy. His friends were no help, they were in the library working on their homework – or rather getting Remus to do their homework for them. James would have joined them but he had finished his at home using his homework as an excuse to escape reality – only to find out out when he arrived that McGonagal had exempt him from all homework and the detention he was supposed to serve nearly two weeks ago.

He rounded a corner escaping from two 5th year Ravenclaws girls - who looked as though they would tie his shoelaces if he asked them to – and ran head first into Lily.

"Ouch. Oh Sorry Lily-Fl.... sorry Lily." He bent down to pick up the books that had been dropped in the collision and handed them back to her.

Lily glared at him, he had nearly called her Lily-Flower. She took back her books and gave a slight nod of her head in thanks before turning and walking back the way she came. She didn't really want to speak to him she still didn't know what to say.

James stared after her. He hadn't meant to call her Lily-Flower it just came out. He took off at a run hurrying to catch up with her, instead of grasping her hand and pulling her back he skirted round her and blocked her path. Lily raised her eyebrows but stopped all the same.

"Can I talk to you?" He had be meaning to talk to her for months but whenever he saw her, he just concentrated on acting normal around her and not show off.

Lily looked at him as if he had sprouted rabbit ears but nodded and allowed him to walk side by side.

"Thank you for coming to my mother's funeral. I know you must have felt really awkward and out of place but I really appreciated you being there." He watched her carefully gauging her reaction. She looked momentary stunned but then just nodded her head again. They walked in silence for a while not really bothering if the stairs changed and where they were going.

Lily listened to the sound of their shoes as they hit the stone, the sound of the portraits making idle conversation, anything to keep her thoughts from going the way they were going. Never in a million years did she think she would walk side-by-side by James Potter and have a semi-decent conversation – okay so James talking and her listening, but could you really call James' sentence a conversation? Her mind went over what he had said, _"appreciated you being there." _ What was that suppose to mean, was that him being his normal arrogant self? He had sounded and looked so sincere and Lily so wanted to believe he had changed.

She felt his hand on the small of her back and whirled around surprised. "Did you just put a _HEX __ME_ sign on my back?" She accused shifting her books so she could feel for a bit of parchment.

James looked bewildered and shook his head. "I was just guiding you, if you had continued down this corridor you would've have ended up outside the Slytherin common room. I kind of figured that would be the last place you'd want to be."

Lily blushed and turned down the corridor James had been trying to lead her down. Normally an act like that would equate to some sort of prank being played on her. "Thanks." She muttered still blushing.

James gave her a small smile and they continued walking in silence. He was a bit disappointed he had done that for two reasons, one was to guide her out of the way of the Slytherin common-room, the other was to see how she reacted. If she hadn't of reacted then he would have asked what he's been wanting to ask for five years. Only she reacted like she still didn't trust him. He started to raise a hand through his hair to purposely mess it up – an old habit – but stopped when he caught her looking at him.

"Thanks for walking with me." He said once they reached the entrance hall.

"Thing's are going to be all right." Lily said quietly fiddling with the spine of one of her books.

James looked at her. Nobody had said that to him, people always asked him how he was. To hear that and coming from Lily made a huge difference. He didn't feel as lonely any more. He smiled. "Thank you."

Lily gave him a small smile back but her green eyes were still wary of him. She nodded her head for a third time and started up the main stairs.

James sighed and finally allowed himself to mess up his hair. It was still to soon to ask her out. But he was getting close. They had walked – albeit in silence – for a good hour and half without feeling too uncomfortable.

* * *

"Lily where have you been?" Marlene exclaimed when Lily climbed through the portrait hole. "You went to the library for those books hours ago."

Lily shrugged not really wanting to explain she had been with James. "I just took a walk." She said plainly knowing Marlene would leave it at that.

She was right, Marlene just shrugged and grabbed the pile of books and added them to the already cluttered table.

"Walking with who?" Lily hadn't noticed Mary and Becky looking at her curiously.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Leave her be. Hogwarts is a big place."

Lily was glad that Marlene had interjected as it gave her a few moments to hide her blush. She had been blushing a lot lately.

She was spared further questions from her classmates when the portrait opened and the marauders clattered through looking thoroughly pleased with themselves. Lily looked over at James surprised at how happy he looked, with his boyish grin and the bewildered look in his eyes. He caught her eye and sent a soft smile in her direction. Still blushing Lily busied herself at the table.

Sirius walked over to the girls and placed an arm around Marlene waist, scrunching his face up at the amount of books he turned her round and kissed her forehead. "Books rot your brain." He whispered.

Marlene raised an eyebrow and looked into his grey eyes. "What's your excuse?"

Sirius pouted, "Just because I don't read at school doesn't mean I don't read."

"Willy Wizard's First Alphabet doesn't count." James said from where he Remus and Peter had claimed their usual seats by the fire. He was referring to a popular child's book that taught young witches and wizards the alphabet by having a picture for each letter that wrote it's self and called out it's sound.

Sirius scowled and sat down on the sofa next to his friends.

"You dropped your self into that one mate." James said still smiling.

Sirius just muttered incoherently and gazed into the fire.

* * *

By the time Dinner came round the boys were nearly beside themselves, Peter was as giddy as he was when James was playing with his snitch and Sirius was eager to get down to the hall. Remus was excited but hid it behind his prefect exterior. Only James, Marlene and Lily were unperturbed by the fact that it was just dinner.

"Why are you guys so happy." James asked once they were all seated at their usual place for dinner.

Sirius just shrugged, "Wormtail stop looking you'll give it away."

Lily raised an eyebrow; "Give what away?" She asked using her prefect tone of voice.

"Nothing." Peter squeaked with a huge smile on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes; "Just watch."

"Watch what?" James asked slightly annoyed that his friends had planned something and he wasn't apart of it.

They didn't have to wait long, when a large group of Slytherins walked through the door to take their seats at the table Peter let out a huge squeak and jumped up and down in his seat excitedly. Sirius restrained him by spooning mash potato into his open mouth. James watched cautiously as the Slytherins all sat down and laughed with everyone else as they all landed on the floor.

Another group of Slytherins walked into the hall and sat down also ending up on the floor. The two groups of Slytherins looked at each other bewildered then down at the benches that lined their table.

A couple of the more thicker Slytherins tried the benches again just to make sure they hadn't actually missed judged, but when they fell through the bench as if it wasn't there they stood up and glared around. The students in the hall could hardly stop themselves from laughing.

One of the Slytherins pointed to a piece of string that was hanging from the ceiling. A note was attached to it: "_Pull this string if you don't want your benches back."_ Avery and Mulciber looked at each other and made their way over to the string before pulling on it. A few of the smarter Slytherins who had noticed the negative tried to stop the two sixth years but before they could a loud fanfare rang out through the great hall and balloons and flower petals fell from the sky, including a huge banner suspended over the Slytherin table. "_Welcome Back James Potter. Love from the Slytherins." _The banner was written in red and gold paint and was decorated in hearts and kisses.

James was in stitches, "So this is what you've been hiding?" He asked glancing around at his friends.

Lily and Marlene held up their hands – they had nothing to do with this, they were as surprised as James.

"We hid the benches after lunch; they're basically pressed up against the wall with a disillusionment charm on them and a simple illusion charm to make it seem that the benches are still there. We knew the Slytherins would be dumb enough to pull on the string even though it said not to and volia a little welcome back present and a pick-me up." Sirius exclaimed puffing his chest out with pride.

"Thank you Mr Black for telling us where the Slytherin benches are and for admitting you were the brains behind it. You can come and see me tomorrow at 7pm for detention." Professor McGonagal had just been passing their table on her way up to the teachers table and had heard every word of Sirius' confession.

Sirius shrugged and turned back to his meal. "It was worth it for the look on Snivellus face. Look He's finally got Lily all over him." James looked over and noticed that Snape was indeed covered in Lily petals.

There was a clatter of plates as Lily stood up enraged, whipping out her wand she pointed it a Sirius who stood up bemused. "You arrogant pest, that was completely uncalled for."

"I thought you hated Snivellus?" Lily groaned in anger and flicked her wand at Sirius' face. Sending a silent hex she stormed out of the hall.

Marlene sucked her cheeks in and stared after her friend. She got up and looked down at Sirius. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey about that." She said coldly before running after Lily.

Sirius started after them confused, his face was covered in red angry boils and he winced when one of them popped. "What did I do?"

"You insulted Lily in that statement." James said swatting Peter's grubby hands away from the girls uneaten food. Grabbing a napkin he wrapped up some up a couple of Yorkshire puddings and a few slabs of roast beef before following after the girls.

Sirius glared at the three empty places and turned to Remus.

"You should get those boils checked out and maybe take some dittany to prevent scaring, then you should think about apologising to Lily and Marlene. I know it was just a normal comment for you, but you have to realise that Lily is now a regular member of our group and comments like that are offensive."

Sirius just groaned and placed his head in his hands yelping when a another boil popped.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took ages but now I have it finished I can speed forward as nothing really exciting happens For the next couple of chapters I recommend that you read (if you haven't already) J.K Rowlings Prequel about Sirius and James' run in with the muggle police as I will be referring to it soon. You can find it by Googling "Harry Potter Prequel" J.K Rowling wrote it in 2008 ( I think) for Chairty. You don't have to read it just be warned that I will be mentioning it in upcoming chapters :D oh and Please R&R also thank you for everyone who added me to their story alerts I was getting emails every five mins and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed including my regulars and a few new ones as well.


	18. Proposistion

**Chapter 18: Proposition  
**

The weeks flew by, Easter and April turned into May. The days were warmer and longer and many students took advantage of the sun and took to studying outside. James, Lily, Remus and Sirius all passed their Apparation exam with flying colours and Peter was a little bit disgruntled he couldn't take the exam but cheered up when James and Sirius said they would personally escort him to the Department of Magical Transportation so he could take his test on the first day of the summer holidays.

"Now I've passed my test I can come up and see you any time." Sirius exclaimed to Marlene one particularly warm day at the end of May. He stretched out and lay down in the grass under their favourite tree and started pulling up daisies and magically connecting them together with his wand. Remus and Lily were quizzing each other ready for their end of year exams and Peter was fiddling with his new watch. A birthday present from his mother. James had one eye on Lily and the other on Sirius.

Marlene swatted him playfully, "might be easier if I come and visit you."

Sirius sat up and even Remus and Lily looked over interested, the distance between London and Hogsmeade had always been in discussion. "I have a summer job." Marlene said proudly and glancing around at her friends. "I got invited into the summer internship at the ministry."

James whistled, "It's really hard to get into one of those, is that in the Auror office."

Marlene nodded, "and believe it or not it wasn't my father that got it for me. It was Moody."

"Isn't that the Auror that rescued us back in January." Lily asked.

Marlene nodded; "It's nothing special, I'll probably just be making teas or running errands. Although Moody hinted that because I am of age, they might throw in a few training sessions and push my application through. Apparently they are needing all the help they can get. Frank Longbottom was the intern last year he said it's really insightful, educational and a fantastic experience and opportunity. Father says it'll keep me out of trouble. I say the Ministry of Magic is closer to Soho then Hogsmeade is."

Sirius grinned; "Oh Marl you'll love Soho it's so colourful and on the weekend there's late night coffee shops and loads of bars and clubs to choose from. In fact there's this quaint little one round the corner from my flat it has this rainbow flag fluttering by the door so I'll know it's that bar when I see it again."

Lily let out a small giggle. She had forgiven him for the comment he made at the end of Easter, both Marlene and James had calmed her down and explained that he didn't mean any offence to her when he said it. She let him suffer for a while though, the boil hex she placed on him didn't just go on his face. "The rainbow flag is a Pride Flag it means that bar is a gay bar. There's probably loads of those bars in Soho."

Sirius blushed and Marlene and James laughed. "It explains why the guy that sold you the joint, raised his eyebrows suggestively and said plenty of nightlife for young lads like us." James said which made Marlene crack up even more.

"Why Sirius I never knew you swung that way," She gasped in between giggles,

Sirius scowled and blushed even more.

* * *

Soon summer was upon them trunks were being packed and lost items were being found six months later. Exams were finished and teary goodbyes were said.

"Oh God I'm so going to miss you." Sirius cried wrapping his arms around Marlene.

James, Remus, Peter and Lily all laughed at his – terrible – overacting abilities.

Marlene just rolled her eyes. "Tell you what why don't I come on the train with you."

Sirius looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "You would do that for me?"

Marlene seemed to think about for a moment then shook her head. "On second thoughts I can't be bothered going all the way down to London just to come all the way back, it's not like there's anything special in London, like a cute boyfriend or anything." Sirius' face was enough to make the rest of the group laugh even more. "Hey Lils I'm going to see Alice and Frank."

Lily nodded and the two of them set off to find the two seventh years before they ended their school year by crossing the lake. All seventh years finished off their graduation by going across the lake in the boats just like they first did when the were first years.

James put his arm around a distraught Sirius. "Cheer up Sirius. We'll have loads of fun this summer, we're seventeen the skies our limit, especially if we get your motorbike flying."

Sirius cheered up immensely after hearing that, he had plans for his new motorbike. "We also have a flat to decorate, when should I ask Marlene to move in with me?"

"Mate you've been dating for less than a year." Sirius looked disheartened. "Come on, Dumbledore said something about visiting him before we go catch the coaches. The Train leaves in a hour, if we hurry we can go see him now."

"I'll follow you I haven't seen him yet either, the girls went earlier this morning." Remus said as the four of them walked through the castle to his office.

"Oh really, hadn't realised he wanted the girls too, what's it about?" James asked slightly curious. Lily and Marlene hadn't mentioned anything about seeing Dumbledore.

Remus shook his head and Peter looked down at his feet. "I mustn't have got that letter, but I owe Barty some money so I'll erm.... meet you at the train...." Peter turned on his heels and ran back the way they came. The three remaining Marauders all shared a glance but continued on.

"Marathon." Remus said to the gargoyle and stepped onto the spiral staircase ignoring the looks of his friends.

"Dumbledore doesn't strike me as the athletic, running type." James said trying to imagine Dumbledore in shorts and a tracksuit top running laps around the lake,

Remus rolled his eyes, "It's a chocolate bar, filled with peanuts, you've heard of a Mars Bar?" Two nods confirmed they had. "Well a Marathon Bar is like a Mars Bar but with nuts."

"So it's Muggle?" Sirius asked as they knocked on Dumbledore's door. Remus nodded.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place." James muttered; pushing open the door.

"Ah boys have a seat, come in, come in. Licorice Snap?"

James and Sirius politely declined, but Remus -who had a rather sweet tooth – accepted gracefully.

"I was hoping you'd come a little sooner, there isn't much time till the train leaves, but no worries I can make it quick then we can get down to business later on. I have a small business proposition for the three of you. You are all of age?"

James nodded; "Sirius was on Halloween and me and Remus have March birthdays. Idiot's older than me by seventeen days." He added muttering under his breath.

Remus overheard and smiled he knew that the leader of their group had a soft spot when it came to pointing out that he was the second youngest. Especially as now Lily and Marlene were both older than him as well.

Dumbledore smiled and clasped his hands together. "Good good, now I assume you have heard of the Order of the Phoenix and what were are doing about Voldemort." James and Sirius nodded eagerly, Remus looked pleasantly surprised he had heard James and Sirius talk about it but have never expected Professor Dumbledore to so casually mention it. "I would like the three of you to be actively involved I believe the three of you could bring a great deal of knowledge and talent to the group."

"Involved? Like turn up for meetings and go after Death Eaters and such?" Sirius looked excited and imagined himself single handedly fighting off fourteen Death Eaters all if whom looked like his Cousins.

Dumbledore laughed his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Perhaps not that taxing however I'm sure there would be plenty for you to do, it'll certainly keep you out of trouble until you start seventh year."

Remus looked pensive. "What would you have us do?"

"I can explain all that at a later date, If you wish to be involved I will get in contact with you, I would like to say more, but I have the strange feeling you wouldn't want to spend the start of your summer holiday at Hogwarts."

James nodded and tried to be calm and collected but inside he was bursting with excitement. For so long he had sat by on the side lines and watched horror stricken as the wizarding world was thrown into turmoil. Now he had a chance to do something about it. "I would very much like to take part." He thought he sounded very responsible and Dumbledore looked at him surprised at his tone of voice.

Sirius and Remus both nodded as well, Sirius was happy to be doing something that contradicted his name. He could see the Irony a member of the Black family working against Voldemort instead of with, he glanced at his two friends. Lily and Marlene were probably part of this as well but what about Peter? He voiced his concern about the last member of their group.

Dumbledore tensed and seemed to struggle with what to say. "If you think he would be beneficial."

James spoke up. "I trust Peter as much as I trust, Remus, Sirius and the girls. With my life."

This seemed to settle the vortex of thoughts in Dumbledore's mind for he relaxed and smiled at the boys. "Very well, now you three better go the last of the carriages will be leaving soon."

The three boys nodded and stood up, they each shook hands with their Headmaster and rushed out the door – nearly knocking over Professor McGonagal who was waiting patiently on the other side.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the three teenagers disappeared down the spiral staircase and walked into her colleague's office. Closing the door behind her she turned and glared at the old wizard who was absent-mindedly picking at a loose thread on his purple robes.

"I could understand Ms. Meadowes and Mr. Longbottom and possible even Ms. Tearson. But those three and Ms. Evans and Ms. McKinnon are still children Albus. You shouldn't get them involved in something they are too young to understand."

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair, "It is very rare we find good help these days and they are willing."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "If a fifteen year old was willing would you accept him in to the Order?"

"Every single person I have asked has been of age Minerva, you know that, each and everyone of them will be a great asset to the order. Especially since, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Tearson and Ms. McKinnon will be in the Auror department over the summer. It gives Alastor some help."

"At least leave the hard jobs for the professionals. There are plenty of other Aurors who aren't directly associated with us but are still helping. The Order is after all working in partnership with the ministry."

"For now we are connected with the ministry and I can't deny that Michael has been a huge help, however he is retiring soon."

"We will always be with the Ministry." Minerva said flatly before standing up and smoothing down her robes. "I'll will be on my way, I have some final tasks to finish up before we lock up."

Albus nodded his eyes were no longer twinkling he was deep in thought. He wondered just how many more innocent lives will be ended until Voldemort reign of tyranny ended.

* * *

"Can you two not go five minutes without trying to suck each faces off? You remind me of a Dementor."

Marlene smiled and pulled away from Sirius. "Just wait till you get a girlfriend Potter then we can all laugh and tease you." She looked over to where a group of Slytherins were crowded round a tall brown haired man. "I'd best go a play the innocent little sister. I would come with you but I want to keep an eye on him." She jabbed a thumb in the direction of the group of Slytherins. Walking over she pulled her friends into a hug – even Peter. "I'll see you all real soon. Specially you." She winked at Sirius. She pulled Lily into another hug. "Come visit I get weekends off."

"Same to you." Lily had a summer job in a local book-store, she had been working there since she was fourteen. "No more being woken up at four in the morning by Vernon's snoring."

"Are you sure that was him snoring?" James asked but ultimately regretted it however smiled relieved when Lily let out a bark of laughter.

Marlene giggled and gasped as the train whistled "You guys best go. Owl me, phone me, muggle mail me just keep in touch yeah."

Sirius pulled her into one last kiss before boarding the train. "Miss you." He whispered then bit his bottom lip. "Love you."

Marlene snapped her head up but he was gone, he was sticking his head out the window his tongue hanging out like a dog in a car. She couldn't be sure what she heard it was noisy being so close to the train. She laughed as she waved the train out of the station. She waved at Hagrid who was heading back down to the harbour to check the boats were ready for September. She gasped as she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

"All right sis?"

Marlene whirled around and nodded curtly before turning and walking towards the village. This was the first year her parents hadn't picked her up from the station. Martyn hurried to catch up with her, he wore a long sleeve robe despite the warm June sun.

Glaring at his choice in attire she sighed and slowed down so they could walk together. "I'd be lying if I said I was proud of your life choice."

Martyn looked momentarily confused and chose his words carefully. "Waiting until I'm twenty-four before settling into a normal job?"

"Actually no I admire that about you... it certainly made it easier to deny your existence. No I mean you becoming an agent to the Dark Lord." She knew better than to call him Voldemort.

Martyn sighed and looked around, there were people milling around shopping and visiting neighbours. Hogsmeade was always different in the Holidays, he supposed it had to do with the fact that there was no rambling school kids running around; he looked back at his sister. "How long have you known?"

Marlene shrugged, "You've dropped enough hints but mainly that letter you sent me, I just confirmed my suspicions with Regulus Black."

Martyn's eyes widened. "So you've actually been talking to Reg?"

"I kinda had to, we both play Quidditch."

"Oh." Martyn tried to hide his disappointment but failed.

"I'm not going to follow your proposistion, I'm perfectly happy with the Black I've got."

"But he's a disgrace, he's been disowned if you marry your child would be a half-blood." Martyn looked scandalised at the thought but Marlene thought his reaction was funny.

"You have truly changed, I remember when blood purity didn't matter to you, just remind me not to invite you to my wedding if I marry a muggle."

Martyn stared at the guts of his little sister and smirked. Only a McKinnon would have the gal to stand up to an agent of the Dark Lord. However that attitude would get her killed, she'd be put on the list for sure. Which is why he had to protect her, and the only way he truly knew how to protect her was to convince her to side with him. Convince her to side with the Dark Lord himself.

* * *

A/N: I remember reading about the Graduation and crossing back over the lake on a website (can't remember which one) but it is actually J.K Rowlings idea and she was going to put it into book 7 put the atmosphere wasn't right or something along those lines.

A Marathon Bar is a Snickers Bar they were made in the 1930s and they changed their name from Marathon to Snickers in 1990. I'm full of random information but just thought I'd let you all know :D

I suppose this is the quarter way point as sixth year has ended, there will be a few chapters of summer holidays and then on to seventh year. I'm hoping to get as much done as I can as I'm very much aware that I go overseas in about seven weeks and I'm not sure what my internet access will be like. I'll be taking my Laptop so I can still write however it might be that 2 or 3 chapters all get posted at the same time. But that's not until April and I will warn you before I go. Thanks very much for everything and as always please review.


	19. Blackmail

**Chapter 19: Blackmail**

Marlene turned a page in her book, enjoying the silence of being back at home. She always found it hard to really get into a book at school, what with Sirius distracting her every five minutes. She loved Sirius to bits, but she also liked her alone time. She smiled contently as she was lost in the fantasy of dragons, witches and wizards smiling at the irony that it wasn't really fantasy when you could do half the things the wizards in the books could do.

She was brought out of her book by people shouting in the living room. Scowling she marked the page in her book and walked towards her door. Hovering on the landing she debated whether or not to go down the stairs and into the living room.

"They're at it again." Her father sighed coming out of his office and hovering on the landing beside his daughter.

Marlene creased her forehead and gazed up at her father. "Again?"

Michael McKinnon nodded sadly, "Unfortunately your brother has chosen a rather dubious bunch of friends and your mother is trying to persuade him to choose new ones, however she's not doing a very good job at it, every time they try and have a civilised conversation they end up at each others throats." He smiled sadly at his only daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "Welcome home Marli. Looking forward to Monday?"

Marlene nodded, Monday was her first day at work. She had the whole weekend to relax. She suddenly remember Sirius' letter, it had arrived so suddenly after they departed early that day that he must have wrote it on the train. "Father can I go to Sirius' tomorrow night? He's having a house warming party."

Michael looked down at Marlene and smiled, "ask your mother." he said laughing softly at her frown.

Her mother and brother seemed to have stopped shouting so Marlene braved entering the living room. The fire crackled menacingly as she entered, casting shadows on the sofas. Her mother was sat on a sofa in the corner of the room watching a muggle soap - she had got attached to, on their television. She was clutching a glass of brandy and sobbing quietly. Martyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Mother?" Marlene said, tentatively stepping further into the room. Her mother was still wearing her healers robes, she sniffed and turned to face Marlene and patted the seat on the sofa next to her.

"Welcome home hunny, sorry we couldn't be there to pick you up but we figured you're old enough to walk home yourself."

Marlene shook her head; "It's fine I actually considered getting on the train and then Apparating back home but Martyn met me instead."

Her mother flinched at the sound of her only sons name and turned back to her soap. Marlene tried to watch it as well but the scenes were so short and predictable that she gave up. "What did you and Martyn argue about?"

"He wanted some of his friends over but I just don't trust them not when they're all related in some form to the Blacks."

It was Marlene's turn to flinch. "Speaking of Blacks." Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry. "Sirius is having a house warming party at his new flat tomorrow night. It's a Saturday so it wont interfere with work or anything and well I was hoping I could go?" She was vaguely aware that her father had slid into the room and sat on one of the armchairs near the television. He was listening intently.

Joanne looked at her daughter and frowned, "Who is going to be there?"

Marlene racked her brains, Sirius hadn't actually said who was going to be there so she just presumed the obvious. "James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter's the short one?" Her dad interjected. Marlene nodded her parents had met Remus and Peter at a Christmas party a couple of years back at the Potters. "Well you can't go wrong with James dear."

Joanne just nodded and looked at Marlene as if she expected more guests. "Lily will be there as well as Mary MacDonald and Rebecca Riley. And Frank Longbottom and Alice Tearson." She guessed the other girls but had an inkling they wouldn't actually be there but she didn't want her mother to panic that her and Lily would be the only girls there with four boys.

Her mother nodded and seemed to think about it, all the people her daughter had mentioned she had met and Sirius had proved he wasn't in the same league as the rest of his family, however she didn't know if she ready to willing allow her daughter to spend the night at her boyfriends house even with loads of people there. "As long as you're back by midnight."

"Jo I think that's a bit unfair, that's halfway through the party." Michael turned to Marlene. "Be home by eleven the next morning and I want you and Sirius in separate beds."

Marlene blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Sirius and nodded she turned round to look back at her mother who had started to speak. "Just remember you may be of age in our world but you have two and a half months until you are of age in the muggle world I don't want to think about how you would explain that we don't have a phone to any policemen that may arrest you for under-age drinking or breach of the peace."

Marlene smiled, she could imagine the looks on the muggle authorities faces when she explained where she lived and how her parents didn't have a phone. "Okay back by eleven on Sunday, separate beds and no illegal under-age drinking." She counted off the rules on her fingers, the majority of which would probably be broken within the first half an hour. She smiled and gave her parents a kiss and hug. "Thank you." She said before hurrying out the room. She needed to reply to Sirius and just clarify that it wasn't just going to be him and her.

* * *

She was fairly excited the next morning and sent a quick owl to Lily asking what she was wearing at the party and if she wanted to come round and get ready together. Foregoing the shower and changing out of her pyjamas until Lily had replied, Marlene left her room and went in search of family members. Martyn wasn't in his room and the bathroom they shared wasn't locked so she decided he must be downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Elenea placing cups on a tray and adding a teapot. "Morning Elenea have we got guests?"

"Oh Miss Marlene you gave Elenea such a fright, Yes Master Martyn has some friends over while Mistress Joanne and Master Michael have gone shopping."

"Did my parents say how long they'd be?" She looked at the clock on the kitchen fireplace. It was just turned eleven and she had enjoyed her long lie in.

"No Miss they just Disapparated early this morning, Elenea thought they were going to work Miss, but they were both dressed in muggle clothes."

Marlene nodded and nicked a muffin of the table, it was still warm having just been baked. Her parents would be out a while and for some reason she wanted to see her brothers guests, maybe she could use the knowledge as blackmail. Smiling she finished off her muffin and took the tea tray off the table.

"What are you doing Miss!" Elenea looked positively horrified that a mistress of her house was doing her job, but cut herself short when she realised how she had spoken to her Miss. "Oh Elenea shouldn't have shouted at Miss." The poor house-elf was at a loss of what to do.

Marlene smiled down at the pillow-case clad house-elf, "I only want to spy on my brother, I'm sure his guests are scary and Martyn is really evil when he's around them right? Then I'll save you the horror of facing them and I'll take this through."

Elenea threw herself down at Marlene's feet. "Miss Marlene has always been kind to Elenea, Master Martyn is kind as well but not when he has friends over." She lowered her voice in fear of being overheard. "Elenea is liking Sirius Black more than his cousins Miss."

Marlene smiled and waltzed out the room, she paused at the door and swore; she had left her wand under her pillow. Deciding it was too late to go for it now she push opened the door and walked in a huge grin on her face. "Morning darling brother!" She exclaimed and saw - to her delight, that he went bright red in embarrassment. She placed the tea-tray on the table in front of the fireplace and grinned around at the stunned and angry faces. They were all older than her, wearing long robes and looked livid. Marlene realised - when some of them raised their wands, that she had been a bit foolhardy in her entrance she hadn't really thought it through. What if Voldemort himself had been in her living room. She gulped at the thought and went over to the television corner and flopped down on one of the sofas. Her brother followed and glared at her.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" He asking breathing in between words trying to control his temper.

Marlene smiled sweetly, "Getting blackmail on you dear brother, I have a feeling I might need it if I'm to spend two and half months with you."

"I have a job." He hissed trying not to create a scene. "You'll never see me." Marlene had never seen him this angry before.

"So do I." She answered nonchalantly, "at the same place you work."

Martyn growled and was about to retort when a voice carried over from where his friends were. "Is this the sister you were talking so much about Martyn? Let's meet her then."

Martyn dropped his head resigned, he had wished for her to meet his friends but not like this, he wanted to introduce her on his terms, not hers. It seemed she was playing the cards this morning.

Marlene smiled masking her true feelings and glanced at her brothers friends. Martyn pointed to each on in turn as he named them; "Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." Marlene nodded curtly she had thought Martyn's guests were all male, she hadn't seen the tall female in the shadows. She knew who Bellatrix was however, Sirius had told her to watch out for her and if she ever found herself in the same room as her without a wand then run. Marlene swallowed her fear of the older woman and looked at the other two men in the room. "You remember Lucius?"

"I remember beating him in duel club when I was in second year and him in sixth." She sounded more confident then she felt, she was certainly regretting spying on her brother now.

Lucius Malfoy sneered at her but Marlene eyes went to the smallest figure squashed between Rodolphus and Rabastan, he looked pale and small compared to the older scarier looking ones. It was Regulus Black.

"I can explain." He whispered, his eyes went wide when he saw her.

Marlene just shrugged, "Why should you have to explain to me, we're not friends, we're not in the same year, we're not even in the same house. Plus it's really none of my business what you do in your summer holidays is your business, now if you excuse me I have to get ready, Lily is coming over and we're going shopping for Sirius' party." She couldn't help smiling at Bellatrix' anger and Regulus fear at the mention of her boyfriend.

"There's going to be Mud-blood here?" Rodolphus spoke up licking his lips in anticipation.

Marlene's anger flared but she kept her calm, why didn't she take her own advice and mind her own business for once? She turned to Martyn, "Mother and Father will be home soon, you don't want Mother to know you went against her wishes and invited your friends round, I'm sure father would love to have an excuse to throw your friends in Azkaban." She gestured towards the fire as she spoke and as if on command it flared up as though expecting visitors.

Regulus panicked and Marlene saw a stark contrast to the cool headed sixteen year old he was at Hogwarts to the almost cowardly appearance he had now. He looked at his cousin before turning on the spot and Disapparating. Marlene couldn't help but to be impressed when she saw the sixteen year old Disapparate, it was completely illegal for him to so, but with him being surrounded by fully trained wizards all the time, nobody from the ministry would be able to tell it was him. That was the problem with the trace on a Pure-Blood, nobody could punish you when they couldn't prove it was you doing the magic. Rabastan and Lucius shared a look before following suit. Rodolphus glared at Marytn and held out his hand to his wife. Bellatrix ignored it – almost turning her nose up at the somewhat gentle gesture, Disapparated as well.

"You best be there tonight. McKinnon." Rodolphus growled, he raised his wand at Marlene. "I like your spunk." He added before following his wife.

Martyn stared expectantly at the fireplace waiting for the inevitable but it never came. He turned to see Marlene sneak out the room and he followed her up to her bedroom. "You did that on purpose."

Marlene shrugged and pulled out some clothes from her wardrobe, a letter on her pillow confirmed that Lily would be at hers for twelve thirty, she had half an hour.

"Well at least Rodolphus likes you." He muttered half to himself.

Marlene looked at him curiously. "Why would I want Death Eaters to like me?"

"No reason." Martyn lied and sighed; "Look don't do anything that rash again, you're lucky it was only them."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Only them, jeez Mar I was scared witless. Never have I hated myself for not following my own philosophy of minding my own business." She shrugged again, "Least I've got leverage on you now." She smiled her innocent grin. "If I'm not back by tomorrow at eleven you can cover for me. In fact for the next two and a half months you can cover for me. Not only do I know the names of six Death Eaters but I also know they conduct their dirty dealings in the house of the head of the Auror department."

Martyn groaned, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to my sister who joins the ranks of the teens today (Friday) my little sister is thirteen and taller than me... bah. Please review. They make the world go round :D


	20. Together

**Warning: Drunken teens, references and innuendos but nothing to raise the rating.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Together**

Lily and Marlene were slightly tipsy when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron later that evening. They had decided to start early by making a dent in Marlene's Dad's Firewhiskey supply. Lily arrived first slightly surprised she managed to Apparate in gracefully when she was slightly intoxicated, Marlene however Apparated on a top of a table which promptly collapsed sending her and the Hag that was eating at the table, flying.

"Oops." She giggled and waved her wand fixing the table and helped the poor old hag to her feet. "Sorry Tom."

Tom – the landlord, shook his head it was the first real day of the summer holidays he had seen worse - Mainly teachers and graduating students. "Your dates are outside." He gestured towards the back with the glass he was cleaning, "They're a bit more worse off than you, I had no choice but to chuck them out."

Lily and Marlene giggled and headed outside, Lily opened the entrance to Diagon Alley giggling as the wall folded back. They were finding everything funny. They became slightly giggly when alcohol had been consumed.

They were barely two steps into the quiet alley when they were jumped on by two extremely happy boys. Sirius jumped on Marlene's back and nibbled her ear, whilst James – who knew better than to literally jump on Lily held out his hand in a gentlemanly manner and bowed. This made Lily giggle even more.

Lily took the offered hand and James Disapparated with Sirius right behind, the girls didn't know where Sirius' flat was and had arrange to meet in Diagon Alley so the boys could take them there.

They arrived in a brightly decorated living room with two armchairs, a sofa and a fireplace. Music was pouring out a muggle record player and paper sleeves were lying all over the floor. Peter was sat in the midst of the sleeves looking at the songs and deciding which one to play next.

Remus was in the kitchen acting as barman, he had a variety of different bottles and was currently experimenting with muggle vodka and butterbeer.

Sirius led Marlene over to the sofa and sat down pulling her close to him, James asked Lily to dance who giggled and nodded in response. Giggling even more when James grabbed her waist and started slow dancing to a loud fast pace rock song.

"I didn't think your parents would allow you to come." Sirius whispered, but then spoke normally when Marlene indicated she couldn't hear him over the music.

"There are rules." Sirius widened his eyes and Marlene continued. "No illegal drinking."

Sirius barked out a laugh and Remus chuckled as he handed Marlene a glass of some unquestionable substance.

"We have to sleep in separate beds."

"Who says we'll be sleeping?" He replied nibbling her ear again.

"And I have to be home by eleven."

"Evil parents." Sirius stood up and address the room at large, "I live in London, lets go party. Frank and Alice are meeting us in a nightclub in Strand. Let's go!"

Lily stepped away from a drunk James and shared a look with Remus, the werewolf had spotted the minor flaw as well. "We're all under age in the muggle world." Remus said ever the responsible one - he could always hold his drink better than the boys.

"Well we all have Apparating Licenses we just use an illusion charm to change the date and make them more muggle and we'll be fine. Plus they never ask for ID anyway that's just a silly muggle superstition to scare teens into not going out clubbing. Anyway Alice and Frank are both eighteen, they can just go to the bar and get our drinks for us." Sirius' argument won over his friends with muggle backgrounds.

James smiled and bowed once again to Lily. "My Lady? Your carriage awaits."

Lily giggled and when Peter had scurried over to Remus the six of the Disapparated.

* * *

"I think someone should take Peter home!" James yelled over the pounding of music. Peter was looking a bit worse for wear the youngest member was currently huddled over a bin, pale faced and clammy.

Sirius sighed. "I'll do it, nobody else would be able to get in, the wards I've set up restricted anyone flooing or Apparating if I'm not there."

"I follow right behind." Marlene said helping Peter up so Sirius could hold him properly.

"I'll set out camp-beds for the rest of you, I'll put Pete in the spare room and Remus can have the sofa...." He glanced around squinting through the strobe lighting. "Where's Frank and Alice?"

Lily answered: "They left together about an hour ago, they got fed up of bouncers walking in on them."

Sirius nodded and grasped Peter tighter. With the poor lighting and loud music nobody noticed as three teens seemed to disappear into thin air.

* * *

Shivering Marlene pulled the soft sheets of the bed up to her neck and glanced around. Sirius was asleep next to her snoring lightly and there was noises coming from the kitchen. Looking to the floor she saw clothes thrown carelessly around, she frowned when she couldn't find anything decent to wear, so settled on pulling one of Sirius' t-shirts over her head and pulling on a pair of shorts she found in a drawer.

She nipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on before walking back through the hall into the open plan living kitchen area.

Lily was teaching James how to use the television in the corner and the two of them were watching a show with a scraggy pink cat.

Remus grinned when she entered he was currently raiding the cupboard for something that contained chocolate. "Nice pyjamas" He commented chirpy, with no sign of a hangover

Marlene blushed and subconsciously pulled the t-shirt down. "I hate how you never get hung over." Her head was currently thudding, a dull reminder of what happened last night.

Lily looked up from the television; "Who's in the shower?"

"Me." Marlene replied sitting down at the counter and pouring a glass of water from the jug on the counter. James, Lily and Remus stared at her and Marlene frowned. "Oh yeah, to have a shower I kind of need to stand under it don't I?"

Lily laughed as Marlene slowly made her way towards the bathroom. Marlene didn't do mornings on most days but when you combine the morning with alcohol the night before, it takes a while before Marlene becomes fully functional.

Sirius appeared a few moments later sporting a bright green pair of boxer shorts. He sat upon the stool his girlfriend had previously vacated and poured himself a glass of water. "There's a dying cat in the bathroom." He croaked.

"That would be Marlene singing." Remus commented still raiding the cupboards. He had stopped looking for chocolate and had now settled on anything edible.

"You won't find anything mate. I need to go shopping today." Sirius said taking his water and sitting on one of the armchairs next to James and Lily who had abandoned reruns of Bagpuss and were discussing the previous night.

"Now Potter, just because I danced with you and slept in the same room as you doesn't mean anything changed. You are still as arrogant as ever and as soon as I've had a shower I will be on my way." As if on cue the bathroom door opened and Lily shot off in the direction of the bathroom grabbing her bag from the floor as she went.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and glanced at his friend. "What happened? You two were getting on so well."

James shrugged and busied himself in flicking through the channels on the television. Sirius turned to Remus for an explanation.

"After you left we went to another club and had a couple more drinks, only James was getting a bit out of it and ended up kissing Lily. At first Lily was fine with it, then she realised what happened and came back here before James could apologise. When we arrived back here Lily was asleep. James hoped she would forget about it and when we woke up everything seemed fine Lily didn't loose her temper or get angry, that's the first she mentioned it."

"You kissed Lily?" Marlene asked looking more awake than before, dressed in clothes Sirius recognised as his own - albeit more feminine, she must have altered them with magic - she had neglected to pack a change of clothes.

James moaned and collapsed back on the sofa hiding his head in a pillow. He muttered something that sounded along the lines of: "I was drunk."

Marlene sighed and walked to the cupboards. "Hey hun what's for breakfast?" Sirius shook his head and held out his arms. "Oh well then who's got muggle money, I remember seeing a café on the corner, maybe it'll be open on Sundays."

Sirius glanced at the clock above the fireplace and sighed. "Maybe you should head home, I don't want you parents grounding you on the weekend of the holidays, I would like to see you again."

Marlene followed his gaze and gasped: "Oh crap!" James and Remus stared they had never heard Marlene swear before. They also looked at the time out of curiosity, It was ten to eleven.

Marlene continued cursing profanities as she rushed out of the living area and down the corridor to the bedroom running head long into Peter who appeared rather slowly out of the spare bedroom. Marlene was sent sprawling and yelped in pain as she landed on her arse.

"Bit tender there are we?" James asked helping her up and laughing as she winced in pain.

"Shut up." She mumbled. Blushing she knocked on the bathroom door. "Lils it's me can I come in?"

There was a soft yes and Marlene let herself in and closed the door behind her. The boys could hear the girls talking faintly.

Peter swayed on his feet and looked rather green. He stared at the bathroom door wishfully. Sirius saw his look and pushed him into the living area and over to the kitchen sink, "Oi lightweight use the sink." He exclaimed before nipping into the spare room to check for any damage.

In the bathroom Marlene was frantically raking through Lily's wash-bag for something to hide the fact she had possibly broken every single one of her parents rules.

"Marlene?" Lily called from behind the shower curtain. "Did you and Sirius..."

Marlene knew what her friend was talking about and blushed. "Mmmm."

"Well I hate to be a nag but you were safe?"

"My mother's a healer, when I first started dating Sirius she gave me some things. Anyway what about you and James?"

"What about me and James? Pass a towel." The water stopped and Lily's hand appeared round the shower curtain waiting for a towel to be passed to her.

"Well you guys kissed."

"Yeah..." Marlene couldn't decide if Lily was happy about the kiss or angry, she looked annoyed but at the same time she stared dreamily as if she was remembering what happened.

Marlene would have to find out later, she had to get home before her parents sent out search parties. "I'll owl you. If you're ever near the ministry nip in and we'll do lunch."

Lily nodded and wrapped another towel round her hair. Then stopped, "Wait you're leaving me alone with that lot?"

"You don't have to stay only I have to head home before my mother jumps to conclusions." She gave her friend a quick hug, "Thanks for coming."

"I had fun." Lily replied and the look in her eyes told Marlene she was telling the truth.

Marlene slipped back out of the bathroom grabbed her purse from Sirius room and went round searching for her clothes. She found her underwear on top of the wardrobe and her dress was in the rubbish bin, she shrunk them and stuck them in her purse. Grabbing her shoes and wand she rushed into the living area. "Bye guys. Hey Sirius thanks for having me. It was nice to get together. We should do it again."

"Sure any time." He mentioned pulling her into a hug. She placed her wand and shoes on the counter and went and hugged everyone else.

She said a quick goodbye to Peter who was still perched over the sink looking very green and Disapparated. James, Remus and Sirius all watched her go then turned to the kitchen counter where her wand and shoes had been placed. They were still there.

* * *

A/N: Yay more LilyxJamesness, they are getting closer together but it'll be awhile yet before Lily admits she likes him :D As usual please review *glowers her eyes* if you don't review Sirius will come and buy you a kitten, and let you love that kitten and when you are sleeping he will sneak into your house and punch you in the face :D Sorry I couldn't help it anyone who has seen Glee will know that Sue is the best and that threat to Mr Shue is classic! I'm a Gleek and proud. Also a big hello to two new members of our family: James and Sirius the Russian dwarf hamsters :D


	21. Meetings

**Chapter 21: Meetings**

The once silent room broke into happy chatter, everyone greeted each other and spoke about families, work and even pets. A group of eight teenagers all sat together at the end of a long table watching with interest as people they knew and didn't know got up from the table and mingled with everyone else. One solitary figure moved towards them, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he swept down the long table and slipped gracefully into a chair beside them.

"So how was that?" He asked.

James contemplated the question awhile before answering. "It was... different."

Remus nodded in agreement "However it was very informative and eye-opening, I had no idea so much was going on unseen around us."

"I personally, thoroughly enjoyed it, I know we didn't contribute much but it was an experience in it's self just being here." James didn't know Dorcas Meadowes other then the fact she was Head Girl last year and had docked him fifty points for tripping Snivellus up in the hallway – however he felt himself agreeing with what she said.

"It's very rare that everyone turns up, if you come along to another meeting you'll find yourselves in the company of people you've never met before." Said Dumbledore gesturing around to the thirteen or so people milling around. "The meeting is over so you may do as you wish, make yourselves known, everyone in this room can be trusted." He pushed his chair back and nodded at the eight teens before heading over to two identical red haired men.

"Well it was nice to see you all again." Dorcas said standing up and stretching, "I'm just going to say hello to Emmeline then I'd best head back." The ex-Head Girl nodded a brief goodbye and walked off to see a brown haired woman standing near a dusty fireplace.

Frank also stood up and offered a hand to Alice who took it gratefully. Lily and Marlene both gasped when they saw something glitter on Alice's left hand.

"Alice when?!" Lily exclaimed pushing Frank's hand out the way so she could get a look at the engagement ring her friend wore.

"During Sirius' party, Frank kept trying to get down on one knee in one of the nightclubs but the bouncers thought we were trying to do something else and they kicked us out. He took me to St. James Park and proposed to me in front of Buckingham Palace."

"Aw that's so romantic." Gushed Marlene gazing at the tiny white diamond from all angles. "Congratulations, you guy's have been dating since what 5th year?"

Frank nodded, "It's was my grandmother's." He reclaimed his fiancée's hand from Lily and pulled her up. "Speaking of relatives: Mother wants to start planning."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Augusta seems to think we're marrying sooner rather than later. It doesn't seem to matter to her that we've only been engaged a week, and Frank wants to wait for another few years yet, at least until our training is out the way, he says that proposing now gives us something to look forward to in these bleak times."

Frank laughed, "Come on Ali, we'll see you on Monday Marl. I think this week I'll have camomile tea with a dash of honey."

Marlene laughed and stuck her tongue out, The others just grinned.

"So how is your internship going?" Remus asked once Frank and Alice had left.

Marlene just shrugged, "It's... different." She replied quoting James. "At the moment I'm the tea lady and they seemed to be using me to pass messages on, saves on parchment they say, but the messages are so long and confusing and then you bump into someone senior in the hall way and you have to talk to them and remember this long message, it hurts your brain after a while."

"Good job you have a good memory then." Lily said giving her a small nudge.

"Yes but she can't remember that you should never mix Monkshood and St. John Wart unless you want to blow up a potions lab." James said laughing.

Marlene blushed.

Sirius chuckled, "So where is Peter? Did nobody tell him about this?"

"I mentioned it in passing and said that Marlene would tell him where the location was." James said glancing at the small woman who had taken a particular interest in a small hole in the white table cloth.

"Erm Professor?" She suddenly called and jumped up as Dumbledore moved away from the Prewett twins. She shot her friends an apologetic look and sped off to catch up with Dumbledore.

"I guess she forgot then." Remus sighed he had been wondering where the last member of their group had gone.

"I thought we'd just established Marlene has a good memory, she wouldn't forget something as important as telling Peter when an Order meeting was." James said watching Marlene converse with Dumbledore.

Lily shifted uncomfortable and caught Remus' eye. "You do remember that Marlene has never liked Peter, even more so because of the rat incident." Remus said, earning himself a glare.

"Marlene isn't evil, that is a very Slytherin thing to do and Marlene wouldn't do that she must have had a valid reason." Lily fought to back up her friend but gave up when the boys lost interest.

"We know Lils, it's fine." James said soothingly and surprisingly Lily felt her anger subside. She gave him a crooked smile and stood up.

"I'd best head home, my parents will be back from Tuney's tonight and I said I'd have dinner on the table, plus I've got some homework to finish, I also want to get some NEWT study in before the end of the weekend, I start some terrible split shifts on Monday." She gave the three boys a nod, before giving Marlene a wave and heading for the front door.

James stood up and followed her out, saying that he would escort her home.

Sirius turned to Remus: "I'm going to wait for Marlene, she's staying at mine tonight. If you want you can spend Tuesday at mine then we'll head up to Hogsmeade before dark and spent the night at a dark empty castle?"

Tuesday was a full moon and Remus was already starting to feel it's effects. He nodded and stood up, "I'll let the boys know, James can bring Peter. Has he passed yet?"

Sirius shook his head, "Poor kid is hopeless when it comes to being in a test room by himself, he's going to end up Apparating in front of Voldemort one of these days. He has another try on Thursday. We've been back a week and he's already taken five tests. Anyone else would give up."

Remus shook his head and stood up, he had a splitting headache and was really tired, he shouldn't have come tonight it was too close to the full moon, yet he felt he had to. Slapping Sirius on the back as he passed, Remus headed for the door.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me home James." Lily said once they both appeared outside her house.

James shrugged, placed his hands in his trouser pockets and looked around. Taking in everything from the street lights to the cars on the driveway. He walked over to a garden gnome and kicked it tentatively. It fell over and James stared at in surprised. "If I did that to a normal Gnome it probably bite my foot."

Lily giggled and set the gnome upright. "I also can't imagine magical Gnomes running around in a hat, jacket and trousers holding a fishing rod."

James laughed and shivered as a particularly cold blast of wind blew over them. "Well I'd best be off, My father's not doing so well, my mothers death and all..."

Lily nodded and sympathetically touched his arm. "I'll see you around then." James nodded and Lily watched him Disapparate, his boyish face awash with concentration. Remembering the kiss from a week ago she smiled and headed inside to start on dinner.

* * *

"What did you want with Dumbledore?" Sirius asked as they walked out the house and down the street so they could Disapparate out-with the wards.

Marlene danced around what was truly discussed, she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him that Dumbledore had asked her to do what her brother wanted and strike up a relationship with Regulus. "I told him the latest gossip with my brother, he's asked me to keep and eye on him."

"I suppose it's handy having a Death Eater in the home of an Order member." His eyes narrowed. "And dangerous, you be careful, I've changed the wards on the flat: even if I'm not home you will always have a safe place where no-one will follow you."

Marlene stopped suddenly and pulled him into a hug pressing her head against his chest. "Thank you, that is really sweet of you. Thank you. Oh and whilst we're on the topic of thank yous, I never got a chance to properly thank you for returning my wand."

Sirius smiled and held her hand as they continued walking, they weren't too far off the Disapparation point – he could see the street light, the only street light that wasn't working. "Gave Peter quiet a shock, you know what they say about Disapparating when intoxicated or hungover? Well, Peter was convinced you went and spliched your feet off."

Marlene laughed, "Is that because I left my shoes as well?"

Sirius nodded and joined in with Marlene's laughter, "I didn't know you could do that though, without a wand I mean."

"I asked Father about it and he says it's the same as wand-less magic, the wand is just a tool to make things easier."

Sirius just nodded and when they reached the street light that indicated the end of the anti-Disapparation wards, he pulled Marlene into a tight embrace and ducked into a dark doorway and thought determinately of home.

* * *

"You know Rufus I'm sure lacewig flies and shredded bloomslang skin make something other than an hair-removal cream but I just can't think what." It was the Wednesday after the meeting and Marlene couldn't help overhearing Gawain Robards and Rufus Scrimgeour as they discussed what they had confiscated off a potential Dark Lord follower earlier that morning.

Unable to resit adding her own two knuts, she poked her head round the open cubicle and eyed the offending potion ingredients suspiciously. "Did you confiscate anything else?"

Scrimgeour jumped and glared at Marlene. "What do you want Intern?" His yellowish eyes glared at Marlene from behind a set of recently repaired glasses.

"Oh don't be so evil Rufus. Just these, we're not sure if it's toenail clippings or something else. Why?" Gawain had always been nice to Marlene where as his friend - who was hedging his bets to become the next head of the department hated everything about Marlene from her last name to her ability to recall messages word perfect.

"Could be a Polyjuice Potion, pretty good disguise." She smiled her innocent smiled and turned towards the door. A tall coloured wizard in colourful robes was beckoning her over. "Sorry Shacklebolt's allowing me to sit in on a training session."

Marlene walked calmly over to Kingsley Shacklebolt and followed him down the corridor to the lifts. She couldn't believe two fully trained wizards couldn't spot a potential threat. Surely two Aurors who would have had at least an E in NEWT potions could tell those three items could give a Death Eater full reign in manipulating people. She shook her head and sighed. She'd let Moody know later, she knew for a fact Scrimgeour and Robards wouldn't look at the bigger picture. If Death Eaters were using a Polyjuice Potion then security in meetings at least may have to be upped.

Once in the lift Marlene took note of which floor they were heading to and was surprised to learn they were heading for the Atrium. The doors opened at Level one and Marlene's Father squeezed in looking hassled.

"Ah Shacklebolt, I've just been in a lovely meeting with the man himself, we're to be given free reign."

Kingsley raised a dark eyebrow and gazed at the head of his department slightly flummoxed.

"All Aurors have been granted immunity when using the unforgivable curses on Death Eaters."

"That is useful information."

Michael nodded, "I've sent a memo to Alastor to read out as I'm late for lunch with my wife and son. Ah Marli, I didn't see you there." Michael looked at his daughter surprised he hadn't seen her when he first entered.

Marlene smiled at her father and answered his quick questions with the tone of someone who was conversing with their boss and not their father. The lift doors opened and Michael disappeared at once heading off to the fireplaces that lined the Atrium.

"That bit of news will be very handy indeed. Right then McKinnon Jr." Marlene smiled at the nickname some of the Aurors had started calling her, it was better than 'Intern' at any rate. "Alastor wants to see how well you do at some of the training sessions, the ministry at this moment is in turmoil, our department even more so we lost three excellent Aurors last month and not a lot of Hogwarts graduates are making the grade. Longbottom and Tearson have what it takes but they have three years yet – saying that it could be two if we break a few rules. I'm going to take you Tearson and Longbottom through a little Stealth and Tracking exercise in muggle London. Tearson and Longbottom are waiting for us and we're going to test your teamwork and concealment at the same time, so we better not wait any longer."

Marlene nodded and hurried after Kingsley he was nearly twice her height and she had to run to keep up with his long strides. She was excited to say the least. Her and Alice had always gotten on well and Frank was no stranger.

* * *

A/N: What can I say? Please review :D thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Happy March, erm... go away snow :D Also I am not apologising for the small Rufus and Gawain bashing they're just easy targets :D


	22. Celebrations

**Chapter 22: Celebrations**

James smiled as he polished his new badge and placed it back on the robes that were folded neatly in his trunk, ever since he got it he had taken it out and polished it once a day just to make sure it hadn't been a dream. He couldn't wait to see the look on Evans' face when he turned up in the prefect carriage with his sparkling new badge. If she was Head-Girl – and it was looking likely, then he was also looking forward to spending the school year, working with her and showing how much he had changed over the past year.

He cast one last glance around his room for anything else that needed to be packed before lifting his trunk and broom and levitating it down the steps to where a black taxi was waiting to take him to the train station.

He poked his head round his father's bedroom door and whispered goodbye to the dark silence. The drapes were closed and the fire had long gone out. James sighed, the death of his mother had really hit his father hard, he hardly ever came out of his room, preferring to eat, sleep and live in his rooms. James had handled his mothers death differently; he had thrown himself into his school work and when school let out had concentrated on his errands for Dumbledore and the Order. He had surrounded himself with his friends. His thoughts drifted back to Lily at the start of the holidays, how she had giggled at everything and how she had kissed him back.

He dropped his trunk at the front door, transfigured his broom into a hockey stick and pulled the front door open only to find the taxi driver trying to peer through his letter box.

He stepped back surprised when the door opened and stumbled down the front steps, he blushed and gestured to the taxi. "Potter?"

James nodded and pointed back inside. "There is a school trunk and a hockey stick in the hall, I'm to be at Kings Cross station for half past ten."

The driver nodded and ducked into the house to grab the trunk and hockey stick before placing them in the taxi. James got in and without another word the driver drove off. James' watched as his childhood home disappeared behind a grove of trees.

"I used to play 'ockey when I was yer age lad." The driver was trying to make conversation.

James didn't know enough about Hockey to reply – he only knew enough to know what instruments they used. To be truthful he thought the game sounded awfully boring, I mean who ever heard of a game with one ball but James couldn't resist showing off. "I'm captain of our team; we've won the championship six years in a row."

"Good for yer, lad, I played fullback back in me day, which school that then?"

Again James didn't have a clue. "Eton." There was a brief paragraph in his Muggle Studies text book regarding muggle education in Britain. It was also the first school that popped into his head.

"Ay should 'ave known by the size of yer 'ouse."

James stayed silent and spent the rest of his journey listening to the driver talk he had considered using a silencio charm but decided it wasn't worth the hour and a half drive to be hauled up in front of a hearing before his last year of school.

The driver found a parking spot and nipped out straight away to get a trolley for James. James nodded curtly and paid the driver in the muggle money he had exchanged at Gringotts the day before.

"Thank ye lad. Most kind, you 'ave a good term and win that championship for the last time yer 'ear?"

James nodded absent-mindedly and pushed his trolley into the busy station, he was early and knew nobody else would turn up for a least another fifteen minutes yet. Taking the barrier to Platform 9¾ at a run he appeared in front of the gleaming scarlet express train, dumped his bag in their usual carriage, changed and waited for his friends to appear.

Remus appeared first, pale and guarded his father waved him off then disappeared almost as soon as he arrived. Peter arrived next, his mother teary eyed that she'd have to go another nine months without seeing him. Peter rolled his eyes as he waved bye to his mother and scurried up to James a huge grin on his face.

"You look so prince-like" he gushed always in awe of the taller man.

James laughed and waved at Sirius who trotted over to them, his trunk perched on his shoulder, James could see some parents and some first years staring at the way he carried his trunk, Peter turned his awe-filled face to Sirius and gasped in admiration. The gasp was replaced by a yelp of pain as James bent down and prodded the young man in the ribs. "It's a lightweight charm."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Peter's antics and jumped on the train. Putting his trunk with the others he turned and sat next to Remus who already had his nose in a book.

"Studying already Moony?" Sirius asked reading the spine of the book. "We've got all year not like we can do much pranking with ol' Jimmy here being a big-head-boy.

James smiled sweetly and spit-shined his new badge. "Will you be joining me in the Prefect's carriage Mr Lupin?"

Remus cracked a smile and watched the over-eager seventeen year old flounce out the carriage billowing his robes dramatically behind him. James stopped in mid-stride and spun around. "Where's Marlene?"

Sirius shrugged. "She was meant to stay at mine last night but, she never turned up.."

"I'll ask Lily if she's seen her according to my duties I have to owl Hogwarts and let the professors know of any students who have missed the train."

Sirius rolled his eyes again; "She's got five minutes." James nodded and turned to flounce out the carriage again. "Prongs?"

"Aye?"

"Don't change too much, it's our last year, lets have a bit of fun."

James raised his eyebrow, "Just what I was thinking and I think we should all opt in for the tutoring scheme."

Remus looked at him surprised whilst Peter and Sirius moaned.

James laughed, "The tutoring of future Marauders that is, someone needs to carry on our legacy and there seems to be some first years with sensible heads."

* * *

Lily walked through the train counting heads as she went, she smiled politely at the Slytherins ignoring their glares and introduced herself to the first years. When she reached the Prefect carriage she slipped inside and when she saw James Potter chatting amiably to the new fifth year prefects she nearly turned and walked out again, she must have walked into the wrong carriage by accident.

"No this is the right carriage Evans." James' voice carried over the heads of the prefects.

Lily scowled and stormed up to him, his arrogant tone reminding her exactly what she hated about him.

James saw the angry red head storming towards him and dropped his cocky smile, the prefects around them slowly backed out the way and James held up two empty hands, indicating his wasn't armed. "Congratulations on making Head-Girl I knew you could do it and I thoroughly look forward to working with you this year."

Lily found her anger subsiding just as it did during many Order meetings when she had gotten angry, it only took a few well said words from him and she was thinking normally again. She breathed through her nose and smiled back at him. "I am surprised."

"So was I" James admitted giving a little laugh. "Would you like to do the honours or shall I?" He gestured to the slightly wary group of prefects and Lily nodded for him to continue.

* * *

Martyn threw open Marlene's curtains and grinned as she stirred and tried to hide from the sun by burrowing under her duvet. "What a vampire." He chuckled and promptly removed the duvet from the bed and chucked it on the floor. He then raised his wand and muttered: "_Aguamenti._

"

Marlene yelped as cold water splashed over her, coughing and spluttering she launched a pillow at the source and sat shivering, glaring. She had been out the night before. She had finished work at ten, then went out celebrating, it was supposed to have been a few drinks in the Leaky Cauldron but it didn't turn out that way. Alice and Frank were celebrating the fact they had both scored enough NEWTs (both achieved all Os) to continue their Auror training, another Auror named John Dawlish was celebrating the fact that he had passed his exams and Marlene was celebrating the end of a successful intern-ship and her birthday. She had arrived home after four in the morning completely forgetting she was meant to be staying at Sirius' that night and that she had told everyone she'd be at the station.

Marlene glared at her brother who just snickered and glanced pointedly at the clock. Marlene groaned it was just after two. "I think you missed the train." He said dryly and quickly dodged another pillow that was aimed for his head, this one however was charmed and only stopped following him when he slipped into the bathroom and slammed the door. He smiled as he heard his sister moving around.

Marlene cursed her brother as she went round drying herself and placing her duvet back on the bed, she also cursed Frank and Alice as it was their fault she went out the night before. Sighing she knocked on the bathroom door and when no-one answered she went in and started the shower. She would just walk to Hogwats.

* * *

With her trunk packed and her head a lot clearer Marlene made her way to Hogwarts. She waved frantically at Hagrid who was setting up the carriages and felt a pang of sympathy for James who could now see the Threstrals.

Hagrid waved back, "Yer best make yer self know to Dumbledore, Marl. 'Ed Girl and Boy 'ave already told them yer not on t' train."

Marlene thanked him and carried on up the steps, dumping her trunk by the front door she walked to the staff room, she hoped they would give her the password for Gryffindor Tower so she could go unpack, Marlene smiled slightly as she remembered the last time she had arrived at Hogwarts early. It was the start of fifth year and her parents had dropped her off early and she had been allowed into Gryffindor tower. However she had abused the power and decided to get revenge on the boys who had been pranking her for the previous four years. Sneaking into the room she knew was theirs she had charmed their beds to break as soon as they climbed into them that night. Maybe one of these days she actually tell them it was her.

"Ah Ms. McKinnon come on in, Mr. Potter did say you weren't on the train, slept in I presume?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he answered her knock on the staff room door.

Marlene blushed and accepted the invitation to sit with the professors.

"So I heard you spent the Summer in Soho." Professor Flitwick squeaked from his chair of books. "How was it?"

"Oh it's wonderful down there, living in the city is so different then living up here, different air as well, it was a real eye-opener."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I prefer Brighton myself but London does have it's perks."

Marlene raised a sceptical eyebrow but didn't question, somehow she couldn't picture Dumbledore eating ice cream on the beach or raving it up in a nightclub. She cracked a small smile at the thought of Dumbledore in his robes and hat covered in neon paint.

"Did you go to any of the Muggle Museums?" Marlene looked at the speaker he was a small man with blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

She nodded, "Yes we went to The National History Museum and The Science Museum."

"Do you take Muggle Studies?"

Marlene shook her head realising this must be the new Muggle Studies Professor, "No I took it up until 5th year, but I had a full schedule and couldn't keep it up."

The new Professor nodded understandingly, "Muggle Studies usually gets neglected for the more challenging subjects, why even I thought to drop it as it might have clashed with Defence Against the Dark Arts but the kind professors were willing to change the time table so I could take both. I'm Professor Quirrell by the way."

"Marlene McKinnon."

"Any relation to Martyn?"

Marlene rolled her eyes, any person that knew her brother by his first name spelled trouble.

"He's my brother." She suddenly realised why she was in the Staff Room. "Professor McGonagal is there any chance I could take my trunk upstairs?"

The Transfiguration Professor nodded; "Password is Fiddlesticks."

Marlene nodded, said her goodbyes and went out into the entrance hall to collect her trunk.

* * *

Lily had spent the entire train journey in James' carriage and hadn't lost her temper once, the prospect of working closely with James for the next nine months made her annoyed, however when she thought back over the past year and how much, he had actually changed and the fact that she had tolerated him a lot more – she even slept in the same room as him and shared a drunken kiss. She smiled at that memory, tolerating him had been one task but could she actually like him? Lily looked over at where he was laughing at a joke Remus had told him. She took note of his boyish charm, his irritation hair that never seemed to stay flat, the hazel eyes that were full of Gryffindor spirit - loyal and brave and came to a conclusion. Yes she could learn to like him.

The castle was the same as always and Lily felt a tiny tinge of sadness as the thought that this was her last year crept up, determined to enjoy this year she walked into the great hall and sighed with relief. Sirius who was beside her gave a small yelp of surprise and rushed to the Gryffindor table, where a small brunette was reading a book and keeping five free spaces at the top of the table.

"Marlene!" Sirius cried almost jumping on her. She looked up surprised and smiled, "Where were you last night?"

Marlene blushed and James laughed. "Judging by the dark circles under her eyes and the fact she would never intentionally forget she was staying over at Sirius' I'd say she got dragged out to a couple of nightclubs last night."

Marlene blushed even more and muttered something along the lines of: "Frank, Alice and Aurors."

The sorting soon began and James surprised everyone by jotting down the names of all the new Gryffindors.

Lily smiled, "Good for you." She whispered and James blushed, he was only doing it so him and the boys could scope out potential Marauders.

The feast was over and Dumbledore stood up spreading his arms wide he welcomed everyone back. "A new year at Hogwarts and one that is bound to be more exciting than the last. First some staffing changes, as many of you know Professor Bloggs has given up his teaching career to pursue his lifelong dream in the breeding of Flobberworms so can we all give a huge Hogwartian welcome to Professor Quirrell our new Muggle Studies Professor." Once the cheering had died down, Professor Dumbledore continued; "Also it is with great regret that Professor Livingston has had to take an early retirement to look after his wife who has been struck down with a mystery illness, therefore the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be Professor Edgeworth." There was another cheer this one a little less hearty than the one before.

Sirius lent over the table to address everyone. "I wonder what happened there? Dumbledore mention what's-his-face came and asked for a job remember but Dumbledore turned him down. Also Remus overheard Martyn tell Slughorn that there wasn't a position going for Defence yet here we are."

Lily looked sceptical, "When Martyn applied for the post, Professor Livingston's wife wasn't ill, Dumbledore said '_mystery illness_' anyway would you want a Death Eater as a Defence Professor?" She cast Marlene an apologetic look who just shrugged.

Dumbledore was speaking again. "... Lily Evans and James Potter both of Gryffindor will be available if you have any questions or queries throughout the school year." A loud gasp of surprise was echoed around the tables when James' name got called for being head-boy. He blushed and waved politely.

* * *

"Welcome to the annual, 'Welcome Back to Hogwarts slash Marlene's Birthday Celebration'." James announced to the room at large. "This tradition - held every year, is a way to get to know the people you'll be spending the next nine months with. Before we start the celebrations however I would like to give a small speech..."

"Can we celebrate first then hear the speech?" James scowled at Sirius who took a leaf out of Marlene's book and smiled innocently. "It's very long winded and boring if we get some celebrating out the way now, we can fall asleep during his speech and the evening won't have been a complete waste." Sirius added in a whisper to Marlene and Lily.

"Fine." James seemed disappointed but gestured to the food and drinks all the same, "Help yourselves for those of you who don't know Marlene is the very small seventh year and she's 18 so next time we're down the pub, drinks are on her!"

The room laughed and someone turned the radio on and some giggling second years started dancing. A tall first year walked up to the group of seventh years, he was nervous and by looks alone should've been in Slytherin. "I'm Mason." He said holding out his hand, "Mason Goldsmyth. Happy Birthday, it was my birthday yesterday."

Sirius laughed, "Aw bless here we have the youngest student in the school and the eldest..." he suddenly gazed up at the first year and grinned slightly. "Hey Marl? Can you stand up a minute babes?"

Marlene gave him a look but stood up all the same, the meaning of Sirius request came clear when students watching with interest all burst out laughing. The youngest student was taller than the oldest student.

Marlene frowned at Sirius but smiled at Mason, "Happy Birthday for yesterday."

Mason smiled, "Thanks." He nodded at the seventh years and James took note at the way he handled the situation.

"You'd make a pretty good Beater." James commented.

Mason beamed; "Thanks Mr Head-Boy, Sir." (James felt his head inflate.) "My dad said exactly the same thing and if I got on the team in second year he'll buy me a broom."

"Good for you mate." Sirius said slapping the first year on the back, Mason grinned and ran off to find his new found friends.

Marlene dropped her smile and sat down pouting. "I'm not that small." She muttered. "Least I'm still taller that Wormy."

Sirius took that as a challenge. "Stand up then, back to back."

Marlene rolled her eyes and stood back to back with Peter, she groaned when Remus announced Peter was taller by five inches. She pouted again as she slumped down ignoring the peals off laughter from her friends.

"Don't worry babes," Sirius whispered in her ear, "The best things come in small packages." Marlene blushed and hit him playfully on the leg.

James stood up, "Can I make my speech now?" Sirius nodded resignedly and James cleared his throat. "Now that we are fed and watered..."

"He sounds like Dumbledore." Lily whispered to Marlene who giggled. However fifteen minutes later they weren't laughing.

"...therefore to fully achieve what we hope to achieve we must achieve...."

Marlene noticed Mary and Rebecca sneak of up to the girls dormitory, she nudged Lily who nodded they should do the same. Giving Sirius a small kiss goodnight the two friends managed to sneak away upstairs leaving the rest of their house-mates and friends to enjoy the rest of the speech.

* * *

A/N: According to a web cast with J.K Professor Quirrell was in fact a Muggle Studies teacher before Defence, he doesn't really have that big a part in the story I just felt like adding him in (actually I was meant to add him for 6th but completely forgot and called in Prof Bloggs instead. Professor Edgeworth I was playing Ace Attorney Investigations whilst writing this (coz I'm a girl and can multi-task :D) and I just love Miles Edgeworth. Also I came to the conclusion that old mouldywart would have applied for the post around this time and so I added it in now, hope it all makes sense. Also I'm not bashing small people, I'm small and it is possible for someone of Marlene's height (5 foot) to have eleven year old as tall as her... trust me I work with kids :D. Any way please Review. :D


	23. Delegation

**Chapter 23: Delegation**

"Double Transfiguration and Double Potions!" Sirius exclaimed with a groan, "With a Defence and a Herbology thrown in for good measure who's in charge of these schedules?" He scanned the other columns, "That's just evil! Double Potions last thing on a Friday and then first thing on a Monday, Double Transfiguration first thing on a Friday and last thing on a Monday! There's going to be so much weekend homework, I was looking forward to an extra two days off."

"It is seventh year Sirius." Lily said reading her own schedule, if you look closely you'll see that our free periods are spaced out a lot more as well."

"Yeah no more sleeping in on a Monday." James said remembering last year and the lie in they got after the weekend.

Remus looked over at Peter's schedule, "You've got a few more free periods then usual." He commented. He knew Peter only took six subjects instead of everyone else's seven but even for six subjects Peter's schedule looked a little bare.

Sirius looked over and quickly counted up the subjects, "What happened to Transfiguration and Charms?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably and didn't meet anyone's gaze, "Professor McGonagal had a talk with me this morning and said my grades weren't up to scratch to continue in the advance classes."

Sirius looked mortified, "You've helped in the creation of the Map and became an Animagus what makes her think that you aren't capable of studying at NEWT level?"

"The fact that both things are quiet possibly illegal?" Marlene noted under her breath.

"What map?" Lily asked and Marlene went over the last sentence in her head, now that she thought about it properly she also wondered: '_what map?_'.

James smiled at a passing third year and whispered to the girls. "Nothing important it's just a map. A map is a muggle article that represents the surface of the world or a specific portion of the world." He sounded as though he had swallowed a dictionary or at least a Muggle Studies text book.

"Marlene has a small point." Peter squeaked nervously, "Remus did most of the work on the... thing-that-shall-never-be-mentioned-when-Marlene-and-Lily-are-about" Peter spoke slowly, correctly interpreting the twin glares from Sirius and James. The Marauder's Map was not something to talk about in front of the girls. However his hyphenated rendition of the magical object earned him another set of glares this time from the said girls. He swallowed and continued. "And Prongs and Padfoot had to help me in so many ways with becoming an Animagus."

James took the schedule out of the boys hands a looked down it at, "At most you're doing three lessons a day. I mean look at today's." He ran his finger along the Friday column and read it aloud. "Double freebie, break, Defence, Herbology, another freebie, Lunch then double Potions. Wednesday's the best though you don't have to get up till 4th period and even then it's double Creatures."

Sirius smiled at the thought of all that leisure time and slapped Peter on the back; "Look at this way Wormtail if we ever need out of lesson we can just whip up a Polyjuice Potion and switch with you."

"You can't just whip up a Polyjuice Potion." Lily, Remus and James all said at the same time. Lily glanced at James surprised, she was used to her and Remus reprimanding the boys (and girl) at their lack of knowledge but for James to join in – and to know a fact about Potions was a feat in itself.

Sirius and Marlene shared a look and tried to hide their grins, they both excused themselves and left to spend some minutes alone before Transfiguration and the start of what looked to be many NEWT lectures.

Lily nudged James, "Come on we need to find the prefects and get copies of their schedules, Remus' is easy. It's basically mine except you just substitute Runes with Creatures."

James nodded and Remus smiled, "No more slacking off in a free period James, with that new badge comes responsibility you now have to patrol the corridors during your 'freebies'"

James gasped in mock horror placing an animated hand to his forehead. Peter giggle in delight as Lily groaned and dragged the drama queen down the tables to find the remaining twenty-two prefects.

* * *

Marlene stretched out on Lily's four-poster and giggled at her friends gaze. She smiled her innocent smiled, "What's the point of getting your own room if I'm not allowed to come in and annoy you? I give you a week then you'll be begging us to un-transfigure the new pool table we've just put in place of your old bed." She teased.

Lily smiled and shook her head returning to her desk where she was getting a head start on the Transfiguration homework McGonagal had given them. Marlene had hers spread out over the bed but had abandoned it in favour of exploring the Head-Girls new room. It was smaller than their dorm at the top of the stairs but included the usual bed, as well as a desk, chair, a wardrobe and had a simple bathroom attached to it. It was situated at the foot of the stairs so that the Head-Boy had easy access to it in case of an emergency. Marlene gazed longingly at the bathroom.

Lily saw the look and smiled, she had already decided to let Marlene share her bathroom before they had even got to Hogwarts. "I suppose now that I'm gone, Rebecca and Mary are taking even longer in the bathroom."

Marlene nodded, "Even more so now that Rebecca is dating that Bagcroft Prefect."

Lily was surprised at this bit of gossip. "Since when?"

"Summer holidays I think they bumped into each other in a shop in Dublin. Started chatting without embarrassing school friends and found they had a lot in common, including both living near Dublin."

Lily smiled. "Anyway what I was going to say is that because there's only me and I don't take long and you don't take long I mean you don't even bother with make-up unless you're hiding something from your parents." Marlene blushed and subconsciously rubbed a small red mark on her collar bone. "So you can use my bathroom in the morning."

Marlene smiled and jumped up from the bed. Bounding over to the desk, she embraced her friend. "Thank you."

Lily grinned; "Anyone would think I've just allowed you to stay here." Marlene's eyes widened and Lily laughed, "I'll go crazy if I have to spent my days in here alone, I'm sure we can conjure up a spare bed on our study nights."

Marlene shared her laugh and went back over to her Transfiguration homework. Unbeknown to Lily she had nearly finished, she just need to write her conclusion.

* * *

"It feels weird coming back to Hogwarts only to have one day of classes then the weekend." Sirius commented as they arrived for breakfast late on Saturday morning.

"Speak for yourself mate, that new Defence Professor gave us so much homework he's rivalling with McGonagal and Slughorn. Even Sprout gave us homework and all of it is for Monday!" James exclaimed sinking onto the bench and inadvertently placing his head in his cereal bowl – fortunately it was empty.

"Sprout's is for Tuesday last thing." Remus commented, making a note in his homework diary. He had already completed all four pieces of homework and after breakfast was looking forward to a nice long nap in the hospital wing.

James looked at his pale friend. "We'll meet you down there, it might take us a while to sneak out."

Remus looked at him, "You don't have to come, you have responsibilities."

James groaned, "I wish everyone would stop with this responsibility thing, am I not allowed to have fun and let my antlers down once in a while?" This was said quietly but there was an edge of exasperation to his voice.

Sirius smiled and patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

"James have you and the other captains worked out a Quidditch schedule yet?" Lily asked buttering her piece of toast. James groaned as even more responsibility weighed down on him. Lily stared at him and took matters into her own hands. "I've got one wonderful word for you James. I promise you it will save your life this year." James looked at her expectantly. "Delegation."

James grinned and turned to his friends. "Peter make me a sandwich, Sirius do my Potions homework, Remus do all my other homework."

Lily rolled her eyes and slid up the bench to avoid being hit by the two bits of toast Remus and Sirius just flicked at the cocky Head-Boy. Peter however looked delighted to serve and handed James a freshly made Ketchup Sandwich.

James accepted the sandwich happily and looked forward to using his new powers of delegation he turned to Marlene who was busy reading a letter.

"Marl can you speak to Black about Quidditch for me please?"

Marlene was so engrossed in her letter that she didn't hear what James was asking her, not looking up from her letter she turned her head in the direction of Sirius. "Hey hun, pass the Mayo."

Sirius passed her the mayonnaise and watched in horror as she put some in her porridge, she then reached for a sausage and dunked it in the said porridge.

"Marlene!" James shouted snapping her out of her letter and stopping her from eating the porridge and mayonnaise covered sausage.

She glared at him and put both the sausage and letter down on the table. "What?" She said and James saw a rare glint of anger in her usually calm demeanour.

"Don't worry babes, James was worried." Sirius said and pointedly looked down at the offending sausage, Marlene blushed. Sirius had the same effect on her that James had on Lily.

"Sorry." She said dropping the sausage in her porridge bowl and pushing it away. She then picked up the letter and tucked it in her jeans pocket. "It's my brother. He always knows how to rile me up."

Sirius nodded in understanding and pulled her into a soothing hug. "James was delegating to you." He said quietly.

"No I'm not making you a sandwich nor am I doing your Defence homework."

James smiled and shook his head, "That their job." He pointed at Peter, Remus and Sirius and earned himself another few bits of toast in his hair. "I actually asked if you could speak to Slytherin Black and see if you could get his Quidditch Schedule off him but if your brother..."

Marlene shook her head this seemed like a good opportunity to kill two Hippogriffs with one stone. "I'll do it it's fine, do you want me to ask the others for theirs as well?"

"That would be fantastic thank you." James smiled relieved. Lily was right that word was going to save his life this year.

* * *

She caught Regulus just as he was heading for his common room. Grabbing him and pulling him unceremoniously into an empty classroom she waved her brother's letter in his face. "Have you read this?" She exclaimed.

Regulus smirked, "No, not even my excellently trained Seeker eyes can't read off a piece of parchment that's being waved vigorously in front of my face."

Scowling Marlene shoved the letter into his chest and went and sat on a desk, swinging her legs impatiently.

Regulus chuckled as he read her brothers words. "He sure knows how to annoy you. How are you going to respond?"

Marlene stopped the swinging of her legs and smiled her smile, Regulus felt slightly unnerved. "I'm obviously refusing the proposal. I have a boyfriend and I don' think he'll take it to kindly if I get dragged into a magical wedding arrangement however in order to stop these insensate requests I'm going to _say_ that we have become friends. What they don't know can't hurt them."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Ever heard of Legilimency?"

Marlene shrugged. "I live with my brother I've been lying and dodging his questions all summer."

"Not when it's the Dark Lord." He muttered but shrugged all the same and gestured that he accepted her answer even if he wasn't happy with it.

"Great. One Hippogriff down, one to go. Good ol' Big-Head-Boy wants your Quidditch Schedules so he can sneak in and steal all your moves."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I've delegated the task to one of my lackeys." Marlene cracked an unbelieving smile, "I'll give it to his royal pain later this afternoon."

"Thanks Regulus." The first-name usage surprised him. He wasn't sure if she knew that she had just unintentionally saved his life, figuratively speaking of course.

He cleared his throat stopping any attempts she had of leaving. "Why? Why are you willingly doing this, even as just friends we're going to have to keep up appearances."

Marlene sighed and turned her dark eyes to him. Dark eyes that reminded him of his cousin. "I'm doing it to save you." She said in a near whisper before leaving him in the classroom with just his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if anyone noticed but last chapter I changed the summary a bit. (OK a lot) this is why, I am going to delve a little bit into Regulus and his betrayal to Voldemort, I had already planned this ages ago and have plans drawn up for what happens after Hogwarts. However I'm still not happy with it so the summary could change in the near future any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Anyway enjoy please as usual review :D


	24. Proposals

**Chapter 24: Proposals**

Marlene couldn't believe the nerve of her brother springing an arranged marriage on her when last year he just wanted them to be friends. Something must have happened to him to up his game. If only her parents knew what was going on in the life of their darling son. She scoffed, she was however going to have to come up with some excuse. Nobody refused a magically arranged marriage.

Sighing and kicking a spider that had dared to scuttle across her path she made her way out of the dungeons and headed up to the common room.

* * *

"Marry me instead." Sirius said getting down on one knee and using what looked like a small stuffed wolf as a ring.

Marlene stared at him, she wasn't sure how to react. Was he joking? She was saved from answering by James who laughed.

"Paddy mate, she's trying to get out of marriage not looking to tie her self down so early in the game, she's only eighteen, she's still getting used to you." James smirked and deftly ducked out the way when the stuffed wolf flew through the air towards him. He picked it up and chucked it back but Marlene caught it and hugged it.

"Don't hurt Loup." She exclaimed like a child and kissed the stuffed wolf on it's forehead.

Lily giggled. They were all – minus Remus, in James new bedroom. It was the perfect place to sit and talk. The girls were allowed in and the Head-Students rooms had privacy charms on them to prevent unwanted eavesdroppers.

Marlene had decided to tell the boys (for she had told Lily almost straight away) about what Dumbledore had asked her to do. Sirius had taken it better than she expected; he had just told her to be careful and when asked if he was angry had just shaken his head and said: "Not if it helps put that madman away for ever, Dumbledore asked you to do it and I trust Dumbledore."

"I've been thinking." Lily said and ignoring James' dramatic gasp she continued. "If a magical arrangement is anything like a muggle arrangement then nothing can be done without parental permission."

"In normal cases that would be true, but Marlene is eighteen." James countered.

"Could you tell your parents?" Peter asked but Marlene just shook her head.

"I don't want to put them in danger." She screwed up face. "I could write to Martyn and stress the importance of school and NEWTs that could buy me two years at least."

"You thinking of failing?" Sirius asked returning to the sofa. James had been a little bit wand-happy when he got his new room. He had kept the desk, wardrobe and bed but had moved them around, he had also added a small two-seater sofa and two armchairs. He had a feeling his room would be used as a private common room for the seventh years. He had been right.

"Regulus is a year younger than us." Marlene stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sirius blushed, "Yeah that could work." He muttered.

Peter squirmed in his armchair, "Why did you call the wolf Loup?"

"A tribute to Lupin perhaps?" Said James thinking it through.

"Maybe it's because Loup is French for Wolf." Sirius said smirking at his own intelligence.

Lily stared at him. "Vous parlez français?"

Sirius stared back, "Oui un peu."

Marlene giggled and quickly translated to Peter and James who were speechless.

"Anyway it's not a un loup c'est un chien." Sirius said breaking his stare with Lily and turning back to Marlene.

Marlene raised an eyebrow and stared disbelievingly at him. "It's looks like Remus."

"Don't let Moony hear you say that." James whispered and Peter snickered

Sirius pouted, "It's a dog it's meant to be me."

Lily who was sitting on James bed extracted what looked to be a stuffed deer from under his pillows. James lunged embarrassed but missed after tripping on a corner of his rug. Lily laughed and used one of the legs on the deer to wave at everyone in the room. "Is the story of the wolf/dog the same as Bambi?"

James frowned and sat down on the bed next to Lily. "'_Bambi'_ as you so called it, is a representation of me, Peter has a Rat and Moony has a wolf, Sirius' is a grim. I know it doesn't look like a grim but the muggle lady we bought them from didn't know what a grim was and '_Loup' _was the only one left. We bought them with the intention of giving them to our kids."

"Aw that's sweet." Marlene gushed and placed Loup on Sirius head. "But none of you have kids, and in case you haven't had the _'talk'_ it takes two to tango."

Sirius blushed and handed Loup back to Marlene. "I brought him down to give to you, I kept forgetting to give you him to you."

Marlene blinked. "Thanks hun, in that case it's no longer Loup it's Snuffles!" Sirius groaned as everyone else laughed.

James looked around and asked the question that had been bugging him for a while. "What's _Bambi?"_

His answer was three cushions and a surprisingly patient explanation from Lily.

* * *

James scratched his nose with his quill and glanced over at Lily. They had been back at Hogwarts for over a month now and so far he and Lily had been getting on better than ever. It helped that they patrolled together and ran prefect meetings together and ended up eating together. He tried to concentrate on his Muggle Studies homework but his mind was fixed firmly on the red-head sitting two tables away. He glanced up again just in time to see Marlene get up and walk towards the restricted section.

He stood up slowly and casually made his way over to Lily's table, he could sense Peter and Remus staring at him (Sirius had followed Marlene), he resisted the urge to mess up his hair and used the bookshelf behind her table as a pretence for what he was doing.

He took a small breath, all he had to do was ask her to join him in Hogsmeade on Saturday, there was nothing else to it. It wasn't like he hadn't asked her out before, he'd been doing it at least every day since they first started school.

There was a small curse from the table and a couple of thuds as some books hit the floor. James whirled round and knelt down to help pick up the books. Lily looked down at him surprised. "Thank you." She said accepting the books.

James smiled. "Erm can I ask you something?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "You're not thinking of proposing are you? I enjoyed having a year without your elaborate hair-brained scams to get me to go out with you."

James blushed and quickly stood up, he had forgotten he was still on his knees. He watched Lily as she spoke, bothered by the words but the look in her eye told her she didn't really mean it.

"No erm, how are you?" He asked settling into Marlene's empty seat, he hoped she wouldn't be back soon and if Sirius had a logical head on his shoulders – which was debatable, then he would keep her busy long enough so that he and Lily wouldn't be interrupted. He could still feel Peter and Remus' eyes boring into him.

"You didn't come over to ask me that did you?" He could tell she was amused.

"You're right, you're too smart for me." He was going to have to go out and say it, "You know the Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday?"

Lily nodded her head she didn't really have anything planned apart from being dragged round the clothes shops by Mary.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something, with me. Or as a group. I don't mind." He added hesitantly, he would have preferred just the two of them but it's best to start somewhere. Closing his eyes, he held his breath waiting for the slap or the insult but it never came. He opened one eye and saw that Lily was staring at him with an amused look on her face, her green eyes were smiling. James opened the other eye and met Lily's gaze.

She smiled, "That would be nice, thank you Po.... James."

James felt as if all his Christmases had come at once, after six years she had finally agreed to a date with him, he felt like jumping for joy. Composing himself he nodded. "Great." He said failing at masking his glee.

"It will probably just be us though won't it." Her glare was suspicious but she was still smiling.

James looked at her confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well Marlene and Sirius are spending the day with her parents and Peter and Remus are going to invent some random homework or something that keeps them away." She smirked.

James couldn't be sure if she was joking until a small giggle betrayed her. He smiled, "Is that a way of saying you want it to be just us?" He chanced waggling his eyebrows and Lily laughed.

"I'd like that very much."

James grinned and stood up, Lily stood up as well. "Great. Thank You. I'll erm see you later then." He felt awkward just standing there should he hug her? Shake her hand? He didn't quite know what to do. He settled for a nod and his boyish smile before turning back to his table. There was a definite bounce in his step. He heard Lily giggle embarrassedly as some fifth year girls came to gossip, it would be half way would the school by now. Lily Evans Said Yes. He could imagine it as a headline in the Daily Prophet.

Marlene was at his table when he arrived and she had a huge grin on her face. Peter, Remus and Sirius all grumbled as they handed over two gold pieces each. "This will go nicely with my winnings for correctly predicting Prongs would be Big-Head-Boy."

"You bet on me?" James asked.

Marlene grinned, "Lily actually I bet Lily would say yes, Peter said she would say no whilst Remus thought a slap and Sirius thought a hex."

James frowned and sat down in his chair. "Aw come of it Prongs it was only a small wager, any way she said yes mate, I was jumping up and down and screaming for joy when Marli said yes." Sirius grinned pulling Remus' Potion's essay towards him. Remus scowled and grabbed his essay back.

Marlene smirked and pecked Sirius on the cheek before making her way back to her table.

James sighed and grinned, Sirius was right he did have a date with Lily. He needed to plan where they would go. Madame Pudifoot's was out of the question. Not only did the pink give him a headache but Lily might just hex him if he took her there.

* * *

"You don't want to be predicting to much stuff Marl, people could catch wind." Mary said in a eerie voice later that night. Lily was at her prefect meeting and Marlene had decided to finish her homework in her dorm only Mary and Rebecca were making it very hard to concentrate.

She looked at Mary and frowned, "Like who the Department of Mysteries?"

Rebecca looked out from over the top of her Divination book. "We've been writing down everything you say and informing Professor Augury. She thinks you may be a real Seer."

"Well my Cousin's, Aunt's, Daughter was a Seer." Marlene said thoughtfully.

Mary jumped up and grabbed a little notebook. "Really?"

Marlene shook her head and smirked. "No because if you think you think about what I just said, I just related it back to me."

Both Mary and Rebecca wore almost identical looks of disappointment.

Marlene pointed to the notebook. "What is that anyway?"

Mary looked proud, "Everything you've predicted is in here including, your friends deaths, James promotion and Lily's proposal."

Marlene rolled her eyes and turned back to her Arithmancy homework. "Divination is a load of old clap-trap and guesses."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, "Says someone who is studying Arithmancy which is basically divining with numbers."

Marlene groaned she wasn't going to win this one.

Mary and Rebecca shared a look, they were winning. "Go on then." Said Mary expectantly, quill at the ready. "Predict something."

Muttering incoherently Marlene sat up and moved her arms around dramatically, she was going to have to come up with something far-fetched and apocalyptic otherwise they wouldn't believe it and therefore leave her alone. "The world is going to...." end was too obvious, she stopped waving her arms and closed her eyes. "...depend on a... snake?" Opening one eye she saw both of them bent over their divination text books. Smiling she gathered her books and bag. She would study in Lily's room, she knew how to get passed the wards and at least it would be quiet.

* * *

A/N: Yay I had been struggling with James asking Lily out for ages but I've finally done it :D, but they are not out of the woods yet *laughs evilly*. Marlene isn't a seer just someone with a very active imagination and a very good guesser.

French translations: _Vous parlez __français__?_ = Do you speak French (Formal), _Oui un peu_. = Yes a little,_ c'est un chien = _it's a dog. Just in case anybody was wondering :D

Please Review.


	25. Dates

**Chapter 25: Dates**

Lily ignored the stares she and James were getting as they gave their names to Filch and walked out into the grounds. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky although the air was still quiet chilly. Lily buttoned up her jacket and glanced around at everyone else who was making their way to Hogsmeade. To her surprise two fifth year girls were giving her looks of pure loathing as they swept past her and James flicking their long blonde hair over their shoulders as they waggled their hips and sauntered past.

James didn't give them a second thought. He had eyes only for the beautiful red-head walking beside him. He knew that some fourth year boys were shooting him jealous looks and he made them even more jealous by placing a hand on the small of her back and whispering in her ear.

"You don't mind if we do a bit of shopping first do you? It's Sirius' Birthday on Monday and I haven't actually got his present yet."

Lily nodded, acutely aware of the hand on her back.

James smiled warmly, "Then I have lunch reservations at this place Marlene told me about, it's usually not open to students but Marlene pulled a couple of strings. If you want to that is" James was very aware that it was their first date and the fact that she had hated him for the past six years weighed firmly on his mind, he wasn't going to push her into anything she felt uncomfortable with.

Lily had only had a slice of toast at breakfast and although she wasn't hungry at the moment she knew she would be come lunchtime. She admired the effort James had gone through and was silently relieved they weren't heading anywhere embarrassing.

They had a lovely time shopping and Lily bought some chocolate for Sirius and her mother - whose birthday was also coming up. She found the coincidence that Sirius birthday was on Halloween and the fact that his Patronus and Animagus form were things that represented Halloween very aptly, quiet amusing.

They had just emerged from Gladrags Wizardwear – James was contemplating giving Sirius some new underwear for his birthday, when they accidentally knocked into a group of Slytherins.

Lily gasped as bags of shopping flew everywhere. James rubbed his head after banging it against someone else's.

That other person spoke. "Oh so it was Potter's thick skull, no wonder my head is pounding." The voice belong to Severus Snape.

James scowled, "Back off Sniv...." He stopped himself from finishing that sentence, he knew what happened last time he insulted Snape, he was on a date with Lily and no idiotic Slytherin was going to stop him. "Sorry Snape I didn't see you there." He grabbed his shopping bags and separated what was his and what wasn't. He handed the other bags back to Snape. "Sorry I bumped into you we were in a hurry." He was trying to be nice but it was eating him up inside he wanted to grab his wand and hex the snivelling Slytherin to Tokyo and back but he was enjoying Lily's company to much.

Snape's black eyes moved from James to Lily and widened in surprise. "Lily..." He muttered but Lily's green eyes stared coldly back at him. He moved his eyes from one Gryffindor to the other, slowly putting two and two together. "You're not on a date with this pathetic excuse are you?"

James scowled and thrust his hand in his jacket pocket clutching onto his wand. All rational thinking had been abandoned. The fact that he was Head-Boy and duelling in front of younger students in a small village that had opened their doors in hospitality was not the way he should react. But this ignoramus had just offended him and quiet possibly offended Lily and her taste of boys.

Lily was faster however and before James could even think of a decent hex, Lily had slapped Snape. "For your information Snape. Yes I am on a date with James." She glared at him, took James by the hand and dragged him away. James risked a look back at the Slytherins and saw Snape in the same position he was in before. Stunned, open mouthed and with a greasy hand pressed to the cheek where Lily had slapped him.

He suppressed a laugh, it would have been funny if it had happened last year or if he had been with Sirius, but the fact that he was with Lily and he didn't want to get on bad side this early in the game – in fact he never wanted to get on Lily's bad side and made a mental note to always think rationally and not to mess up where Lily was involved.

Lily was still storming through Hogsmeade her teeth clenched. James managed to extract his hand from her grip and put a firm reassuring hand on her shoulder, bring her to a halt. "Thank you." He said watching the anger fade from her eyes. "Come on a cup of tea will do us both good I think,"

Lily nodded and allowed James to lead her in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

"Mother!" Marlene exclaimed rushing into the arms of her mother. Her mother returned the hug and even extended the same courtesy to Sirius. Marlene tried to hide her smile when Sirius threw her a look over her mother's shoulders. He wasn't used to being hugged by motherly figures.

When hugs had been exchanged Joanne gestured out into the garden. "Since the weather is so nice, we've decided to eat in the garden. I'll just check with Elenea how everything is doing, why don't you give Sirius a tour. Your father's in his office and if you go into your room keep your door open." She added her eyes narrowed in a glare Sirius had seen many a time plastered on Marlene's face. The glare disappeared and was replaced by a grin again: "It's lovely to see you again Sirius. Make your self at home." She gestured around and bustled out the room humming merrily.

Marlene cracked a smile and repeated her mother's gesture. "Lounge/Dining/Communal Gathering Area thing..." She lowered her voice. "Death Eater HQ."

Sirius smiled with her and allowed himself to be half dragged into the hall. "Those double doors lead to the kitchen and that's basically the downstairs. Upstairs we have Father's office and the bedrooms." She took the double staircase two at a time and pointed out various doors all of which were closed. "Father's Office joins on to Parents bedroom. Martyn's room and my room."

Sirius looked around. The house was simple yet grand. The outside looked like a cottage but the inside looked like a mini manor. He thought back to his terraced house in a muggle neighbourhood and snorted at the irony. He glanced at Marlene who was tapping on a door with her wand.

"Come on." She said when she had got the door opened.

Following her, Sirius found himself in a decent sized bedroom. There was a door leading to what could only be a bathroom. There was a desk in the far corner and the wall that backed onto the hallway they had just come from supported three large bookcases. A set of double windows opened up into a spectacular view of Hogwarts and the surrounding forest.

"Sucks doesn't it." She exclaimed kicking off her boots and sitting on her bed. "I come home only to see it every day." She smirked and patted the bed next to her.

Sirius walked over and Marlene pulled him into a kiss. Breathing heavily he gestured to the door. "It's open won't anyone...?" He trailed off as Marlene kissed him again,

"Nah father's in his office and Martyn knocks...." At that moment however the bathroom door burst open and a jet of orange light headed in their direction. They had barely enough time to put up a shield, but once the orange light had ricocheted off and hit one of the bookcase - sending books flying, they both stood up wands poised.

The owner of the jet of light smirked and emerged from the bathroom. "Just checking to see if you're awake and prepared."

Marlene sighed and flopped back down on the bed. Lowering her shield she waved her wand lazily at the fallen books and they all flew back to their respective places. Sirius however stayed standing and gave the figure a penetrating glare.

"What do you want Mar?" Marlene asked coldly.

"Nothing." Martyn said innocently and stepped fully into the room. "Just being over protective."

There was a wheezy giggle from behind Martyn and both Sirius and Marlene looked up in time to see a stocky woman with black hair enter from Martyn's bedroom and come through the shared bathroom.

"Carrow." Sirius spat standing protectively in front of Marlene.

"Black." Carrow sneered and placed a hand on Martyn's shoulder before whispering in his ear.

Martyn nodded. "Sis this is Alecto Carrow, my date for lunch."

Marlene raised an eyebrow and took in the black haired woman with great interest. The only reason why Sirius would know this woman is because of his family name. She heard a door close across the hall. "Put your wands away." She hissed, pushing her own wand up her sleeve just as her father walked in.

"Hello Marli, I thought I heard your voice." Her father said pulling her into a hug. He smiled at Sirius and shook his hand. He then looked around and saw that Martyn and Alecto were present as well. His eyes narrowed. "All getting acquainted I see. Well shall we head downstairs? Your mother says lunch is ready." He gave Martyn a piercing gaze before putting an arm round his daughter and engaging her in a conversation about school. Sirius let Alecto and Martyn go before him not wanting to turn his back on the two Death Eaters.

* * *

James glanced over at Lily and watched as she twirled her pasta. The restaurant was quaint and set back into the village, a sign on the door prevented any students from Hogwarts from entering. But Marlene being a local had managed to pull in a couple of favours and when she said that James and Lily were the Head-Students the owners agreed and waited on the couple hand and foot. He took a sip of his wine and smiled as her eyes met his.

Lily blushed and busied herself with her pasta.

"What made you decide to say yes after six years of saying no?" James asked quietly and Lily looked surprised she didn't really know the answer to that question.

"Well put it this way if you weren't so arrogant back on the train when we first met I would have said yes years ago." Lily said thinking. It was true, this whole misunderstanding between them had started back on the train six years ago. She remembered it perfectly the discussion of houses, James and Sirius being cocky and insulting Severus. At that age she was eager to make friends and when she was put in Gryffindor and Severus in Slytherin, she'd hated James and Sirius even more for making it so they couldn't be friends.

James raised an eyebrow. "That's interesting." He mused taking another sip of his wine.

Lily smirked. "You've changed."

James looked at her expectantly. "In what way?"

Lily's face softened as she explained. "I don't entirely know. You're more responsible, and although you're still a practical joker and I have a bet running with Mary and Rebecca that say you'll be the first Head-Boy in the history of Hogwarts to get detention." James grinned cheekily at this. "You started changing last year and with everything that happened to you, the way you handled the Order and your Mothers death, you seemed so much more grown up. You weren't the cocky eleven year old on the train any more you were someone much more adult." She blushed and took a sip of her wine.

"Well thank you." James said lifting her hand and kissing it.

Lily's eyes widened. "For what?"

James smiled his boyish smile, "For giving me a chance."

* * *

"My father's not stupid." Marlene said once they had left the house. "He knows something is up but can't really do anything about it out of fear of hurting and losing the people he loves. Mr Crouch is also giving him a hard time."

"Barty's dad?" Sirius asked pulling Marlene closer and placing a arm around her waist.

Marlene nodded. "Aye. Head of Magical Law Enforcement he's basically Father's boss. And probably the main reason why my Father is still in active duty. Father announced his retirement last week so Crouch called him weak for quitting in the height of a war, he said he wants to spend time with his family before the war takes us away too." Marlene shrugged. "Everyone else thinks he's really brave and looks up to him, they think it takes a person with a lot of character to quit like this. I mean it's not as if he's got a cushy desk job, he's out there with his Aurors going after people like Alecto and Martyn. He's turns sixty next year, I know that's still young in our terms but most people at his age are not running around facing death everyday."

She smiled up at Sirius and put her head on his arm. "I think he's really doing it to keep an eye on my brother. As I said he's not stupid, he's put two and two together with his choice of friends and he already believes your family to be in league with Voldemort. Not you obviously." She added when Sirius face twisted into a grimace. "Come on." She said lifting her head off his arm "enough talking lets do something you want to do." And with that she pulled him into Zonko's.

Sirius cheered up immensely, his stocks were running low.

* * *

Peter finished his butterbeer and glanced around the packed pub.

Remus sighed at the anxiety of his friend. "They won't come in here Pete, it's just us today."

Peter turned back to Remus and smiled, "We'll have a date that will make the other four jealous." He squeaked a bit too loudly.

Remus cringed as people from neighbouring tables heard the comment. "You say that again and I'll make you sit with those Slytherins over there." He gestured to where Snape, Mulciber, McNair and Evan Rosier sat glaring at anyone who came within three feet of their table.

Peter paled and shook his head vigorously and mimed locking up his mouth and swallowing the key.

Remus shook his head in dispair, "you've just locked your mouth up then opened it to swallow the key, kind of defeats the purpose."

Peter giggled nervously and played with his bottle, lying it on the side and spinning it around on the table.

"Oh I love that game!" A girl squeaked from behind them. "Can we sit with you?" She then added and gestured to her friend.

Remus nodded and shrugged, it wasn't as if they were holding the seats for anyone.

To his horror however the two girls had friends and soon Peter and Remus were surrounded by four girls who looked to be in fifth year. They all giggled and chatted.

"So are you going to spin it or what?" the first girl asked fluttering her eyes at Peter.

Peter looked shocked, he stared at the bottle then up at the fifth year. "Huh?" He flustered.

"Spin the bottle silly, It's a game, you spin the bottle and then who ever it lands on you have to give them a dare, a kiss or ask them a question which they have to answer truthfully."

Remus and Peter both shared horrified glances. What had they let themselves into. Remus tried desperately to think of an excuse, he knew if James and Sirius were here they were laughed it off and have a good game using magic to spin the bottle in their favour. But this was one subject Remus was no good at, he didn't really have any dealings with girls. Girls had asked him out but he had always politely declined, with his condition he couldn't have a girlfriend for fear of hurting her.

He glanced at his watch. "Hey Pete, what time did we say we'd meet Lily and Marlene?"

Peter looked at him blackly and Remus wished that for once, Peter would understand and play along.

"Erm half past two?" He said uncertainly and Remus sighed inwardly with relief. It was quarter to three.

"We're late! Sorry ladies but we have to dash." Remus said standing up quickly and hauling his friend to his feet as well.

The girls looked crestfallen but waved them off happily.

Peter and Remus went straight back to Hogwarts making the silent vow never to speak to the others about what had happened.

* * *

A/N: *bounces happily on the bed* I did actually debate not putting their date in, but I figured that I could actually write something about it a split it up with something of semi-importance with Marlene and Sirius. Also I had been toying with the Peter/Remus Date for ages and then my proof reader suggested I add it in for comedic effect. Bless the boys though teehee,


	26. First Vow

**Chapter 26: First Vow**

"Thank you for today." Lily whispered as they stood outside the door to the girls dormitories. After they had finished lunch they had walked around the village and the grounds of Hogwarts just talking. The common room was empty – everyone was at dinner and after having such a big lunch, both James and Lily had decided they couldn't stomach another big meal.

James smiled, "Thank _you." _ He said. "Thank you for giving me a chance." He reached out and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Lily looked startled and stepped back, banging her head off the door. She blushed and James chuckled. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to startle you." His hand fell limply to his side.

Still blushing Lily leant forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." She said before disappearing through the door. James heard her door close and let out a small sigh. Checking to see if the common room was still empty James let out a small cheer and bounded over to his own room. He'd had a brilliant day. Lily had slapped his worst enemy, she had spent all day with him because she wanted to and not because Marlene was with them and best of all she had kissed him – albeit a small kiss on the cheek but nevertheless she initiated it.

* * *

Marlene found Regulus quite by accident. The fact that she wasn't really looking for him, constituted the fact that it was an accident. It was a Friday night and he was hidden behind piles of books at a lone table at the back of the library. He was alone.

Marlene sank inconspicuously into the seat next to him and pulled a large leather bound volume off the nearest pile. "'_The elements of the Dark Arts and their properties.'" _ She read, raising an eyebrow.

Regulus jumped and looked around, he hadn't seen her arrive.

She smiled and gestured to the books, "Heavy reading for a sixth year."

Regulus scowled. "I seem to remember you saying the exact same thing back when this whole mess started."

Marlene stuck her tongue out and flicked casually through the book. "I wouldn't call it a mess... more like a small predicament."

Regulus smirked. "A predicament is easier to get out of than a mess, a mess involves... well mess."

It was Marlene's turn to smirk. "A mess we can clean up."

"Not if you're dead." Regulus stated dryly.

"Ever thought of switching sides?" Marled asked coyly after a few minutes of silence had trickled by.

Regulus sighed and put the book he was reading back on the pile. "I'm committed for life."

"You sound as if you've already given up. It's only been, what four months?"

Regulus nodded, "You sound as if your egging me on – telling me not to give up."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Look if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here."

Regulus scowled. What was she playing at? He voiced his opinion and Marlene shrugged. "As I said before I'm trying to save you."

"What if I don't want saving."

Marlene locked her dark eyes onto his blue and Regulus couldn't look away. "Then just let me know and I'll leave you alone."

But Regulus didn't want her to leave - despite the fact that she was Marlene McKinnon and by all the unwritten student laws at Hogwarts he should loath her very existence, he found it somewhat comforting talking to the older Gryffindor. He hadn't really bothered with her before last year. Sure he had played Quidditch against her, knocked her off her broom a few times but before the start of fifth year, she was just a shadow. He had heard of the family however. I mean who out of all the pure-bloods and possibly some half-bloods didn't know the five big families. The Blacks, The Malfoys, The Potters, The McKinnons and The Weasleys. He wondered briefly why the Weasleys were even on the list. He remembered first meeting Marlene, he was ten and had arrived to wave his brother of to Hogwarts. She had arrived along with Potter sporting a brand new trunk, a brand new wand and a small badge on her robes that announced to whomever pressed it that the wearer was twelve.

Marlene coughed politely and Regulus slowly returned to the present. He sighed and turned to the brunette reading his books.

"Before I say anything you have to agree to not tell anyone. You have to swear not to repeat any of what I am about to tell you, whether it be by writing it down, via Legilimency or by spoken word. Understand?"

"I'm not that good at Occlumency."

Regulus shook his head. "If you want to learn I can teach you, my cousin taught me." He added in answer to the unspoken question.

Marlene seemed to think about the conditions then nodded.

"It's a vow."

Marlene paused. "Unbreakable?"

"In theory. If I find out that you have broken it I will hunt you down." Regulus' eyes narrowed. "I can't trust telling a third person to be the bonder."

Marlene nodded and held out her hand. Regulus took it in his and shook it.

Marlene looked around the library. "Here?"

Regulus shook his head. "I'm going to take you to a place my brother has never found, at least I don't think he's found it it's not on his annoying map."

Marlene cocked her head. "Map?"

Regulus stared at her incredulously. "He hasn't told you?" Marlene shook her head. "It's not my place to say. Ask him about it next time you're together. Anyway you'd best make up some excuse as to where you're going to be then meet me on the seventh floor next to the dancing troll tapestry."

Marlene looked curious but nodded all the same. "Do you want to some help putting the books away?" She asked as he started tiding up. He declined and Marlene left him to it.

* * *

Regulus and Marlene finally got started an hour later – Marlene had asked all the obvious questions about the room, what is was, how he found it (via Bellatrix) and what it's functions were.

Regulus had detoured via the kitchens and managed to scrounge some tea and biscuits off the house-elves and they were both now sat on a three-seater sofa.

"This small mess we are in, is actually supposed to be Sirius' mess." Marlene raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Ages ago when Mother first met your brother and when he spoke so highly of you, the first initial draft of the contract held Sirius' name. However when he denounced Mother and her ways and when Mother disowned him. That contract was torn up and my name was drafted in."

"Is that why, when I started dating Sirius of my own free will, you said it might save him?"

Regulus nodded. "When Mother found out she cursed Sirius all names under the sun. She sent me a rather colourful letter explaining that I was to seduce you and make sure Sirius didn't corrupt you."

To his surprised Marlene burst out laughing. "Corrupt me? In what way? I'm already a Gryffindor."

Regulus cracked a smile. "Your brother spoke so highly of you, my mother decided to overlook that factor in preference of blood-purity."

"The McKinnon's are the only family not linked by marriage to The Blacks." Marlene stated. "I read my brother's copy of Nature's Nobility." She added when Regulus gave her a surprised look that said '_I'm impressed you know your pure-blood history'._

"Yes and because you're getting friendly with our little blood-traitor, if you guys happen to have kids or get married then it won't show up on the tapestry and won't be counted in my mother's dream of uniting the Pure-Blood line under one name."

"Hence my brother fighting to bring us together." Marlene concluded.

"My mother has really grown a liking to your brother and was disappointed when his relationship with Bellatrix fell through."

"Bellatrix would be a McKinnon though." Marlene stated.

"Still joined with the Black Family by marriage. However you would take the Black name." Regulus stated simply. He paused for a minute to top up their tea cups. "That is the predicament we're in. My Mother and your brother's wish to unit the families has gone a bit pear shaped and now Martyn has bragged to the Dark Lord about you well, he's in favour of wedding vows as well. The only way a female can bear the mark is if she is bonded in some way to a male Death Eater."

_Sexist pig. _Marlene thought bitterly but didn't say anything out loud.

"Bellatrix is married to Rodolphus and Alecto's brother is Amycus Carrow - another loyal follower."

"What about Narcissa?"

"Hasn't been branded."

Marlene let out a small laugh. "You make it sound like you're cattle all marked for the butcher."

"Maybe we are."

Marlene shifted uncomfortably.

"Anyway since Sirius left, the responsibility of upholding the family honour and name falls to me. However I'm having second thoughts."

"How come?"

"When you're young you just want to be accepted, when your Mother uses your brother as an example you get scared and do it because you want your parents to love you and not because it's the right thing."

"You said it's for life."

"I have a few ideas." Regulus grinned. "I can't do much I'm still only sixteen and I have tonnes of research to do, but having someone to talk about would be great." Marlene nodded and Regulus smiled a warm genuine smile that had never graced his handsome features.

"You should smile more often. I might re-think this whole brother situation," Marlene teased.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "You're too Gryffindor to leave Sirius for me." He sighed and put his cup on the tray. "I enjoyed talking to you for some funny reason, talking makes it seem better somehow. That there is actually a light at the end of tunnel. Thank you."

Marlene shrugged, "I don't really know how to react. No offence but I'm kind of appalled that Lord Voldemort has given his blessings just so I may join and help his conquest. My loyalties lie else where."

Regulus nodded. "I understand but by you talking to me and if I write in my letters that we have been 'hanging out'" Marlene smiled at the muggle terminology coming from a pure-blood, muggle hater. "Mother and Martyn won't get too suspicious. They're decided not to press further until our Newts are over."

Marlene smiled her innocent smile and Regulus knew she had something to do with it. "Do you want to learn Occlumency?"

Marlene nodded eagerly. "It could come in useful."

Regulus nodded. "I'll try my best, you probably won't be able to do it in front of the Dark Lord but hopefully it'll be enough and it'll also lessen any Cruciactus curses that get thrown your way. We'll start on Sunday. Hufflepuff are playing Ravenclaw tomorrow and we'll be missed if we skive."

Marlene nodded. She was looking forward to learning Occlumency. It would certainly come in useful for the Order and if she ever became an Auror.

"Has Martyn ever mentioned being hit by a Police Car?"

Marlene shook her head, confused at the change of subject and its contents.

"Ask Potter and Sirius, they'll be able to shed some light on it."

Marlene nodded and placed her cup on the tray next to Regulus'. "I'd better go." She said stretching and standing up.

Regulus nodded. "Remember the vow." He said darkly narrowing his eyes.

"How could I forget." She muttered dryly. She had a funny feeling this was going to be the first vow of many.

* * *

A/N: More LilyxJamesness but the main point was Regulus. Everyone has had different interpretations of Regulus and it was time to add my two knuts. I hope this all makes sense and that it clears up some vague points in earlier chapters. We will be seeing more of Regulus just because after Hermionie he is my favourite character and I need to toss him about like a salad and hang him out to dry :D Hope you enjoyed it and please Review.


	27. Illumination

**Chapter 27: Illumination.**

"_Ask Potter and Sirius, they'll be able to shed some light on it" _It was the start of December and Marlene still hadn't asked the boys about the map or the police car, Regulus had been talking about. Lily and James were now a full blown couple having gone on two more dates since the first including a picnic on the astronomy tower – courtesy of Sirius. Every Sunday, Marlene and Regulus met in the Room of Requirement for Occlumency lessons. At first Marlene thought it would be hard to explain where she was, but after explaining she had been spending time with Regulus according to Dumbledore's instructions the others waved it off without another word. In the end it wasn't Marlene who brought up the map, it was Lily.

"Where do you and Regulus go for your private meetings?" Sirius asked one Wednesday during their morning free period. They were all sitting in the common room and were supposed to be studying for the surprise Herbology quiz – it wasn't really a surprise when Sirius had overhead Sprout tell McGonagall what she had planned for the last lesson of the day.

"Just about, sometime we go for walks other times, we're in the library."

Sirius just nodded incredulously. "Ever go into Hogsmeade?"

Marlene shook her head, "why would we do that?" She was about to say more but the bell rang. "Talk amongst yourselves." She gestured playfully to Peter, James and Sirius who all had another free period whilst, she, Lily and Remus had Arithmancy.

Once they had left the room James turned to Sirius. "What are you playing at?"

Sirius sighed. "I've been following Reg and Marl with the map only every time they go off radar. I'm not sure if it's a secret passageway or what but I can never find them."

"Mate, drop it give her the privacy she needs, she been placed in awkward situation by her brother and Dumbledore had found a way to turn it into an advantage."

Sirius grumbled, although he acted happy and brushed it aside whenever it cropped up. Inside he was worried, hurt and paranoid in case his brother harmed the girl he loved.

* * *

"What's the Marauder's Map?" Lily asked bluntly on the way down to Arithmancy.

Remus nearly walked into a suit of armour. "How do you know it's full name?"

Lily shrugged, "just a guess."

Marlene smiled. While Marlene tried her hardest to mind her own business, she knew Lily's curiosity would get the better of her. After Sirius had started stirring it in a few minutes earlier, all it took is for Lily to get one of the more weaker Marauders on their own and they would have the information they needed.

Remus swallowed, "I can't tell you."

"That just proves there is something suspicious and illegal about it." Marlene stated as they entered their classroom and took their regular table at the back of the class.

Lily smirked and Remus sighed. "Look if I tell you will you promise not to tell the boys that you know."

"Depends if Lily-Pop here, deems it necessary to angry at Jamesy-wamesy, for having an active part in something that breaks all of the school rules and threatens his position as big-head-boy." Lily glared at her.

It was Remus' turn to smirk, "I don't want to count the number of insults in that sentence."

Lily's glare was returned by Marlene's innocent smile.

After Professor Chaldean had set them their tasks for the class, Remus explained the map. "Its basically a map of Hogwarts that we've charmed to show where every single person at one given time, is. You're fortunate I have it with me." He reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like a blank piece of parchment. Tapping it with his wand he muttered a few words under his breath. Lily and Marlene gasped as thin ink lines spread out across the parchment, criss-crossing and fanning out to all four corners of the parchment. "Here." Remus tapped his wand to a section of the parchment. It was their classroom and every single member of their class.

Marlene glanced up amazed, she quickly scanned the 7th floor and was amused to find that Regulus was right they didn't know about the room. She looked to see if Professor Chaldean was busy marking their essays then turned to view Lily's reaction.

Remus held his breath. Lily seemed to be speechless. "That... is.... absolutely... and utterly..." Marlene felt sorry for the boys, they didn't know what was coming next. "...amazing." Lily breathed.

Marlene's jaw dropped open as did Remus' - they were not expecting that reaction.

"Erm... Lils?" Marlene asked tentatively.

"You guys are really smart, oh... which spells did you use... no wait don't tell me I want to work it out for my self..." Lily pulled the map closer to her and leant forward to study it, her efforts were thwarted however, when Remus quickly erased the parchment with another tap of his wand, just as Professor Chaldean came towards their table.

"Anything you need help with girls? Mr Lupin?" He asked smiling his infectious smile.

All three of them shook their heads, and Professor Chaldean moved on the the group of Ravenclaws who had been waiting to ask him a question.

Lily blushed at nearly being caught by a teacher and started on her work. Marlene and Remus shared a smile before also turning to their work.

* * *

The second mystery that Regulus brought to her attention, was the police car incident and she had no idea how James and Sirius would be able to illuminate it. If anything she would need to ask Martyn, but she really didn't want to speak to him.

Pushing it aside for the time being Marlene decided to break the silence that had descended over dinner, with an invitation.

"What are you all doing for Christmas?" She asked. They all shrugged and continued eating. "We're not angry about the map by the way." As soon as she had said that, the tension around the group lifted.

After they had come back from Arithmancy and gone for lunch, Remus had accidentally let slip that he had told the girls, and the boys immediately fell into a recluse, they stopped looking the girls in the eye, they avoided any physical contact. They didn't even give the girls a chance to praise it. They had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Any way." Marlene waved her hand fending off any unwanted interruptions. "Parent's say I can borrow the house on Christmas Eve, up for a little soiree?"

"Is that a posh word for booze and dancing?" James asked mischievously.

Marlene nodded, "If you agree we'll convert the conservatory into a small guest house for you guys. Only problem is, that Marytn will be there."

"Can we prank him?" Asked Sirius with an mischievous grin to rival James'.

She shrugged, "If you want. Just on the sly."

The four Marauder's exchanged gleeful glances.

Lily smiled, "Sounds fun, and we're close enough to the castle, to continue with our duties."

James looked up. "Duties?"

"If, on the off-chance the Head-Students remain at school during the Christmas Break, then they will be required to ensure rules are kept and to help the Professor's keep order within the castle."

James groaned whilst the rest of the group laughed.

Marlene had a sudden thought; "Speaking of hexing Martyn, he told me that during the summer holidays he was hit by a flying police car."

The reaction was instantaneous. Sirius and James both high-fived each other and gave a small cheer.

"That was your brother! Yes.... I mean... aw poor ickle Martyn-kins, bless his little cotton socks...."

Marlene laughed at James as he tried – and failed – to feel sorry for her brother. "What did you do?"

Sirius grinned, "Well it all started when Dumbledore asked us to fetch something, and I just had to show off my new flying motorbike, well anyway we were hurtling along breaking major speed limits like you do, when we got pulled over by the muggle authorities. Only they hadn't realised that the fact we were breaking speed limits is because we were being chased. Any way to cut a long story short, we levitated a police car to incapacitate the Death Eaters and allowed us to escape." He finished his story with a flourish and a bow.

Lily started at James, "That was really dangerous, and you used magic in front of muggles. What if anyone had been hurt!"

James cowered at the reprimand. "Sorry Lily."

Marlene just grinned at Sirius. "What?" He asked unnerved by the grin his girlfriend was giving him.

"Nothing." She said shaking her head and returning to her apple crumble.

* * *

"I'm going home for Christmas." Regulus said that Sunday.

Marlene shrugged. "I'm am technically, but if my parents or brother get too hard to handle, I'm coming back here."

Regulus smirked; "Too hard to handle?"

"Mainly my brother, they've said I can have to house on Christmas eve for a small party."

Regulus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Can we continue after the holidays then?" Marlene asked when Regulus didn't say anything.

"He nodded, "You need to keep practising though, You need stop bottling all your feelings up inside, I don't know... erm... speak to Lily or Sirius every night before attempting to clear your mind."

Marlene nodded lightly, she wasn't really getting the hang of Occlumency. As a rule, Marlene was a person who hated other people to know what she was thinking, and having Regulus probe inside her mind... well she was having second thoughts about these lessons. She thought if she took up and mastered Occlumency, she would be able to completely hide what she was feeling from everyone. However because she always had a lot on her mind, clearing her mind (which was a requirement) wasn't really working so well.

"One more attempt?" Regulus asked looking towards her.

Marlene gritted her teeth. She was determined to master it. This time she thought she'd try something different. Instead of completely clearing her mind (which obviously wasn't working) she thought she'd partition her mind, imagine an invisible wall in her mind and behind that wall put everything she didn't want Regulus to see. In front of the wall she focused on Regulus him self. His blue eyes, and typical 'Black' hair. His small seeker figure and the way he held him self.

She was so focused on keeping her partition up and concentrating on Regulus that she didn't notice he had slipped into her mind, until he coughed.

Marlene blushed suddenly and Regulus withdrew from her mind. He was also blushing.

"Erm... I should go..." She mumbled before hurrying out of the room, leaving Regulus a little bit confused, about what just happened.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... this chapter took an age to write.... I've been messing around with other fics as well Wormy's Tale (which I posted at the same time as this chapter) and a small AU (I say small when in reality it spans all seven books). The un-titled AU fic, won't be posted as yet as it gives too much of the ending of Hard Times away. As for Hard Times, I know exactly where I want to go and now I've got this small chapter out the way, it's Christmas where things happen and such like. So I shall get writing on that soon :D. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice about it :D thanks.


	28. Hurt

**Chapter 28: Hurt**

Christmas was soon upon them and all the students were scrambling around, finding lost shoes and homework that was due in at the start of November. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus had decided to spend the majority of the holidays at the castle, they would stay at Marlene's for the party and for Christmas dinner.

Lily however, was spending the whole holiday with Marlene.

"I'm hurt, that you would rather spend the Christmas holidays with Marlene instead of me." James whined the day they were due to leave. The boys had walked the girls down to the courtyard where the carriages were lined up to take the students to the station.

Lily just stared at him and whacked him playfully over the head. "I'm only in Hogsmeade, the Professors say you're all old enough and ugly enough to visit Hogsmeade when you want as long as you let them know and don't tell any of the younger students who may get the wrong idea."

Marlene just laughed at the look James was giving his girlfriend and gently pushed Lily in the direction of an almost empty carriage.

Lily smiled and climbed up next to an excited looking first year clutching a hamster.

As the carriage set off over the grounds Lily turned back to the four Marauders; "No recruitment drives!" She called, biting back the laugh that threatened to escape when she saw four identical looks of disbelief.

* * *

"Lily, it's lovely to see you again. Hows things?"

"Everything is great Mrs McKinnon, thank you." Lily replied as she accepted the hug from Marlene's mother.

Joanne turned to her daughter, "it's good to have you back Marli and I wish I could stay longer however I'm short staffed and I need to work the night shift. I'll be back tomorrow morning and in the afternoon we'll sort the house for your party."

Marlene smiled, "It's okay, you go to work, is Father in?"

Joanne shrugged, "Should be, he's been retired a month but still gets called up to nip in and take care of things." She rolled her eyes. "Your brothers upstairs and I'm only and Floo Call away if you need me."

Marlene sighed, "Mother I'm 18, Lily's 18 next month, we'll be fine." This didn't seem to have the desired effect. "Hogwarts is a fifteen minute walk away, all the Professors know we are here."

"I know, I know, I'm just worried. This war's been raging for seven years and there doesn't seem to be an end to it."

Marlene nodded sympathetically, "It's okay, we'll be careful, you be careful too, haven't you got some high security patient in at the moment?"

"Yes, the vice-minister himself..." she trailed off lost in thought before glancing at her watch, "I must go."

"Absolutely, we'll see you tomorrow." Marlene gave her mother another hug before watching her turn on the spot. Turning to Lily they made their way upstairs. "I'm sorry about Martyn being here."

"It's fine, you have your brother and I have my sister."

Marlene laughed, "Aren't we glad, they will never meet."

Lily laughed, blessing her sisters hatred of magical folk and Martyn's hatred of non-magical folk.

* * *

By noon the next day, Joanne still wasn't home. It was Christmas Eve and the girls had spent the morning decorating the house – a surprise for when Joanne came home. Michael came home round about 10 o'clock but only stayed long enough to change his robes and grab an apple.

Martyn emerged from him room once – to tell Elenea he would eat in his room, all other times he completely ignored the girls and the girls completely ignored him.

When three o'clock came and went and there was still no sign of either parents, Marlene left Lily getting ready for the party and decided to seek her brother, to ask if he knew what was going on.

To say he was evasive was an understatement.

"They're probably busy."

"Father's retired." Marlene pointed out.

"He was head of the Auror department in the middle of the war, they were obviously not going to let him leave without a fight, you know what he's like, he's so.... Gryffindor, if something happened whilst he was there he'd volunteer to help out."

"Opposed to what? That's not a Gryffindor trait that's common sense!" She took a few breaths to show she wasn't angry and she was still in control. "Look Martyn, I've friends coming over in three hours, friends that have both left and are still at Hogwarts, there will be about twelve of us, the majority of which will be Gryffindor... unfortunately Regulus declined my invitation saying he had to be somewhere." She added before he could ask how their relationship was going.

Martyn shrugged, "what do you want me to do about that? Act and play the loving brother?"

"No, get out of the house, out of the eleven only five know I have a brother."

"I feel loved." He commented dryly. "Who's all coming?"

"Why?"

"Need to protect you don't I."

"Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, Mary, Becky, Hester and his brother Lester."

Martyn whistled, "More guys than girls, I definitely have a right to be worried."

"Please, just don't bother us, stay in your room if you have to."

"Okay, seen as you begged and asked so nicely."

Marlene just turned and walked out of his room.

* * *

The party, soiree, small gathering, booze-up or what ever else it had been refereed to was a great success. The guests all arrived a little after six, Frank and Alice Apparated in and the rest all flooed in via Professor McGonagal's fireplace. Martyn had done as he had promised and stayed out of the way and James restricted Peter's alcohol intake – often swapping his glass of beer with one of apple juice.

When Marlene had invited Becky and Mary, Becky asked if she could bring her boyfriend and his brother. Lester was Hester's twin brother and while Hester was in Hufflepuff, Lester was in Ravenclaw. The other reason for Lester's invitation was because Becky wanted to introduce him to Mary. Looking over at the two of them Marlene saw that Becky's plan had worked and that Lester and Mary were getting well acquainted.

It was nearing midnight and Peter (who despite the apple juice was slightly tipsy) was sitting beside the fireplace.

"Yo Wormtail what's up?" James asked as he sat down beside Peter and handed him a glass of water.

Peter pointed to the empty whisky glass, half eaten mince pie and carrot on the mantelpiece. "Waiting for Santa!" He exclaimed bouncing up and down in excitement, "It's five to midnight, he should be here soon."

"Judging by the empty glass and half eaten mince pie, he's already been."

Peter didn't get the sarcasm and looked around dismayed.

"Maybe you should go to bed, and then when you wake up Santa will have brought you presents." James looked up and saw Lily sink into the sofa beside him.

Peter nodded dejectedly before picking himself up and making his way outside to the guest house.

"Nice save." James whispered putting an arm around Lily and pulling her close.

Lily smiled, "Any more alcohol and we'll have a repeat of last time."

James laughed, "Merry Christmas." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Lily asked Marlene once everyone had gone to bed, it was 3 o'clock and had just started snowing. "Looks like it'll be a proper white Christmas."

Marlene smiled, "What's the difference between a proper one and an un-proper one?"

"It's got to actually snow on Christmas morning, only then do the bookies pay out."

"Muggles bet whether or not it's going to snow on Christmas morning?"

"Strange isn't it?" She wrapped an arm around Marlene and pulled her into a hug, "your parents will be fine."

"How did you know...?"

"You've been alternating your stares between the front door and the fireplace for the past half an hour, Sirius gave up waiting for you and went with the boys into the guest house."

"I'm just worried Lils, It's been over a day, they haven't even sent a letter or called or anything."

"It'll be all right, come on, go to bed, and when you wake up it'll be Christmas."

"It's Christmas now."

Lily smiled lightly and pushed Marlene in the direction of the stairs, she didn't say it out loud, but she was worried for Mr and Mrs McKinnon as well.

* * *

It had stopped snowing by mid-morning and the garden was covered in snow. The boys had all gotten up early and were busy making sculptures out of the snow. There was a rat, a stag, a dog, a doe, an eagle and a wolf. Those who didn't know the significance of the chosen animals, just shrugged it off. Hester and Lester then started throwing snowballs at the Gryffindors. Frank joined the Bagcroft team and the girls just watched, staying clear when magic got involved and the tiny clumps of snow were being charmed.

Marlene arrived down to a late breakfast no happier then she was, when she went to bed. She had looked into her parents room, which was empty and the bed hadn't been slept in. She then went into Martyn's room and his only comment was: "Has the Daily Prophet arrived yet?"

" 'Has the Daily Prophet arrived yet?' He could at least act a little worried, our parents haven't been in contact in over 36 hours and he's worried whether or not the paper's arrived. It's Christmas day! He's lucky the paper even gets printed and delivered!" Marlene felt like hexing her brother, but she kept a firm grasp on her anger and plastered a smile on her face. It was Christmas all her friends were here and they were going to have a fabulous day, she'd write a letter to her mother and tell her to take it easy with the patients and that she looked forward to when they were all together again.

Breathing through her nose, Marlene pushed open the kitchen door and waved through the window to Sirius who was being used as a decoy in what looked to be a snowball war rather than a fight.

* * *

Sirius smiled as he saw Marlene wave at him through the kitchen window, completely forgetting that he was in the middle of a battle field, he just watched her whilst Hester, Lester and Frank pelted him with snowballs.

He saw the Daily Prophet owl fly over head and as he deftly ducked a snowball aimed for his head he watched as Marlene opened the window, took the paper and paid the owl.

Ignoring the shouts from both teams, he watched his girlfriend through the window. They had been together for over a year, it had been over a year and he still felt the same way he did back when he first starting noticing her in third year. When people had told him love hurts he didn't think anything of it. Nothing particularly trying had arisen from their relationship, they had had a couple of fights but nothing major. Through the window he watch as she picked the newspaper off the table and take a bite out of a piece of toast.

He frowned as he watched her read the paper, her expression changed from a smile to one of horror in an instant. He saw Martyn enter and although Sirius couldn't hear what was happening, he knew something had gone wrong. Everyone else had noticed the scene in the kitchen as well as they all stood and stared.

* * *

Marlene's hands trembled as she read the headlines:

_CHRISTMAS CARNAGE CATASTROPHE  
_

_ St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was yesterday the victim of a surprise attack. The He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named followers were believed to have one target, Damien Hedgegrove Vice-Minister of Magic. Among those named dead were ex- Head of the Auror Department Michael McKinnon and his wife esteemed Healer Joanne McKinnon_. _Full Story on page 3._

She heard Martyn come into the kitchen and gently pry the paper out off her trembling hands. He tried to wrap his arms around her pull her into a brotherly hug, but she pushed him away. The one thought that was strong enough for her numb mind to grasp was the fact that out of the things Martyn could have said to her that morning, he only asked if the paper had arrived.

Realisation hit her like a hex to the stomach. "You knew?" She said her voice trembling, "You knew?"

Martyn took a tentative back, "Marl.. I..."

"You knew and you didn't do a damned thing to stop it!" She wanted to say so much more, lash out at him, grab her wand and hex him, but she couldn't, all she did was sink to the floor and scream.

She was dimly aware of the back door opening and eleven pairs of feet traipsing snow into the kitchen, dimly aware that Martyn had shielded against an onslaught of mild hexes before pointing dimly to the discarded newspaper.

They all knew now, she heard Mary and Rebecca gasp and run back outside, Hester and Lester must have followed because there was only her group. She heard Lily sobbing as she read the paper and James pulling her into a hug.

Someone was trying to hug her, their strong arms pulling her protectively against his chest. Sobbing she looked up. It wasn't who she wanted. It was Martyn, his face twisted in horror, fear and hurt. She tried to push away from him. Struggling against the strong hold he had on her.

"No... Go away, leave me... It's your fault." She swivelled in his arms and pounded her brothers chest angrily.

Martyn just accepted the punishment. "Shsssh, it' okay... everything going to be all right."

That wasn't the right thing to say, Marlene let out another scream of anger and started mumbling hexes under her breath, without a wand they couldn't do much damage, but he was still weary enough to put up a shield.

Finally managing to extract herself from her brother, she pushed him away. "GET OUT!!!!" She screamed finally before crumpling in a heap on the floor. She was sobbing fiercely, her tears soaking her jumped, her hair matted, her face blotchy and red.

Martyn took in his sister, he was filled with guilt over what happened. It hurt so much for him to see her like this. Yet he knew she hurt even more. Giving his sister's friends a small nod, he Disapparated.

* * *

A/N: In my original draft of this story I had written a warning at the top of this chapter, but after finishing I decided I didn't need it. Sorry this chapter took so long getting up, before I knew it, it was Friday evening and all I had written was the title. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. As usual nothing is mine I just borrow them and put them through the washing machine until they've shrunk small enough to fit in my pocket :D

P.S. Who loves my alliteration as much as I do :D


	29. Comfort

**Chapter 29: Comfort**

Marlene was numb, she couldn't feel anything, she couldn't think anything, she didn't know anything. Waking up, it took her a good five minutes to come to her senses and realise she was in a bed. Another ten minutes and she could tell it was her bed and yet another five minutes after that, and she could tell she wasn't alone.

Sirius was lying on the bed next to her, one hand was smoothing her hair down, the other was resting lightly on her stomach. His head was buried in her shoulder and he was whispering reassuring words of comfort in her ear.

Marlene also felt strangely calm, as if something was numbing the pain. Glancing over at the bedside table she saw two empty goblets she recognised at potion goblets.

She shifted slightly to let Sirius know she was awake.

"Hey." He whispered.

"What time is it?"

"A little after five. You've been out a couple of hours at least, Lily made you a calming draught and a dreamless sleep potion, there is more of the sleep one if you need it."

Marlene shook her head a little. "Are they still here?"

"It's just us, everyone went back to Hogwarts this morning, Lily and James wanted to stay and make sure you're okay, but they had to let Professor Dumbledore know what happened."

Marlene sighed and snuggled back in to him. "Can you stay?"

Sirius smiled and buried his head in her shoulder again. "I can stay as long as you need me." He leant over to kiss her, but decided against it. Instead he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Marlene turned her head slightly so that Sirius was kissing her lips instead. "Hold me." She whispered.

* * *

Lily didn't know what to do. Dumbledore was worried about Marlene being in the house alone. But she wasn't alone, she was with Sirius. If too many people crowded round Marlene, all asking the same questions all trying to comfort her, then she might do something she might later regret.

Dumbledore wanted to bring Marlene back to Hogwarts, but it wasn't really up to him. Lily sighed and slipped her arm into the nook James had made with his arm.

James was as ashen as he was when he had read the news article. He had taken the news almost as hard as Marlene. He had know Michael and Joanne for as long as he could remember. His family were the first to welcome them to the mainland after they moved in from the islands.

The reached Marlene's house, but instead of knocking, they just let themselves in calling softly to Sirius.

The man in question poked his head round the kitchen door and beckoned the young couple over to him. He was currently charming some eggs to cook themselves but it wasn't working out too well.

Lily took out her wand and gently took the frying pan from Sirius' outstretched hand and he sat down with a grateful thump.

"Where's Marlene?" James asked as he put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder.

"Getting changed, she said she wants to back to Hogwarts."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Dumbledore wants that as well. He seems to think she'll be safer. How is she?" She added.

"Better with the potions you gave her, we had a good chat this morning, and she seemed to get a lot off her chest. You know what she's like about keeping everything inside." James and Lily nodded. "She seems almost normal now, she's putting on a brave face. She doesn't want people to worry about her."

"So what's the best course of action?" James asked as he watched Lily turn back to the stove and the eggs. "Do we carry on as normal, or try and comfort her?"

The others didn't get a chance to respond, as Marlene walked slowly into the kitchen. Upon seeing his girlfriend, Sirius leapt up and engulfed her in a loving hug. Smiling weakly at James and Lily she sat down at the table and nodded gratefully at the plate of eggs Lily put down in front of her.

"I'm sorry guys." She said softly looking at the three of them.

Lily shook her head and gave her a small awkward one armed hug. "There's nothing to be sorry about, don't worry."

Marlene gave another little smile before picking up her folk and eating her eggs.

* * *

Everyone knew, everyone was staring at her. Her one fear would be that everyone would know about Martyn. But that seemed to be the one thing they didn't know. They knew everything else, but that.

She walked through the corridors, wedged securely and protectively between James and Sirius. She didn't want the attention this way of traversing the corridors was giving her. People were staring at them, she knew they all wanted to say they were sorry, or give their condolences. Marlene didn't want any of that. She just wanted to get the common room, and sit in a comfy armchair.

She also wanted to find the others and apologise to them too.

"Peter and Remus are waiting in my room, if you want to go there." James said softly as Marlene's face fell at the busy common room. It was the Christmas holidays, it was Boxing Day. Why were so many people here? They should be at home celebrating with their families... Marlene's breath caught in her throat as that thought crossed her mind. She nodded numbly and made her way to the boys dormitories.

Opening the door to James' room, she was met with a soft hug from Remus and a sympathetic nod from Peter.

Sitting down on one of the armchairs, she curled up into a ball and stared at interesting spot on the wall. "How come there was so many people in the common room?"

James looked at her and frowned. "There was only five, Mason Goldsmyth, Mary, Rebecca, Hester and Lester. Hester and Lester aren't even Gryffindors."

Marlene just nodded and an awkward silence fell over the room.

James and Lily shared worried looks, whilst Sirius watched Marlene protectively. Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat and kept switching his gaze from James, to Sirius, to Remus and then back to James again.

The silence was eventually broken by both Marlene and Lily.

"I need to do something." Marlene had said gazing around the room, at the same time Lily had said; "Do you want to go speak to McGonagall and Dumbledore?"

Marlene stood and nodded, "Yes I'll do that. Thank you." She added as she reached the door.

Once she had left Peter let out a small sigh of relief and settled back into his chair. He was met by a harsh gaze from Sirius.

He recoiled and squeaked out a belated apology.

"Sirius mate..." James started, smiling apologetically at Peter.

Sirius sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Sorry guys, I'm just a bit tense. Marl and I had a really long talk this morning, but I couldn't really do much. I just felt so awkward and helpless. I just wanted to pick up my wand and magic all her problems away."

Lily put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Marlene just needs time to heal, maybe she also needs to talk to someone who had gone through it all." She gave James a meaningful look and James nodded.

James did know what she was going through. The only difference was that James knew it was coming, he also had his father to talk to. Marlene had lost both her parents and her brother. All to the same man but not all in the same way.

Lily shifted slightly on the sofa she was sitting on."Marlene as a person, is very hard to comfort. In six and a bit years how many times have you seen her lose her cool, or get angry or get upset. I think the only comfort we can give her is being there for her. Now more than ever does she need her friends."

James smiled and pulled Lily into a hug. "Well said." He whispered before kissing her lightly.

* * *

"I just feel so helpless." Marlene muttered, the tears had started to flow again and she gratefully accepted the hug Professor McGonagall gave her. She was sitting in Dumbledore's office on a conjured sofa with McGonagall beside her. Dumbledore, who was sitting on a armchair opposite them, had his head resting on steepled fingers and was gazing at Marlene sadly. The twinkle in his eye had long disappeared.

"There, there." McGonagall whispered and Marlene found the words strangely comforting.

"There's so much to do." She whispered pulling away from McGonagall. Using a tissue to wipe her face she glanced at Dumbledore. "But I can't bring myself to even send a note to Martyn let alone be in the same room as him and have a civilised conversation about arrangements."

"Don't you worry about that my dear." Dumbledore said softly. "We can get in contact with Martyn."

"Thank you Professor." Marlene said standing up.

Dumbledore nodded and stood up as well. He gathered the young woman into a hug and patted her reassuringly on her back. "To have friends as loyal as yours, is a great gift indeed."

Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall Marlene managed a small smiled. Turning to Professor McGonagall she accepted another hug before leaving the office.

Professor McGonagall watched her go before turning to Dumbledore. Her own eyes were wet with tears. "Crying is good for the soul, things will get better for her."

Dumbledore smiled sadly at his deputy, "In this day and age, one can only hope."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really hard to write and I apologise for being late. I'm also apologising for it being a bit short but anything else didn't really work well. Also on the themes of apologising... I know it''s boring but I needed to get it over and done with. This chapter isn't that important, just the first bit is very important as it sets the scene for later chapters. Yeah so I'm gonna try and start writing more fluently again. Thank you for all your kind reviews and as usual nothing is mine (unfortunately).


	30. Weight

**Chapter 30: Weight**

With nothing to do but homework and study, the rest of the holidays went fairly slowly. The small group of Gryffindor seventh years, fell into a daily routine: Their days were spent in library and their nights in James' room, pouring over books, taking notes or (in the case of Peter) copying notes from either Lily or Remus.

Marlene seemed to have a better grasp of her emotions and although she didn't say much, when she did she almost seemed to be herself.

After having that talk with McGonagall and Dumbledore, she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was eighteen and had no idea, how to organise what needed to be done, she knew she had to be strong but every time she tried to think of the future, she just ended up in tears.

When Dumbledore offered to get things sorted for her, she felt so much better. She still felt grief and anger from what had happened but now, with the weight of future arrangements off her, she could concentrate on getting those emotions in check and putting on a brave face.

There was still something missing. Even though her friends had been great, they had provided so much comfort and support, they were only guessing what she had been through. James was the only one who had an idea of what she was feeling, but she couldn't get him on his own.

It was partly the fact that she didn't want to talk to him, but she hated the fact that he could be suffering as she was. James and Marlene had been friends for years, their parents had all been at school together - and although Charlus and Michael had been two years older, they had all been friends.

That friendship had been passed down to James and Marlene. Although they separated at Hogwarts (James with the boys and Marlene with Lily and Severus) they still remained friends at the level of siblings. It was with James, Marlene wanted to speak to. The young man she had, when she was younger, called him _little brother_.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve when Marlene finally got around to talking with James. She went down to breakfast after everyone else and found the five of them sitting at the top end of the table. James and Lily were sitting on one side of the table, whilst the others were opposite them. Walking up in the gap between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, she gave Sirius a good morning peck on the cheek before walking round the top of the table and sliding in next to James.

Lily leaned round James and offered Marlene an apple from the bowl, but Marlene shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'll skip breakfast today, not feeling that well." That was true at least, she had spent the better half of the morning in the bathroom. (Much to Mary and Rebecca's disgust.)

Lily looked at her concerned and Remus leaned over the table to put a hand on Marlene's forehead.

Marlene smiled. "I think I'm just tired." She added when Sirius made to get up and check up on her.

He sat back down, and pinched his toast back of Peter's plate. (Peter had nicked it when Sirius had started getting up.)

James looked at her. "Are you sure you're all right? You look paler then Moony."

Marlene nodded and gave Remus a sympathetic smile, he did look rather pale and according to her diary the full moon was tomorrow. Turning to James, she gave him a serious gaze. "Can I speak to you?"

James placed his spoon on the table and nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

She glanced around the hall. Mary, Rebecca, Hester and Lester were sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table, Mason was sitting with two Ravenclaw boys at their table, there were no Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws. The staff table was pretty empty as well, Slughorn and Flitwick were talking animatedly and Edgeworth was nodding passionately to something Quirrel was saying. "I'll let you finish. I'll meet you in your room in about five minutes?"

James nodded and watched confusedly as she got up and went to leave the table.

Upon passing her, Lily reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her down she whispered in her ear. "You sure it's just tiredness?" Marlene nodded and made the effort of stifling a yawn. "I'm sure Madam Promfry will be able to whip something up if you need it."

Marlene nodded, "Thanks Lils, after I've spoken to James I was going to charm the dorm and go back to bed."

"Use mine, the charms are already in place, I was going to spend the day in the library anyway."

"You sure?" Lily nodded. "Thanks." Marlene smiled and gave her friend a quick hug.

"If you're feeling sick, you need something to line your stomach." Sirius said looking worriedly at her.

Marlene scowled and plucked a bread roll of a plate in the centre. "Bread, best lining there is."

She purposely pulled off a piece of the bread and popped it in her mouth. Fixing a smile she turned and walked out of the hall.

As she swallowed, she felt the familiar wave of nausea hit her and she stopped to wait for it to pass. Unfortunately she wasn't alone.

"Are you all right Miss McKinnon?" Professor McGonagall asked. She and Professor Dumbledore had just emerged from the staff room.

Marlene nodded. "Just tiredness. I'm going back to bed."

Dumbledore nodded. "We were actually coming to see you." He held out a small envelope that was addressed to her in Martyn's tiny script.

"It's the details of the funeral and all the arrangements. He sent me a copy as well."

Marlene took the envelope and placed it her pocket. "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome my dear. Have a nice sleep, you looking as pale as Mr Lupin." His eyes twinkled when Marlene broke into a genuine smile.

_

* * *

Marlene_

_Mother and Fathers funeral has been arranged for the 3rd January. It would have been sooner if not for the holidays. I have also taken the liberty of talking to the bank and have organised for the will to be read out the same day._

_I understand this is taking you out of your classes but I have written another letter to Professor Dumbledore explaining the circumstances and I hope that he will let you, James Potter and the red-headed Muggle-born (her name has escaped me, but she's that Gryffindor you are friendly with and who our parents had taken a liking to) attend the funeral and then you and I will go to the will reading alone._

_If you are worried about my friends then don't worry I have asked them not to show up. After the will reading could we talk? I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to but there are things I have to explain._

_I will see you on Tuesday._

_Martyn_

Sighing Marlene put the letter back into her pocket. It could have been worse. Least Martyn had the decency to allow James and Lily to accompany her. She could understand not wanting Sirius to go, he didn't know her parents as much as James and Lily did.

Just as she had tucked the letter away, James walked through and locked the door activating the privacy charms.

"So." He said sitting on the sofa next to her and pulling her into a hug. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"How are you? I mean you've known my parents for years. We've been on the mainland for fourteen years, fifteen in June. I just want to know how you are?"

James shrugged. "I'm fine, I mean it was a huge shock and all and I will miss them, but I worried about my father, he took the news really hard. After my mother's death he sort of became a recluse only Michael could talk to him, and now... well..." James trailed off and picked at the zip on the cushion cover. "Have you er... spoken to your brother about..." He stared awkwardly across the room.

Marlene seemed to know what he was thinking. "Tuesday, Dumbledore's given us permission to leave. You'll be gone for the morning and I'll be gone most the day."

"Who?"

"Me, you and Lily. Sirius, Remus and Peter don't know them as well as you guys have done."

"How are you? Really?"

Marlene sighed. "I've been better, I'm not sleeping right and well I'm just struggling. How did you cope?"

"When mother died?" Marlene nodded in confirmation. "I didn't to begin with, then you guys arrived and everything felt so much better, like a huge weight had..."

" - been lifted." Marlene finished, smiling.

James nodded. "I know you don't like talking about your feelings, but that's what we're here for, no matter how boring and trivial you think it is. We're hear to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on."

"Thanks little bro." James scowled.

"I'm taller than you."

"Still younger." Marlene laughed but gave him a hug all the same.

"As your _little brother_ can I give you some advice?" Marlene nodded. "Get some sleep, you look ready to drop any minute."

Marlene smirked and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

After a quick nap Marlene woke up absolutely starved. Looking at her watch she realised she had woken up in time for lunch. She changed and headed into the common room. It was empty and a quick look in James' room told her that everyone was down at lunch.

"Morning!" She chirped, sliding into the empty space in between Peter and Sirius.

"Or afternoon." Remus said as they watched her pile sandwiches onto her plate. "Hungry?" He added.

"Starved." Marlene confirmed and smiled around the table. "That sleep did me wonders, it's great. I don't feel sick any more either."

"Great!" Sirius exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "You're certainly looking more refreshed."

"I must say Lils, your bed is well comfy. That's favouritism that is, giving the Head Boy and Head Girl the comfiest beds."

James looked confused. "My bed feels the same as my old one."

Lily smiled. "I've been using cushioning charms for years."

Marlene snapped her fingers. "That's genius that is."

Lily laughed and leaned across the table to grab her friends hands. "It's good to have you back."

Marlene put on a mock look of confusion, "I never went anywhere."

Sirius just laughed and pulled her into a loving kiss.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and adds to various lists :D Just a small note on the ages of James and Marlene's parents.

According to J.K. Rowling's "House of Black" Tapestry, Dorea Potter Nee Black was born in 1920 and died in 1977. I used this for Marlene's mum as well. I dug myself into a hole in chapter 6 as McGonagall said her first year teaching was Joanne's seventh year... that would make Joanne 38 when she died and if Michael is 59 then that's a pretty big age gap, so I've changed McGonagall's line in that chapter to say that she was five years younger than Joanne and Dorea. It also helps the story flow and lets you guys know why Marlene's family and James' family were so close :) Hope that made sense


	31. Tests

**Chapter 31: Tests**

"What are Preliminaries?" Peter asked as they all gathered round the Gryffindor common room notice board the evening before classes were due to start.

"Mock examinations, it says here, that in order to prepare us for the rigours of our NEWTs in June, for this whole week in our classes we will be working on past papers under test conditions so the Professors can see what stage we are at and what we need to work on." Lily explained as she read the note pinned to the board.

Peter nodded his head, but his face told her that he was none the wiser.

Remus clasped a hand on the younger boys shoulder, "It means that all this week we have tests you haven't revised for."

Peter looked up at his friends and squeaked.

They just smiled at him and Remus pointed to the stack of homework that was waiting to be finished. Peter took no time at all to scuttle over and start working on a long overdue potions essay.

"I've never seen him so motivated." James commented as the rest of them grabbed their favourite sofa and chairs by the fireplace.

"I've never seen him do his own work." Sirius said as he sat down on the floor and lazily poked the fire.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you prepared?"

Sirius swatted the air. "I'm always prepared, there's nothing I don't know."

Remus nodded slyly, "What happens when you mix St. John's wort and Valerian root?"

Sirius smirked, "Nothing they work well together St. John's wort is used in a Calming Draught and Valerian root is in a Dreamless Sleep potion." He flashed Remus a cheesy grin when the werewolf looked shocked at Sirius' knowledge. "I told you, just because I don't read at school doesn't mean I don't read at all."

"Is there anything you can't do?" James muttered as he picked up his Transfiguration text book and ironically started studying Animagi.

Sirius smile drooped and he looked at the floor. "I can't swim." He whispered to no one in particular.

Peter however overheard. "Let's push him in the lake!" He squeaked which earned him a glare from Sirius.

He was saved from whatever retribution Sirius had planned, by Marlene coming through the portrait. "I've got our exam schedules. Lily, James, ours have got when we can catch up for not being there tomorrow." She handed out the pieces of parchment with their modified schedules and flopped down on the floor next to Sirius.

He looked at her, the worry etched on his face like it was a carving on stone and pulled her into a hug. "You looked pale again this morning. In fact the past few mornings you've been looking pretty pale, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a misbehaving bunny problem the same as Moony."

"Mmmm... I was just feeling a little sick that's all, I'm all better now. It just seems to happen in the morning."

"So it's called morning sickness then?" Peter chuckled pleased that he had made a joke, "You know... sick in the morning... never mind." He gave up explaining when three blank boys looked over at him.

Lily – being female, took Peter's innocent joke to mean something else and had looked over at Marlene – who apart from a brief flash of understanding in her eyes, was completely unperturbed by the comment.

"So what do you all think about these tests the Professors have sprung on us?" Marlene asked in a successful attempted to change the subject.

"It's sort of like real life. I mean no ones going to come up and ask your permission to test you, are they?" James said.

Lily nodded, "Very deductive, although a little more warning would've been nice, we have less than twelve hours to study ."

"At least were getting twelve hours notice, Frank warned me off these and he said his year got told what was happening in their first lesson." James said as he wrapped an arm around Lily's lithe frame.

Lily just nodded, "Well best make the best of it. You too James, we're out tomorrow remember, therefore our first exam is Herbology after lunch. Marlene can you come and help me find my Herbology books?"

Marlene looked up from her whispered conversation with Sirius and nodded slowly. "Sure." Getting up off the floor she patted Sirius on the head like a dog and followed Lily into her room.

Marlene headed straight over to Lily's desk and picked up the Herbology book that was lying there, turning around to smirk at Lily she saw that Lily had locked them both in and was giving Marlene a piercing gaze.

"How far along?"

Marlene looked genuinely confused; "Come again?" She asked, walking over and sitting on the bed.

Lily joined her, "Your pregnancy, how far along are you?"

Marlene stared at her in disbelief. "Lils, I'm not pregnant, I don't think Peter knew what he implied when he said I was having morning sickness. It was an innocent joke, that was actually quiet clever considering it came from Peter."

Lily sighed, "Have you at least done the tests?"

"Why would I need to do that, I've told you my mother gave me some stuff."

"Like what?" Lily was intrigued now, she herself was on muggle-means and had read about magical means but had never tried.

"There's this potion, erm main ingredient is Wormwood."

Lily just nodded until something clicked. "Wormwood? As in Mugwort?"

"Yeah, Wormwood, Mugwort, St. John's Plant, Artemisia vulgaris, whatever you want to call it."

"But that's completely non-compatible with St. John's wort."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "St. John's wort is an anti-depressant..." She trailed off, her potion notes were becoming clear in her mind.

"- Used in a Calming Draught." Lily finished as she watched her friends face dawn with comprehension. "If both are taken at the same time then the Wormwood one becomes obsolete. It tenses you up, stops certain things from working whereas St. John's wort relaxes and calms you."

Marlene seemed to snap out of whatever she was thinking. "I'm not pregnant." She stated again, this time however her resolve was wavering.

Lily ignored her, "That means a week at least... if you are, you're showing the signs pretty early.... maybe a test..."

"I'm _not_ doing a test because I'm _not_ pregnant. Anyway the only tests I can think off, need the father to be there as well, they perform them for a small charge in St. Mungo's, and I'm not getting Sirius or anyone involved, there's no point in getting him worked up when I'm _not_ pregnant."

"There's muggle means, you're in London tomorrow right? Delay coming back to school nip in to a Muggle Pharmacy and ask for a Pregnancy Test. Here I'll give you some money for it." Before Marlene could argue, Lily jumped off her bed and went rooting for the purse that held her muggle money. "They're fairly new on the market and consist of mixing some things with chemicals."

Marlene's brow furrowed in confusion. "Chemicals? You mean like a potion."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how much but here's twenty quid, should be enough. I don't know but they could be expensive."

"Then I'm not doing it. It's pointless spending money on something that's not even one-hundred percent accurate."

"I never said they weren't accurate."

"No offence Lils, but it's a muggle invention. Call me an old fashion pure-blood, but mixing chemicals? Can we not do the same with potions and herbs?"

"Look where mixing herbs and potions got you." Lily retorted, smirking when Marlene lowered her head in defeat.

"Fine." She said resigned and took the money Lily was handing her. "_If_ and only _If_ this muggle chemistry set shows that I am pregnant then we will do a normal one to double check."

"I'll hit the books when we get back tomorrow and find out if there are any tests we can run without the father present."

Marlene nodded. "Just as a precaution can you look up glamours, _if_ I'm pregnant then I'll be due no-later then September/November, which means that I'll need to hide the bump, I need not remind you of Victoria Cast?"

"She had twins didn't she?"

"And although she was a respectable pure-blood has a Muggle job because she never even finished her OWLs."

"Poor soul." Lily commented, Victoria Cast got pregnant in the summer of her fifth year, they first met her because she was the prefect that showed them where the Gryffindor tower was after they had all been sorted. She had her twins in March, and was unable to do any of her exams. She was also shunned and bullied because the whole school knew she was pregnant.

"Come on." Marlene said standing up and putting the money in her trouser pocket.

Lily nodded and they walked back into the Common Room.

"Where's the Herbology book?" James asked as the girls returned empty handed.

Lily blushed but Marlene jumped in. "We couldn't find it, we think it's in here somewhere."

James shrugged believing the excuse and went back to being tested on the dangers of becoming an Animagus.

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys." Marlene muttered as she gave James and Lily a small hug.

"It's okay, will you be all right with him." James jerked his head in the direction of Martyn who was currently talking to the Minister of Magic.

Marlene nodded and gave her friends a smile. She had been surprised how many people had turned up for her parent's funeral. She had to admit her brother had done a remarkable job organising everything.

"I'll just rescue my father from that Skeeter reporter, then we'll head off. Just in time for Herbology." He made a face before going to rescue his father from a witch with curly blonde hair that was surprising stiff and a quill that was writing on it's own accord.

Lily pulled Marlene into a small alcove, "Have you got..." She started.

Marlene waved her off as Mr Crouch walked passed nodding at the two girls with sympathy. "Yes I've got it, but I won't be able to go just yet. Martyn and I have things to do. Merlin, why do these things happen to me?" She added half to herself.

Lily pulled her into a hug. "This is a good thing, probably at the most inappropriate time, but just thingk of the life growing inside you."

"If." Marlene added, she was still very much in denial about the whole thing.

Lily smiled and stepped out of the alcove when she saw James and his father heading back towards them.

"Thanks for coming Charlus." Marlene said as she gave James' father a hug.

Charlus Potter looked at the girl he had treated as a daughter, "You are so brave." He whispered, not trusting his own voice.

Marlene just smiled and James held out his arm for Lily to take and ushered his father out of the hall. With a wave over his shoulder they Disapparated and were replaced instantly by unsettled snow.

Sighing Marlene made her way over to her brother and the rest of the guests.

* * *

"So." He said as they stepped out of the bank and made their way down Diagon Alley. "Late lunch?" It was passed three o'clock, they had been almost two hours in the bank discussing the will and signing papers. Marlene was tired, she just wanted to go and buy the test and then head back to Hogwarts.

Martyn tried again, "Come on, you look really pale, there's a restaurant beside Ollivanders that's quiet nice, we can talk over food."

Knowing that they had to talk and that she had been tolerant of him for this long, another hour or so couldn't hurt. He was however testing her patience.

Seeing his sister's nod he steered them in the direction of the restaurant he had pointed out and told the maître d' that they would like a small private table for two.

Martyn then proceeded to order wine and despite Marlene's insistence that she wasn't pregnant, she ordered a carafe of water.

"So the house." Martyn said after they had placed their food order.

Marlene looked up from the bread-stick she was nibbling and stared at her brother blankly. "That was blunt."

He shrugged. "Did you want it? I know it's been left to me, but..."

Marlene shook her head. "I was planning on moving in with Sirius after graduation. You and Alecto can have it."

Martyn look quite taken aback by this comment. "Thank you. You can stay if things don't work out, just because it's mine doesn't mean I'm evicting you, you're always welcome, it's your home too."

Marlene just nodded, she felt uneasy sitting at the table with her brother. Knowing what he was, what he'd done. She kept trying to empty her mind like Regulus had taught her but instead a small bundle of blankets kept protruding their way to the surface.

"Regulus has been saying you're becoming quiet friendly." Martyn stated, sipping his wine.

Marlene stared at him. "Lets not talk about that, lets talk about how my studies are going or how Pride of Portree are winning the league, or how we haven't seen said team play since we lived in Portree or something that's not related to you, or Regulus or the Dark Lord."

Martyn stared at her completely speechless. "Er sure." He spluttered not sure what to say, he had only been trying to make conversation yet she had bitten his head off. "Portree are winning the league? Good for them who's their next game against."

"The Cannons."

Martyn snorted. "They'll win that for sure."

Marlene just nodded and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

After finally managing to come up with an excuse and leave Martyn. Marlene spent a good half an hour wandering around Muggle London, looking for a Pharmacy. When she was in China Town she remembered there was one near Sirius' flat and was just around the corner from where she was standing.

Muttering about Muggle-practices and unnecessary purchases she walked up to the counter and asked the cashier where they were.

"You know these things are confusing if you didn't take chemistry?" The blonde woman behind the counter said when Marlene had found what she was looking for and took it to the counter to pay. "It's easier to go to the hospital and get it done there."

Marlene just stared at the nosy girl who looked the same age if not younger than herself. "I don't want my husband to know, we've been trying for ages and I want it to be a surprise."

The girl look slightly taken aback, "Oh well... erm just read the instructions and you'll be fine." She said as she handed Marlene the change.

Marlene flashed a false smile and left the shop. That had been the second test of patience of the day, the first being Martyn and his insistence to explain that he hadn't know that their parents were going to be at the Hospital when it was attacked.

* * *

Reaching Hogwarts and veering off towards the grand-staircase Marlene heard chatter from the great hall. Looking at her watch and seeing that it was dinner time, Marlene decided to head to dinner as well. She was still full from their late lunch but going and sitting with her friends meant that Dumbledore and McGonagall knew she had returned.

Changing her course, Marlene walked into the hall and passed three house tables before reaching the Gryffindor one, finding her friends at the top again, Marlene climbed in beside Lily and poured a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I had a late lunch." She said when Sirius pointed to the steak pie.

"You still got your morning sickness?" Peter asked leaning over Sirius to take a slice of the steak pie.

"It's not morning Wormtail." Sirius said rolling his eyes in Marlene's direction.

Marlene laughed nervously. "I went to Pomfrey this morning, she said it's because I haven't been sleeping or eating properly. She gave me some potion and I'm all better now."

Lily smiled at Marlene the meaning of her un-voiced question, clear in her eyes. Marlene nodded and Lily pushed her plate into the middle of the table. "If you're not going to eat, then we can go study for our Charms practical tomorrow."

Marlene nodded and the two of them left the table before the boys could get an word in edgeways.

"We'll do it in my room." Lily whispered. "That way we have easy access to the bathroom and we won't be disturbed."

Marlene nodded, she wasn't sure why they needed access to a bathroom, she'd had visions of this chemistry set being performed in a cauldron.

Once in the room, Marlene handed over the test and Lily started setting it up, handing Marlene an empty vial she said: "Go in the bathroom and fill this up."

"With water? Why can't we use Ag... oh." Marlene suddenly understood as she caught sight of the instructions. Blushing furiously she disappeared into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Lily had placed the stand with different vials on the desk and pulled out a potions book. "It'll take an hour or so, so I thought we could brew a potion to help with your morning sickness. I took the liberty of nicking some ginger root from Slughorn's stores."

Marlene looked over at the small vials filled with Muggle chemicals and sighed. Nodding she sat down beside the cauldron Lily had set up and set about chopping up the ginger. In one hour she would find out whether or not she was going to be a mother so soon after losing her own.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little bit longer than anticipated but so much had to be done, the story is really starting to live up to its title now and is going to be Marlene central for a while. But it's a Marlene story so that's to be expected lol.

Notes on Pregnancy tests: one site I went to said it was introduced to the American market in 1978 another said, 1977, unsure of when it was I placed it now. Also having never seen one from the seventies I couldn't really describe and I hope it's true enough, also money I understand £20 is a lot of money for a pregnancy test (even in this economy lol) but again being born in the eighties I don't know much about the seventies so I apologies for that.

Portree is the largest town on the Isle of Skye and Prelims is something that's always been done at my secondary school (I think they call them mock examinations in England) and it just gave me another reason to call this chapter tests :D

Okay I'm shutting up now, please review and thank you to everyone who has done in the past, as usual nothing is mine.


	32. Results

**Chapter 32: Results**

Marlene had never been so confused, for the first time that evening she was lying flat on her back, the cushions underneath her had been conjured mere seconds before she had hit the ground. Also for the first time that evening Regulus extended his hand and pulled her up.

"You're not concentrating." He accused directing her to a sofa and handing her a cup of coffee from the flask he had snagged from the kitchens.

"I am too, you just caught me off guard." Marlene said hugging her cup of coffee, but not actually drinking it.

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "You were doing so well, we were actually getting somewhere, we had results, The Dark Lord isn't going to ask your permission, you have to be ready at all times. Maybe we should call it a night, it's only the third Sunday after classes started back and I know you've got a lot on your mind, we can pick it up next Sunday then the Sunday after that, you will have played your all important Quidditch match and it'll be February, things are always better in February."

"That's because you turn seventeen." Marlene stated, placing the cup on the coffee table.

Regulus smirked, before helping her to her feet.

Rolling her eyes at the gesture, Marlene headed straight for the door.

"See you next Sunday then." She said before letting herself out and leaving Regulus alone to smirk.

Regulus had a point, Marlene was getting somewhere, that was the first time tonight he had actually managed to penetrate her barriers, ever since her lunch with Martyn she had really concentrated in building her Occlumency barriers, she didn't want to feel as vulnerable or as uncomfortable as she did back then.

Happy that both the Room of Requirement and the Gryffindor tower were both on the seventh floor, Marlene clambered through the portrait five minutes later and came face to face with a stern faced head-girl.

"Hey Lily, you wouldn't be thinking of taking house-points off your best friend would you?" Marlene laughed nervously and dodged round to sit on the empty sofa.

"It's nearly midnight Marl, where have you been." Lily asked her face softening.

Marlene shrugged, "It's Sunday, I've been with Regulus. Is this to do with the fact that Sirius has been spying on me with that blasted map and for some funny reason wherever we go doesn't show up on said map?"

Lily blushed and Marlene smiled.

"He has to learn to trust me."

"Have you trusted him? Lily remarked and it was Marlene's turn to blush.

Making a face Marlene stood up and walked to the girl's staircase.

"You really should tell him." Lily called after to her smirking slightly. Marlene just waved over her shoulder and pulled open the door. As she disappeared up the stairs she heard Lily let out a small laugh.

* * *

Lily also had a point, why were people making such good points lately? Was it because she was wearing a big sign that said _Point Me_ or was it because both of them knew she was in fact four weeks pregnant?

Lily obviously knew because she was there when the results came in, Regulus however, knew because of Occlumency training. It happened on their first Sunday back, and Marlene completely forgetting what Occlumency training involved found herself sharing her memories of the fateful day when her results came up positive.

Times were hard and Marlene didn't have a clue what to do, she knew for one that she would have to tell Sirius, but she didn't exactly know how to go about it, or how he would react, the thought that also crossed her mind, was; what if he didn't believe the child was his?

Sighing she concentrated on her Potion, she had been partnered with Severus today and rather than talk to him, she had decided to copy the instructions according to his book, which as usual was littered with his own personal notes. _At least I'll get an O, that's one good result anyway._ She thought as Severus took the cauldron off the fire and she added the finely chopped porcupine quills she had been working on for the past fifteen minutes.

Across the room, Lily was having a whispered conversation with James, whom she had been partnered up with.

"Why is Marlene so down all of a sudden, she's having mood swings as much as...." James began as he watched his girlfriend add a couple of drops of honeysuckle.

"If you value your life, you won't finish that sentence." Lily cut in, foiling James' attempt to insult someone.

James gave Lily a pained look. "Yes love." He said and started chopping up the porcupine quills. "So what's the answer?"

Lily sighed and took the cauldron off the fire before allowing James to pop in the quills. "I can't tell you." Across the room, Sirius and Remus were already corking their potions where as Peter and Mulciber were just about to add their quills before taking their cauldron of the fire. Lily watched as Severus – who was heading for the store at the back, stopped Mulciber from adding the quills and pointed down to their book.

James who had also watched as Severus unwittingly helped their friend whilst at the same time as helping his own glanced down at Lily. "So something is up then? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of our business."

"Whose business is it?"

"Marlene's and she will tell you when she's ready, she's just got to tell Sirius first." She added under her breath.

James heard and his eyes widened. "Ah, so it's Sirius' business as well?"

Sirius – who heard his name, looked over at James and Lily and gave them a thumbs up before mouthing: _Result!_

James smiled, "He's just happy because he got paired with Moony, the way Slughorn's done our pairs we'll all get O's except for Peter, bless him." He added when he saw that despite Severus' intervention Mulciber had still added the quills before taking the cauldron off the fire and Peter was now standing on his stool trying not to get covered in the complicated potion they were meant to brewing.

Slughorn tutted and rushed up to their workstation, with a wave of his wand the mess that was a cauldron, disappeared as did the potion that was eating into the stool Peter was standing on.

"I seemed to remember you doing the exact same thing in first year with a Boil-Cure Potion." Lily stated as Sirius and Remus got drafted in to take Mulciber and Peter to the hospital wing.

James shook his head, "Nah I did that on purpose, I had Snape as a partner remember, when he wasn't looking I slipped in the quills and melted his only cauldron."

Lily rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. Seeing the reaction on Lily's face James shut up.

"Look don't tell Sirius that Marlene needs to talk to him, it's up to her to tell him herself." Lily said once they had tidied up and left the dungeons.

"She's not dumping him is she?" He asked pulling Lily closer as they passed a group of fifth years, who were spending the break outside their next classroom.

"I hope not, she needs him, it's all a matter of if he dumps her. We all know Sirius can be a little rash and unpredictable at times and to be honest I don't know how he's going to take this news."

"What news?" James asked again, they had reached his Muggle Studies class and although Lily had a free period next, she had walked with him to his next class and had agreed to spend the rest of the break with him.

Surprised to find the door unlocked and a couple of Hufflepuff's in their seats, James pulled Lily into the classroom and sat her in Sirius' seat whilst he sat in his.

"James, no matter how much you pout and flutter your eyelashes I'm not going to tell you, how would you like it if I told Sirius some good news, then told you and you rushed to Sirius and he was like, oh I already know. How would you feel if you were the last to know when the topic of conversation concerns you."

James frowned then nodded, "Okay I'll wait but Marlene better hurry her tiny little behind and tell Sirius." He leant forward to kiss Lily on the cheek but was interrupted by one of the Hufflepuff's asking a question rather loud.

"Professor, is Solar Energy a Fossil Fuel?"

Lily bit back her laughter and got up to leave.

Professor Quirrell – who had entered his classroom sometime after James and Lily, looked up from his desk and smiled at the question. "That is a good question." He said and made a note of it on the board with a piece of muggle chalk. "One that I will address in class. Oh aren't you staying?" He asked when he spotted Lily leaving.

Lily shook her head, "I'm not in this class, I was just discussing Head business with Mr Potter."

Professor Quirrell caught sight of the Head-Girl badge pinned to Lily's robes and smiled. "Miss Evans, right? Why don't you stay awhile, that is if you're not busy."

Lily shook her head again, "as fascinating as Muggle Studies sounds, I'm a Muggle-born and without meaning to sound big-headed, I could probably get into a huge debate with you, regarding the accuracy of what you teach, I also have duties to be getting on with."

She hadn't meant to sound arrogant and she did have the utmost respect for Professor Quirrell, as she did with all the Professor's she just didn't see the point of Muggle Studies, she had read Marlene's text book when she had taken the class in 3rd year and Marlene had to buy herself a new text book because Lily had corrected the whole book and separated the fact, from the fiction, from the imaginative. Muggle Studies was as high-up as Divination as one of the most useless subjects.

She passed Sirius in the corridor and gave him a small smile as he dashed along the corridor to join James in the classroom. Overlooking the fact he was running in the hallway and was late for class, Lily went to the library to find Remus so they could patrol the corridors.

* * *

"Right I'm going to tell him." Marlene exclaimed that Saturday night, they had just come back from Quidditch practise, in preparation for their match against Ravenclaw next week.

"That's great." Lily said, not sounding convinced, Marlene had said that she was going to tell Sirius at least once a day since she got the results, it was now three weeks into the new term and Sirius was as oblivious as Peter was in potions.

"No really, I mean it. Where is he?"

Lily glanced at her watch then out the window to look at the full moon, the second full moon that month. When she was little Lily had always imagined blue moons to be well... blue.

"Out with Remus, it's the 28th today."

Marlene nodded her head. "That's fine I'll wait up for him. Night Lils." She smiled at Lily and before Lily could say anything Marlene had left her room.

Marlene was as stressed and as confused as she had been exactly one week ago, the ginger root potion had helped to quell the morning sickness, but she didn't know how it happened or why it had happened.

By waiting up for him she could at least get her facts sorted but by three o'clock Marlene had exhausted her books, caught up on the next months homework, and was stubbornly refusing to go to bed, if she went to bed now, she reasoned she would lose her resolve and not actually speak to Sirius.

While she was waiting for Sirius she had done a lot of thinking, including what she was actually going to do with the child. She had read loads of books on adoption, but with that one she'd need to talk to the ministry as adoption is a rare thing in the magical world and there was a chance it would be adopted by a muggle couple, which would have to be allowed access to the wizarding world when the child started Hogwarts. There were other means as well but she didn't want to resort to those.

What ever Sirius wanted to do, is what she'll do, which is why she had put of telling him for long enough. Tonight, or this morning, whenever he returned from gallivanting off in the forest with his friends Sirius Black would find out he was a Father.

* * *

A/N: I've had this particular story line planned from the dawn of time (and I literally do mean then,) back when I was young and posted my first HP fic (which has long since been deleted due to Order of the Phoenix being published (yes that long). Anyway enough reminiscing, Next chapter should be up soon, and all will be revealed how do you think Sirius will react :D, I am being vague and confusing for a reason, I am attempting an author technique that allows the reader to feel the emotions the characters are feeling i.e vague and confused (I think I may have made that technique up lol) after all I've got nothing better to do apart from watch the snow yes folks it's snowing again, I feel like I live in Iceland or somewhere in the middle of the Arctic circle instead of being close to it by a couple of hundred miles. Please review and tell me your thoughts :D


	33. Awkward Situations

**Chapter 33: Awkward Situations.**

"I love it when Full Moon's coincide with weekends, means we can spend all day sleeping and doing absolutely nothing." Sirius said as he stretched and stifled a yawn.

Peter grinned in agreement and rushed over to sit on the sofa by the fire, instead of sitting down like he usually did, he stared at it.

"Peter mate, it's a sofa, stop contemplating whether or not it's going to bite you, I know that story that Edgeworth told us about the biting sofa had scared you, but you've been sitting on that sofa for six and a half years." Sirius said as he watched Peter stare at the seat, looking scared.

"Somebodies sitting in my chair and they're still in it!" He squeaked, sounding like a small child.

James frowned, "Isn't that from Witchylocks and the three Hippogriffs?"

"Has some first year fallen asleep again?" Sirius asked walking round to look at the sleeping figure on Peter's sofa. "Marlene?"

James stopped mentally reciting his favourite childhood book and looked over the back of the sofa. Marlene was huddled in a tight ball shivering from the cold blast that was blowing down from the chimney.

"Marl, babes? It's time to get up."

Marlene – who was normally a very light sleeper, only groaned and turned over, struggling to get warm.

James handed Sirius a blanket he had conjured and Sirius tucked her in. "You guys get to bed, I'll wait here with her in case she wakes up."

James and Peter nodded, and instead of talking till daybreak like they usually did, they headed off to bed.

* * *

Marlene was stirring but instead of seeing Sirius' smiling face or Lily's passive face, she saw the stern face of the Madam Pomfrey.

Confused Marlene rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pushed her self up. "Whattimeit?" She asked groggily.

"It's just after midday, now drink this up, I have to inform Professor McGonagall that you are awake." Madam Pomfrey handed her a steaming goblet and Marlene tentatively sniffed at it before drinking it down. Waking up a bit more she looked around the hospital wing and saw that only her and another student were residents. The other student was a couple of beds along from Marlene's and had their curtains closed.

Finishing her goblet and placing it on the bedside table. Marlene started to get up first by pushing the covers of her bed down and then by swinging her legs round. Just as her feet had touched the ground Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey came over to her bed, closed the curtains around her and glared at her.

"Am I free to go Professor?" Marlene asked and smiling sweetly, she looked from the stern faced Transfiguration Professor to the stern faced Hogwarts Matron.

"When were you planning on telling us?" McGonagall asked sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking at Marlene with a mixture of concern and outrage.

Marlene knew right away what they were on about and didn't think 'playing dumb' would help her in this awkward situation. "To be honest, I've only found out myself, I haven't even told Sirius yet. That's why I was sleeping on the sofa, I was waiting for him to..." Marlene stopped herself just in time, she knew for a fact non of the teachers knew about James, Sirius and Peter's monthly outings with the resident werewolf. "- to erm come down to breakfast, thought it'd be rude of me, to barge into his room."

"When?" This question came from Madam Pomfrey. She wasn't one to ask questions but Marlene figured she'd have to know for check-ups.

"A month, it happened on Christmas Day, it was really stupid, but I was really upset and just needed someone to comfort me, only it went a bit far."

McGonagall smiled sadly, "I understand, everyone copes in different ways, you have coped marvellously Marlene, and we couldn't be any prouder, however this small problem isn't one to be overlooked."

Marlene panicked, "You're not going to expel me are you? I mean I've worked out I'm not due till the end of September and I can still do my NEWTs..." She trailed off looking at McGonagall with worry in her eyes.

"We're not going to expel you, we will however have to let all your professors know, the father of course has to be told, and I expect the Headmaster would like to talk you, the ministry will of course have to be informed no matter what your decision is, you will also have to think of the future. At this current time it would be impossible for you to become an Auror, and may I also remind you, we are in the middle of a war."

Marlene nodded silently, "Can we hold off on telling the Ministry for a while, I'm only a month in, according to the books, it's too early to do anything, as they say, don't count your salamanders before they hatch."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I am sure that will be fine, I will head down to the staff room and inform the Professors of your condition. No-one else will be told, you can tell people as you see fit. Who may I ask knows?"

"Lily and Regulus."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "the Uncle knows before the Father?"

Marlene smirked, "Yeah, the other Uncle doesn't know though and Regulus has been sworn to secrecy."

McGonagall smiled warmly and stood up. "Marlene, my door is always open, if you ever need someone to listen or just a place to hide, then I am here."

Marlene smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains and turned to leave. "Congratulations." She said before walking in the direction of the door. Madam Pomfrey returned to her office.

Frowning, Marlene realised she didn't get an answer to her previous question and was about to go and investigate when Madam Pomfrey came back with another goblet.

"I want to keep you in for a bit longer, you'll be discharged before dinner. Drink this, its red raspberry leaf."

Marlene nodded and allowed herself to be pushed back into bed. Madam Pomfrey handed her the goblet and bustled away again, she stopped at the other students bed and peered round the curtains. "Mr Lupin, you are supposed to be resting that's twice this month."

Marlene nearly chocked on her potion and turned to look at Remus. He was staring at her, grim faced and pale. He had heard everything.

* * *

"So, you can't tell Sirius, I've waited long enough and I plan to tell him tonight."

Remus shook his head, Madam Pomfrey had relented and as long as the two of them were resting they could talk. "I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I, I mean it's all happened so fast, I feel as if the past four weeks have been a blur. Now I'm really dreading my exams." Marlene stopped and looked at Remus, "You're Sirius' friend, how do you think he'll react?"

Remus shrugged, "Your best bet is to ask James that. He is very unpredictable and it doesn't take a Seer to know that he is madly in love with you, he's just a bit over-protective."

"A bit?" Marlene raised and eyebrow and Remus laughed.

"I hear laughing! That is not resting!" Came Madam Pomfrey's voice from her office. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I get a kick out of this once a month, It's so much better when someone visits."

Marlene smiled, "I'll make sure I get hospitalized around the same time you are then, apparently it's really easy all I have to do is fall asleep on a sofa in a draughty common room, good job I wasn't in Slytherin, I could have Hyperthermia by now."

"Or Hypothermia." Remus corrected with a smile.

"Who found me anyway?"

"Sirius, James and Peter, apparently Peter is really upset because you were in his sofa, anyway they bundled you up nice and warm and Sirius stayed with you, as for a light sleeper they couldn't wake you. Then, when you threw up over Peter's favourite teddy bear, they called Lily, who got McGonagall, who levitated you here."

"Was it the rat bear?" Marlene asked, inwardly grinning and when Remus nodded, she let out a peel of laughter.

Madam Pomfrey coughed loudly from her office and Marlene, childishly, stuck her tongue out.

Remus laughed and they heard the office door open. "You may both go." She said exasperated, "Mr Lupin I'll see you in a month, Miss McKinnon next Sunday."

Both seventh years nodded and grinned at each other. Lupin went back to his bed to collected his belongings, whilst Marlene changed into some clothes Lily had brought for her.

"So how come nobody else visited?" Marlene asked as they walked down to dinner together.

"Lily did before you woke up, but McGonagall decided that no-one should visit in case it got awkward."

Marlene shrugged, she had enjoyed the peace and hadn't slept that well in weeks. She was now starving.

* * *

They arrived to find dinner well under way. Everyone else was sitting at the top of the table, in the seats they seemed to have claimed as their own. Sirius greeted Remus with a slap on the back and a kiss for Marlene. Everyone else just nodded politely not wanting to bring attention to the fact they were both in the hospital wing.

"Can we go somewhere after this?" Marlene asked Sirius before she could back out. James, Lily and Remus all looked up interested.

Lily stared questioningly at Remus who nodded and shrugged.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Sure."

Marlene smiled, "Great, now don't let me forget, if I try and make up some stupid excuse to why I have to postpone then er... tap me lightly on the back of my hand."

Still confused Sirius nodded, before giving her a smile and returning to his dinner.

"Marlene?" twisting round in her seat, Marlene saw Regulus looking uncomfortable and out with his usual protection zone of two tables.

"Oh hey, Black, look I gotta take a rain check on tonight remedial Charms lesson, if you just study the theory and practise a couple of wand movements you'll be fine for your test tomorrow." Marlene's lie was so flawless even she nearly believed it.

Regulus looked slightly taken aback but nodded all the same, a brief smile to his brother and a frown to the rest of the Gryffindors was his only response before he left the Gryffindor table and the awkward situation that might arise from a Slytherin and Death Eater being too close to six Order members

* * *

"So what this about?" Sirius asked once they were settled in a disused classroom and had set up privacy charms.

"I've waited long enough so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm Pregnant,"

The silence was devastating, Sirius just stared at her, she didn't know what he was thinking only that it looked like he was holding his breath. Instead of breathing however he laughed.

"You had me there, Marl. That's a good one, you've become as good as us." He grinned widely at her but she just stared unblinkingly at him. "You're not joking are you?" Marlene shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Shit... er... who's the father?" Sirius asked weakly before sitting on a table opposite Marlene.

"Who's the..." Marlene felt a stab of anger, she knew he didn't always trust her, but hearing it first hand... Pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "You are the father, remember on Christmas Day when I needed comfort and we got a bit carried away?" He nodded, "Well with all the potions Lily gave me to calm me down, my normal potion that prevents this..." She indicated to her stomach. " - failed, I would very much like you to trust me."

Sirius stared at a piece of dampness on the wall. "I do trust you." He whispered, not meeting her eye.

Marlene sighed. "Sirius, we're in a middle of a war, times are hard as it is without awkward situations ruining our will to live."

"I'm just not sure, I'm ready for this sort of commitment." He looked up at Marlene with a sort of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I understand completely what you said, however I need time to think, I'm eighteen Marl, I've got my NEWTs and I don't even have a job, I just..." He trailed off and forced himself not to look at Marlene's horror-struck face. "I just need time to think." He stood up slowly and without even a glance at Marlene left the classroom and bolted.

Marlene stared at the empty space that had once been occupied by Sirius. Struggling not to cry she stood up and made her way back to the common room. Sirius had reacted exactly as she thought he would, completely distrusting her. For once in her life she had hoped he would of proved her wrong.

* * *

AN: *Birds Tweet, Crickets Chirp, Awkward Silence* Sirius has always struck me as a man that can't be tied down, which the next chapter will delve into a bit more. There is still a long way to go yet, however I am leaving on a jet plane (lol) on the 15th April whoot, I am going to try and post out as many chapter as I can between now and then, and then when I get settled and find out what kind of internet access the south of Portugal has then I can post more up, expect them to become irregular though, working 13 hour shifts doesn't leave you much time to write lol. Please review tell me what you think, and please don't kill me for being evil to Sirius this is how I have interpreted him :D


	34. Responsibility

**Chapter 34: Responsibility**

Sirius, half ran back to the common room, he rushed out the password and managed to compose his usual casual grace as he stepped into the common room and made his way over the boys dormitories.

Ignoring the fawning girls and the jealous boys, he reached the door to the dormitories and pulled open before turning sharply and muttering the password into James room.

They were all there, James, Peter, Remus and Lily. He scowled at Lily before sinking into a spare armchair and placing his head in his hands. "Did you know?" He said to the room.

Lily answered, "Only because I figured it out."

"I overheard a conversation between Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Marlene in the Hospital wing." Remus said quietly and James glared at him.

"Know what?" James asked, eager to find out what Marlene had told Sirius and why Sirius was glaring at both Lily and Remus.

"Marlene's pregnant." Sirius said, looking at the ground.

James whistled, "Wow mate, congratulations." He turned to Lily and gave her a peck on the cheek, "you are forgiven for not telling me."

Lily smirked and accepted the kiss. Looking over at Sirius she frowned, "Shouldn't you be happy?"

Sirius didn't know what to think. He had never wanted commitment, yet here he was, one year and four months down the line, still in a steady relationship, that had so far been practically perfect in every way. He'd had a crush on Marlene for years, and had tried and failed (much like James had with Lily), he hadn't really dated anyone else but he knew selfishly that if he dated Marlene his mother might start to appreciate him more. Then he realised he didn't need his mothers' appreciation and when he finally started dating Marlene, he knew, right then that there was no way he would let her near his family.

Although he had proposed to her – quiet stupidly, without thinking, he was relived when James saved her from answering, with Marlene, he wasn't looking for marriage or children. He knew his mother well enough, that if word came about Marlene was pregnant with his child, then she would stop at nothing to get her hands on it. Possibly even give it to his cousin Narcissa and Lucius, who were currently trying for a child.

He felt like laughing, he knew it was mean, but the irony of it all, millions of people everyday try to have children, yet two eighteen year-olds, who aren't trying, can have a child at the most inappropriate time.

He stood up, he was dimly aware that Lily had asked him a question, and without knowing what that question was he just nodded. He was conflicted, he wanted to protect Marlene, but to do that he needed to stay away, he also needed time to think.

He'd always known, deep down that he didn't want kids, he was too much of a kid himself and he was scared he wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility and as selfish as it may seem he didn't want the responsibility, he liked being carefree, that's why he joined the Order, that's why he ran around with a werewolf once a month, he was eighteen, still young and apart from his exams (which weren't that big of a deal for him) he had not a care in the world. Now he had two.

Lily and James watched as Sirius left the room and glanced at each other.

"Either he took it really well and is completely and utterly speechless, or he took it really badly and is completely and utterly speechless." Lily reasoned glancing back at the door expecting it to open and gave a small gasp of surprise when it did actually open.

Marlene stood in the hallway her hand on the door as she pushed it open, her eyes watching the retreating back of Sirius as he climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

Sighing she stepped into the room, sunk into the very armchair Sirius had sat in and placed her head into her hands.

Peter laughed at the similarity of the two seventh years. "Congratulations." He said once he had controlled his laughter and gave a hiccough instead.

Marlene smiled at him. "Thanks Pete," she said before turning to Lily and James. "You know what the first thing he said to me was?" Four heads where shaken and Marlene continued. " 'Who's the father?' That just proves he doesn't trust me right? I expected him to not trust me but I didn't expect that question." She shrugged and stood up. "He says he needs time to think, I'll give him as long as he needs. I'm just going to carry on as normal."

Lily stood up as well and gave her a hug, "how normal are we talking?"

Marlene shrugged, "normal enough to beg for your help in that Herbology essay, I can't get my conclusion right."

Lily smiled and nodded.

With a wave over their shoulders at the other three they left talking in hushed whispers.

James sat back and ran his hand through his hair - a gesture he hadn't done since he had started dating Lily. "It seems our little Padfoot, needs a good talking to about responsibility and trusting those he loves."

Remus looked weary, "James, leave him to work it out by himself. If you interfere..."

"Moony, mate, what if he chooses wrong? We need to at least influence him to choose right. There's a baby Padfoot on the way, In twelve years Hogwarts is going to see a pure-marauder and not an apprentice that we've been training."

Peter nodded, eager to back up James claim, Remus however rolled his eyes and gestured to the door. Standing up he said; "Whatever, but Marlene said he needed some time, lets compromise and give him both the advice and the time."

Happy with that James nodded. He would give Sirius the lecture in the morning, a good nights sleep was plenty of time.

* * *

"You have a responsibility to, Marlene, to us and to your unborn child, you can't just ignore her and pretend like it never happened, you can't just regret everything and completely block it out. You have a -"

"Responsibility, yes, James I get it. I got it the first five times you told me." Sirius sighed, a whole week had passed and still he hadn't thought about it, he didn't know what to do and James wasn't helping with the speeches on responsibility.

James sighed and decided to change tactic, "Are you coming to Quidditch practise?"

"Have you managed to convince Marlene not to play?"

"No, she is so stubborn it's unbelievable how stubborn she is. Even if I locked her in a broom cupboard she'd still find a way to play. Worrying about her playing Quidditch is a responsibility." James added on a side note.

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to eat his dinner in silence.

Marlene and Lily came laughing along the table at that moment, and James dropped any responsibility remarks he had been hoping to say. Still laughing the girls sat down and piled food on their plate. James saw the sly glance Marlene gave Sirius, but apart from that she completely ignored him.

"Maybe you shouldn't play tomorrow." He said over the table to her. Marlene stopped her laughing with Lily and glared at him.

"It's Quidditch, what could go wrong? I'm pregnant not ill." She added as an undertone.

Sirius shrugged, stood up and left without another word. Marlene sighed.

"He can be a right jerk, sometimes. Don't get me wrong I love him to bits, but if he doesn't buck up then I'm going to have to make the decision myself and I really don't want to do that."

"He had a point Marl, maybe you shouldn't play tomorrow, you have a responsibility..."

"Gee James, I also have a responsibility to the team, I can't let you down, where are you going to find another seeker and train them, in less than twelve hours... well two, because they need sleep."

"I'll be Seeker." James said. "I did it once in third year when you were ill and I can do it again. Lily can be the spare Chaser."

Lily spluttered and nearly chocked on the piece of pasta she was chewing. James tapped her lightly on the back.

"I don't fly." Lily said, giving her boyfriend a stare.

"You won't have to, all you'll have to do is hover close to the ground and I'll get everyone else, to ignore you. To be able to play we need a full team of seven, all those seven players don't have to play, they just need to be on the pitch."

Marlene shook her head. "James, I'm playing and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Standing up she took one last swig of her juice and turned to leave. "I'll see you on the pitch for practise."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget how stubborn she was?"

"No, I hadn't realised what an idiot she was. Come on, I'm going to teach you how to hover."

"I don't fly."

"You might have to, come on, eat up."

Lily rolled her eyes and finished her meal slowly, she knew Marlene and no matter what happened she would play Quidditch, she also knew James and he wouldn't stop until he had a back-up plan. It just annoyed her that she was his back-up plan.

* * *

"Sirius what are you worried about? It's been a week." Remus had left shortly after James had dragged Lily off for hover-lessons. He had found Sirius sitting on his bed, looking at photos.

Sirius sighed and placed the album back on James' bed, "I'm scared of losing her."

"Which you will do soon, if you don't come to a decision."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why? Because pure-blood politics is too complicated for a half-blood, half-breed like me?"

Sirius looked up into the blue eyes of his friend, his own grey eyes were flecked with surprise.

"Since when have you let politics and ethics rule your life? You may think you're the black sheep, but why don't you turn it the other way and say you're a white sheep in a family of Blacks."

"Clever." Sirius managed a smile.

"Wars do funny things to people, they bring people together and they can tear people apart, don't let you be the latter. A wonderful thing has happened and you're only dwelling on the cons. Every cloud has a silver lining."

Sirius nodded. "You're right. You're too clever for your own good sometimes. You should teach, you'd make a great professor. Also when push comes to shove, you should take your own advice."

Remus frowned. "My refusal to date is because of who I am, not because of my family status. Don't turn this around and start having a go at me. This is about you."

Sirius stood up and pulled Remus into a brotherly hug. "Thank you. Why couldn't you have knocked this sense into me earlier instead of allowing James to harp on about responsibility?"

Remus smiled. "I believe Marlene is in the library."

"She'll be at Quidditch practise?" Remus confirmed with a nod of his head. "I'll see her there."

* * *

A/N: None is mine and please review anybody wanna come in my suitcase? Lol.


	35. Decisions

**Chapter 35: Decision**

Marlene had escaped, early hours of Saturday morning and she was sitting in her living room, staring at the dying embers of the fireplace, eating home-made pancakes and drinking coffee.

Martyn wasn't home, which she was secretly pleased about, what worried her, however, was the fact that she hadn't seen or heard from Elenea since her parents had died. She had tried calling her both through the bond, that connects the elf to the house and just normally. The only reason she wanted to talk to Elenea was advice, according to her mother and their birth books, Elenea had been present at both hers and Martyn's birth. To follow with tradition, she wanted Elenea to be there for her child as well.

Although she was still undecided, she was leaning towards keeping the child. They could easily find a house or a small flat, back on the Islands, she would postpone become an Auror for a few years, at least until the child was older, or even waiting until it started Hogwarts. She could still help in the war, she knew Molly and Arthur Weasley helped, not directly but with information, despite having three young boys and expecting twins in April. She didn't fancy giving her child up for adoption, she wanted the child to be proud of who it is, a McKinnon and a Black. She had even thought of names. Isla Joanne for a girl, or Niall Michael for a boy. She knew Sirius had an Aunt Isla who was disowned for marrying a Muggle and thought the name suited what Sirius stood for, Niall meant 'Champion' and was a Gaelic name Marlene had always liked. However this all depended on what Sirius wanted to do. She was running out of time, if she was to put the child up for adoption then she would have to let the Ministry know soon.

She stood up just as the living room door opened and she turned, stunned to find Alecto Carrow sneering at her.

"Martyn's not here." Marlene said coldly, before pushing past her to get to the kitchen.

"I'll wait." Carrow called and when Marlene returned to collect her cloak she found her sitting on the sofa, her feet on the coffee table, drinking a glass of brandy from the liquor cabinet.

Scowling, she pulled at her cloak only to find Carrow was sitting on it. Putting one hand on her hip, the other pulled her wand out of pocket and with a flick of her wand and a small incantation, Carrow was on the floor, her brandy on her head and Marlene's cloak was under her arm.

Smirking, Marlene quickly left the house before Carrow could work out what happened. The match started in fifteen minutes and it would take her that long just to walk to the front gates, knowing she was being lazy and that all the pregnancy books discouraged Apparition. She turned on the spot and thought of the front gates.

* * *

Stumbling slightly, she did a quick check and counted all her fingers and toes, before squeezing through the tunnel under the fence that served as a secret passage way. Jogging up through the grounds she joined the throngs of Hogwarts students heading for the stadium and slipped off to the changing rooms.

Glad she had dropped her robes off before hand, she plastered a smile on her face and pushed open the door.

" - Eoin and David, score as many goals as you can, get the points up, at least fifty ahead before the snitch is caught, Sirius … Marlene!" James stopped his pre-match strategy talk when Marlene walked in and grabbed her robes from her hook.

"Sorry, I'm late." She said, dumping her cloak and wand on the bench, she slipped behind the divide to change, "Slept in."

"Well that's a lie." Came Lily's voice from the other side. Peaking round the divide, she saw Lily, sitting in between Sirius and Eoin, fully clad in scarlet Quidditch robes and a look on her face that told Marlene she was both petrified and angry.

"Oh hey Lils, the scarlet really... er... brings out the red in your hair..." Marlene smiled weakly before ducking behind the divide to finish changing.

"I'll be with Remus and Pete," said Lily. Marlene heard her stand up and give James a small kiss. "We'll talk later Marl." She added, rather loudly and walked out of the changing rooms without bothering to change.

Grimacing slightly Marlene walked out from behind the divide, dumped her clothes near her cloak and sat in the seat Lily had just vacated. James gave her a piercing gaze before addressing his team again.

"Scratch that, original plan is back on, I want us to be at least 70 ahead before Marlene catches the snitch."

They all stood and grabbed their brooms and waited to be announced. Sirius leaned over and whispered in Marlene's ear.

"Have you got dinner plans?"

She shook her head.

"Astronomy tower, 5 o'clock, you, me and the setting sun."

Smiling softly at the flutter of hope in her stomach, she nodded and followed James as he walked out onto the pitch.

* * *

"Damn it, James!" Marlene cursed into the air, as for the tenth time that match she had to completely ignore the snitch and speed off in the opposite direction. She had just plain ignored it for a few times and was glad when the Hufflepuff seeker hadn't seen it, but the last few times he had been looking more intently and Marlene had to put her speed and diversion techniques to good use.

They were sixty ahead, but Hufflepuff were in position of the Quaffle, and it seemed like Bernard Dagworth – the Gryffindor Keeper, was having an off day because Hufflepuff had just scored their third goal.

She easily spotted Lily in the crowd, her eyes closed shut and her nails digging into Remus' palm as James showed off, and quickly pulled out of a dive to avoid a Bludger. She also spotted Regulus, why she picked out Regulus she had no idea, but there he was, standing and watching silently while his team-mates all jeered and tried to distract the Gryffindor team.

She circled overhead and watched as Eoin and James scored two more goals in quick succession, they were finally seventy ahead, all she needed now was the Snitch.

Eighty ahead, then seventy, sixty, seventy … the scores were going up and down like a yo-yo, from a spectators point of view this was a brilliant match, the chasers and keepers giving it their all, it was again, however, dragging on. If James hadn't of wanted them to get such a good lead, she could've won this game one minute and fifty-three seconds in.

Knowing that this could probably be her last ever Hogwarts Quidditch game, Marlene was happy it was taking so long, she was also anxious, she wanted it to be five o'clock. She felt like a giddy thirteen year-old on her first date. She flashed Sirius a smile as he streaked after a Bludger and was about to dive down a couple of feet and scan the area around the goal posts when she heard a fluttering of wings.

Looking up she gave a great sigh of relief and couldn't believe her luck it was fluttering above her head, all she had to do was reach up and …

She was so preoccupied with getting the Snitch before Hufflepuff scored and closed the gap, that she didn't see the Bludger a Hufflepuff Beater had sent her way. He had seen the Snitch and knew that their seeker was too far away to reach it. The only course of action was to do what he did best.

She was a bit winded, nothing seemed to be broken, she had the snitch in her hand struggling relentlessly. Both Sirius and James were looking at her concernedly but that was due to fact the Bludger had hit her stomach. With one hand on her stomach, checking for bruises, the other hand showed the crowed and the commentator that the match was over, Gryffindor had won, and due to their huge point advantage were now first in the league. They had one match to play – in April, and when they won that, Gryffindor will have won for the seventh year in a row and Marlene, Sirius and James could hang up their brooms and robes for good.

* * *

"Are you sure you're OK? You just had a Bludger to your stomach and in your current condition I think you should -"

"Shut up? Gee James that's the best idea you've had all day, now run along and follow your own advice." Marlene flashed her smile in his direction before turning back to her Herbology text book.

James shook his head in defeat and started walking towards the library doors, he passed Lily on the way and tapped her on the shoulder. "Tag. Your turn."

Rolling her eyes, Lily walked over to where Marlene had taken up a whole table just for her homework. "Good for you, starting early, I started at the start of the year, but this is early even for you."

"I'm writing an application essay for the Auror department, I figured if I write it now while all the information is fresh in my mind and I have access to unlimited resources, then eleven/twelve years down the line when I finally decide it's what I want to do, then all I have to do is re-read it, update it, send it to you for proofing and checking and then post it to the Ministry."

Lily smiled and sat down, shifting a couple of rolls of parchment to do so. "But you've already done an Intern-ship."

"Not a prerequisite, but boosts the application along, call it the Ministry's version of the Duke of Glasgow."

"Duke of Edinburgh." Lily corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"That too, also need to get Es and Os in my exams, Os are better and pass a three/four year intensive training course which includes more tests and being ridiculed for being small."

"Isn't 30 a little old for a career change?"

"Probably, I'm just keeping my options open..." Marlene screwed up her face and rubbed her stomach. "You're never too old to make life changing decisions."

"Did the baby kick?" Lily joked when Marlene continued to rub her stomach.

"I'm just bruised from the Bludger, nothing life threatening." She smiled and closed her Herbology book, "I'm getting a scan tomorrow, wanna come and see your future god-child?"

Lily looked shocked, "You want me to be the god-mother?"

"Course I do, and I want – and Sirius will probably agree, James to be god-father. I'm sorry, but because of that, you and James are going to have to be steady at least for another year or so."

"Me and James are doing fine, despite the fact that I've known him for less than seven years and at least five and a half of those years I absolutely loathed and couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, we're doing great."

"Great, when's it due?" Marlene joked wincing as she stood up. Lily smiled.

"Must be a pretty big bruise. Do you want me to take a look at it?" Lily asked standing up as well and helping Marlene as she put her books back on the shelf.

"Maybe later, I have a date." Marlene grinned and Lily couldn't help grinning as well.

"That grin makes you look goofy, anyone would think you guys are thirteen. Has he decided?"

Marlene shrugged and shouldered her bag. "Don't know, according to Remus he wanted to talk to me last night at practise but I left in a hurry and he didn't have time, and I slept in this morning..."

Lily suddenly remembered why she was in the library. "You didn't sleep in this morning." She said in her Head Girl voice, her brow furrowed and she gave Marlene a piercing glare.

Marlene quickly looked around to see if anyone would overhear. "I nipped home, is that so wrong? Wait don't answer that. I needed some time to think, all my best decisions are made in front of my fire, with a coffee and Elenea's pancakes … only I had to make them myself and I kind of made them a little thin and they looked more like crepes then pancakes ..."

Lily sighed and turned a deaf ear - a technique she had perfected last year when Marlene started hanging around with James and Sirius, Lily had been forced to seek advice from Remus and he had complied. "When's your date?"

"In five minutes … can you take my bag?"

"Sure … as long as, as soon as your date is finished you come and get me and we check out that bruise on your stomach. Did you bleed at all?"

"Nope, that's why I'm not worried." Lily nodded and shouldered Marlene's bag. "Thanks, I'll see you later, enjoy your plain old dinner, in the great hall... I wonder if he's got rose petals and candles.... nah this is Sirius we are talking about."

Lily laughed as Marlene walked out of the library, he hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach, all the while fantasising about her date with Sirius.

* * *

Sirius had indeed gone all out. At the top of the astronomy tower, Sirius had laid out a picnic blanket and scattered Alyssum petals over the top, he had lit fifteen candles (one for each month they had been dating) and had gotten the house-elves to send a three course meal up to them. All that was missing, was the guest of honour herself.

She arrived only five minutes late, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily as she climbed the last step and emerged at the top of the tower.

Sirius – albeit worried, knew better than to ask if she was all right and to postpone their date so she could get checked out. She was stubborn enough to say no and he was on thin enough ground as it was.

"Have a seat," he said and held out his arm so she could lower herself down on the blanket. "I didn't think wine was a good idea, so I've got some Butterbeer instead."

Marlene smiled and placed a hand on her flat stomach, the walk up the steps had agitated her bruising but she was happy Sirius hadn't asked her if she was all right, he knew her too well.

Opening a bottle he handed it to her before sitting down. Taking a deep breath he closed his empty hand around the hand that was on Marlene's stomach. "I love you." He whispered. "And I want to be with you, I want to protect you and I never want to let you go, that includes my unborn child."

Smiling and without bothering to hold back her tears, Marlene sprang at Sirius and pulled him into a tight hug, winching when her stomach came in contact with his Butterbeer bottle. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed his neck, "You have no idea what this means to me."

Sirius smiled and lifted her head so he could kiss her lips. "I am so sorry, it has taken me this long to decide, I've been so conflicted with things. Worried that I wouldn't be able to protect you, scared because of the war. Thank you for giving me the time to think it through."

Marlene nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes on a napkin, she took a swig of her Butterbeer and placed her hand back on her stomach. It wasn't hurting too much, just a dull ache, but she couldn't shake the feeling something was the matter. She'd been hit by Bludgers in the stomach before, cracked a few ribs, broken an arm or two. But this injury felt different somehow, as soon as it had happened she had rubbed an Arnica poultice on it and checked for any broken bones. Surprisingly there were none and physically she didn't feel any different. She assumed it was all in her head, and that the Arnica was just taking it's time, but after walking up the stairs and feeling winded like she had broken a rib, she was starting to regret her decision not to seek medical help.

Sirius couldn't stand it any more, Marlene was in pain and he needed to know what was wrong. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand over Marlene's stomach once more.

Surprisingly Marlene shook her head. "I don't think so, I think that Bludger did more than bruise me and as much as I'd love to stay up here, with you and talk and watch the sun set, I think I'd better go see Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius nodded, glad that he didn't have to force her but worried at what might happen.

* * *

A/N: That is really evil of me, and I do beg your forgiveness and I will update as soon as I can even if it means handwriting the next chapter and posting it to my sister who then types it up and posts it....


	36. Rotten Timing

**Chapter 36: Rotten Timing**

"You've broken two ribs and suffered minor damage to your pelvic bone." The doctor put down his file and looked at the pale faced eighteen-year-old sitting on the bed. Her friend a red-haired, green eyed girl that had a look of seniority was sitting next to her, holding her hand. This doctor hated giving bad news, but it was all part of his job. He sighed and sat on a seat facing the bed. "You were pregnant." He said and paused to see if what he said had any effect. The red-head picked up on the past tense and gave her friend a look.

Marlene blinked twice then nodded. Muggle hospitals were so different then St. Mungo's for one, there was a whole load of complicated equipment that her fifth year Muggle Studies text book couldn't even begin to make sense of. She had feared the worst and because of that didn't seem too upset. She could see Lily sitting next to her, waiting for her to burst into tears, but surprisingly none came. She looked at the doctor and nodded once more.

"I'm sorry, the..." The doctor paused for a moment to consult her file, "Lacrosse stick?" He shook his head at the absurdity of the statement, it wasn't even lacrosse season. "Did have an impact..."

"I didn't bleed?" It was a question not a statement.

"Miscarriages affect people differently, some people feel pain, where as other people feel nothing at all. I must warn you, that your chances of conceiving again are a lot slimmer than they were. The accident also damaged...."

"You mean I can't have any-more children?"

"Miss McKinnon, you are eighteen, still at school, not married and according to your address you live in a one bedroomed flat in London."

"So?" Marlene said incredulously.

"Starting a family is a very serious life commitment."

Marlene sighed, "I didn't mean right now, I meant in five-ten years down the line, once I've settled down and everything's ..." Lily gave Marlene a look that reminded her she was in a Muggle hospital. "normal."

The doctor looked embarrassed. "Of course, sorry for jumping to conclusions. It may be possible with help and regular check-ups, but the chances are slim. If in the future you are looking to settle down with a family, pop in to your nearest GP and have a talk with a doctor. They'll be able to tell you the best course of action. However for now, keep taking the tablets I gave you. Twice a day with a meal, they may make you drowsy, so get loads of sleep at night and try to stay off the lacrosse field for a while."

Marlene nodded and Lily thanked the doctor while collecting their stuff together.

"It could have been worse." Marlene commented as they left the hospital arm in arm and looked for a suitable place where they could Disapparate.

Lily looked at her concerned. "How?"

Marlene shrugged, "Not sure, I was just trying to be optimistic and try and convince you that I'm OK, I'm not going to burst into tears, and although my life has had the most rotten timing in the whole wide world, I'm going to live on and say what else can happen? It can only get better right?"

Lily pursued her lips in a way that reminded Marlene of Lily's sister Petunia before nodding slowly. At this particular moment in time, with Voldemort striking fear into the hearts of Wizards and Muggles alike, so much could go wrong. Even walking down a quiet Muggle street in Scotland wasn't safe any more. It was Madam Pomfrey who had suggested they seek permission from Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal, not only for Marlene's sake (she was too well known in St. Mungo's to sneak in for an emergency appointment with a visiting Mid-healer,) but because even she admitted that Muggle doctors knew more about pregnancy then some Healers do.

Reaching a suitable spot, just off the pavement and in a cluster of trees that lined the hospital. Lily tightened her arm around Marlene's and side-along Disapparated to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Marlene?"

"Holy Merlin!" Marlene jumped out of her skin and pulled away from Lily as they Apparated just before the school gates. Spinning round, she scowled at the tall 25 year-old who had scared her. "Geesh Martyn, you're scarier then the Dark Lord himself, if he has followers that can scare people just by calling their name, he doesn't have to lift a finger,"

Martyn looked pointedly at the wary Lily, who's hand had flown to handbag and was currently gripping her wand.

Marlene shrugged, "She knows, it cool Lils, he maybe one of _them_, but he wouldn't hurt me... I hope." She glared at Martyn and he put his hands up in defeat. They were empty.

"Social visit only. I'm here as a brother." Martyn said and Lily loosened the grip on her wand, she didn't put it away but kept it close at hand. She looked up at the castle and then to the darkening sky. The sun was setting and there were some ominous snow clouds in the distance. They had promised Professor Dumbledore they would be home before dinner. They had half an hour and she told Marlene so.

Martyn nodded. "I'll be quick."

Marlene scowled. "I never actually agreed..."

Martyn held up a hand to silence her before launching straight into what seemed to be a well rehearsed speech. "Alecto told me you were at the house yesterday and I'm sorry you missed me but I was busy. Alecto now has a key, as does Bellatrix, Rab and Lucius. Elenea said you had been calling her but she's doing a couple of jobs for me, if it's really important you can tell me and I'll pass it on. I won't be there for your graduation however I will take you and only you out for dinner the day you return." He paused and looked at his sister, his face awash with brotherly concern. "Are you OK?" He added as Marlene shifted feet, standing for too long irritated her ribs.

She nodded, "Broke a couple of ribs and such in Quidditch yesterday. Bludgers can really pack a punch."

Martyn nodded, he had been a seeker in his Slytherin days and knew first hand the damage a well aimed Bludger could do. "Where've you been? I was coming to visit you but I didn't expect you to appear in front of me."

Lily blanched but Marlene was quick on the ball. "Dumbledore gave me permission to visit the bank regarding the money left to me in our parents will. I've moved my half from the family vault into Sirius' vault for safe keeping. Lily's here because with your Dark Lord, we have to travel in pairs." Marlene made a mental note to write to the bank and do just that,

Surprisingly Martyn believed the story and nodded. "Good idea, not about the fact that it's in Sirius' vault but we'll work on that."

Marlene rolled her eyes and turned towards the gate. Lily, saw this as a cue to leave, rooted in her bag for her badge but Martyn stopped her.

"Would you _both_ like to join me for a few drinks?" He emphasised the 'both' as a subtle hint that he had no intentions of hurting them, or that he wanted to do them both in, but Marlene shook her head.

"Can't. We've got boyfriends to go snuggle in front of the fire with. I'll get back to you on the dinner after graduation thing."

Martyn nodded and watched as both the girls slipped through the gate and locked it behind them. A sudden thought hit him. "If you were putting money in Sirius' vault wouldn't you need Sirius?"

Marlene paled but didn't turn around or stop. She just pretended she hadn't heard him over the cold wind that had blew over as they were talking. Staying at the same pace they left Martyn wondering why his little sister had been out of Hogwarts on a Sunday.

* * *

"Shit. Marlene I'm so sorry.... Is there anything I can do? I mean, if it meant all that much to you we could try again... no wait that didn't sound right... erm..." Sirius stopped and looked up into the smiling eyes of Marlene. Taking aback by her reaction he stood up and head-butted her as she leant down to kiss him. "Damn. Why is everything going wrong. That was really rotten timing sorry. Marls."

Marlene giggled and rubbed her head. "Sirius, it's fine, stop apologising and rambling, you acting so out of character it's unbelievable. Just be yourself. Yes, I'm upset about what happened, but I'm trying to look at it in a positive light. Yes, we can try again, it may be hard to do so, with the complications I explained but when we're settled and ol' Voldie has gone for good, then absolutely."

Sirius nodded before pulling her into a hug and kissing the small reddish bruise that had appeared on her forehead.

"How's the ribs?" James asked jokingly. He was lounging on the sofa, one arm around Lily the other was holding his wand and he was currently entertaining some first years by transfiguring small items into miniature animals and allowing them to cause havoc on some fifth years who were trying to study for their OWLs.

"Fixed in a jiffy, I was only at that Muggle hospital due to Madam Pomfrey thinking it would be better to get ..." She gestured to her stomach "checked out with Muggle professionals."

Sirius nodded understandably before pulling her into a tight hug, realising her almost immediately when she grimaced as her tender ribs pressed against his hip.

It was true that they were fixed, just a bit tender and bruised, she was still taking the medicine the doctor had prescribed and felt drowsy because of them. Stifling a yawn she sat down on the sofa and pulled Sirius down with her so that Lily had to almost sit on James knee just so the four of them could sit comfortably.

"Now that things are slowly getting back to normal, we should really start thinking about our NEWTs, I'll set up study plans and work them around Quidditch and duties..." James groaned and rolled his eyes behind her back. Somehow she saw and whacked him playfully over the head. Sirius snorted and also received a hit.

Marlene just smiled and nodded at Lily to continue but a burly fourth year strode over to the seventh years. "There's a Slytherin hanging outside the portrait, some First-Years were getting intimidated and the prefects told me to tell you guys."

James was about to go all Head-Boy-y and delegate the task to Peter or Sirius when Marlene pipped up and addressed the fourth year. "Slimy haired or a cuter version or Sirius?"

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius. "Sirius look-a-like. Wouldn't say cuter though."

Sirius scowled until he realised that it could actually be classed as a compliment so he contorted his face into something in between a grimace and a smile, making Peter and Marlene laugh at his expression.

"It's Sunday isn't? I better go see what not-so-cute-Reggie-Boy wants." Marlene said, squeezing Sirius knee as she got to her feet.

Walking out the portrait she spotted Regulus as he nodded in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"It's a bit late for training isn't it? I'm sorry I bailed again... can you stop walking and talk to me?" For Regulus had set off at brisk pace down the corridor.

He slowly turned and leaned casually against the wall to wait for her. "Are you OK?" He asked concernedly.

Marlene nodded and caught up with him. Leaning casually against the opposite wall she nodded. "Unfortunately, you're not going to be an Uncle any more... at least not yet so you don't have to worry about keeping it a secret any-more. Apart from the empty feeling inside, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Regulus didn't know what to say. He just looked down at the floor and looked positive uncomfortable with standing in the same corridor as her. "Sorry about the last two weeks everything's just had such rotten timing, but we'll start again next week?"

Regulus nodded his head and pushed off the wall to stand up straight. He wanted to hug her but he kept his distance instead he nodded his head once more and walked back to the main staircase to get to the Dungeons.

Frowning at his strange attitude, Marlene walked back to the Gryffindor Common room to find that the usual group had retired to James' room. Deciding she just wanted peace, quiet and a place to think. She headed for the Girls dormitory. Although she hadn't admitted it to anyone, she really was distraught that she had lost the child, but she had worried everyone so much, she didn't want to worry them any more.

Sirius was right and it had come at the most rotten timing, they could always try again. It may take a while but they were still young. Three years down the line they may not even be together. They were assuming they would always be together but young love didn't always last. There was also the ever looming war to content with.

Sighing she opened the door to find Mary and Rebecca discussing the double date they had next weekend. Happy for something to take her mind off Voldemort, Babies, Her brother and Regulus. Marlene changed and joined in the conversation.

* * *

A/N: Ola! Greetings from the Algarve. Despite the Volcano I was very lucky to be on the only flight that left Britain on Thursday morning. Now that I've found an internet connection I will try and get back to the regular routine of dishing these chapters out. I will move swiftly onto the end of seventh year... as I'm pretty sure nothing else happens.... but I could be wrong lol. Oh well enjoy.


	37. Tasks

**Chapter 37: Tasks**

Life went on as normal, James and Lily grew even more closer together as not only did their work load increase but so did their time spent together. As Head-Boy and Head-Girl, they were always together, patrolling in the corridors, studying together and eating together. For the later two they weren't without their other friends. Peter, Remus, Sirius and of course Marlene.

Lily seemed to be having a huge effect on James, even with his added responsibility he was much more mature and thought before he did anything. If someone (mainly a Slytherin) insulted him, then he would actually either turn and walk away, or talk to them instead of pulling out his wand and hexing them. Sirius was the same, although he was forever moaning that nothing exciting was happening any-more, he accepted his best-friend's change by changing himself. He was still reckless and sometimes did things without thinking but there were small subtle changes.

He almost gave Professor McGonagal a heart attack once, when she walked into the library to find him wearing glasses and reading a book - the glasses were James' and the book had a comic hidden inside, but to anyone other than Peter who was sitting beside him, it looked like he was actually reading.

With their final exams looming closer, armed with pitchforks and axes, Lily and Remus had taken it upon themselves to motivate everyone else into studying. They set up a small study group in the corner of the library. At first it was just the six of them, but when Mary and Rebecca started to join , which ultimately brought Hester and Lester. Their small study group of six turned in to a study group of about seventy students. The nine Gryffindors found themselves overcome with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff's who had so many more students then they did. They only people who were missing were the Slytherins, but nobody was going to invite them.

Marlene still spent her Sunday nights with Regulus, and although the time they spent in the Room of Requirement was supposed to be spent practising, they dedicated at least half-an-hour to it before sitting on a sofa and discussing the war, families and future plans. By the time April and the Quidditch final game around, Regulus knew more about Marlene then Martyn probably did.

They were playing Slytherin for the final, and were tied equally for points, which James – as usual, was stressing about. He had upped their training to three nights a week and when they weren't training was drawing diagrams on the back of Lily's potion's essay or whispering plays and moves in Marlene's ear as they passed to different classes.

With everything nearly coming to a head, tensions and tempers were getting tested. Not for the first time did Marlene and Sirius have a fight about her Sunday meetings with Regulus. Although Marlene had admitted, that if it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore encouraged her to find the time, she would have given up ages ago.

"Once this match is over, it home free for the next two and a bit months." Regulus said the Sunday before the match.

"Speak for yourself, as soon as the match is over, my three day study ritual goes up to six. I have my NEWTs in less than two months and I'm stressing over Potion Equations and Arithmancy ingredients."

Regulus raised an eyebrow at the glaring mistake but said nothing. Marlene didn't seem to have noticed and collapsed on the sofa before pouring both her and Regulus a cup of tea from the flask Regulus had brought with him.

"So what happens next?" Regulus said sitting down and accepting the cup of coffee.

Marlene looked at him bewildered. "That's a really random conversation starter, I'm going to drink this tea and then go to be..."

"I meant after you graduate, I'm talking about my mother and your brother."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I'll get back to you on that one, I'll see what happens if I try and back out of it. I haven't signed anything yet." Marlene looked hopeful and Regulus shook his head.

"This is my mother we're talking about."

Marlene smiled before standing up. "See you on the pitch.."

Regulus grinned and watched her disappear out the room. To be truthful he was dreading the day she graduated. He felt sorry for the girl who happened to have a Death Eater for a brother. Non of this would have happened if Martyn had been in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. He then thought of his fellow sixth year Barty, who had been asking a lot of questions recently and had been hanging around with Mulciber, Snape and himself more frequently since the year started. His thoughts also went to Peter Pettigrew who he had seen on a few occasions talking to a couple of Slytherins when his normal friends were busy with homework or Quidditch. Talking however was an understatement, Peter didn't talk he suck upped to people, he begged for protection and only said what they wanted to hear. He was a coward and Regulus' brother was too naive too see it. It really didn't matter what house you were put in, it was your beliefs, upbringing (in the case of Regulus) and your personality that set you on your path. Some things were just meant to be.

He turned his thought back to the latest letter from his mother. A letter that asks him – although the way it was written gave the impression that Regulus was being ordered, to invite Marlene round as soon as the holidays started so his mother could meet her. If he didn't invite her, then his mother would send a letter out personally, and his mother's letters were never friendly.

Sighing he picked up his flask and headed out the room. He had at lease two months until he had to ask her. Maybe he could surprise her with it next Saturday. It might give him the edge he needed to win. He dismissed that thought with a small shake of his head, he wouldn't stoop that low.

* * *

"So I've told Regulus that we're using defence strategies 45 and 73, attack formations A and G and ..." James face was priceless and Marlene couldn't help but to laugh at his panic stricken face. "I'm joking James I only told him about our secret weapon."

James looked liked he could cry but when he saw that Lily was fighting back her laughter as well as Remus and Marlene he knew he had been duped. He scowled at Marlene before flopping down on his bed and folded his arms. His face set in a disapproving frown.

"People are stupid," Marlene quoted. "They believe something because they are afraid it is true, or because they want it to be true. You obviously don't want it to be true, therefore you don't trust me."

"No I don't trust Black," said James determinately.

"Cheers mate." Sirius said sarcastically with a smile on his face. He knew James was talking about his brother.

"Honestly James I never breathed a word anyway you were too busy panicking to realise that I said the wrong formations. You really need to calm down. And I know it's our last match against our arch-rivals and we need to be the best and win and not let McGonagal and Gryffindor down and blah-di-blah-di-blah."

James looked slightly taken aback by Marlene's words, it was true he was very high-strung but he was stressed. He had NEWTs to study for, Quidditch, Head-Boy duties and to top it all off Martyn sent him a letter saying that his father had taken a turn for the worse and was now in St. Mungo's. There was only so much and eighteen year old could handle. He knew Marlene had gone through it all and had confided in her, and usually talking to someone helped. This time he didn't feel any different of everything he had going on in his head was stressing him out and nothing could be delegated.

He felt a small hand on his own and smiled at the owner. If Lily had still hated him this year he didn't know how he would've survived. Lily had certainly saved his life this year and he hoped she would continue to save his life in the future.

"Don't worry too much, just take a deep breath and count to ten whenever you feel your getting too stressed and everything will be fine." Lily said smiling reassuringly.

James nodded and took a deep breath, looking everywhere but at his friends – encase they made him laugh, he slowly counted to ten, he got to six and a half when the portrait swung open and a third-year tumbled through sporting a lovely pair of rabbit ears and and fluffy tail to boot.

The thirteen year-old was in tears, he kept trying to hide the ears and tail as he tried to escape to his dormitory but was stopped by a group of concerned fourth year girls.

Sighing, James stood up and with a look at Lily they walked over to where the group was to find out exactly what had happened.

Sirius watched the couple go, his face a mixture of laughter at the poor rabbit-boy and concern for his stressed friend. "We're going to be all right aren't we?" He said to Remus, Peter and Marlene in a very out of character manner.

Remus raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Course we are you big lump." Said Marlene with a grin on her face, she knew exactly how to handle Sirius when he went all sentimental. "Everything's going to fine, take each day as it comes, for instance right now I think we should..." She hesitated and stood up determinately. "Go for a walk. Whose coming?"

Peter shook his head mumbling something about the cold and dark. Remus didn't have to explain his pale face and the full moon in two days time gave him an excuse for most things.

"Just us then." She said smiling and half pulled, half dragged Sirius to the still open portrait without even bothering to shut their books or grab their cloaks.

"One more week." Marlene sang happily as she skipped down the seventh floor and down a flight of stairs hidden behind a tapestry.

Sirius smiled but briefly wondered why Marlene was acting so childlike. He voiced his concern.

She shrugged. "I'm not thinking about anything negative and only focusing on the positive, it's a pretty small list, but it's better then dwelling on Martyn, the order or Dumbledore."

"How is Dumbledore negative?" Sirius asked cautiously, he knew that speaking aloud was a dangerous thing to do, walls had ears, as did portraits and suits of armour.

Marlene glanced around and with a wave of her wand she cast a small spell Sirius didn't recognise. "I'll teach you it sometime, I nicked it off Severus, allows us to speak without fear of being overheard, anyone gets to close and they get a buzzing in their ears."

Sirius nodded both disapprovingly and approvingly, a grimance splayed across his face showing his displeasure at Snape's usefulness. He stood patiently and waited for Marlene to answer his question."

"Has Dumbledore given you any more jobs to do once we graduate?"

Sirius nodded, Dumbledore had indeed called them all – one-by-one, into his office, to explain what they were to do to help the Order. His task was simple, he, James and Lily were to respond to calls for help and assist the ministry in supporting the victims of attacks and consoling those that have come in contact with the Dark Mark. Remus had explained that as soon as he graduates he's going travelling, there was an article in the Daily Prophet a week or so back, telling of a potion for Werewolves that could revolutionise werewolf transformations. Peter was to help Lily, James and Sirius.

Marlene had been given her task today, and wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to do it. She had meant to talk it over with Lily and the boys, but she hadn't had that much time, due to meeting Regulus and James being all stressed.

Taking a deep breathe she sat down on a step and motioned for Sirius to do the same. Once he was seated she gave him a small kiss and delved into her task.

"Dumbledore wants me too..." she struggled to find the words that wouldn't set Sirius off in the wrong way, she didn't want another argument, and she most certainly didn't want him to get angry at Dumbledore. "Get back on friendly terms with Martyn and possible become eyes and ears within Voldemort's inner circle, which I highly doubt is going to happen, but he wants me to try."

She lent he back against a wall and closed her eyes listening to the tell-tale signs of Sirius getting over-protective. But the heavy breathing, or colourful language didn't come, instead he gathered Marlene into a hug and pressed her tightly against his chest.

"I have every faith in you." He whispered into he hair. "I know for a fact that your brother – despite his bad lifestyle choice, loves you to bits and won't let anything happen to you, my brother also wouldn't hurt you, you just have to promise me, you'll come home to me every night."

"Is that an invitation to move in with you?" Marlene asked her eyes glistening with happy tears.

Sirius laughed as he thought back over what he said. "I guess it is."

* * *

A/N: Oh My Gosh, please forgive me, I have no excuse yet i'm going to give the usual, work, lack of internet, work, writers block, work, internet.... :D I've had this chapter finished for a while but I have a split hard-drive and it's residing in my Linux side, and due to my new Portuguese Mobile Internet being random and lot liking Linux i'm having to use windows again, I kept forgetting to transfer the chapter over to windows it also means Internet Explorer and no lovely spelling check. So i apologise for any glaring mistakes, I have checked it a million times but no doubt some will slip by me.

Marlene's people are stupid quote is Wizard's First Rule, from the book of the same name in the Sword of Truth series (A.K.A Legend of the Seeker) by Terry Goodkind.

There was something else but I can't remember all I have running through my head is how annoying this volcano is getting.... can't have been important. Oh well

Ciao


	38. Updates and News

**Chapter 38: Updates and News**

_Martyn_

_Thought I'd write and give you a small update about what's happened over the past few weeks. First things first, we won the cup! Final year and we've done it, I can tell you James is over the moon. I'm so happy and also glad it's over, playing Quidditch and studying for your NEWTs is not a task I recommend doing every year._

_I can't wait for the graduation dinner. I've being doing a lot of thinking lately, and I suppose hanging around with Regulus helps as well (although he's currently not talking to me because I accidentally broke his nose as I elbowed him out of the way in a desperate attempt to catch the Snitch), anyway, as I was saying, thinking about what you said, and I wish to hear more and I'm presuming that's partly what this dinner is about. It is going to be just us right? I don't fancy writing my thoughts into this letter, in case it gets intercepted. _

_I also wish to take you up on the offer to stay in the house, I'll pay rent if you want me to, however my one concern is Alecto Carrow, I was at the house the other day, getting a few notes for my revision for NEWTs and I noticed that my drawers had been searched. I have now locked my room, with a couple of spells and wards, but I'm not sure how adapt Alecto is at Dark Magic and if she'll be able to break them. I assuming it is Alecto as she has a key, although it could be anyone. It's your house and I don't mind what you do with it and who you invite. But my room, is my room, you don't see James or Lily riffling through your drawers (okay so James is a bad example, but we were seven and I won three Sickles for that bet,) so could you please tell your friends to leave my room alone? Thanks._

_There isn't anything else to say really, only that I look forward to seeing you after graduation, let me know the time and date and also which restaurant and I'll be there._

_Marlene_

Marlene put down her pen, and re-read what she had written. With Sirius' approval she had taken Dumbledore's task to heart and started early. The early bird catches the worm; was a favourite saying of Lily's and it came to mind now as Marlene folded the letter and put it in an already addressed envelope. She'll post it in the morning before Double Potions. Looking around the deserted common room, she checked her watch. 02.54, the fire had long since died and everyone else had retired to bed well before midnight. Stretching and stifling a yawn, Marlene contemplated on which dormitory she would go to before finally settling on her own.

It was getting to that stage where she just wanted school to finish, Quidditch was over, all that was left was a long road of studying till their NEWTs. She wanted school to finish so she could completely focus on getting into the Ministry of Magic and helping out the Order. She was getting restless and she knew everyone else felt the same.

Pushing open her dormitory door, she saw that she had the room to herself, both Mary and Rebecca were probably with their respective others.

She had a long day tomorrow, although she only really had four different subjects, all of them were hard going. Arithmancy, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration were all theory based in preparation for their NEWTs, Potions however was self study, perfecting their projects that counted as 60% of their final grade. Setting her alarm clock for just after six, she turned out all the lights and she was a sleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The week had zoomed by and before long it was Saturday again and the 7th year Gryffindors were getting ready for a day in the village. James and Sirius had snuck down to the kitchens early that morning and had arranged for the house-elves to make them up a picnic.

Marlene had managed to convince Lily to put down her books and dress appropriately for the rare May sunshine, although Marlene did have to threaten to throw her sun cream off the top of the tower if she took any longer.

"I'm a red head, I burn easily!" Lily had complained when Marlene finally managed to drag her into the entrance hall – she was still applying cream to her nose.

"I'm Scottish, you don't see me getting worried." Marlene stated, stepping out into the sun and stretching out her arms.

James laughed and after Lily had shot jealous looks at her friend the six of them walked to the gates along with the other students, heading for Hogsmeade.

James and Sirius led the way, ignoring anyone who wanted to speak to them or congratulate them on their win the previous week. Marlene knew roughly where they were heading, seen as she'd lived in the village for at least fourteen years. However when they walked passed her house and further up the mountain, to a small stile, she looked almost as bemused as Lily.

"Over the stile, then a half an hour walk up the mountain." James said as he helped Lily over the stile.

"Up the mountain?" she squeaked looking up at it, then down at her flip-flops.

Remus laughed and with a wave of his wand, had transfigured Lily's flip-flops into a pair of Wellington boots.

Marlene cracked up, "Oh please," she gasped, doubled over with laughter. "Why don't you just transform James, and give her a lift?"

James raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

Marlene shrugged, "Sirius is big enough, I'll ride him."

Five pairs of eyes looked at her and when Marlene realised what she had said she turned a shade of red, bright enough to rival Lily's hair.

"Erm... yeah... up the mountain then?" She stammered, before setting off up the mountain at a brisk walk.

Sirius had gone red as well, but instead of catching up with Marlene, stayed behind everyone else, which left Remus, Peter, James and Lily chuckling in the middle.

Up the mountain they walked, and all of them even the Quidditch players struggled with the climb. At last however they reached a pile of rocks with a narrow fissure. James and Sirius indicated to a flat patch where they set down their bags and conjured picnic blankets and pillows for everyone to collapse on.

Marlene, although still embarrassed managed to meet everyone's eye as she handed out plates and cups. Lily, however couldn't stop smiling whenever she caught Marlene's eye which made Marlene blush again.

"You're looking rather red Marl, sure you don't want to borrow some of my sun cream?" Lily teased as she helped her self to some salad.

Marlene just stuck her tongue out and set about opening some bottles of butterbeer.

After lunch, Remus and Lily fell into old habits, and brought out some books that had escaped Marlene's watchful gaze and started testing each other in preparation for their exams. Peter tried to participate but ended up getting all the questions wrong, and just listening to Remus and Lily fire answers at each other. James, Sirius and Marlene were discussing Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"To be honest, I could just quit school right now and help full time, I'm that desperate to do something." James said quietly so as Lily couldn't hear him.

Sirius nodded in agreement and lay down on the blanket, narrowly missing a sharp rock. "I hate being trapped, not able to help. It's not like we're going to need our NEWTs, working for the Order is a full-time job."

"What happened when Voldemort's gone and the Order gets disbanded?" Marlene asked. "Just thinking about the future," she added when James looked at her curiously.

Sirius shrugged, "Who knows? We might not even be here. . . But ah.. I suppose I could work in the ministry. . . . just for some extra cash. . . ." he added when he saw Marlene's angry look.

"Nice save, mate," James muttered when Marlene had turned around to swat a fly off some éclairs.

"We're all of age, and have been for a year. I'm just getting. . ."

"Broody?" Lily interupted giving her boyfriend a small look that seemed to say _finish your exams or you'll have to answer to me._

"Broody?" Marlene asked puzzled, "Isn't that a term used for woman who are getting ready to settle down? I think restless, is more apt term for Mr. Potter over here."

"Broody fits as well, think of the Order as a child, James wants it so badly he'd do anything for it. Women give up careers for children, James is willing to give up his education for the sake of a war."

"You make it sound like we're joining the RAF." Remus commented and Lily burst out laughing.

The pure-bloods among them gave them blank stares but Lily and Remus ignored them. If they wanted to know what the RAF was, they could look it up.

James looked at his watch. "We should head back down. It'll be dark soon and we have duties tonight," he said, standing up and stretching.

The others nodded in agreement and everyone helped to tidy up. However with wands and magic, it only took two seconds.

The trip back down the mountain was easier than the walk up, it only took them fifteen minutes. As they passed, her house, Marlene had the strangest desire to look up at her bedroom window. There, looking down at them, as though he was waiting for them to pass, was Martyn. As soon as he caught Marlene's eye he Disapparated and Apparated in front of them causing Peter to squeal in fright and hide behind Sirius. Who was glad for the distraction, because he looked ready to fight the older wizard.

"Marl, James, I've been trying to get hold of you. I've been up to the castle and everything."

Marlene kept her face passive whilst James stood protectively in front of Lily and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" he asked, giving Martyn a small glare.

"It's your father." Martyn said, holding us his hands in a gesture of a truce.

James let go of Lily's arm – he had grabbed it when Martyn had Apparated in front of them. "What?" he asked, slightly stunned by the bluntness of Martyn answer.

"The healer's don't think he'll make it though the night. They sent me to get you."

"Why have you been with Charlus?" Sirius asked, still angry. He wasn't too sure about the man that wanted to convert his girlfriend over to the other side.

Martyn turned to Marlene, his palms spread wide, to show he wasn't armed. "Marl, you know Charlus is like a second father to us. I've been updating James via owl, about how his father is doing. I knew what with NEWTs and Quidditch James couldn't have time off, so I've been with Charlus, but I'm afraid. . . ."

"Sirius, it's fine. Martyn's been doing me a favour." James said stepping towards Martyn. "Lily, Remus, Peter, Sirius tell Dumbledore we won't be long, we don't have time to seek permission. Marl come with me, please."

Marlene nodded and walked over to her brother and James. James looked over at Lily.

"Lils, I am so sorry, I would love to have you there but Marl..."

Lily shook her head. "Don't explain, I understand. I'll let the Professors know." She gave them a reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be OK. I love you." She added giving him a small hug and a kiss, before turning and heading back into the village, Remus and Peter behind her.

"Be careful," Sirius said to them both. "We're thinking of you." Marlene nodded and hugged him goodbye, waving as he hurried down the path to catch up with the others.

James was in shock. Lily had said the _L word,_ he however didn't have time to process it before Martyn was pulling them off the road and telling them the Apparation point closest to St. Mungo's.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for the lateness (again) but this is going to be a double whammy, I'm determined to start writing the next chapter now and post them together. I also apologise for the random innuendo in the middle of the story, it just had to be said :D

I've had such a huge writers block for this chapter. I didn't want to write the Quidditch final in as I think it distracts from the main story line, I apologise now if people wanted it in, but there are more pressing matters like Charlus. The letter at the beginning has been written for ages but even as I write this awfully long A/N I still haven't come up with a name for the chapter...

Best go, Pizza is getting cold and chapter 39 awaits :D

Naomi


	39. Words

**Chapter 39: Words**

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked as they walked into the waiting room at St. Mungo's and followed Martyn to where Charlus was.

James didn't answer, he'd been very quiet since they left the others and Marlene had assumed he was thinking about his father.

"Look I know you're probably sick of hearing those three little words, but in these times, those words are going to be heard a lot, you do realise that as soon as..." Marlene trailed off when James turned his head slightly to look at her.

"I'm not thinking about my father." James said sighing slightly. Marlene stared at him and he flinched. "I mean..." he struggled to find the words to describe his thoughts but nothing came out, instead he settled on a name. "Lily."

Understanding washed over Marlene like a wave does on the beach. "Ah, the dreaded L word, when you least expect it can be a right shock to the system."

"You heard her say it?" James said narrowly missing two Healers and a levitating bed as they came round a blind corner.

Marlene nodded, "To be honest I think it's a bit early for both of you, but what's done is done."

"It's just a word." James countered trying to believe his own thoughts, but when Marlene gave him a disbelieving look he admitted defeat. He instead decided to be cocky and arrogant. "I think you're wrong, it's about time she said it, I mean who doesn't love me?"

Again Marlene looked at him. "Don't push it, and don't act out, when we get back tell her how you feel."

They had reached Charlus' room and before James entered after Martyn he turned to Marlene and looked her straight in the eye. "I don't know how I feel."

* * *

Lily was kicking herself, how could one little word make someone feel so... she struggled to find a word to describe how she was feeling. Half of her, wanted James to say it back to her, wanted James to get the hint, that she was telling the truth and that is how she really feels about him, while the other half of her hoped James hadn't heard her say it, as she had probably said at the worst possible time.

She surprised herself never mind Marlene, who gave her a shocked look as soon as she had said it. They had been dating for just under six months and it had just come out. She wasn't even sure Marlene had said the _L word_ to Sirius.

A year ago she wouldn't been seen dead going out with James let alone saying that to him, now with everything that was going on it just came out, on the spur of the moment. Lily flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling what she needed was someone to talk to and with Marlene with James and her sister not talking to her, that left her mother. Grabbing a quill and some parchment from her desk she started writing.

_Mother_

_ How is everyone? I guessing Tuney's told you that she doesn't want to talk to me or see me and that in her own words has disowned me? If she hasn't, then please don't talk to her, that's her decision, I know now that her jealousy had spurred her to take drastic measures. The incident at Christmas two years ago didn't really help._

_ However, I'm not writing these words to talk and moan about my dear sister, instead I need advice. You might want to read this sitting down, and away from father because I already know your reaction._

_ There this boy... (I'll pause whilst you grin smugly to yourself and whisper 'it's about time'). Do you remember me telling you about James Potter? Marlene's childhood friend that spent his spare time following me around and trying to get me to date him. Well I've finally conceded. It was strange, for the majority of sixth year, he was almost like a normal human being, he matured and grew up. I suppose it didn't help that Marlene is currently going out with his best friend, and before you ask no she didn't forget about me, rather invited me into all their conversations. Their band of four became six because Marlene and I started spending our spare time with them. I tolerated James for Marlene, but I ended up seeing the real him. His true colours started shining through and I realised that I actually liked him._

_ We got closer over sixth year (and I regret not telling all this to you over the summer) and when we returned to Hogwarts for our final year it was to find that James Potter, prankster extraordinaire had been given the role of Head Boy, in an effort to put some responsibility on his carefree lifestyle. So our lives were pushed together, the only spare time I had to myself where bedtimes and the rare classes we didn't have together. As Head Boy and Girl we had to set an example and be seen on good terms, working together. Then he asked me out on a date. We went to this lovely restaurant and just spoke about current affairs in this world. Spoke about school and responsibility. It was really lovely and I enjoyed myself._

_ The point I'm making here, is that I need advice, the date was in October and it's now May and I think I may have made a small mistake. I have really enjoyed my time with James, and yes he sometimes reverts to his original ways but he's longer patronizing and arrogant. I can see that he cares for me, and I care for him. Well his father has taken ill, and he and Marlene have gone to visit him, only as they were leaving I said that I loved him. What I said was the truth, and those are my feelings for him, but I'm worried now that it was a little premature. He was going to see his sick father and I land that bomb shell on him._

_ I'm a little worried, Marlene is busy with James and as much as I would love to speak to her, I think I need advice from someone who's gone through it all. You._

_ Please write back, as I am at a loss of what to do._

_ Love Lily_

She put down her quill and reread her letter. She was pleased with how it turned out, a little long winded perhaps, but as far as speaking to her mother about boys, well it was fairly non existent. Everything she felt she needed to say she had put down in words.

She had just addressed the evelope and had placed it in her robe pocket to post after dinner when there was a knock at her door, knowing that it couldn't be Marlene as she either barged in or did some fancy knock. Lily straightened up her already tidy room with a flick of her wand and went to open the door.

A small first year jumped when the door was opened.

"Oh sorry, Miss Evans... Professor McGonagall asked if you and..." the first year hurriedly glanced at a piece of parchment stuffed in her pocket. "Mr Black of Gryffindor, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew would all go down to her office." The first year hastily stuffed the parchment into her robes and grinned up at the red head, obviously proud that she had delivered a message to the Head Girl.

Lily smiled down at the small girl, remembering that her name was Rachel. She stepped out of her room and locked the door behind her.

"Thank you Rachel, you don't have to call me Miss Evans, Lily will do fine. And whatever you do, don't call Sirius and James, Mr Black and Mr Potter, their heads will get even bigger than normal."

Rachel sniggered, and continued up the stairs, disappearing into the first door she came to.

Lily entered the common room, to find Sirius, Peter and Remus all huddled in a corner by the fire. They looked a little lost without James, it looked weird to see three of them. Realising that she was missing James as well, she walked over to the boys to pass on the message.

* * *

James had other pressing matters to attend to. The surprise of Lily saying that word was nothing compared to the shock he got when he entered his fathers private room. His father was asleep, but even asleep it didn't take a Healer to know that he was seriously ill. He was very frail and pale.

James heard Marlene gasp as she entered in behind him. Martyn was already talking to a Healer who looked up when the two teens entered.

"James Potter?" the healer asked coming over to them. James didn't know where to look. His father reminded him, watching his mother slip away and knowing that his father might do the same took all the energy out of him. Ignoring the healer, he went and held his father's hand, sitting at a newly conjured chair, Marlene had thoughtfully provided when she saw James head over to Charlus' bed.

The healer looked stunned at Marlene's boldness of using magic outside school and turned to her with a stern look on his face. "And you are?" He asked rather rudely, he had only be expecting one visitor. As far as he knew, Charlus Potter only had one child.

"Marlene McKinnon, I'm here because James asked me to be here for morale support."

The healer nodded. The fact that she was a McKinnon as well, proved her right to be there. "Martyn, a word?"

Martyn nodded and with a brief look to James, Marlene and Charlus, walked outside with the healer.

As soon as her brother was out of earshot she walked over to James and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do without him?" James muttered. Marlene couldn't answer she just watched the man she loved like an uncle sleep.

"The healer said to prepare for the worst." Martyn said returning to the room and hesitantly placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. He had been expecting her to shrug it straight off, but she accepted it without complaint.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked, "Your letters have been very informative Martyn, however sometimes you went off on a tangent and started sounding too technical."

The healer cleared his throat.

"Your father, in laymen's terms is losing the will to live. That may seem harsh, but there is no other way to put it. The stress your father went through during your mothers death took a huge toll on his health, combined with the surprise news of the death of two of his best friends, his health nose dived."

James sighed, "probably doesn't help that I'm running after D..." James paused remembering who else was in the room. "Well taking my NEWTs this year, is what I meant to say."

Marlene saw her brother's face change when he realised what James was going to say, but fortunately he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, dad." James said, squeezing his father's hand. "I love you." The healer busied himself in checking Charlus' chart just for something to do.

"Tea, James?" Marlene asked, needing something to do.

James nodded and with a nod of her head to Martyn the two of them left James with his father. The healer finding an opening to leave without being dismissed followed them out.

The silence was awkward as the two siblings walked side-by-side to find the cafeteria.

"I got your letter." Martyn said, breaking the silence.

Marlene nodded. She had to be civilised for James' sake. If she lost it with him here, then James would never forgive her. They were here for James, not to settle some differences. Plus she was supposed to be slowly coming round to her brother, for Dumbledore at any rate.

Pretending to be interested in her brothers point of view, when corresponding by owl is easier then being interested when you are talking face-to-face. Almost immediately after she left the room with him. Her Occlumency barriers were up. Not that they would be any use, because she was still quiet rubbish at it.

"How's Regulas?"

"Still not talking to me, it's not my fault, his nose should not have gotten in the way of me and my snitch." Marlene said matter of factly, a faint smile on her lips as she remembered the final Quidditch match of the season.

Martyn laughed, "well when he is talking to you, tell him I say _hi_."

"Will do."

"I must say, Marl, it's a relief to speak to you again, I really have missed you, you-know." Martyn, risking it and pulled his little sister into a hug. "I know it must be hard for you, but I'm here for you."

Marlene kept her tongue. It was definitely harder than she thought. Putting on her poker face, she smiled up at him and excepted the hug, all the while squashing the urge she had to hex him.

* * *

The news came at midnight, written in Marlene's shaking script as she struggled to contain her emotions, she had sent the letter to Hogwarts. Originally addressed to Professor Dumbledore, but knowing that he would pass it on to everyone it applied to.

_ I am writing this short note to let you know that Charlus Potter passed away earlier this evening. James is understandably upset and wishes to remain away from Hogwarts while he can sort things out. I am staying with him to help. Please let Sirius, Remus, Lily and Peter know that we are both fine despite the circumstances and we will be back before the week is out. It will not affect our school work._

_ Marlene._

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chapter has been a long time coming and now prepare yourself for my pathetic excuses... I have now returned from my six month working overseas. When I lasted posted a chapter I believe I was in Portugal. Well since then I moved to spain. Anyway, I'm home and with my new laptop on my.. er.. lap. (It's a MacBook... it's so pretty...) I have for you the last of my double whammy and the first of hopefully what is going to become regular updates. I apologise if things are blotchy, or don't make sense that's my fault and I apologise.

Please R&R (please be nice) and I'll write again soon.

Naomi


	40. Reason

**Chapter 40: Reason**

_Reason (noun)** - **a cause, explanation, or justification for an action or event. The power of the mind to think, understand, and form judgments by a process of logic. (Verb) - think, understand, and form judgments by a process of logic**.**_

* * *

Regulus couldn't believe it. How hard was it to find one Gryffindor seventh year when there were only about eight of them to begin with. He started in all the usual places, the library, the study hall, the great hall. But she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't find his brother or any of his annoying friends either for that matter.

There were roughly about a hundred seventh years, eight of them had currently disappeared off the face of the earth. No wait six of them, for Regulus had just spotted two of them seated at the Hufflepuff table talking to some male twins.

Shaking his head at the lengths he would go to just so he could talk to a girl, he swept his dark hair out of his eyes and walked up to the two Gryffindors amidst a sea of Hufflepuff and the random Ravenclaw.

"Any of you seen McKinnon?" he asked, ignoring the dubious glares he was getting from the majority of the hall. The two girls looked up at him startled. Their companions looked at him as if he was the last to know something everyone else did.

"Marlene is with James, at his fathers funeral." one of them said, she had a scottish accent and Regulus remembered her to be Mary.

Regulus nodded slowly, there had been talk of the poor Potter boy and how he and Marlene hadn't returned from Hogsmeade at the weekend. It would certainly explain why Marlene missed Sunday. Come to think of it he hadn't seen them since Friday dinner time, it was now Wednesday dinner time. Mary and her friend had turned back to their boyfriends, talking in low voices and glancing ever so slyly up at Regulus from under their hair, which had conveniently fallen to hide their faces. Sighing and knowing from experience that he was no more wanted there than a Hippogriff on a rampage, Regulus walked back to his table, only to be met with glares from his class mates.

"You're acting weird mate, what made you talk to the Gryffindors?" Mulciber asked gnawing on a chicken leg. Regulus looked at his fellow Slytherins and shook his head at the disgusting way in which they were eating. He didn't answer instead he took a leg from the plate in the middle of the table, and used his knife and fork to eat around the bone.

"Probably trying to find his girlfriend." Dulaney gaffed spraying chicken around the table, nobody minded as they all were laughing at Regulus' expense. "What's wrong? On a date with your brother? Honestly Black what do you see in her? Sure she's fit and all but she's a Gryffindor." he grimaced and turned up his nose as if being a Gryffindor gave you a bad odour. The table cracked up at Dulaney's facial expression.

"She's pure though." Avery muttered, a bit more refined then his class mates for he had finished what was in his mouth before he started speaking. That shut the table up as they tried to reason what was worse, a pure-blooded Gryffindor or a Muggle-born.

Regulus sighed, they just wouldn't understand. Marlene was a breath of fresh air for him, and yes he had the sneaky suspicion that she was spying on him for Dumbledore, it didn't stop him from liking her, talking to her and wishing that Sirius hadn't gotten to her first.

* * *

It was midnight by the time Marlene had finally convinced James that they needed to return to Hogwarts. That Martyn could deal with anything else and owl James with the details. Lily, Remus, Peter and Sirius had retuned with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore who had also attended the funeral. It was on Professor Dumbledore's suggestion that Marlene had taken charge and forced James to return with them.

James had been like a different person in the wake of his fathers death. In the days following, James had organised everything. Spoken to lawyers, Gringotts, healers. Martyn had offered to do everything, like he had done for his and Marlene's parents but James was insistent. He was the last remaining Potter and he would do this properly. A year spent as Head-Boy and being influenced by Lily's organising nature had certainly been beneficial for him.

The only thing he agreed to allow Martyn to help with, was the sale of the house. He didn't want to keep it. It was too big and brought back too many memories. He would keep the cottage that had been passed down but the house was to be sold. He had signed off on all the papers the only thing Martyn had to do was keep in touch with the estate agents and update James when any news came through. It was only for the next couple of weeks, until James finished his final school year. Sirius had already said he could have the spare room at the flat, just until he finds his feet.

The common room was empty, as it should be at half past midnight on a Thursday morning. Sinking into his favourite chair, he placed his head in his hands and listened to fire crackling weakly in the grate as it started to go out. Marlene was with him, although inspecting two piles of books that had been left on a table.

"You'll never guess what these are." she said conversationally, gesturing to the two piles. James looked up and stifled a yawn. His face was haggard and there were dark rings under his eyes. "It's all the school work we've missed, in Lily's lovely note form, however there is a rather dubious piece of parchment in Sirius' handwriting that looks like it was from a couple of Muggle Studies lessons."

James nodded and ran his hands through his hair. "We can't have missed that much, could we?"

"We've missed three whole days of lessons and with our exams in less than three weeks."

"Is that it? Three weeks? Damn I thought we had more time." James said leaning back in the chair and rubbing his face. Marlene smiled and walked over to James, placing her small hand on his shoulder, she sat on the arm of the chair and looked into the dying embers of the fire.

"Yep in a bout five weeks, all this exam nonsense will be behind us and we'll be able to concentrate on more pressing matters."

"Chasing Death Eaters down alleyways and launching police cars at them."

"Getting into the Ministry of Magic."

"Marrying the woman I love..." James trailed off and although he couldn't hear it, he was pretty sure Marlene had just raised her eyebrows at him. "I've decided, I've always loved Lily, ever since I first met her and unwittingly insulted her best friend, it was fate that you became friends with her. Everything happens for a reason, and I believe that reason is because me and Lils are made for each other."

Marlene said nothing she agreed with the logic behind, everything happens for a reason, but somehow she thought James had it a little bit wrong.

"Not yet, give it a few months, you've been dating for less than six months. Sirius and I have been going out longer than you and we're not ready to tie the knot yet. Partly because of my unfortunate situation of being related to an idiot that believes in old school Pure Blood ethics, but hey, as you say there is a reason why he is my brother."

James cracked a smile, something he hadn't done in a while. "Thank you." he whispered placing a large hand on Marlene's small one, it was still resting on his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Being there and helping me through this. I'm glad we still have this level of friendship even though in first year we sort of split off and pretended not to know each other, started anew with new friends."

"All for a reason," Marlene said smiling. "But seriously? Your welcome, you can be cheesy and soppy sometimes Potter, you know that?"

James grinned and squeezed Marlene hand. "I suppose we better go to bed, are you letting Sirius know your back?"

"Nah, let him suffer, I'll no doubt see him first thing tomorrow."

James grinned and stood up, "Well it's past curfew missus, chop chop."

Sticking her tongue out at him, Marlene grabbed her pile of books and notes off the table before almost skipping up to her dormitory.

James watched her go. She was a truly remarkable young woman, she had gone through so much, and having an uncooperative brother and a headmaster who is eager to end a war didn't help. For everything that had been thrown at her, arranged marriages, deaths and pregnancy. Marlene McKinnon had rose through it all, one of the reasons why James had been able to cope was because he looked back at Marlene and saw her coping. If Marlene hadn't of coped then he would never have been able to do it.

* * *

Regulus couldn't stop looking at her, this silly infatuation with her was getting out of control. Yes he had always harboured feelings for the older student however he also harboured feelings for the Dark Lord and there was the underlying similarity between the two feelings in that he both admired them to the fact that he would go to the edge of the world for them, the feelings for Marlene were a little bit stronger than the pure admiration for her. It was hard to describe, whenever she smiled his heart leapt, he couldn't sleep properly at night without knowing that she was safe. It was silly he knew to hold onto these feelings however he was using all his strength not to rush over there and welcome her back to Hogwarts.

"I know that look." Dulaney said, flicking a cornflake into Regulus' hair and grinning when the sixth year made no attempted to remove it. "It's the same look Snape has on his face whenever he was gazing at Evans from afar."

Avery sniggered, "Regulus has moved on from McKinnon and is now on Evans? I think that's worse, we need to get you a woman Reg."

Upon hearing his name, Regulus looked up at his friends to find his vision hampered by a soggy cornflake on his nose. Flicking it off with a scowl, he stood up – leaving his bewildered friends behind as well as an uneaten bowl of porridge and made his way to his first lesson, a whole half-an-hour early.

Across the hall, Marlene saw him leave. Not for the first time did she feel a pang of guilt when she remembered what she had to do, as well as apprehension. She was eighteen and already planning on something she may later regret. She thought back to her conversation with James the night before. She couldn't sleep instead she spent the night catching up on what she had missed in her lessons, there wasn't a lot. This close to the exams they were just reviewing old material. The professors seemed to have exhausted all their new material and lessons were instead dedicated to revision.

"Everything happens for a reason," she muttered half to herself.

"What was that babe?" Sirius asked, his mouthful of sausage.

Marlene smiled and tore her gaze away from the Slytherin table, instead she grinned at her friends. "My reason for being friends with you crazy people, is that I myself am stark raving bonkers."

"Charming," James muttered and tried to feed Lily a strawberry.

"James, do you mind? I'm trying to read this letter from my mother." Lily said using her elbow to restrict James and the strawberry.

Lily's initial shock at telling James she loved him had worn off, and when they met again at Charlus' funeral, it seemed to have been forgotten, they were themselves again there was no awkward hug or strange silences, even now back at Hogwarts James and Lily seemed to have fallen straight back into their normal routine. They even had rounds scheduled for last period when they both had a free slot. The letter from her mother however, was the advice she had asked for at the weekend, and taking it to heart, Lily decided to try her luck during rounds. It was time to see what James Potter really felt about her.

* * *

"Are you going to let me explain or are you just going to stare at me as if I grown an extra head?" Marlene said, crossing her arms and giving Regulus a gaze that was just as piercing as the one he was giving her.

"The Dark Lord doesn't wait for explanations." Regulus said still watching her.

Her eyes opened in disbelief. "Wow you really do idolise him, don't you?"

"I've just been brought up to value his logic and reasoning."

"I've been brought up to follow Pride of Portree, but you don't see me dropping my education to go and join them in their quest to dominate the league tables." Marlene sighed, "Just be careful, don't get in so deep, you can't get out."

"That's what you and you're friends are for."

Marlene smiled sadly, "I don't think it works like that hun, sorry."

"Bummer," Regulus said and looked like he had more to say when the tapestry covering the hidden staircase was pushed aside and a gaggle of first years pushed their way through heading for lunch, causing Regulus and Marlene to move very close together so that the first years could get by. It wasn't just first years however, as soon there was a small, annoyed cough from the top of the stairs.

"Did I walk into something?" James asked as he walked down the stairs and glared meaningfully at Marlene.

"What you see is what you get," Regulus said with a smirk.

Marlene blushed, "its not actually what it looks like, look Regulus I'll see you later. Lunch James?"

Regulus scowled at being interrupted but nodded, and watched as Marlene grabbed James' hand and dragged him out into the main corridor below.

"We had to move aside to let the first years past." Marlene said as they headed down the main staircase.

"Look I won't pretend, but we're all concerned and we know Dumbledore's asked you and what not, but you can say no, if you don't want to do it then, just say so. Marl, once you go in there, there's no coming out unless it's in a coffin."

"Call me optimistic, or stupid beyond a doubt, but I have faith in Dumbledore and the Order. I'll be alright. You've said it yourself, everything happens for a reason."

"You can't rule your life, thinking that every turn you take, was meant to happen, we live our own lives. We control our own destiny." Marlene was silent as she pondered James revelation. James hadn't finished. "Let Sirius know what happened back there, if one of those first years blabbed, then imagine how Sirius is going to feel."

"It was completely by accident, that we met. I was on my way to lunch and he was on his way back to Charms." Marlene replied as they took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Who was on his way back to Charms?" Peter asked, ever nosy and ever wanting to be involved.

"Regulus," Marlene said without blinking. Sirius scowled, as he did most times his brother or the Dark Side (as he called it) was mentioned.

"What did the Fluffy Eater in-training want this time?" Sirius asked swapping Peter's already overflowing plate with his empty one, just to save him plating him some food up.

Marlene frowned, she didn't actually know why he had asked her into the hidden staircase. He never got around to saying much, and then James and the first years interrupted. Marlene shrugged, "It was only in passing, we ended up against the wall instead as the bell rang and first years came streaming through."

Sirius blinked and missed his mouth causing him to drip gravy onto his white school shirt. "Damn... up against the wall?"

"Yeah like this," she stood up and motioned for James to follow suit. Pushing him up against the wall of the great hall, she went up against him and looked back over her shoulder. "Like this. That corridor is very narrow so I can understand it probably looks a bit dodgy, but it was all innocent promise."

"Marl, I think you're digging a little bit too much here, you're just making it worse." James said, a little bit uncomfortable at being pushed up against the wall.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked arriving at the wrong moment.

James blushed and pushing Marlene away, he straightened up his robes and sat down sheepishly next to Lily. "I have a reason," he exclaimed but Lily just laughed.

"It's fine, no need to explain," she said helping herself to some carrots.

Marlene grinned and sat back down next to Sirius. "So as you can see, it was completely harmless, however to random passers-by, it could've been taken the wrong way."

Sirius just nodded, "just be careful please babes, I don't like this task you've got to do, but i'm not complaining, as I've said just make sure you come home to me every night."

* * *

Regulus sighed, he'd had the perfect opportunity to say what he wanted to say, but Potter had to come and spoil it. He had finally manage to find the courage to invite her to dinner, during the summer holidays. He reasoned that he had nothing to lose – however he didn't even get that far. Placing his head down on the counter, narrowly missing the open flame of his potion. He sighed again, he'd have to catch her later.

A/N: Hello, so funny story. Did I ever tell you about my hamsters James and Sirius? Well I got home from Spain to find James a little fatter than normal and liking his food and also missing a finger. We have now renamed him Peter... funny thing is, it was Sirius who bit the finger off...

See aren't I good? Uploaded another chapter in a matter of days. The random dictionary definition at the top is something I'm gonna start doing, (might, it could be that next chapter I completely and utterly forget.)


	41. Rat Tales

**Chapter 41: Rat Tales**

Life continued on, and things were slowly returning back to normal – well as normal as they could be, considering the circumstances. Regulus had tried on two more occasions to ask Marlene to dinner, but she was either always running from class to class, or flanked by her annoying friends.

In no time at all, it was June and there was a sudden change in the atmosphere in Hogwarts, all of a sudden, nobody saw any fifth or seventh years, mucking around, hanging out, playing cards. There was a sudden stampede, when the library doors opened and a lot of houses lost points for students being caught out of bed, and wondering around the library after curfew.

Even James and Sirius had stopped strutting around, and buckled down. Sirius, was actually studying as well, (but his friends, just saw that as an excuse to spend time with them, as if he didn't study then he wouldn't see them.)

Exam schedules were rolled out, and a few seventh years were admitted to the hospital wing for stress related illness, despite the exams not even starting yet.

On the day of their first exams, the eight Gryffindors, trudged down the stairs, and sat staring at their plates. James and Sirius were unusually quiet, Lily and Remus had their noses in books, trying to swot up on last minute facts, Marlene, sat staring into space. Rebecca and Mary – unable to take the silence of their fellow Gryffindors, drifted over to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, to find their boyfriends and Peter, ate.

"How can you eat?" Sirius asked, as he watched Peter shovel, eggs and sausages into his mouth.

"I get hungry, when I'm nervous," Peter mumbled, his mouth full.

"You're always hungry," James said, fiddling with his gold watch. His seventeen birthday present from his father.

"Peter, you don't have any exams today," Marlene pointed out, it was true that they had Transfiguration today, and Peter wasn't in that class.

Peter stopped eating and glanced at his friends. "Oh," he shrugged and continued to eat. "I'm nervous for you guys..."

His friends let out a soft little laugh before returning to what they were doing.

The truth was, that Peter Pettigrew wasn't worried about his exams at all. In fact he hadn't even started thinking about N.E., his first exam wasn't until Wednesday with Potions. His worry intensified when he was left alone after breakfast. He stayed with his friends for as long as he could, but then at half past nine, when they got called in for their exam, Peter was alone.

"Hello Pettigrew," said a voice from behind him. Peter jumped, squeaked and scurried over to a statue – well that's what he tried to do, if he hadn't of tripped on his laces.

There was a tittering of laughter as a few stragglers laughed at his misfortune. Peter got up and whirled around, standing behind him was Barty Crouch, and Maverick Mulciber. Crouch was a sixth-year and obviously skipping class, whilst Mulciber was a seventh-year, who Peter knew didn't take Transfiguration.

"We've got a bone to pick with you Pettigrew," said Mulciber under his breath, before he stepped forward and helped the shivering seventh-year up. "Are you okay, there, Peter, that was a nasty fall. Do you want to see Madam Pomfrey?" he then asked, raising his voice to get rid of the onlookers.

Crouch grinned.

Peter shook his head, "I'm fine thank you," he said, his voice betraying how worried and scared he was. He shot a fleeting look at the closed doors to the Great Hall, wondering if his friends would appear in the nick of time to save him.

But they were in an exam for the next two hours, and there was nobody around to protect him.

"Nonsense," said Mulciber with a sly grin. "Come on, lets sit you down."

Still holding Peter by the arm, he marched him down the stairs to the dungeon, and slipped into an empty room, that was devoid of any furniture.

Crouch followed behind them, shut the door and conjured up three armchairs, which he placed so two of them had their backs to the door, blocking the third chair.

Mulciber, pushed Peter into the chair facing the door, and took a seat opposite him.

"Barty, here, is quiet the student. Twelve O. apparently, but he won't tell us how he got them,"

Crouch grinned, and sat down next to Mulciber.

Peter couldn't take it, he had no idea what they wanted, he knew they had been looking for him, trying to get him on his own. But Peter had stuck to his friends for protection.

"You know, Potter and his little gang, aren't the strongest lot out there, they're not going to be able to protect you forever," Mulciber said, clasping his hands together and sitting back.

Peter knew exactly what his friends, would do in this case. They would, come up with something witty to say, call Mulciber a name, like Mulberry or something, and then hex their way out. Knowing what his friends would do, and actually doing what his friends would do, however were two different things, and Peter was certainly not brave enough to do the latter. Think, all he wanted, but actually pick up his wand and risk hurting himself, was something he couldn't not do, instead he did the only thing he was good at.

"What do you want?" he simpered.

Crouch laughed, and Mulciber smiled. "Patience, we operate on a reward system, you do something for us, we do something for you,"

"What will you do for me?" Peter asked, still shaking, he wished he could just transform there and then, become a rat, and scamper out, with his tail between his legs.

"We won't hurt you," said Crouch, with a look in his eye, that told Peter he couldn't be trusted, especially when Crouch stuck his tongue out, like a lizard.

Peter whimpered, but didn't say anything.

Mulciber, seemed to take Peter's silence as acceptance, for he leaned forward, waving a wand over his shoulder, he muttered a spell, that Peter recognised as one Marlene and Lily used a lot, and wondered how a Slytherin like Mulciber got his hands on it.

"_Muffliato,_" he smiled at Peter and told him what he was suppose to do.

* * *

Peter wasn't at lunch, which only worried his friends, slightly. Their Transfiguration theory had gone alright, James was beaming. Transfiguration had always been his best subject and with their practical on the way, they had more things to worry about, than their friend who missed lunch, despite him being a person that never misses a meal.

There was a commotion at the other end of the Gryffindor table, a lot of screams and people leaving the the table with a hurry. Something small was moving quickly towards, them scurrying on four legs. James, Sirius and Marlene shared a look – Lily and Remus, were once again, absorbed in their books, James grabbed an a jug from the table, and evaporated all the water, then with precise timing, that only a Chaser could have, slammed the jug down on the table, trapping the small creature in it.

He then turned the jug the right way up and the three of the peered inside.

"Wormtail?" James asked, using the nickname so as not to give Peter away, but the rat just scurried around the jug, scratching at the edge, trying to get out.

"Thank you for catching it, I was worried then," came a voice from behind them and a fifth-year smiled. "It's my fork," he explained, slowly taking the jug from James. "There was a question in our O.W.L paper, about transfiguring items, into animals, and I just know I failed, and then my friend said, it might be in the practical as well, so I was practicing, only my hamster, turned out to be more rat like."

Sirius and James exchanged another glance.

"If it was Wormtail, then why would he be trying to run away?" Marlene pointed out.

The fifth-year looked at the three of them. "I can assure you, this is my fork and not your lost pet. Look at it's tail." The three, seventh-years peered into the jug once more, and sure enough, instead of a normal straight rats tail, it split off into four prongs, almost as if his tail was a folk.

"You can get marked down for that you know," Sirius said straightening up and smiling at the fifth-year.

The fifth-year's face wrinkled. "I'm so going to fail! My mother with kill me!"

James straightened up too and smiled. "He's also a kind of gold colour, Marlene's rat's more light brownish. Sorry, she's been worried sick about her pet," he let go of the jug and smiled. "Good luck," he added when the fifth-year walked back to his friends, his shoulders slumped.

Marlene threw a bread roll at James. "My rat? Cheers, for that image," she shuddered, "anyway, you've seen him transform enough times, shouldn't you know what he looks like by now?"

"Er, I'm a stag, I can only see yellow and greens," James pointed out, although he wasn't sure, why he was defending himself. "I guess I'm more worried about Peter missing lunch, then originally discussed.

"He'll be fine, but it won't help your secret if you pounce on every four legged rodent that runs this way," Marlene pointed out, still trying to get the image of Peter, being her pet, out of her head.

"That was quiet a coincidence though," Remus muttered. He and Lily had watched, from behind their books, deciding to let the Head Boy deal with it on his own.

"What's he got planned for the day anyway? You think he'll be studying for Potions on Wednesday?" Lily asked, putting down her own book and helping herself to a hard boiled egg.

"I doubt it, he'll be keeping out of trouble," James said before their talk turned to their Transfiguration practical.

* * *

Peter was doing the complete opposite of what James said he was doing, although he had taken to the dungeons, in his Animagus form. He was currently scurrying around Professor Slughorn's private store room, looking for a few potion ingredients, Mulciber had asked him to collect. As he hid behind a bottle of pickled Rat's Tails. He stopped and considered his options.

He could stay here, at least until his friends were out of their exam, but he was hungry and he knew Mulciber would find him and kill him, and Peter quiet liked being alive. He was a rat, obviously and could blend in quiet well, but he'd have to stay a rat for a very long time, and people would notice his disappearance, which would cause an uproar, unless he faked his death... no, extreme circumstances only was that one and beside, so far, all Mulciber wanted was a couple of potion ingredients, it wasn't that bad, and if it could guarantee, Peter's safety in the upcoming war his friends were dragging him into, then he'd do it.

Realising he couldn't do much more, in his rat form. Peter, scurried to the floor and transformed back to human form, before grabbing the things he needed. Hiding them in his robes, he opened the store room door, slowly and peaked out. Slughorn's office was empty, Slughorn obviously teaching a class. Tiptoeing rather heavily to the door, Peter slipped out and pelted down through the corridors, to the room, where Crouch and Mulciber were waiting.

* * *

"If Peter doesn't turn up for Dinner, then we'll send out a search party," James said, once they had all met up under the tree in the grounds, after their Transfiguration practical. James, being a Potter and at the other end of the alphabet compared to his friends, was last out.

"Uhuh," said Marlene, staring off into the distance. Everyone else nodded in agreement, worrying about their missing friend.

Marlene was staring at a figure that was slowly walking towards them. It had come in the direction of the Greenhouses, and was with a bunch of other students.

As some of them came closer, Marlene recognised them as Slytherins, and Marlene guessed the one that was heading towards them was Regulus.

She stood up, and without saying anything to her friends, walked over to intercept the figure.

She was right, it was Regulus and she barely had time to utter a greeting, when he beat her to it.

"Mother wants to meet you," he said stunning both himself and Marlene at his bluntness.

"Okay," Marlene said, surprising him again. Marlene reasoned that if she met Regulus' mother, then she would be fulfilling Dumbledore's wish to get closer to Regulus and her brother. If she could get inside, then she could help bring Voldemort's operation down, by supplying information. It was dangerous, but with her contacts it wasn't impossible.

"You will?" Regulus asked, his eyebrows raised, he was unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"Yep, I'm meeting Martyn, straight after graduation, so sometime after that?" Marlene didn't want to stray away from her friends for too long, the longer she was away, the more questions they would ask. Despite them knowing she was on Order business, it didn't stop Sirius and James being nosy.

Regulus nodded. "We'll probably get a message to you via, Martyn then."

Marlene raised an eyebrow at the usage of _we'll_ but didn't say anything.

"How did Transfiguration go?" Regulus asked trying to be polite as they made their way back to where Marlene's friends we're still sitting.

"It was okay, I think I passed, but I'm not sure." Marlene sighed and said the thing that had been niggling the back of her mind. "Look I'm sorry, I keep ditching the... you know. It probably looks like I've been avoiding you, but I've been busy studying. Whole future rests in the next two weeks you know?"

Regulus nodded. "Well see you around then," he said and left quickly with out an explanation. Marlene turned and saw Sirius glaring at the retreating back of his brother, and the reason became apparent.

* * *

A/N: Ploughing on here, hopefully it will make sense, this chapter was Peter orientated, because , although it is a story of Marlene and Sirius it also explores what i think happens in the war. And now for my apology...

I know I've become the very thing I hate, not updating in ages and the major excuse is that I had a huge writers block and in order to write through that block, I wrote chapters that come in the future, in order to help me. I wrote the final chapter, (well the start) and things started clicking into place, and then I was playing with my hamsters and this chapter was born, written in the space of an hour. Proof read before me going out and performing in a show I'm in, and will be posted when I get home.

So, sorry about that and please don't kill me if updates aren't as regular, also please R&R ideas are welcome I know what happens in the story don't worry, it's getting there that's the problem :D


	42. Understanding

**Chapter 42: Understanding**

Sirius stopped at the door, he brought a hand up to the wood, a hand that had been curled into a fist, for the majority of the year, and knocked.

He swallowed and wiped his sweaty palms on his robes, he was nervous and after what seemed like an age and no answer had come from the other side of the door, he turned and was just about to head down the spiral staircase when at last the door opened.

"Come on in Mr. Black," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

Sirius grimaced, it was one thing to think about what he was doing, but another to actually go through with it. Taking a deep breath, his hands curled into fists once more and he stepped into the Headmasters office. Immediately he felt calm, even before he had sat down, his shoulders had relaxed, his hands were no longer balled up into fists and he felt himself smiling at the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster he had looked up to for the last seven years.

"Have a seat, Sirius, I'm sorry about the earlier delay, I was reading a rather intriguing chapter in my book and I just had to find out what happened, before I answered the door," Dumbledore said, patting a book that was open on the table.

Sirius didn't say anything, he just sat down, his hands resting lightly on his knees, some of his nervousness had returned, but he was feeling a lot calmer.

"Well?" Dumbledore prompted when Sirius hadn't said anything. "I don't want to be pushy, but I don't want to keep you from your exams either."

"It's only Muggle Studies," Sirius said with a dismissive wave, finding his voice at last he continued. "I'm actually here to ask you something, it's be bothering me for a while now."

"And is the main reason for you spending hours on end, camped outside my stone gargoyle?" Dumbledore asked lightly, a smile on his face.

Sirius blushed. It was true he'd spent the last two weeks, the whole two weeks he was meant to be studying for exams, working up the courage to talk to Dumbledore, he was running out of time and the matter at hand was effecting his sleep, and his ability to transform.

"It's about Marlene," he said, startling both himself and Dumbledore with his bluntness.

"You're wondering why, I chose her for such a daunting task, and not you or James?"

Sirius could only nod. Not for the first time he was amazed at how Professor Dumbledore, could understand them and make them feel at ease whenever they needed him. It was like he read their minds with his twinkling yet piercing blue eyes.

"While it's true that you are both equally suited for the task I gave Marlene. However James has no connections and you understandably broke off any connections you had when you ran away. Marlene has been put in an unfortunate situation, that together we have managed to spin a positive on to it."

"Yes that's how she and James described it, but what I don't understand is why you agreed to put her in danger!"

"My dear boy, I believe that Marlene is in no more danger then you and I are walking down London, shouting to the world that we hate Voldemort."

Sirius frowned, "then she's in danger?"

"Would you ever walk down London shouting that you hated Voldemort." Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No that's suicide," Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, then, Marlene is a smart young woman, she knows what to do if she ever finds her self in danger."

"I know, and when she first told me, I understood, I really did, but now with it getting nearer I'm worried. I know that her brother would never hurt her. But Voldemort... how can one woman bring him down?"

"Sirius, Marlene isn't trying to single-handedly save the world, that is too much to expect from one person and I would never put that onto anyone, let alone an eighteen year old, just out of school. Have you ever heard the expression, keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Sirius nodded. "You've said it your self, Martyn will keep her safe, and as will Regulus."

"Regulus? What's he got to do with this?"

"I believe both your brother and Marlene's brother have made some terrible decisions in their past and if Marlene can at least convince them, they are on the wrong side, then Voldemort side weakens and ours grows stronger."

"But Voldemort doesn't take too kindly to traitors."

"To him, they aren't going to be traitors, they are still going to be loyal... in his eyes." Dumbledore said almost cautiously as if he was judging Sirius to be trustworthy with this news.

To Sirius however, Dumbledore's plan made sense. Imagine fighting Voldemort and his army of followers that weren't loyal to him. "Marlene's finding and removing weak links, it's ingenious."

"So now do you understand? Dumbledore asked warmly and Sirius felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Marlene is my eyes and ears, truth is that she'll never even meet Voldemort, she'll just be a supporter, she'll never have to do anything, well for lack of a better word. Evil. She'll still have her job in the Ministry and she'll also attend Order meetings, only those whom Marlene wishes to tell will know what I have asked her to do."

Sirius nodded. "Thank you Professor, you have no idea how much it means to me that you told me, and I promise that what has been said in here will be between us."

Dumbledore returned the nod and picked up his book. "Now I believe you have an exam to take and I need to find out if George and Timmy, will ever learn to trust, Anne, Julian and Dick.

Sirius managed a smile and left Dumbledore to his book. He had given Marlene permission before, but now he fully understood the intent of what she was meant to do, and that Dumbledore was so sure of her safety, he felt so much better. Realising that he was late for his exam he took the spiral staircase at a run, and hurtled out of the entrance almost knocking over Professor McGonagall with a stack of reports.

"Mr. Black, please watch where you're going!" she exclaimed as Sirius shouted an apology over his shoulder before hurtling round the corner.

* * *

"That boy has no sense of time," Marlene muttered as she paced the entrance hall. The rest of the seventh years who were taking Muggle Studies had already entered the Great Hall, the doors left open for a few stragglers that were running because they had overslept.

"If he misses it, he misses it Marls, there's no point hanging around here for him, you'll see him at lunch." Lily said, she and Remus were sitting on the marble staircase quizzing each other for the Arithmancy exam they had after lunch.

Marlene was about to come up with a response, when Lily let out a strangled yell as Sirius hurdled down the stairs. Launching himself over Remus and Lily, he waved and grinned at Marlene before slowing to a walk.

"I'll explain over lunch," he called over his shoulder as he calmly walked into Great Hall. As is head turned to face forward again, he paused, and turned back. Looking at someone behind Marlene, his face fell from his calm demeanor to one that suggested he was struggling to find the right words. "I... I trust you," he called. Marlene, Lily and Remus all looked to where Sirius was looking. "You... you look after her!" Without another glance at Marlene, he slipped into the Great Hall and found an empty table, muttering an apology as Professor Quirrell handed him his exam.

Marlene glanced at Lily and Remus, they were as confused as she was. Who was Sirius talking to and where had he been?

* * *

Regulus had ducked behind a suit of amour. Had his brother completely lost it? And what did he mean, by "I trust you?" What did he trust him with? Regulus shook his head, surely the pressures of his exams, graduation and the Dark Lord were getting to his brother.

Footsteps broke his musing and he watched as Marlene and two of her friends, the pale one and the red haired, Regulus was terrible with names, head out into the bright June sunlight to spend their morning in the grounds. Stepping out from behind the armour, he quickly followed the Gryffindors down the staircase and managed to tap Marlene on the shoulder before she could wander off too far.

"Regulus?" she said surprised when she turned around, she looked ready to say more but Regulus could see a sort of understanding in her eyes, as if she had just worked something out. She turned back to her friends. "I'll see you at lunch," she said and Regulus couldn't help but notice the slight nod she gave in his direction.

"But we need to study!" the red-head exclaimed and Regulus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I'll be fine, go on," she turned back to Regulus and smiled. "What's up?"

"Have you and Sirius broken up?" he asked bluntly and Marlene noticed the look of hope that flashed in his eyes.

"What? No, Sirius and I are fine, we're not going to be breaking up anytime soon. I hope," she added under her breath. "What was the main reason you wanted to talk to me."

Regulus stalled, to be fair there wasn't really anything to say, he had been heading to the library when his brother had called on him, he then followed Marlene and her friends to ask why Sirius had given him his blessing.

"What did Sirius mean, he trust me?"

Marlene shrugged. "Brotherly love?" she asked but Regulus scowled. "Sirius' mind works in mysterious ways, half the time I have no idea what he's thinking, only that it's a miracle that he's thinking."

"That's harsh... but true," he said with a soft smile. Marlene smiled as well in which Regulus heart almost melted with joy. He'd really have to get his feelings in check.

"Look, seen as you are here, final exam is this afternoon, therefore three days of doing nothing before the end of term. Fancy getting together and practising, I have my dinner with Martyn next week and I'm a little out of sorts."

"Start this evening?"

"All the seventh-years are getting together to have a little soiree in the Great Hall, Lily, James and the seventh-year prefects organised it, we've got snacks from the kitchens, decorations, just a little pick me up, and celebration of sorts for staying alive this past seven years."

Regulus raised an eyebrow at the strange choice of words, but he nodded all the same, the seventh-years always seem to have a little something, he remembered last years lot had got permission to hit the town.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Marlene asked, bringing Regulus out of his thoughts.

"Unlike some people, I have class. Schools not over for the rest of the school till Friday. Exams all week, not as strenuous as next year mind, but still, you remember what sixth years like."

"Tomorrow evening then? Normal place, I can help you study afterwards."

Regulus grinned. "Sounds like a date."

Marlene raised an eyebrow, and Regulus could've sworn he saw a flash of anger, but it was gone, controlled. "Be careful what you say, some people might not understand the innocence of what you just said."

Regulus nodded and Marlene made to turn away. "Look I would stay, but Lily is right, Arithmancy later on and it's no walk in the park."

"Sure, sorry to intrude on your day of studying," Regulus said as he watched Marlene, walk back to where her two friends had their noses behind their books.

* * *

It was becoming a common occurrence not to see Peter at lunch, he always showed up for dinner, explaining that he slept in, or was doing something that made the rest of his friends leave him alone. However when Peter graced them with his presence, that afternoon he was welcomed with open arms.

"Wormtail mate, we thought you had either gotten lost, or on one of those random diets, neither of which could be true, as you know this school as well as we do and you love food too much, to diet." James said as Peter sidled in beside him.

Peter shuddered at the thought of giving up food. "I was studying," he muttered, which was partly true, he very much wanted to say what had been going on over the past two weeks whilst his friends had been busy in exams, but he kept quiet, they would never forgive him.

"Studying for what, after the girls and Remus' exam this afternoon, we're free agents."

"I'm having to resit Potions." Peter said softly and his five friends nodded in sympathy. Their potion NEWT was done individually and halfway through the exam, there was a loud bang, and a yelp of pain. All eyes suddenly turned to Marlene, who was looking as bewildered as the rest of the Hall. Then they noticed Peter. With being left to his own devices, Peter had flaked and forgotten everything, he managed to melt his cauldron and his table, and the potion was on it's way to seeping through into the dungeons, when Professor Slughorn managed to clean it up. It was an instant fail and Peter was escorted to the Hospital Wing a bumbling wreck.

"That's nice of them to give you a resit, when is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Peter stammered, just thinking about the resit made him nervous and the fact that where he had sat down for lunch, he had a perfect view of the Slytherin table, in which a few of them were glaring at him.

"Well tomorrow morning, we'll help you study, we'll all relax tonight and study with you tomorrow." Sirius said, helping himself to another slice of quiche.

"You will?" squeaked Peter.

James laughed. "'Course we will, you big rat, that's what friends are for, you're here for us, and we will be there for you."

Peter smiled, despite the guilt he felt at helping the Slytherins, but there was no-one to protect him, in his mind the only option was to help them or face the consequences, and Peter Pettigrew didn't like consequences.

"How did your exam go?" Lily asked and Peter was glad of the change of subject.

"It was so easy, loads of questions then a foot long easy on how a muggle item works, I chose Motorbikes," Sirius added puffing out his chest in pride.

James nodded. "Same, after all that work we did tripping out Sirius' motorbike last year, I think we did pretty well."

"I have yet to see this motorbike," Marlene mused aloud and ultimately regretted it.

"What? Have I not shown you it yet, Marls, oh that'll change, I'll take you for a ride. We'll start of slow of course, maybe just round London, then into the countryside, and then the air," he spread his arms dramatically almost whacking the fifth year he was sitting next to.

As his friends laughed and joked, Peter couldn't help wondering what he was getting into. He'd been friends with James and everyone for ages, ever since the first evening when they saved him from the lake when Mulciber 'accidentally' pushed him in, a payment he repaid by accidentally throwing up in Sirius' hat. And now was he about to throw it all away because of his own safety? He forced himself to think about other things, he was sure what he was doing was right and they'd all be saved sooner or later.

* * *

The evening couldn't come soon enough. With the exams finished and dinner over, the small band of prefects (the other years had pitched into help as decorating the great hall was too much for seven prefects, James and Lily to handle,) got started on decorating the hall whilst the other seven years, returned to their common rooms. The boys relaxed nonchalantly, whilst the girls treated this as a big thing, and ran round their rooms, even going so far as to enlist the other years and sometimes the other houses, to achieve the look they wanted.

Mary and Rebecca had yet again taken over their bathroom, so with Lily helping down stairs Marlene used the head girl bathroom for a quick change before joining Sirius and Peter down in the common room, where Sirius was attempting to teach Peter the dangers and uses of Giant Hogweed sap.

"So why were you late for Muggle Studies?" Marlene asked as Sirius had reached a barrier in teaching Peter.

"I had to talk to Dumbledore," Sirius said living it at that.

"Okay," Marlene said and was about to start a conversation with the first year she had sat down next to when Sirius sighed dramatically.

"Okay, you dragged it out of me, you're so, good at persuading people to spill their darkest secrets."

Marlene raised an eyebrow, she did nothing of the sort.

"I was asking why Dumbledore had chosen you to...er...clean his socks."

The first year looked confused as did Marlene until Sirius gave her a glare.

"Yes the socks, well what did he say?"

"Well he said that you had connections and that you're not in danger... of his smelly socks." he added just to be sure the first-year didn't understand.

"Yes because... nope can't come up with a stupid code for that sorry, Rachel, Sirius is being silly." Marlene said turning to the first-year.

Rachel shrugged and the moment she saw her friend come through the portrait hole, ran over and the two of them disappeared up the girl's staircase.

"So you're okay with me washing Dumbledore's socks then?" Marlene asked with a slight grin.

"Yes and I meant what I said before, I'm fine as long as you come home to me every night." Sirius replied with a cheesy smile.

Peter coughed, to remind them that he was still there. He didn't want things to get all mushy when there was no-one else around. But he didn't have long to wait as Remus, James and Lily all traipse through the portrait hole.

"Gentleman, and Marlene," James said as he flopped down onto the sofa next to Marlene. "Would the boys care to join Remus and myself up in the boudoir so they can help us pick out our outfits for tonights shindig."

Sirius and Peter glanced at each other before bursting out laughing at James' choice of words.

As the four boys left to go up to James' room, Lily motioned for Marlene to follow her to hers.

"They're up to something, someone mentioned in passing how they were going to miss the boys and they're pranks and James got all glassy eyed and practically ran to where Remus was helping Hector Bagcroft hang up streamers, and they spent half the time discussing things at length in a whisper."

"So," said Marlene raiding Lily's cupboard for something her friend can wear. "It's understandable, maybe it's a good thing, one last prank before they start growing-up and becoming responsible adults."

"Hmmm, I suppose one little one couldn't hurt," said Lily shaking her head vigorously at the emerald green dress with the bright yellow flower on the front, Marlene had found stuffed at the bottom of the cupboard.

"There we are then, for seven years they been entertainment when times have gotten too hard... mainly at ours or the Slytherin's expense, but still, let them go out with a bang. They deserve it, they've gone the whole year without anything." Marlene said bringing out the same emerald green dress, but without the flower.

"Where did you find that?" asked Lily, putting the dress up to her, and gazing in the mirror.

"Oh just lying amongst some shoes of questionable fashion," Marlene said with a shrug and hiding her wand behind her back.

Lily seemed to believe the story and disappeared into the bathroom to change. "What do you think they've got planned?" she asked through the bathroom door.

"Who? The boys? Don't know, we'll wait and find out," Marlene said, sitting on the bed and swinging her legs, idly playing with the stuffed stag that she knew to be James'.

"But aren't you curious?" Lily asked poking her head and then her whole body out of the bathroom so Marlene could see the dress. "Never mind," she added retracting the question when she remembered that Marlene was hardly ever curious.

"It suits you, matches your eyes. James is going to love it."

"I'm sure it had a yellow flower on it, what happened?" Lily asked as she ran a quick brush through her hair and they left the room.

"Oh just a severing charm and stitching to hide the gaping hole, look there's the boys now!" she said skipping off to meet the boys at the bottom of their staircase.

All four boys were wearing matching tuxedos, James's bow-tie however was emerald green which surprisingly was the exact same colour as Lily's low cut, off the shoulder dress. Sirius' was sapphire blue, which also coincidently matched Marlene's pencil cut, one shoulder. Remus and Peter's were the normal black.

"Wow so dashing," Marlene teased as she accepted Sirius' outstretched hand.

Lily smiled as she linked her arm with James.

"I'm sorry to assume milady but will you accompany me to the Great Hall this evening?" James asked.

"Yeah, what he said," Sirius said turning to Marlene.

Marlene wrinkled her nose and peered round to where Lily was trying not to laugh. "Swap you,"

"I'm good thanks," Lily said and she allowed James to walk her to the portrait hole.

As Sirius and Marlene headed after them, Marlene noticed Peter try and hide something behind his back.

"What are trying to hide?"

"Nothing," Peter squeaked but as he sped up to James, he tripped and whatever he was holding flew out of his hands.

James heard Peter squeak in dismay and turned in time to see the brightly, coloured box, fly out of Peter's hands. With a practised step, he caught the box and handed it to Remus before continuing out of the portrait hole.

Remus held the box as if it was going to explode, but walked with Peter behind James and Lily. Marlene just stared.

She opened her mouth, but decided against it and allowed Sirius to lead her out of the common room and into the corridor.

* * *

"So what is it?" Lily asked when they finally reached the Great Hall and people had stopped congratulating them on the decorations.

"You'll see," James said mischievously and motioned for Remus to hide it somewhere.

The hall was decorated with brightly coloured streamers, the four house tables had been pushed against the wall, and snacks, beverages and deserts had been spread out among them. The seventh-years were mingling, no-one was a smartly dressed as the Gryffindor boys though.

"It helps us go out with a bang," Sirius whispered as they grabbed a glass of punch from the drinks table. "It took a bit of magic, to transfigure our clothes and to be honest the bow-ties are a pure coincidence," he added when he finally noticed what Lily and Marlene were wearing. "You look really nice," he added and Marlene smiled.

Soon all the seventh-years had arrived, there was a couple of other years there as well, as friends or dates as the seventh-years. There was some teachers around as well, including Dumbledore who was going around congratulating people and generally talking to the students.

James and Lily slipped away from their friends at that moment and head up to the high table, to stand behind Dumbledore's lectern, where James politely cleared his throat. A few Slytherin's sneered but the rest of the hall hushed them.

"To us," James said raising his glass in toast. "For completing seven marvellous years at Hogwarts."

There was a mutter as everyone raised their glasses and joined in with James' toast.

"There's no denying that these past seven years haven't been hard on us all, we have lost a lot, but gained some much more, we've gained knowledge, understanding, experience, friendship and love," James added slipping an arm around Lily, making her blush. "I think I speak for everyone when I say, that all we have gained hasn't just been us, but a large part of it has been thanks to wonderful guidance and patience of the Hogwarts staff." There was a cheer and applause for the Professors, even Hagrid got congratulated. "Therefore as a thank you, I would like Professor Dumbledore to join Lily and myself up here, as we have a little something for him."

As Dumbledore walked up to the high table, amidst cheers and applause from the students, Lily tried to hide her confused look to one that showed she knew exactly what James was talking about.

James motioned for Remus to recover the box and he held it carefully whilst walking up to the high table. He passed it to James who passed it to Professor Dumbledore. "This little gift is a token of appreciation, I think I speak for everyone when I say how lucky we are to have you as our Head Master, and this hopefully sums up our appreciation.

Dumbledore took the brightly covered box, and James pulled Lily away, and down to where their friends were standing, giving Dumbledore the floor.

"Well James, Lily, thank you, and this comes as a great shock, I'm unsure of whether to open it now, or later in the privacy of my office, in case it's something embarrassing like socks."

Marlene and Sirius let out a bark of laughter causing their friends and many others who heard to stare at them strangely.

"Open it now!" called Lester Bagcroft, causing the whole hall, to agree with him. Only the four boys of Gryffindor stayed silent.

Dumbledore nodded, placed it on the lectern, and pulled one of the bits of ribbon. With the ribbon untied he pulled off the lid. There was a silence, then out of the box shot four different coloured fireworks. The Green and Silver one shot off into the crowd circling round a group of Slytherins before it hovered in the air above the table where the Slytherins would normally sit. A blue and bronze circled the Ravenclaws before hovering where their table would be, as did the Yellow and Black with the Hufflepuffs. The Red and Gold circled James and his friends. When all four were hovering they formed the Hogwarts crest and shot out sparks and stars. Everyone applauded at the spectacle and Dumbledore smiled down at James.

"Thank you," was all that he said, before he motioned for the festivities to continue.

* * *

The end of term came around as quick as anything, bags were packed final goodbyes were said. The boys were fortunate, the night after the seventh-year party was a full moon, and they made the most of it. Saying goodbye to their favourite places and staying out longer than normal,

Marlene was heading home first, and then spending nights at Sirius, moving out slowly so as to not lose the comfort of the house should anything happen. Moving in with Sirius would surely make her plans for Martyn to trust her, a little more difficult.

Whilst they were waiting for Dumbledore and McGonagall to see them off onto the boats for the final time, the five friends (for Peter was nowhere in sight) sat under their favourite tree and relaxed.

"Finished," James announced with glee causing the rest of the group to look at him strangely, after all they were talking about Voldemort and the Order. "No more school, we can finally kick some Death Eater b..."

"What if we fail and have to retake the year," Lily asked timidly it was clear she'd been worrying over her exams results. Results that't aren't due until July.

"That's not going to happen," said James soothingly. You'd know by now if you'd failed and you, Miss Evans are too smart to fail, you'd pass an eye exam, you're that smart."

"But it's too soon to tell, we don't get our results until July. It's only June!" Lily exclaimed.

"Do you remember Danny Elvendork?" Sirius asked and everyone shook their heads. "He was a seventh-year Slytherin when we were in first year and he took his NEWTs, finished school and got a job pretty high up in the Ministry, partly due to contacts, partly due to his ten Outstanding on his OWLs. So his summers going great, lots of parties, Minister of Magic himself raves about his new assistant, July comes as does NEWT results, and he's failed everything, not even a Acceptable to help him keep his job, he needs to retake the whole year. He was devastated, ended up as a vial cleaner in the apothecary Pretty sure he fights for the other team now..."

"You mean his gay?" squeaked Peter, appearing out of nowhere and sitting next to Remus.

"What? No don't be daft, where have you been anyway? Never mind, don't answer that. I mean he's with Voldemort."

The silence was golden, Lily gasped and Marlene rolled her eyes. James glared.

"That probably didn't calm Lily down," he said. "Don't worry babes, we all passed, especially you."

"Hey guys," a voice called and they turned to see Mary running towards them. McGonagall's ready for us.

The six friends stood up, looked up at the castle and followed Mary across the grounds to where McGonagall and Dumbeldore were standing.

* * *

As the boats whisked them back under the canopy of ivy, the seventh years, all simultaneously turned around and glanced at the castle. For some of them it would be their last glance, for others it was their first as a graduate. Marlene sighed and leaned her head on Sirius' shoulder, she closed her eyes and listened to James and Sirius shout over to Remus and Peter in another boat. She felt a hand on hers, and recognised that it belonged to Lily. Opening her eyes she smiled.

Yes their years at Hogwarts were over, but there was so much more to come. Many hard times were behind them, their struggles through the year, tolerating James and Sirius, to actually being classed as family. Marlene sighed, yes times were hard and they all understood that times were going to get harder.

A/N: Tada, *hides behind sofa whilst people throw projectiles* so first things first, I'm sorry. I've got a new job. For eight months of the year (with a two month break every four) I work for a mouse, on a big boat, with questionable internet connection. It was very hard to come up with anything, I did try honest but mainly I was exhausted. Then I come home and it's like wow, this can happen and Sirius... but Regulus oh and where's my iPod as it's 3am and I've just though of a one-liner that turns into a whole paragraph. And here it is. Seven pages of them finishing school I hope you like it.

Next chapter is going to be a new story. Called Hard Times: The Order and Beyond, I was going to split Hard Times up as my sister thinks 42 chapters is too long (and I agree however I need to play with and see if I'll lose my review count), speaking off reviews *grin* please do so. Nice ones and tell me what you think. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
